De Pasados, Presentes y Futuros
by Elanta
Summary: (Yaoi/Slash) La evolución de la relación de Spock y Kirk desde el final de la primera película, pasando por las primeras aventuras, el impacto emocional de Into Darkness y sus consecuencias. Muchos momentos romanticones, mucha tensión sexual no resuelta, mucho Bones desquiciado y un intento por no cargarme la ciencia ficción. Fic completo (por fin)
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Spock miró alrededor, al trasiego de los hangares del Cuartel General de la Flota Estelar, sintiendo como el bramido de los equipos yendo de un lado a otro llenaba el espacio. Caminó hasta un rincón más tranquilo, perdido en pensamientos que no debería tener. La precariedad de su raza le obligaba a unirse a ellos en la búsqueda de un nuevo hogar y trabajar en la conservación y supervivencia no sólo de las personas, sino también de todo lo que significaba Vulcano —su flora, fauna, cultura—, era lógico, aún así le provocaba una molesta sensación, tanto por el desasosiego como por la emoción en sí misma, que empezaba a convertirse en un verdadero inconveniente para su autocontrol.

Entre los vapores de las lanzaderas, distinguió una figura familiar que le daba la espalda. Quizá hablar con su padre ayudaría, siempre le aportaba otro punto de vista y de niño conseguía centrarle con un par de oportunas palabras pronunciadas a tiempo. También habría buscado el consejo de su madre, pero ahora esa opción se presentaba como imposible y dolorosa.

—Padre.

El interpelado se volvió, pero no era su padre. Negó con la cabeza y una cierta diversión bailando en aquellos ojos que eran un reflejo de los suyos. Ahora entendía cómo había conseguido Kirk determinada información y también el por qué de una nave de avanzada tecnología que le reconocía como embajador Spock. Siempre era satisfactorio encontrar respuestas a preguntas formuladas, aunque proveyeran de un yo alternativo, viejo y muy desconcertante en su comportamiento.

— _Porque os necesitáis el uno al otro. No podía privarte de descubrir cuanto podéis realizar juntos, de una amistad que os definirá a ambos de un modo que aún no podéis entender._

Sí, desconcertante comportamiento e insistencia de que permaneciera en la flota, específicamente junto a James T. Kirk. Pero, aún con todo el razonamiento, no estaba dispuesto a poner en peligro su raza por priorizar los deseos de su yo anciano, después de todo, la línea temporal se había quebrado con la irrupción de Nero y su amistad con Kirk parecía algo irrisorio.

— _En este caso hazte un favor… deja a un lado la lógica, y haz lo que creas correcto._ El mundo que hemos heredado vive a la sombra de una incalculable devastación… pero no hay razón para que debas enfrentarlo en soledad.

El anciano pareció ser consciente de las dudas que asediaban a Spock y jugó su última baza, se quitó un colgante del que hacía ochenta años no se separaba y se lo ofreció. El joven lo observó con interrogante curiosidad antes de cogerlo.

—Fue un regalo para mí. Representa… un sueño. Uno que no se pudo cumplir —su voz se apagó hasta ser apenas un susurro. —El camino que tú puedes tomar ahora.

Spock examinó el colgante y se dio cuenta que era un tipo de viejo emisor holográfico, viejo en cuanto a su tiempo de uso porque el aparato en cuestión era mucho más avanzado que los que él conocía. Lo activó y casi lo suelta del sobresalto, cuando la persona que apareció empezó a cantar de repente un sonoro cumpleaños feliz. Sin duda era Kirk, pero con cincuenta años o más a sus espaldas.

—Lo sé, lo sé, es ilógico celebrar algo innecesario, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de felicitarte por tu nombramiento en la embajada así que pensé aprovechar la ocasión… Bravo, Spock. Me dijeron que tu primera misión te tendrá un tiempo fuera, así que voy a ser el primero en desearte buena suerte… —La enérgica voz se quebró un tanto, al tiempo que el rostro de Kirk se tornaba nostálgico—. Te extraño, viejo amigo.

Intrigado, Spock alzó el holograma hasta la altura de sus ojos, ojos humanos capaces de percibir cada emoción que transmitía el sincero rostro del hombre.

—Supongo que siempre nos imaginé dejando juntos la Flota Estelar, contemplando pasar la vida en nuestros eméritos años… Ahora observo a los nuevos cadetes y no puedo evitar pensar, ¿realmente ha pasado tanto tiempo? ¿No fue ayer cuando nosotros subimos al Enterprise tal y como esos chicos? ¿Cuando yo debía probar a la tripulación que merecía comandarlos y su respeto?

Todo lo que podía pensar Spock era que aquello era fascinante.

—Sé lo que tú dirías, «ahora es su turno, Jim», y por supuesto tendrías razón… pero me hizo pensar: ¿quién dice que no podríamos tener la oportunidad de un último round? La última vez se constató que sólo un veinticinco por ciento de la galaxia ha sido explorado. Yo lo llamaría negligencia, incluso crimen o una invitación. Una vez dijiste que ser capitán de una nave estelar era mi primer y mejor destino… si eso es verdad, entonces el tuyo es estar a mi lado. Si hay algo verdaderamente lógico en el universo, acabaremos en ese puente de mando otra vez algún día. Admitámoslo, Spock. Para gente como nosotros, el viaje en sí mismo es nuestro hogar.

El holograma terminaba ahí, dejando fija la última imagen, la de un Kirk agotado, mayor y triste. Spock era un ser racional en extremo, pura lógica, pero semejante derroche de emociones e información entremezclados no le resultaron indiferentes. Su cabeza se llenó de preguntas y las buscó en el anciano que ya no se encontraba frente a él, ¿cuándo se había ido? Apretó el colgante en su mano y echó a correr hacia el lugar más lógico al que podría haber acudido: el nombramiento como capitán de James T. Kirk.

Entró de nuevo en los cuarteles, esquivando de manera eficiente los obstáculos que se cruzaban en su camino, incluso un desconcertado Sarek, que intentó llamar su atención cuando le vio pasar a toda velocidad por el pasillo enmoquetado. Los ascensores estaban atestados, eso significaba que la ceremonia había concluido, así que optó por las escaleras para llegar más rápido a la sala principal donde se celebraban los grandes eventos de la Academia. Cuando llegó al pasillo superior, escuchó la tranquila voz de su otro yo y la más escandalosa de Kirk. Se detuvo en las sombras del corredor, aguardando para hablar con el anciano sin tener que aguantar las protestas del nuevo capitán por no haber asistido a la ceremonia, y es que estaba seguro que esa iba a ser su reacción nada más verle.

 **OooO**

Jim miró alrededor, escuchando el resonar de los aplausos, la marea de rostros sonrientes y cargados de aprobación. Sonrió con la boca, los ojos y el corazón. Ahora era capitán del Enterprise, y dirigiría la nave en exploraciones más allá de las regiones conocidas, directo a nuevos mundos. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía bien, en paz consigo mismo y el camino que había escogido. Quizás era la forma que tenía el universo de confirmarle que había conseguido recuperar una pequeña parte de su vida, aquella que debió haber sido si Nero no hubiera destruido el pasado.

Terminada la ceremonia se demoró en el gran anfiteatro, hablando con algunos compañeros que se acercaron a darle la enhorabuena personalmente, soportando las bromas de Bones, y recibiendo consejos de última hora de Pike. Salió por la puerta el último, mucho después que los otros asistentes al evento, pensando si debería llamar a su madre e ir haciendo la maleta, cuando una sombra familiar se movió en el límite de su visión. Esbozó una sonrisa de alegre reconocimiento.

—Spock —dijo, acercándose al anciano ya ataviado con las tradicionales ropas oscuras vulcanas.

—Saludos Jim, debo felicitarte por tu ascenso a capitán.

—Y tanto, usted tiene gran parte de culpa de que haya acabado al mando del Enterprise.

—Es posible —reconoció él, con una chispa de diversión bailando en sus ojos.

—Debería darme las gracias, al final no tuve que pasar por encima de su cadáver para hacerme con el mando de la nave, aunque casi me cuesta el mío, el otro Spock es mucho más _tozudo_ que usted.

—Mi edad me otorga ciertas ventajas en cuanto a lo inflexible que pueden ser los convencionalismos propios de mi especie.

Eso parecía decir que estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar más por las emociones que su versión joven, como demostraba la expresividad de su mirada y su tono sobrio aunque desenfadado.

—Bueno, ¿y qué va a hacer ahora? —preguntó Jim—, quiero decir, ¿intentará volver a su tiempo o algo?

—No, Jim, no lo haré. Me quedaré y ayudaré a adaptarse a mi gente a su nuevo hogar, mis conocimientos pueden ser claves para llevar a cabo tal fin. —Su gesto se tornó más amable, aún dentro de su hieratismo—. Además, en el futuro no había nada que me retuviera o a lo que extrañe en especial.

El joven capitán sonrió con cierta picardía.

—Eso significa que aquí sí encuentra cosas que le retienen.

—Siempre fuiste bueno interpretando mis palabras, Jim.

—¿Tiene un rato libre? Me gustaría que me contara más cosas sobre mí mismo, mi pasado y eso, antes de tener que embarcar para todo un año.

—Eso no es posible, debo resolver unos asuntos de extrema urgencia antes de partir yo mismo hacia la nueva colonia vulcana. —Spock apoyó una arrugada mano sobre el hombro de Kirk. —Algún día hablaremos, cuando hayas experimentado por ti mismo las asombrosas aventuras que el universo te tiene preparadas. Solo quiero que entiendas una cosa, que eres y serás un buen hombre Jim, que protegerás a tu tripulación y a otros seres incluso a riesgo de tu propia vida, y que jamás habrás de arrepentirte de nada.

—Gracias —musitó Jim, sintiéndose emocionado por aquellas palabras, por toda la devoción y cariño que transmitían y que nadie le había mostrado antes. —Intentaré no decepcionarle.

—No lo harás, viejo amigo. Larga vida y prosperidad.

Jim le observó desaparecer con su tranquilo andar en la curva que proyectaba el corredor. Respiró hondo, estiró su uniforme rojo y avanzó en dirección contraria, recordándose a sí mismo que tenía que llamar a su madre aunque solo fuera por pura decencia.

 **OooO**

El anciano Spock no mostró sorpresa al descubrir al joven que se ocultaba del otro lado del corredor. Imaginaba que le buscaría, pero nunca con tanta premura, sino que primero necesitaría asimilar lo que se daba a entender en ese holograma sin que nadie interfiriera con su proceso mental.

—Esto es suyo —le tendió el medallón con cierta rigidez.

—Quería dejarte espacio para pensar mientras asistía al nombramiento de Jim.

Esa habría sido una acción lógica y no el curso de acción que había tomado, concedió el joven vulcano, pues ahora se sentía sobrepasado por la confusión. Su otro yo decidió ayudarle.

—Jim y yo nos hicimos amigos, aunque todo parecía indicar que semejante circunstancia tenía unas posibilidades muy remotas de llegar a suceder. En mi línea temporal, me asignaron como comandante del Enterprise para controlar y vigilar a James Kirk, un joven capitán prometedor pero con tendencia a dejarse llevar por sus convicciones, algo que podría conducir a la Federación a algún conflicto de alta magnitud si agredía a la criatura inapropiada. Sin embargo, podría decirse que establecimos una especie de simbiosis; yo evitaba que sus emociones se desbordasen más de la cuenta y él me llevó a tratar a menudo con mi parte humana hasta liberarme de muchas de mis restricciones.

—¿Por qué ha decidido compartir dicha información conmigo? Los parámetros del pasado han sido alterados, así que nada puede asegurar que el desarrollo de una relación de amistad con el señor Kirk…

—Debes ir con él en la Enterprise —le interrumpió el anciano—, de vuestra amistad y trabajo conjunto dependerá la seguridad de la galaxia. De lo contrario, te puedo asegurar que ese muchacho humano estará muerto antes de un par de años y muchas de las cosas buenas que deberán pasar nunca sucederán. Spock, vosotros sentaréis la base de una paz con el Imperio Klingon que, a la larga, llevará a su inclusión en la Federación.

—Pero, mi gente…

—Recuerda, _puedes estar en dos lugares a la vez._

Spock guardó silencio. Meditando todos los hechos, sopesando pros y contras. _Deja a un lado la lógica, haz lo que creas correcto._ No sabía si era lo correcto, pero quería continuar en la Flota. En su momento dejó Vulcano porque se asfixiaba, veía que sólo su lado vulcano sobreviviría destruyendo su parte humana, aquella que su madre le dio y a la que no quería renunciar, mucho menos ahora que jamás volvería a ver a aquella extraordinaria mujer que le dio la vida.

—¿Amigos? ¿Kirk y yo? —arqueó una ceja.

El anciano esbozó una clara y amplia sonrisa, una silenciosa promesa de algo nuevo y fascinante.

 **OooO**

Los meses en tierra habían dejado como nueva a la Enterprise, borrando todos los daños ocasionados durante la batalla contra el Narada. Jim llevó sus escasas pertenencias hasta sus habitaciones, un sencillo aunque amplio cuarto con las comodidades básicas que cualquiera podría necesitar. Guardó la mochila en la parte alta del armario y observó su entorno, aquel iba a ser su hogar durante el próximo año si no había cambios en su ruta de exploración y no le molestaba en absoluto, al contrario.

Mudó su uniforme formal por algo más cómodo, escogiendo una camiseta negra estándar y una de brillante color amarillo con la insignia de la Federación para cubrirla. Se miró en el espejo, encontrando muy satisfactorio lo que veía, y entonces abandonó la habitación para subir al puente de mando. Cuando entró allí notó que no conseguía sacarse la sonrisa de la cara, pero vamos, hacía dos meses él no era más que un cadete irresponsable y subversivo y ahora comandaba su propia nave estelar, tenía motivos suficientes para estar feliz. Un breve vistazo le bastó para confirmar la ausencia de cierto vulcano, no esperaba encontrarlo, no con la destrucción de su planeta tan reciente y la precariedad a la que se enfrentaba su especie. Seguramente estaría con los supervivientes, estableciendo la nueva colonia.

Ocupó la silla de capitán y dio las órdenes para salir del muelle. Fue entonces cuando escuchó el sonido del turbolift abriéndose y giró la cabeza, extrañado, estaban a punto de partir y todo el mundo debería encontrarse en sus puestos hasta alcanzar velocidad de curvatura. La sonrisa regresó con más fuerza al reconocer al hombre parado en la entrada, solicitando permiso para estar a bordo. ¿Qué le habría hecho cambiar de opinión? Una vez estuvieron frente a frente le dio lo mismo, el hecho es que Spock se encontraba allí con él y, si lo que el viejo había dicho era cierto, iban a ser grandes amigos y conseguir cosas realmente espectaculares.

 **OooO**

 **OoOoOoOoO**

N. de A.: Sí, un nuevo fic, como si no tuviera suficientes empezados. La ventaja es que éste sí está acabado, no he querido empezar a publicarlo hasta no estar convencida de ello para no fastidiar a más gente con mi pésima disciplina como escritora.


	2. Capítulo Uno

N. de A.: Lo que viene a continuación son una sucesión de momentos a lo largo del primer año de misión del Enterprise, ocurridos entre la primera y segunda películas, y basados algunos en los comics _Issues._ Pretende dar una idea de cómo se desarrolló la confianza mutua entre Kirk y Spock. A ver qué os parece.

 **OooO**

 **Capítulo Uno**

El árido viento le golpeó casi con suavidad y lo vio cargado de arena enredarse en torno al hombre parado ante él, un ruego ahogándose por momentos en el destello inhumano que volvía a apropiarse de los ojos de uno de sus mejores amigos. La última oportunidad. Kirk alzó su arma y apretó el gatillo; Gary Mitchell se desplomó sin vida a sus pies. Algo se terminó de romper dentro del joven capitán después de ese día de pesadilla y cayó de rodillas, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Once muertos en una única misión, dos de ellos amigos de la academia casi tan cercanos como el propio Bones y uno muerto por su propia mano. Debió haber escuchado a Spock cuando le presentó las dos únicas opciones viables: abandonar a Gary en un planeta o matarlo, pero en aquel momento solo podía pensar que la actitud de Spock era gélida y propia de una máquina que deshecha componentes dañados.

Extendió una mano y la posó sobre la cabeza del yaciente, notando como el dolor se le atravesaba ardiendo en la garganta. No iba a llorar, un capitán debe soportar el sufrimiento que trae la pérdida de los miembros de su tripulación, de su familia, y mostrarse fuerte por los que siguen vivos y dependen de él. Por eso se limpió las lágrimas con una mezcla de furia y frustración, ensuciando su rostro con el polvo grisáceo que manchaba su uniforme. Se apoyó en el rifle para ponerse en pie y no caer, mientras activaba el comunicador y le explicaba a Scott lo sucedido, pidiéndole que mandara un equipo de recuperación para los cuerpos de Kelso y Mitchell.

Spock permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo, incluso cuando regresaron al Enterprise. Kirk no sabía cómo interpretar aquel mutismo y tampoco tenía ganas de interpretarlo, demasiado afectado por lo ocurrido en las últimas horas. Se aferró a su capitanía como un bote salvavidas, dio las órdenes pertinentes para preparar el funeral y la nueva ruta que debía tomar la nave. Se dio una breve ducha para eliminar la suciedad y la sangre seca de sus propias heridas, rellenó el informe de misión y se demoró con su diario personal, una estúpida forma de liberar el sufrimiento.

* * *

El día siguiente lo encontró aislado en la sala de reuniones, imaginando que nadie lo buscaría en aquel lugar, y donde podía regodearse un poco más en sus oscuros pensamientos antes de ocupar su puesto en el puente de mando. No pudo evitar la mezcla de sorpresa y disgusto cuando la puerta se deslizó, revelando la presencia de su primer oficial.

—Spock —fue el sucinto saludo de Kirk.

—Capitán —correspondió él—, me preguntaba si le agradaría una partida de ajedrez.

Jim sabía que su expresión era de abierta incredulidad y Spock debió pensar que necesitaba una aclaración ante la repentina oferta, porque añadió:

—El señor Mitchell… Gary a menudo hablaba sobre su maestría.

—Y él insistía que debía probar a jugar una partida contra usted. —Una pequeña sonrisa se abrió paso en el rostro de Kirk, restándole gran parte de su previa seriedad—. Muy bien, después de nuestro turno en el puente podemos hacer el intento, si le viene bien.

—Por supuesto, capitán.

Spock realizó una leve inclinación de cabeza para demostrar su aquiescencia y abandonó la sala con su usual estoicismo. La sonrisa se amplió hasta iluminar por completo la expresión del joven capitán, sintiéndose por fin reconfortado y apoyado emocionalmente de una manera que él mismo reconocía como tonta. Ni que su primer oficial buscase animarle ni nada parecido.

—Spock.

El vulcano se detuvo y esperó hasta que Nyota lo alcanzase para retomar el camino al puente en su compañía.

—Has acabado pronto tu sesión de meditación.

—Debía tratar un asunto con el capitán.

La joven rozó un instante sus dedos contra los de su pareja, en un espontáneo aunque breve gesto de cariño.

—Estabas preocupado por él después que McCoy dijese en la comida que no conseguía encontrarlo, eso es muy gentil de tu parte Spock.

—Un capitán comprometido emocionalmente no es bueno para el correcto funcionamiento de la nave.

—¿Qué tal se encuentra? —inquirió Nyota, acostumbrada a la continua negación de emociones de su novio.

—Su condición es aceptable si no óptima. Necesitará tiempo para superar el fallecimiento de los miembros de la tripulación.

—Kelso y Mitchell eran mucho más que eso, eran sus amigos, de los pocos realmente cercanos que Kirk consiguió mantener en la Academia. —Uhura agrió su expresión—. Lo cierto es que la mayoría pensábamos que Kirk era un fraude con una cara bonita, un triste pasado y un buen ángel guardián en la persona del capitán Pike.

—Yo mismo incurrí en el error y prejuzgué al capitán como un cadete tramposo e irresponsable —reconoció Spock, entrando en el turbolift.

—Pero ahora eres su amigo, como todos nosotros.

—Sobreestimas mi relación con el capitán, Nyota, su actitud es mucho más reservada hacia mi persona que hacia otros tripulantes.

—Porque tú haces exactamente lo mismo —rió ella—. Mira, soy experta en comunicaciones y lo que yo veo aquí es un terrible fallo de comunicación, los dos tenéis miedo de molestar al otro después de… bueno, de lo de Nero.

—Es una interesante posibilidad —concedió el vulcano—. Quizá podamos mejorar nuestra comunicación durante las partidas de ajedrez.

—¿Vais a jugar al ajedrez?

—El señor Mitchell siempre insistió en la maestría del capitán en dicho juego, es lógico comprobar dicha afirmación.

Uhura se puso de puntillas y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios antes que el turbolift se abriera en el puente.

—Eres adorable.

 **OooO**

Despertar en la enfermería de la nave era algo ya casi rutinario para James Kirk, seguramente era el tripulante que más veces la había visitado en los cinco meses que llevaban en el espacio. Pero es que a él no le gustaba quedarse esperando en la nave, mientras un equipo bajaba a tierra y se quedaba toda la diversión. Amaba visitar nuevos mundos, aunque estuvieran a punto de matarle en más de una ocasión. ¿Cuál había sido el último? Ah, sí, el mundo «atrapa la bandera»; a veces la normativa de no injerencia era una mierda, sobre todo cuando no te das cuenta de estar saltándotela.

Intentó sentarse y se arrepintió cuando todo su cuerpo gritó en protesta por el movimiento, él lo ignoró y consiguió su objetivo a costa de un ligero mareo. Por eso le costó fijar la vista en la persona vestida de azul que se acercó desde el otro extremo de la sala.

—Ey, Bones, buenos días.

—Dirás tardes, te has perdido dos días y medio —gruñó el médico, revisándole con el tricorder—. Parece que las roturas se recuperan bien, pero no podrás hacer esfuerzos de ningún tipo durante la próxima semana a riesgo de desintegrarte. Te golpearía si no lo hubieran hecho ya esos tafuritanos y si no pensara que te puedo arrancar la cabeza como a un pollo.

—¿Cómo están los demás?

—Mejor que tú, te llevaste la peor parte al tocar el dichoso monolito, los otros salieron escaldados al sacarte del lío en el que habías metido. Deberías haber visto a tu comandante orejas puntiagudas, posees una encantadora habilidad para cargarte su tan querido autocontrol, creo que él sí te mataría si no fuera porque a estas alturas ya debe considerarlo ilógico.

—Esta vez ni siquiera fue mi culpa, estaba echando un ojo a los alrededores y aquella estatua era el punto más alto de la llanura, ¿quién iba a saber que formaba parte de su extraña guerra?

—Explícate —exigió McCoy.

—Por lo que me explicó la chica que me ayudó a esconderme la primera noche, los tafuritanos se dividen en cuatro clanes que luchan cada tres años por el liderazgo del planeta. Un delincuente del último clan que haya gobernado toca el monumento y ha de huir de todo el mundo, literalmente, en una especie de atrapa la bandera, con el aliciente de que está permitido matar al desgraciado o a cualquiera que participe en el juego de atraparlo. Así evitan las guerras por el poder y dañar a los civiles.

—Interesante forma de realizar elecciones.

—Sobre todo para el condenado, auch.

Kirk se pasó una mano por el cuello e hizo amago de bajarse de la camilla.

—Ni se te ocurra, tus piernas todavía no están preparadas para soportar tu peso, las romperías —advirtió el médico.

—¿Pero cuantas cosas me he roto? —parpadeó Jim.

—Cuando quedas atrapado en una melé de varios centenares de personas es difícil acabar sano, demonios, es difícil salir vivo —le miró ominoso—; estabas en parada cardiaca cuando te recibimos en la sala del transportador.

Jim le miró con cara de circunstancia y suspiró.

—¿Otra vez?

—Sí.

—¿Sabes lo que me dijo Spock que haría si eso volvía a suceder?

—No, pero será interesante oírlo.

—Que él mismo me arrojaría por una escotilla, dado que tengo tantas ganas de suicidarme, lo lógico es acabar cuanto antes en vez de poner en riesgo a la tripulación.

—Creo que lo único que pones en riesgo son sus nervios —sonrió Bones, malicioso—. Debo llamarle para informar que has despertado.

Jim asintió y volvió a tumbarse. Se sentía como cuando era un crío y el idiota de su padrastro Frank le echaba broncas por cada cosa que hacía y resultaba en una pequeña catástrofe; no es que fuera destructivo porque sí, simplemente era demasiado curioso y le podían sus deseos de saber qué sucedería si hacía tal o cual cosa.

No hubo que esperar mucho. La vulcaniana presencia de su primer oficial irrumpió en la enfermería con todo su estoicismo y un mal disimulado enojo en el fondo de sus ojos humanos. Jim podía verlo, igual que esa particular forma de apretar las manos y tensar la mandíbula.

—Lo siento —tanteó con una sonrisa.

—Creo que mantuve una seria conversación con usted, capitán, acerca de cometer acciones imprudentes durante las misiones y ciertas tendencias autodestructivas.

—No fue intencionado, Spock, y lo sabes, si hubiera encargado a uno del equipo que subiera a echar un vistazo habría sido él o ella quien habría estado en peligro.

—Hay protocolos que especifican que no debemos tocar ningún tipo de muestra artística o que presente manipulación inteligente que encontremos en un planeta desconocido, porque ignoramos las connotaciones que dicho elemento posee en dicha cultura.

—Sí, lo sé, es algo lógico —le cortó Jim.

—No, es de sentido común.

McCoy se había medio cruzado de brazos y ocultaba una sonrisa detrás de la mano que apoyaba sobre la boca, en un gesto descuidado y supuestamente pensativo.

—Bones deja de reírte y ayuda —exigió su amigo.

—Yo ya he tenido mi turno de bronca y Spock no necesita ninguna ayuda de mi parte para darte un buen rapapolvo por idiota, está en su derecho.

—Demonios, lo siento, no me meto en problemas porque lo encuentre divertido.

—Soy consciente, de lo contrario ya habría dado parte al servicio de psiquiatría y le habría relevado del mando —replicó el comandante—. Si prestara un poco más de atención, podría reducir el porcentaje de probabilidades de encontrar complicaciones.

—Prometo intentarlo, pero no que dé resultado.

Spock cerró un momento los ojos, el único gesto que se permitió para expresar su exasperación. McCoy fue más expresivo.

—Eres un maldito caso perdido, Jim, pero eres nuestro capitán caso perdido, lo que significa que acabaremos con una úlcera por el estrés de mantenerte vivo y de una pieza.

—¿Puedo terminar la recuperación en mis habitaciones? Ya paso demasiado tiempo en la enfermería como para ampliar mucho el tiempo extra —pidió él, zanjando en cierta forma la discusión.

—Tengo una silla de ruedas ahí preparada —señaló un rincón—. Que te lleve el duende, yo soy médico, no una niñera, y tengo cosas que hacer, además así puede terminar de echarte la bronca en privado.

Spock no formuló comentario alguno, regresó a un estoicismo radical que se reflejaba incluso en sus ojos, opacos y carentes de emoción. Jim odiaba cuando se convertía en una estatua, le prefería incluso en modo niñera como hacía un momento, pero no en su modo extremo vulcaniano activado. Le observó mientras acercaba la silla de ruedas a la camilla y se paraba esperando a su ocupante.

—No puedo hacerlo solo, Bones ha dicho que me romperé las piernas si me levanto sobre ellas.

La máscara se resquebrajó un poco y Jim cayó en la cuenta de cuál era el problema: el contacto físico. Era algo que había aprendido casi al instante, en las primeras semanas de convivencia en el Enterprise, al señor Spock no se le toca bajo ninguna circunstancia, a no ser en medio de una misión que implique peligro de muerte. Jim se reconocía como un poco sobón, le gustaba abrazar a sus amigos, palmear espaldas o agarrar de los brazos cuando requería atención, nada fuera de lo normal en la Tierra, pero los vulcanos no lo toleraban y Spock se lo dejó bien claro, el día que se le ocurrió apoyarse en su hombro para echar un ojo al puesto de análisis científico. Desde ese momento, Jim procuraba respetar el espacio vital de su primer oficial, aunque su entusiasmo natural le hiciera meter la pata de tanto en tanto; al final, Spock pareció aceptar que su capitán era demasiado emocional y que los ocasionales contactos eran inevitables.

—Puedo llamar a Bones y alguna enfermera para que me ayuden.

—Lo haré yo.

Un poco nervioso, Jim se vio sujeto con firmeza por la espalda y por las piernas a la altura de las rodillas, siendo alzado como si no pesara nada en absoluto. Posiblemente aquella era la vez que más cerca había estado de su primer oficial, quitando aquel encontronazo cuando casi le estrangula.

—Sí que tienes fuerza.

—Tres veces superior a la de un humano, como usted ya sabe —informó Spock.

No solo eso, Jim también percibió la baja temperatura del cuerpo que le sostenía y un olor diferente, exótico; cosas con las que debía haberse familiarizado en su trato diario con su primer oficial, aunque éste se empeñase en mantener las distancias. Lo depositó en la silla de ruedas y el propio Spock se encargó de llevarlo a su cuarto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha de estar de baja? —preguntó el vulcano a mitad de camino.

—Una semana aunque, como nos toca pasar a repostar a la base estelar más cercana, se supone que no habrá muchos inconvenientes si me tomo tiempo libre —echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió a su improvisado enfermero—. Me regalaron un ajedrez por mi nombramiento como capitán y todavía no lo he utilizado, ¿te apetece estrenarlo jugando esa partida que hemos ido posponiendo desde hace casi un mes por culpa de las misiones?

—Debe descansar.

—He dormido casi tres días y descansar es lo último que me apetece, pero no puedo moverme, así que el ajedrez es una buena opción y, si mi intuición no me falla y Gary estaba en lo cierto, tú debes ser bastante bueno jugando.

—No he encontrado un adversario apropiado, suelo jugar contra el ordenador.

—¿A qué te refieres con apropiado?

—Que represente un reto a mis habilidades.

—Ah, ya, resumiendo, que te aburres jugando contra otras personas porque son más torpes que tú —tradujo Jim.

—«Aburrirse» es una emoción, no me aburro, simplemente no veo lógico jugar sin estimulo mental alguno —corrigió Spock.

—Juega contra mí, no sabrás si soy un adversario óptimo si no lo compruebas, ¿no es así?

Los ojos negros le miraron un momento, ya no estaban vacíos, una cierta curiosidad los animaba mezclados con restos del enojo anterior. Era una de esas cosas que le recordaban al anciano Spock del futuro.

—Venga, quédate, así podrás destrozarme al ajedrez dado que no se me puede golpear hasta que Bones me dé el alta.

—Si insiste, avisaré al señor Sulu para que se haga cargo del puente.

Jim sonrió satisfecho. Cada día le resultaba más fácil abrirse camino a través de esas malditas barreras emocionales vulcanas y conseguir que Spock se comportara de una manera más humana, era la única forma de convertirse en su amigo, porque intentarlo con el vulcano en modo comandante era virtualmente imposible. Ajustó la silla de ruedas a la altura de la mesa, mientras Spock avisaba de su ausencia.

—Está guardado en la parte de abajo a la derecha del armario —señaló Jim, cuando su compañero empezó a buscar con la mirada el tablero.

Spock fue hasta el lugar indicado y extrajo una caja, la llevó hasta la mesa y sacó su contenido con movimientos tranquilos pero efectivos. Jim fue cogiendo algunos fragmentos para montar el tablero tridimensional, era una pequeña obra de arte metalizada y con las casillas en un detallado esmaltado blanco y negro, no como los sencillos juegos que había en la sala de esparcimiento de la nave. Las piezas también estaban decoradas con sencillez pero gran detalle, algo que no se le pasó a Spock, que cogió el rey negro y lo examinó antes de colocarlo en su ubicación correcta sobre el tablero.

—No imaginaba que sería tan, hum, supongo que bonito, lo habría sacado antes para que animara un poco la habitación —comentó Jim, con el rey blanco en la mano—. Debo acordarme de darle las gracias.

—¿Puedo preguntar quién se lo regaló? —inquirió el vulcano, de una manera muy humana.

—Ah, bueno, un amigo —respondió Kirk, evasivo, al darse cuenta de su metedura de pata.

—¿Lo conozco?

—Uh, creo que no.

—Si no me dice su nombre no podré confirmar o desmentir su afirmación, aunque tiene derecho a no informarme al respecto.

—No es que no quiera, es que no puedo —suspiró Jim.

Spock alzó una ceja y pronto llegó a una conclusión.

—Mi yo futuro no corrigió el error en el que le hizo inferir para obligarle a tomar el control del Enterprise sin su intervención.

Kirk lo miró un par de segundos con verdadero espanto, aguardando el colapso del universo, cuando eso no pasó se sintió bastante idiota.

—Me tomó el pelo —concluyó, apoyando los brazos en la mesa y escondiendo su cabeza en ellos—. Y lo que es peor, ni siquiera me planteé cuestionarle.

—No era ese el objetivo de mi otro yo; por lo que me explicó, necesitaba una excusa para obligarnos a interactuar —le tranquilizó Spock.

—Así que también te dijo eso de ser amigos. —Jim asomó su rostro, aunque permaneció medio apoyado en el nido que conformaban sus brazos—. No está funcionando muy bien, dado que mi compañía te resulta un engorro.

—Dicha afirmación es errónea —replicó el primer oficial, dejando el último peón en su sitio—, no es su compañía lo que resulta un inconveniente, ni tampoco la manera en que dirige la nave, sino los contratiempos que ocasiona cada vez que arribamos a un nuevo planeta por el irracional hecho de ignorar las normativas.

—No siempre, en Omicron Ceti 3 creo que os salvé a toda la tripulación, incluyendo a un desinhibido vulcano —sonrió Kirk—. Uhura casi le arranca los pelos a aquella despampanante rubia antes que ella también se viera afectada por la planta.

—Preferiría que omitiera referencias a esa misión.

—De acuerdo, perdona, no puedo evitar molestarte un poco para sacarte alguna emoción por algún lado, creo que a Bones le pasa algo por el estilo.

—Encontrar ameno el hecho de importunar a una persona lo considero ilógico y en contra de cualquier patrón de cortesía ya sea humano o vulcano. —Sus expresivas cejas se juntaron en un amago de gesto de molestia.

—Es divertido, reconócelo, tú mismo muchas veces consigues ponerme en evidencia y burlarte de mí sin alterar tu expresión ni un poquito.

Spock meditó el comentario, aceptando para sí mismo que algo de verdad sí que había. Kirk era muy inteligente, en extremo para cánones humanos, pero también poseía un punto de inocencia que le hacía vulnerable a las invectivas del doctor McCoy y, por qué no, del propio Spock.

—Es una manera apropiada de resaltar sus faltas y que procure corregirlas.

—Sí, lo que tú digas —rió Jim, contento con la sensación de haber pillado a su severo comandante en un renuncio—. Bueno, ahora que sabemos que nos burlamos un poco el uno del otro, que nos hemos salvado la vida mutuamente unas cuantas veces, y que aceptamos que no nos caemos tan mal, ¿crees que podemos afirmar que no nos odiamos ni nada de eso?

—No le odio, eso sería ilógico —casi había un punto de sorpresa en la voz del vulcano, casi.

—Desde nuestra expedición al Narada pensé que podríamos formar un equipo impresionante, pero tú eres harto reacio a eso de las relaciones interpersonales, yo no parecía caerte del todo bien y no sabía muy bien donde me dejaba eso. Por eso dudé si ofrecerte el puesto de primer oficial, hubiera sido muy humillante que me arrojaras la propuesta a la cara.

—Supongo que para los humanos mi actitud pueda parecer indiferente, pero no lo es —replicó muy despacio Spock, como asegurándose de no salirse del guión que establecía el buen comportamiento de su especie—. Agradezco que me ofreciera el puesto y la confianza que mostró hacia mi persona. Puedo afirmar que encuentro estimulante trabajar en su compañía y la de esta tripulación.

La luminosa expresión que recibió a cambio de esa sencilla frase dejó un poco trastocado al vulcano. Era algo que venía observando desde hacía un tiempo, como su capitán poseía un don especial para proyectar su carisma hacia los demás y, lo más interesante, es que lo hacía de forma totalmente inconsciente, formaba parte de sí mismo tanto como su innata habilidad para atraer los problemas.

—Gran noticia —aplaudió Jim—. Ahora ¿qué prefieres? ¿Blancas o negras?

Se sumieron en una partida enrevesada y extraña, en la que un jugador se valía de la lógica extrema mientras el otro realizaba movimientos carentes de sentido en más de una ocasión. Cuando en apariencia colocaba sus piezas de forma absurda, Jim miraba al instante a Spock, entusiasmado con las inconscientes, fugaces y casi imperceptibles expresiones de frustración y desconcierto que cruzaban el pálido rostro.

Ganó Spock, pero por muy poco. Nadie había conseguido seguirle el ritmo de juego nunca, sin embargo Jim le puso en apuros a menudo con sus movimientos inesperados pero efectivos. Examinó el tablero un poco más, entusiasmado por lo mucho que había disfrutado aquella partida.

—Fascinante.

—¿El qué? —rió Jim—. ¿Qué haya estado a punto de ganarte o que te hayas divertido?

—Ha sido un juego muy satisfactorio, es la primera vez que puedo afirmar tal cosa con un humano sentado al otro lado del tablero, aunque tu estilo es caótico parece dar buenos resultados.

—El ajedrez es estrategia, igual que en la vida real, si no eres flexible y te adaptas al enemigo lo más probable es que te sobrepase —resopló agotado—; aunque derrotar a un vulcano reconozco que es complicado, es casi como jugar contra un ordenador.

—Creo que lo correcto es agradecer los elogios, así que gracias.

—Me alegra ver que se te ha pasado el enfado —dijo Kirk, estirándose para hacer saltar los huesos de su espalda.

—No es enfado, eso es ilógico, pero perder al capitán de la nave resultaría un inconveniente. Tal parece que mi yo futuro estaba en lo cierto.

—Hum, ¿sobre qué?

—Que si te dejaba solo, las probabilidades de que acabases muerto antes de un año eran muy elevadas; he podido certificar dicha información por mí mismo.

Jim se encogió de hombros.

—Nuestro trabajo es explorar nuevos mundos, no todos van a ser un pequeño paraíso despoblado o del tipo a los planetas de la Federación, sería poco estimulante para la mente como dices tú, el riesgo es un factor añadido.

—Solo considero que sería una novedad interesante concluir una misión sin tener que añadir treinta hojas de anexos al redactar el informe —replicó Spock.

—Por pedir que no quede —sonrió Jim—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar? Hace días que no meto nada sólido entre pecho y espalda.

Spock se mostró un tanto desconcertado, hasta que vio la hora que marcaba la pantalla del ordenador que ocupaba un rincón en la habitación de su capitán. ¡¿Tres horas?! ¿Tanto tiempo había transcurrido sin él percibirlo?

—El tiempo vuela cuando uno está entretenido —confirmó Kirk, bajando la altura de la silla de ruedas.

—Ha sido irresponsable por mi parte dejar sin supervisión el puente durante tan prolongado espacio de tiempo.

—Bueno, la nave no parece haber implosionado, así que creo que no hay problema en que te relajes un poco en tus obligaciones.

Spock decidió no discutir al capitán, tenía las de ganar en su razonamiento aunque él no lo compartiera, todavía muy marcado por el orden y el sentido de la responsabilidad vulcanos. Las cosas había que hacerlas y eso no era una opción. La sonrisa y el breve apretón en el brazo por parte de Jim le sacaron de sus cavilaciones, para después animarle a compartir la cena y proseguir su interesante conversación.

Algunos tripulantes saludaron a su capitán y se interesaron por su salud cuando entraron al comedor. Spock dejó a Jim en una mesa charlando, mientras él conseguía provisiones para ambos. Regresó con un par de bandejas y el convaleciente examinó con curiosidad la que fue colocada delante de él, deleitado por la elección.

—Has acertado de pleno, Spock.

—He observado que después de reponerse de su paso por la enfermería gusta de alimentos altos en carbohidratos y grasas —comentó él, sin darle mayor importancia, aunque para Kirk resultara un poco vergonzoso que ya controlara hasta sus gustos alimenticios. Le hacía sentirse un poco torpe, porque tenía la sensación de apenas saber nada de su primer oficial. Tampoco es que nadie se lo fuese a reprochar, Spock era hermético y no era fácil saber qué cosas le gustaban, sobre todo cuando él mismo negaba tal emoción por su falta de lógica. Unos pasos apresurados que se detuvieron de golpe junto a ellos, sacaron a Kirk de sus pensamientos: una Uhura muy molesta les miraba como si quisiera matarlos.

—¿Ocurre algo, teniente? —cuestionó Jim, dándole pie para hablar.

—Debía tratar unos asuntos con el comandante Spock hace un par de horas, pero no se ha presentado.

El interpelado arqueó una ceja y miró a su furiosa novia. De acuerdo, Jim tuvo que morderse la lengua para no estallar en carcajadas. Spock se había olvidado de la cita, ¡qué encantadoramente humano!, eso tenía que contárselo a Bones, pero primero decidió echar un cable a su amigo.

—Es culpa mía, como estoy todavía un poco achacoso de la última misión me ha estado ayudando a ponerme al día con el papeleo.

No era tan idiota de confesar que habían pasado toda la tarde en una partida de ajedrez y asentando su incipiente amistad, Uhura les hubiese masacrado.

—Pudo haberse ausentado un momento o llamarme —insistió ella.

—Vamos, Uhura, ya sabes cómo es Spock con el trabajo, a veces parece que no está ni en la nave de lo mucho que le absorbe —bromeó Kirk.

—¿No piensa decir nada, comandante? —inquirió la mujer, esta vez en dirección al silencioso vulcano.

—Considero que el capitán está explicando las circunstancias de una manera mucho más satisfactoria de lo que podría hacerlo yo mismo.

—Spock, vaya con la teniente a resolver esos asuntos, ya me las apañaré para regresar a mis habitaciones—. Jim hizo un gesto con la mano, animándolo a irse.

—Como prefiera, capitán.

Uhura y Spock abandonaron juntos el comedor. El joven capitán no estuvo mucho tiempo solo, Scott apareció con su propia bandeja para sentarse a conversar sobre sus últimos trabajos con la ingeniería de la nave. Luego llegó McCoy a reemplazar su puesto, apenas pudiendo terminar su cena de las carcajadas que le produjo la anécdota de Uhura y Spock.

—Ah, hubiera pagado por verlo, siempre son tan cerrados con esa relación suya que resulta refrescante ver que pueden comportarse como una pareja normal, sobre todo por parte del orejas puntiagudas.

—Creo que son los únicos que consiguen mantenerse al margen de los cotilleos.

—Ayuda que ambos sean oficiales y tengan habitaciones para ellos solitos, la tripulación que no posee ese privilegio lo tiene más difícil.

—Es posible, aunque tú y yo no tuvimos mucho problema compartiendo cuarto en la Academia —comentó el rubio, removiendo los restos de su puré de patata.

—Porque de cada diez veces, nueve eras tú el que se traía a una chica a la habitación —gruñó McCoy—. Reconócelo, Jim, te has tirado a casi todas las cadetes que se ponían a tiro, más algún escarceo pintoresco.

—Solo fue curiosidad y, como ya te expliqué en su momento, el chico mereció la pena, yo no soy tan cerrado de mente como tú a nuevas experiencias —se defendió Kirk, sin sentirse ofendido.

—No sé por qué, pero eso suena a que nos seguirás metiendo en líos durante las misiones —suspiró Bones—; aunque ahora que lo pienso, no te has desmadrado ni la mitad de lo que yo esperaba.

—Es difícil cuando llevo colgado de la chepa a mi primer oficial-niñera, espanta a la mitad de las bonitas alienígenas que se me acercan, creo que piensa que enrollarme con ellas se considera injerencia.

—Gracias a eso evitaremos que haya un mini Kirk en cada rincón de la galaxia.

James se limitó a agriar el rostro.

—Creo que me voy a dormir, demasiado trasiego para mi primer día después del paso por tu querida enfermería.

—¿Quieres que te eche una mano? Ya sabes que no debes ponerte de pie y forzar el cuerpo —dijo McCoy.

—Nah, puedo solo, ya soy mayorcito—. Odiaba sentirse un inválido que necesitaba ayuda a todas horas.

—Llámame si notas dolores o que alguna pierna se sale de su sitio.

—Que sí, mamá, no te preocupes tanto.

—Debería cobrarte solo por eso.

Jim avanzó a buena marcha por el corredor tras despedirse de su amigo, usando la fuerza de sus brazos para desplazarse en lugar del pequeño motor con el que contaban todas las sillas de ruedas. Sí que notaba dolores, pero se negaba a que Bones le asaltara cada dos minutos con un hipospray lleno de calmantes, que siempre le producían algún tipo de reacción colateral. Sonrió al ver el juego de ajedrez encima de la mesa y fue al baño a prepararse para dormir. Lo único que echaba en falta eran las duchas de agua caliente, algo demasiado prohibitivo en el espacio y que sería de las primeras cosas que haría nada más regresar a la Tierra, junto con poder comerse una buena hamburguesa.

 **OooO**

Iba a estrangular a Ferris si la ansiedad no lo mataba a él antes. Apretó las manos contra los reposabrazos del asiento de capitán. El tiempo corría en su contra y seguían sin localizar el maldito transbordador con Bones, Scotty, Rand, Latimer, Boma y Spock a bordo. Maldita la hora en que permitió que le convenciera Spock, maldita la curiosidad por cualquier cosa nueva que el vulcano encontraba en el espacio y maldita la idea de dejarle partir con un maldito grupo de reconocimiento al maldito quásar. Esperaba que Uhura demostrase lo inteligente que podía llegar a ser y usara su expulsión del puente para beneficio de los desaparecidos. Él mismo habría dejado todo y salido a buscar a sus compañeros, sino fuera porque estaba atado por sus obligaciones como capitán y a la pesadilla que representaba el Alto Comisionado Ferris. Si volvía a pronunciar las palabras _Markus III_ o _medicinas,_ juraba que lo tiraba por la escotilla.

—Una comunicación entrante, señor —anunció el suplente de Uhura.

—Páselo a pantalla.

La nítida imagen de la oficial de comunicaciones apareció, para deleite de todo el puente, rodeada de los tripulantes perdidos del Galileo 7. Jim notó como toda la tensión de su cuerpo se evaporaba.

—Enterprise, aquí la teniente Uhura, la misión de rescate ha sido completada con éxito.

—Buen trabajo, oficial, tráigalos a casa.

Kirk dio órdenes a Chekov de partir rumbo a Markus III en cuanto el transbordador llegara y, consciente de lo que iba a encontrar, giró su sillón para hacer frente a la expresión congestionada y llena de ira del comisionado.

—Pienso informar de todo el incidente al alto mando de la Flota Estelar, alguien debe poner freno a su falta de respeto por las normas y evitar que siga comportándose como un adolescente jugando con la nave insignia de la flota.

—Haga lo que crea correcto, comisionado Ferris, yo entregaré mi informe de la misión y que decidan los jefes.

El pomposo burócrata abandonó el puente hecho una furia y Jim se permitió un resoplido de exasperación.

—Iré a recibir a nuestros chicos, Sulu queda al mando en mi ausencia.

—Sí, capitán.

* * *

Spock consideraba innecesaria la algarabía que se había organizado en el hangar cuando bajaron del transbordador, pero Nyota le dejó bien claro que mantuviera la boca cerrada y no criticara las muestras de afecto de sus compañeros. Obedeció y permaneció en silencio, observando con científica curiosidad los intercambios entre los humanos hasta que percibió movimiento en el turbolift. Vio con claridad la expresión de ansiedad de su capitán justo antes que cambiara a otra de regocijo, al confirmar que sus amigos estaban a salvo.

Le vio abrazar al doctor McCoy, bromeando sobre la peligrosidad de los transbordadores y el transportador, y a Scotty que no dejaba de comentar las ideas que tenía para evitar que se repitiera un accidente similar. Saludó uno por uno a los otros tripulantes y fue cuando su alegría se vino abajo, nada más percibir la ausencia de Latimer.

—Buen trabajo, Uhura —terminó por decir Kirk, en dirección a la mujer parada junto a él.

—El mérito es suyo, capitán, al echarme del puente me dio la oportunidad perfecta para salir a rescatar a nuestros compañeros.

—Y bien que la ha aprovechado.

Spock vio como los ojos azules se demoraban un instante en el punto donde Uhura le sostenía por la muñeca, aunque no supo descifrar el por qué de su interés.

—Muy bien gente, como todos habéis sido unos chicos muy malos quedáis relevados y confinados en vuestros camarotes hasta nueva orden, unas veinticuatro horas mínimo, ya veré si me siento magnánimo y os suelto antes.

Nyota se echó a reír junto a los demás, su humor mezclado con una clara sensación de anticipación se filtró más allá de las defensas de Spock. La imagen de una cama y habitación en semi oscuridad, de besos y caricias, se formó en su mente. Incluso él se permitió sentir un acceso de buen humor ante las evidentes intenciones de su novia.

—Capitán.

—Sí, Spock.

—¿El alto comisionado Ferris?

—Gruñendo, igual que lleva haciendo desde que pisó el Enterprise. —Kirk sacudió la cabeza, en un gesto de desdén—. No se preocupe, yo me encargo.

—Tendré mi informe lo antes posible.

—No en las próximas veinticuatro horas, espero —dijo él, sonriendo en dirección a Uhura—. No quiero que ella le arroje por una escotilla y me deje sin primer oficial y oficial científico.

Spock hubo de luchar contra su instinto vulcano que indicaba que las responsabilidades iban antes que el placer, fue mucho más fácil cuando su novia le tomó de la mano y lo sacó de los hangares con una sencilla despedida hacia el resto del grupo. A veces era de agradecer que Kirk fuera tan empático hacia su tripulación.

 **OooO**

Kirk terminaba de mudar sus ropas, preparándose para un buen libro y luego dormir, cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

—Adelante.

—Creo que es la primera vez que te veo tan dispuesto para ir a la cama sin alguien esperando en ella —bromeó McCoy.

—¿Has venido para hacer chistes malos o querías algo? —inquirió Kirk, sin un ápice de mal humor.

El médico le enseñó una botella de whisky.

—Pensé que con todo el caos con tu hermano y lo de Spock te apetecería charlar.

—Tanto echarme la bronca con mis vicios alimentarios y luego eres tú el que me trae cosas como esta —rió el rubio, sacando un par de vasos con hielo del replicador.

—Esto no es una hamburguesa con triple de queso y salsa, es bebida de dioses, así que ya puedes dar las gracias que lo comparta contigo —espetó McCoy, acomodándose en el sofá.

—Mi paladar agradece la ofrenda.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bien, bastante bien en realidad —respondió, tomando asiento al lado de su mejor amigo—. Ha hecho falta una infección de células gigantes asesinas alienígenas para que yo encontrase y recuperase a mi familia. La historia de mi vida, vamos.

—¿Chico, hace cuanto que no hablabas con George?

—Años —suspiró Jim, dando un trago—. Sam se marchó a casa del abuelo cuando tenía unos catorce años, me abandonó a mi suerte en compañía del grandísimo hijo de puta de mi padrastro Frank; quería más al viejo coche de mi padre que a sus propios hijastros, así que lo tiré por un precipicio… al coche, no a Frank… no fue uno de mis mejores días. Así que he estado odiando a mi hermano prácticamente toda mi vida, para encontrarlo en medio de ninguna parte y terminar haciendo las paces. Así que ahora tengo de nuevo una familia, con cuñada y sobrino incluidos, y supongo que no debería quejarme.

—Es bueno tener familia —afirmó, con cierta nostalgia McCoy.

—Ey, Bones, que yo haya recuperado a mi hermano no quiere decir que vaya a dejarte de lado, es más, sigues siendo mi mejor amigo y hermano por adopción favorito.

—Creo que empiezo a competir por ese puesto con el duende. —La sonrisa del médico era maliciosa—. No sabía quién me estaba poniendo más de los nervios con la ceguera de Spock, si tú o Uhura, parecíais dos malditos pollos descabezados corriendo por mi enfermería.

—No bromees con eso, Bones, que un genio científico como Spock pierda la vista es terrorífico, es igual que si le cortaras las piernas a un atleta profesional.

Jim se quedó pensativo un instante. Sí, se asustó cuando vio los ojos de su primer oficial carentes del brillo que los animaba cuando estudiaba el espacio o el tablero de ajedrez, y encontrar que solo quedaba un vacío muerto. Había empezado a apreciar al severo vulcano, a entender su sutil sentido del humor y a disfrutar con la infantil curiosidad que impulsaba cada una de sus interacciones con el universo que le rodeaba. Lo último que deseaba era tener que prescindir de Spock cuando por fin comprendía la insistencia de su viejo alter ego en juntarlos y hacerlos trabajar en sintonía, sus mentes se completaban y equilibraban para convertirlos en el mejor equipo de líderes dentro de una nave estelar de exploración.

—Tú tampoco estabas muy alegre ante la situación.

—Chico, perdería a un magnífico adversario, hay pocos en esta nave que no salgan despavoridos de pensar en tratar conmigo y mis agujas, además de encajar sin enojarse uno o dos insultos bien lanzados —replicó McCoy.

—Ya sabía yo que es la manera que tenéis de demostraros cuanto os queréis —rió Jim.

—Pero solo porque te mantiene de una pieza cuando salís de expedición y yo no estoy invitado al equipo. Entre tus alergias y la manera de atraer problemas que tienes, todavía no sé cómo hemos conseguido mantener vivo al capitán de la nave.

—Que no tengo cinco años, demonios, sobreviví unos cuantos años antes de conoceros a ambos —protestó Jim, rellenando los vasos con el líquido color caramelo.

—Lo cual es un milagro. Tú dirás lo que quieras, pero estoy mucho más tranquilo sabiendo que el orejas puntiagudas te guarda las espaldas y se encarga de bajarte los humos de tanto en tanto.

Jim se limitó a resoplar, algo indignado, pero también estaba contento de saber que había gente que se preocupaba tanto por él. Era una sensación agradable en comparación con lo que había antes de aceptar el reto de Pike, conocer a Bones y entrar a la Flota Estelar.

—¿Qué toca ahora en la lista de quehaceres de la flota? —inquirió Bones, distraído.

—Debemos patrullar la Zona Neutral.

—¿Otra vez a la gresca con los romulanos?

—En principio es un paseo de rutina, las otras naves que han patrullado la zona no han dado aviso de ningún contratiempo; supongo que los romulanos intentan no caldear más las aguas después de lo de Nero y arriesgarse a que la Federación y los planetas aliados se les echen encima. Otra cosa no, pero he descubierto que casi toda la galaxia le debe algo a los vulcanos.

—Unos bastardos inteligentes y metomentodo es lo que son —bufó McCoy.

—Antes quizás…

Jim sintió los ojos de su mejor amigo escrutándole, pero no podía explicarle que comprendía el dolor de perder tu planeta y a casi toda tu propia especie, que había sentido todas aquellas voces gritando en el último instante, todo gracias a la fusión mental con el viejo Spock.

—Por cierto, ¿podrías dejar de intentar meterte bajo las faldas de todas mis enfermeras?

El querido y viejo Bones, siempre sabía cuando cambiar y no insistir en un tema, digno de un auténtico hermano.

* * *

Spock salió de su estado de duermevela nada más sentir la mano que acariciaba su frente, nariz, ojos.

—¿Nyota?

—Perdona, a veces olvido lo perceptivo que eres.

Sintiendo que algo alteraba el ánimo de su pareja, Spock rodó para quedar cara a Nyota y envolverla en un abrazo. Él sabía cuánto disfrutaba ella de las muestras físicas de cariño y sus efectos relajantes se dejaron notar enseguida.

—¿Qué te inquieta?

—Es una tontería, los humanos no podemos evitar volver sobre eventos pasados y otros posibles resultados no demasiado agradables.

—Te preocupan mis ojos —juzgó Spock.

—Me preocupa pensar en la posibilidad de que perdieras la vista, igual que el daño que pudieras haber recibido en Taurus II. Todo el mundo regaña a Kirk por sus locuras, pero nadie parece darse cuenta que demasiadas veces tú mismo desdeñas tu seguridad en pro de la obtención conocimiento. Te pareces más a tu capitán de lo que crees. —Uhura hundió el rostro contra el cuerpo de su novio, notando la piel más fresca que la propia—. Temo que un día pongas la vida de otros por delante de la tuya.

—Soy el primer oficial de esta nave, Nyota, si la lógica de una situación dicta que lo correcto es una acción que ponga en riesgo mi integridad física, eso será lo que haré.

—Lo sé y por ello no dejaré de preocuparme, es lo que hacemos los humanos cuando amamos a otras personas y las vemos sufrir o en peligro.

Sin embargo, por muchas explicaciones que ella le otorgara, seguía sin comprender el por qué de tanta ansiedad y angustia. Su trabajo era explorar el espacio y enfrentar amenazas desconocidas, las probabilidades de involucrarse en una situación mortal eran superiores al setenta por ciento. Resignado a nunca terminar de desentrañar la psique humana, Spock se dedicó a acariciar con suavidad el cabello y espalda de su novia hasta que la sintió completamente dormida.

 **OooO**

¿Cómo los había llamado Bones? Ah, sí, «bastardos inteligentes y metomentodo», lo que nunca imaginó es que tendría que añadir el apelativo de vengativos. Jamás habría aceptado, de no haberlo visto con sus propios ojos, que alguien tan estricto y racional como el padre de Spock se uniría a un complot terrorista, para destruir Rómulo con la misma materia roja que empleó Nero contra Vulcano. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta del verdadero problema, ya era demasiado tarde para solucionarlo y Kirk se vio obligado a ceder la materia roja a Rómulo a cambio de la paz, así como la vida de su tripulación y de Sarek de Vulcano.

Estaba en la sala de conferencias, rememorando lo acontecido durante las últimas horas y pensando cómo iba a enfrentar al Alto Mando, cuando Spock entró y se detuvo del otro lado de la mesa, postura rígida y expresión neutra.

—Señor Spock —dijo Kirk, retomando su tarea de comparar notas en cuatro distintas tabletas.

—Capitán, quisiera disculparme personalmente por todos los inconvenientes que hayan derivado del inapropiado comportamiento de mi padre.

—Cada persona es responsable de sus propias acciones, usted no tiene por que disculparse por algo que no estaba en su mano evitar, es más, sin su intervención es más que probable que todos hubiéramos acabado volatilizados en una singularidad durante el ataque terrorista a Rómulo.

—Aun así, yo…

—Aun así, nada —le cortó Kirk—. Lo único que no entiendo es qué cruzó por la cabeza de esos vulcanos para tomar medidas tan extremas. Se supone que vuestro querido Surak promulga el respeto a toda vida. Encima han puesto al resto supervivientes en riesgo, porque podéis perder la ayuda de varios planetas e incluso ciertos sectores dentro de la Federación, por ejemplo los Tellaritas que siempre han estado a bronca con vosotros. En serio, si no fuera tu padre, arrojaría por una escotilla al embajador Sarek por meternos en este embrollo.

—La materia roja…

—No. —Jim golpeó la mesa con las palmas abiertas y clavó unos incendiados ojos azules en su primer oficial y amigo—. No iba a sacrificar las vidas de mi gente por una posibilidad futura. Sé que es peligroso que el Senado Romulano posea semejante arma, sé que podrían usarla contra la Federación, pero quiero creer que su verdadera intención sea estar preparados para dentro de unas décadas detener la muerte de su planeta. Por si acaso, sugeriré al Alto Mando que se informe al otro Spock y a otros científicos para que trabajen en una forma de desactivar la materia roja.

Spock asintió despacio con la cabeza sin alterar su expresión, pero Jim era capaz de ver la confusión y amargura en sus ojos. Sin pararse a pensar, rodeó la mesa, apoyó las manos sobre los tensos hombros del medio vulcano y sonrió.

—No creo en el escenario invencible, ¿recuerdas? Ayudaremos a tu gente, no te preocupes.

Los interrumpió el sonido del comunicador advirtiendo de una llamada entrante.

—Hablemos con los jefes y luego podremos seguir conversando durante el ajedrez o lo que te apetezca.

Spock ocupó su butaca y Kirk la suya para enfrentar unidos a la plana mayor de la Flota Estelar, y es que Marcus por sí solo ya imponía bastante.

Después de una larga sesión con los almirantes, donde les exigieron a los líderes del Enterprise que repitieran la historia una infinidad de veces y buscaran otras inexistentes opciones para haber conservado la materia roja, Kirk y Spock abandonaron la sala de conferencias. Los corredores estaban tranquilos a esas horas de la noche en la nave y Spock se encontró siguiendo a su capitán hasta sus habitaciones, no deseaba estar con Nyota, excesivamente emocional respecto a su estado después de los reiterados traumas físicos y mentales que, según ella, su novio había sufrido.

—¿Un té? ¿O prefieres algo más fuerte? —cuestionó Kirk, tras señalarle el confortable sofá.

—Las bebidas alcohólicas no afectan a los vulcanos de la misma forma que a los humanos —informó a su capitán.

—Algo habrá que os haga el mismo efecto.

 _Humano perspicaz_ , fue lo que pensó Spock mientras tomaba asiento y decidía si confiaba lo suficiente en él para confesarle el pequeño secreto que su especie ocultaba desde que establecieron contacto con la Tierra.

—Existe un elemento que posee similares características embriagantes para mi especie, aunque es foráneo a nuestro planeta.

—¿Me lo vas a contar o me obligarás a interrogar al doctor M'Benga? —sonrió el rubio capitán.

—Theobroma Cacao L.

—¿Chocolate? —se sorprendió Kirk, con un entusiasmo excesivo para algo tan insignificante—. ¿Amargo o dulce? —cuestionó camino del replicador.

—Amargo.

Instantes después, regresó con una copa de whisky en una mano y una humeante taza de cacao en la otra.

—Te envidio, poder disfrutar de una buena taza de chocolate caliente con el añadido de la embriaguez. Prometo no contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Bones.

Entonces se retrepó en el sofá hasta encontrar una postura cómoda y se relajó con los ojos cerrados, dando ocasionales sorbos a su bebida.

Silencio. Spock acogió en sus manos la taza, agradeciendo el calor reconfortante y el fuerte sabor en su boca. Raras ocasiones eran en las que se permitía tales indulgencias, pero las circunstancias justificaban su laxitud con las normas. La presencia del joven rubio sentado a su lado también era reconfortante. Se permitió examinarle con más detenimiento, esos rasgos que tan atractivo le hacían a la vista de otros humanos e incluso alienígenas, consciente de la fuerza e inteligencia que ocultaban y que conseguían que otros le subestimaran como «el niño bonito de la Flota Estelar».

—Le agradezco su ayuda, capitán.

—Jim, mi nombre es Jim, Spock.

—No es apropiado.

—Estás en mi cuarto para beber y charlar, así que deja de capitanearme.

Spock dio otro generoso sorbo a su chocolate, empezando a sentir su efecto embriagante en la apenas perceptible ralentización de sus procesos mentales. Dejó que su cuerpo se relajara contra el respaldo y suspiró de una manera muy humana, por lo que pudo deducir de la sonrisilla de Jim.

—Sé que tratándose de mí soy el menos apropiado para aconsejar, Spock, pero creo que deberías intentar cargar menos con tus problemas en solitario y permitir que otros te ayuden. Uhura de seguro es la primera de la lista.

No hubo respuesta. El medio vulcano se sentía incapaz de explicar que, aun sabiendo que amaba a Nyota, ella era en exceso demostrativa con sus emociones y estaba dotada de una posesividad innata que, en ocasiones, le asfixiaba y no permitía que sus barreras se recuperasen.

—Por otro lado, siempre puedes venir a buscarme para una partida de ajedrez o sentarte por aquí si no quieres tratar con nadie.

—Gracias, capitán.

—Jim —insistió el joven rubio, dejando el vaso vacío encima de la mesa y girándose para sonreír al vulcano—. Ahora, vete a dormir con tu novia.

Spock también dejó su taza encima de la mesa y cuestionó a Kirk con un alzamiento de cejas.

—He notado que de forma reiterada insiste en hacer referencia a mi relación con la teniente, ¿hay algún motivo?

—Ninguno malo —respondió Kirk, abandonando el sofá al tiempo que se sacaba su camiseta dorada.

—¿Puede ser más específico?

La risa de Jim no era tan alegre como debería, pero igualmente iluminó hasta el último rincón del camarote. Fascinante.

—Me da un poco de envidia lo que hay entre vosotros dos, la verdad —confesó él, a todas luces abochornado—. Yo nunca he tenido una pareja que se preocupara por mí de esa forma.

—Soy consciente del valor de la teniente y la importancia de su presencia en mi vida.

—Y tú en la suya, Spock, no lo olvides.

Aquello sorprendió al medio vulcano. En su planeta natal él era poco menos que un híbrido defectuoso y desechable, mientras que en la Tierra resultaba demasiado alienígena e intimidatorio para los humanos. Nyota fue la primera en demostrarle amor incondicional y a él no le fue difícil enamorarse de tan prodigiosa mente y exótica belleza.

—Ve con Uhura, debe estar muerta de preocupación —insistió Jim—. Yo me daré una buena ducha e intentaré dormir, para variar.

—Buenas noches, capitán.

—Buenas noches, señor Spock.

 **OooO**

McCoy guardó el peludo espécimen muerto en una urna y se giró hacia sus colegas. Jim sentado de manera infantil balanceando las piernas al borde de una de las biocamas y Spock parado a su lado con las manos cruzadas a la espalda.

—En serio, entre máquinas de control mental y plagas de bolas de peluche creo que ya nada podrá sorprenderme.

—No deberías tentar a la suerte, Bones, el espacio todavía se guarda unas cuantas rarezas para nosotros —dijo Jim, divertido.

—Y tú estás deseando encontrarlas para que yo tenga que coserte —se acercó al joven rubio y le obligó a quitarse la parte superior del uniforme para revisar sus heridas—. Deberías dejar que te diera un poco con el regenerador dermal.

—Ya sabes que luego me da urticaria, prefiero un poco de dolor a la picazón.

—Eres el prototipo del alérgico, en serio Jim, sigo sin explicarme cómo sigues vivo.

—Tengo dos magníficas niñeras —rió él—. Ey, Spock, no te he dado las gracias por derribar al mastodonte alienígena antes de que me arrollara.

—Aun así no conseguí impedir que saliera herido del evento.

—Esto no es nada, ¿verdad Bones?

—No quiero oír que has hecho algún tipo de esfuerzo, ¿entendido, chico?

—Entonces podemos echar una partida de ajedrez —sonrió Jim, dirigiendo la propuesta hacia Spock.

—Mis disculpas, capitán, pero prometí a los del equipo de seguridad enseñarles algunas técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo —dijo el medio vulcano.

—¿Puedo ir? Como espectador, de verdad… Bones suelta el hipospray que vas a hacer daño a alguien.

El médico apuntó con dicha hipo alternativamente a Spock y a Jim, ostentando una de esas expresiones que tanto aterraban a la tripulación.

—Si me entero que el descerebrado de nuestro capitán ha hecho el más mínimo movimiento indebido, os juro que no dejaré nada de vosotros entero para el funeral, ¿queda claro? —afirmó con toda la fuerza de su acento sureño.

—Prometemos portarnos bien, ¿verdad, Spock? —dijo Jim, vistiéndose a toda velocidad.

—Evitaré que el capitán empeore el estado de sus lesiones en la medida de mis posibilidades.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso, maldito duende? —cuestionó McCoy.

—La inherente habilidad de nuestro capitán para causar daños a su propio cuerpo en ocasiones supera mi habilidad para predecir tales situaciones, doctor.

Spock habló sin alterar su pose seria y profesional, pero Leonard también había aprendido a leer entre líneas y soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Sí, puede ser bastante torpe cuando quiere. Ahora, fuera de mi enfermería, tengo cosas que hacer más importantes que vosotros dos.

Nada más cerrarse la puerta, Jim dirigió una ofendida mirada hacia su primer oficial y resultó difícil mantenerla cuando percibió la chispa de diversión en sus ojos y el suave alzamiento de la comisura de sus labios. Como le gustaban esos momentos de secreta camaradería.

—Deja de reírte a mi costa —protestó al final, echando a andar hacia el gimnasio.

—Se equivoca capitán, los vulcanos no ríen.

—Tú sí.

Spock no intentó rebatir su afirmación, lo que caldeó de forma agradable su interior, por el mero placer de saber que confiaba lo suficiente en él como para bajar la guardia y dejar filtrarse alguna de sus muy humanas emociones. Estaba bien eso de empezar a llevarse como auténticos amigos y dejar de preocuparse por si su mera presencia molestaba al vulcano. Algún día encontraría el momento apropiado y se disculparía por las barbaridades que le dijo en el puente sobre su madre.

—Bueno, ¿y de qué va eso del entrenamiento especial?

—El señor Hendorf fue quién se acercó a mí solicitando mi colaboración, razonando que mi superioridad física puede permitir a los miembros del grupo de seguridad practicar y mejorar sus habilidades de combate contra enemigos más fuertes que ellos.

—Es una buena idea, si tenemos en cuenta los problemas con los romulanos y klingons —asintió Kirk—. El próximo día también me gustaría participar en el entrenamiento, si a ti no te parece mal.

—Considero que sus conocimientos de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo serán bien recibidos por la tripulación. Muchos de ellos no tuvieron siquiera la oportunidad de terminar la instrucción en la Academia y este año de prueba para la Enterprise los está obligando a aprender deprisa y sobre el terreno.

—Poniendo en riesgo sus vidas, sí, sé por dónde vas y sé por qué el Almirantazgo nos presiona tanto, en el fondo la mayoría de la tripulación aún son como niños inexpertos, incluyendo al capitán.

—No negaré que necesita perfeccionar algunos aspectos de su trabajo, pero nunca pondría en cuestión su capacidad de dirigir el Enterprise —rebatió Spock.

—Puedo hacerlo porque tú, Bones y Scotty me ayudáis.

—Es más que eso, capitán, usted me ha demostrado que se necesitan más que normas y protocolos para ser un buen líder.

El convencimiento de Spock al pronunciar aquellas palabras fue tal, que Jim se permitió creerle. No todos los días le elogiaban de una forma tan sincera y directa.

—Hola chicos —saludó al entrar al gimnasio.

—Capitán, comandante —correspondió Hendorf.

—Eh, Jim, pensé que McCoy te dejaría atado a la cama al menos un día —bromeó Sulu en medio de sus estiramientos.

—Creo que está harto de verme por allí rondando, pero me ha prohibido jugar con los otros niños, así que hoy estoy aquí para observar. —Acompañó sus propias palabras yendo a coger una silla y posicionándola cerca del cuadrilátero acolchado—. ¿No te has traído a Chekov?

—Ha preferido bajar a Ingeniería a trastear con Scott en la maquinaria de la nave, no se siente cómodo en tareas físicas, ya le conoces.

—Sí, le conozco, pero debería entrenar un poco de cara a enfrentar posibles situaciones de riesgo, nunca se sabe lo que nos vamos a encontrar y el peligro puede llegar a entrar en la nave.

—Intentaré convencerlo para la próxima —prometió Sulu.

Spock regresó de los cambiadores con su sobria ropa de entrenamiento y fue la señal para que todos los asistentes formaran un círculo a su alrededor. Él asintió, satisfecho con el nivel de atención.

—Quiero que todos ustedes entiendan que el objetivo de estas lecciones no es que lleguen a ser capaces de vencer a un klingon con las manos desnudas, mi intención es que puedan defenderse y recurrir a una de estas dos opciones: huir o usar su phaser.

Jim decidió que le gustaba el tono de voz de Spock cuando entraba en modo profesor, era una lástima que no hubiera coincidido con el vulcano en la Academia hasta lo del Kobayashi Maru. Quizá, si se hubiesen conocido antes, Spock podría haberse familiarizado con su extraña forma de resolver los supuestos de situaciones reales que tenía en otras asignaturas, así no habría creído que Jim intentaba hacer trampas y lo habría visto solo como una manera creativa de afrontar el examen.

—Ante un adversario más fuerte que ustedes deben aprender a usar dicha fuerza en su propio beneficio, empleándola para derribarlo. A continuación les mostraré algunas técnicas vulcanas desarrolladas para tales fines.

Usando a Hendorf de voluntario, Spock fue explicando punto por punto como realizar cada movimiento, cuando agarrar, cómo y el instante de forzar el derribo; era en verdad elegante y lo hacía parecer muy fácil, aunque Jim se preguntaba a qué tanta técnica cuando los vulcanos eran posiblemente una de las razas más fuertes de la galaxia. Vio como una de las chicas, Rahna, tumbaba a uno de sus grandes compañeros masculinos con interesante eficiencia y no pudo evitar aplaudir.

—Capitán, debería abstenerse de distraer a los alumnos —le reprendió Spock, para diversión de los susodichos.

—Oh, vamos, me aburro de solo mirar y no poder hacer nada, al menos deja que anime a mis tripulantes.

—Innecesario.

—Entonces deja que te eche una mano con el entrenamiento.

Spock arqueó una ceja, un gesto de sorpresa a la par que de interrogación.

—No comprendo la necesidad de romper la promesa que le hizo al doctor McCoy y arriesgarse a incurrir en su conocida ira.

—Aburrimiento.

La otra ceja siguió a la primera y la sonrisa de Jim se amplió ante la actitud tan abierta e inusual de su primer oficial. Cierto que la última misión con los tribbles no había sido en exceso estresante y todos estaban más tranquilos, pero de ahí a intercambiar bromas con él en público distaba un buen trecho.

—¿Puedo?

—No, capitán, no hasta que sus lesiones hayan sanado.

—Pienso patearte en cuanto pueda subirme al ring.

* * *

Una semana más tarde y con un capitán completamente recuperado de sus heridas, Spock accedió a luchar contra él. Kirk parecía entusiasmado ante la perspectiva, pero a él le preocupaba lastimarlo; sabía bien cuan cabezota y bruto podía llegar a ser el rubio, y no quería verse obligado a hacerle verdadero daño para frenar sus envites.

Observó como el rubio estiraba y calentaba su musculatura para el ejercicio. Una vez preparado, Jim subió al cuadrilátero y esperó con una alegre sonrisa a que él lo imitara. Algunos curiosos habían empezado a congregarse, aunque intentaban disimular y no acercarse demasiado.

—Capitán, espero que recuerde que se trata de un entrenamiento.

—Claro, pero realmente voy a intentar patearte, de lo contrario no creo tener ninguna oportunidad —explicó sin perder su alegre talante. —Ey —gritó al gimnasio en general—, vuestros comandantes no van a enfadarse porque os aproximéis a ver el entrenamiento, puede serviros como lección práctica.

Dicho y hecho, una miríada de tripulantes rodeo el cuadrilátero para desconcierto de Spock, que no entendía a qué tanta curiosidad. Si bien podía resultar ilustrativo para sus subalternos, lo cierto es que el ambiente era más similar al que había percibido en las competiciones de boxeo que tanto les gustaban al doctor McCoy y al señor Scott. Lo constató cuando vio circular algunas apuestas apenas disimuladas entre el público.

—¿Empezamos? —preguntó Kirk, tomando una postura básica de combate.

—Sí, capitán.

Spock se preparó para un ataque frontal, no esperaba que Kirk le rodeara y tanteara su velocidad y radio de alcance. Inteligente, muy inteligente. El primer ataque en serio casi le pilla desprevenido, una serie de puñetazos que buscaban distraer de la patada baja cuyo objetivo era la rodilla; bloqueó los puñetazos y retrocedió para evitar la treta. Varias intentonas después, Kirk le miró ofuscado.

—Señor Spock, si no me ataca no vamos a ninguna parte, se supone que es un entrenamiento para aprender a protegernos de klingons y romulanos y, que yo recuerde, ellos suelen ser bastante más agresivos.

—Mis disculpas.

No pudo evitarlo, como si el infantilismo de Kirk fuera contagioso, Spock avanzó dos pasos rápidos, agarró a su capitán de la muñeca y lo tumbó tras un violento giro en el aire.

—Huf —es lo que salió de la boca de Jim, cuando colisionó de espaldas contra el suelo. La tarima absorbió la fuerza del impacto, por lo que Spock sabía que no lo había lastimado físicamente.

—¿Encuentra más apropiada mi actitud ahora?

Resoplando, Jim se incorporó y retomó la postura. Sus ojos azules ardían, aunque el vulcano era incapaz de discernir con exactitud la emoción que los animaba. Desde ese instante el combate se tornó mucho más complejo, cada uno haciendo uso de todas sus habilidades para tumbar al otro, pero siempre con ese aire de amistosa rivalidad.

Hicieron una breve parada para que Jim se rehidratase. La gente decidió dispersarse una vez saciada la curiosidad y Spock lo agradeció sobremanera, no le resultaba agradable ser centro de atención de tantas miradas.

—¿Un par de intentos más? —cuestionó el rubio.

—Puedo aguantar los asaltos que usted necesite para estar conforme, capitán.

Algo cambió en esta ocasión, algo que le hizo darse cuenta que aún seguía subestimando a Kirk. Confiado, avanzó para atrapar a Jim en una nueva llave y se encontró con un adversario que se movió mucho más rápido, que atrapó su mano, cuello y ejecutó un confuso giro de piernas. Spock cayó de espaldas con Kirk inmovilizando su brazo en un ángulo extraño, no doloroso pero sí incómodo, mientras apoyaba la rodilla contra su plexo solar. Incluso siendo vulcano, si Jim hubiera completado la técnica es muy probable que hubiera salido herido del encontronazo.

—Buen movimiento, capitán, parece que yo no era el único que restringía sus habilidades.

—Para ti es mucho más fácil, lo sé porque es igual que si yo intentara pelear con un crío. —Aflojó la presión del brazo y se echó hacia atrás, respirando agitadamente—. Sin embargo, yo me valgo del juego sucio aprendido en cientos de peleas en… en los bares, donde normalmente me superaban en número y a nadie le preocupaba abrirme la cabeza con una botella. Si me dejo llevar y entro demasiado en el combate podría hacerte mucho daño, vulcano o no.

—Entendido. —Spock no pudo dejar de preguntarse por ese momento de duda en las palabras de su capitán. ¿En dónde más habría aprendido a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo? —Ahora, si no le importa levantarse.

Jim pareció darse cuenta de la peculiar posición en la que se encontraban, porque sonrió malicioso.

—¿Tan incómodo le resulta, Spock? Lo habitual es que la gente esté encantada de tenerme así.

—Yo no soy gente, capitán.

Sus palabras fueron seguidas de un veloz contraataque que cambió las tornas, dejando a Kirk tumbado de espaldas y una férrea mano apoyada contra su pecho, inmovilizándolo. Los ojos azules le dedicaron una mirada desorientada y su dueño no intentó zafarse o responder con su usual ironía, se quedó quieto con una genuina expresión de incredulidad. Spock no consideraba que fuera tan insólito que con su fuerza hubiera podido defenderse y responder a la bravuconería de su capitán.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —cuestionó, preocupado de haber sido demasiado rudo.

—Eh, sí, sí, estoy bien. —Jim se aclaró la garganta y procedió a sentarse en cuanto él retiró la mano.

—Puedo llamar al doctor, si lo requiere.

—Spock, no he sufrido daño físico alguno, así que cálmate —gruñó el rubio, pasándose ambas manos por el cabello empapado en sudor al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada todavía de estupefacción—. Mierda.

—Agradecería que me explicara qué le ha trastornado en tan gran medida.

—Tonterías humanas, ¿vale? Algo absurdo que seguro tiene su origen en el fragor del combate y el aumento de testosterona. Así que, con tu permiso, voy a ir a darme una ducha y prepararme para mi turno en el puente, se supone que llegaremos a Nibiru en un par de horas y quiero comprobar a qué se refiere la Flota Estelar con eso de «actividad volcánica significativa».

Kirk se levantó y desapareció en un parpadeo en la zona de duchas. No desentrañar un misterio, por pequeño que fuese, era una experiencia poco satisfactoria y Jim no cesaba de presentarse como el mayor misterio con el que había tropezado; daba igual cuantas capas de información sobre su carácter, forma de pensar y habilidades fuera desentrañando, siempre restaba algo más.

Por suerte, quedaba mucho tiempo por delante para seguir investigando.

 **OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOOoOOOoOOOoOOoooOoooOOoOOOo**


	3. Capítulo Dos

**OooO**

 **Capítulo Dos**

Jim se paró un instante ante la escotilla recién abierta, tomó aire y se aventuró en el túnel de acceso al reactor principal. El primer golpe de radiación se sintió casi como un impacto físico, echándole por un momento hacia atrás, pero afianzó sus manos en los salientes de las paredes metálicas y se adentró lo más rápido que pudo hacia el muerto corazón del Enterprise. Su mente estaba concentrada en lo que debía hacerse para salvar la nave, en avanzar, sin embargo ciertos recuerdos se filtraban de forma desordenada en su cerebro; su madre sentada junto a la ventana mirando las estrellas, los campos de trigo pudriéndose bajo el sol, Spock alzándose entre el público en su juicio, la ira de Frank, Bones persiguiéndole con un tricorder, la gente cayendo en masa en las ejecuciones, Spock intentando asfixiarle, Sam dejando la casa, la risa de Gaila, Scotty explicándole los fundamentos de la transcurvatura, el instante de duda antes de saltar del coche al borde del precipicio, Spock protegiéndole de los indígenas phaser en ristre, los rostros aterrados de los otros niños, Chekov hablando de Rusia y Sulu siguiéndole la corriente, un anciano amigo en un planeta helado, los ojos muertos de su madre mirando a través de él.

Se sacudió las alucinaciones y trepó hasta el núcleo donde los bastidores se habían desalineado, agarró con fuerza un reborde del techo y empezó a dar patadas a la aguja inclinada. Una. Dos. Tres. Hasta que se movió; el repentino surgimiento de energía le hizo volar por la sala hasta chocar violentamente contra la pared. Vomitó. Le quedaba poco a la radiación para acabar su trabajo, pero antes necesitaba regresar y preguntarle a Scott si la nave se había recuperado, si este suicida esfuerzo había merecido la pena. Su legendaria obstinación fue lo único que le sacó del núcleo y le hizo arrastrarse de forma agónica hasta la escotilla de salida. Se obligó a seguir respirando y a cerrar la esclusa de seguridad, eso facilitaría la descontaminación y el que pudieran sacar su cadáver de aquel maldito compartimento estanco.

Fue entonces que se concedió mirar hacia el exterior y tuvo que asegurarse dos veces antes de aceptar que la persona del otro lado era Spock, uno de expresión por completo devastada. Oh, joder, ¿qué hacía allí?

—Ha salvado a la tripulación.

Oh, yeah, qué bueno era. Por lo menos le quedaba eso, saber que en verdad merecía la pena el sacrificio de uno solo por el bien de muchos. Que su elección era la única opción viable y lógica, aunque suicida, aunque estuviera aterrado de una manera como no había experimentado nunca antes.

—Tengo miedo, Spock, enséñame a no tenerlo. ¿Cómo se elige no sentir?

Que patético sonaba incluso a sus oídos. _No quiero sentir miedo, no quiero sentir dolor y, sobre todo, no quiero sentir nada en absoluto cuando veo que te desmoronas de esa manera ante mi muerte._

—No lo sé, ahora mismo estoy fallando —fue la entrecortada respuesta del medio vulcano.

Jim notó que algo se resquebrajaba y las emociones que se había estado negando a sí mismo por tanto tiempo se encontraron vagando libres. _No, no, no, ahora no, no me hagas esto..._

—Quiero que sepas por qué no pude dejarte morir, por qué regresé a buscarte.

—Porque eres mi amigo.

Descorazonado, Jim siguió hipnotizado la caída de aquella solitaria lágrima. Spock estaba llorando, cuando ni siquiera lo había hecho cuando perdió su propio planeta natal y a su madre. Malditas cuerdas vocales que dejan de funcionar en el peor momento posible. _Sí, maldita sea, eres mi amigo pero también mucho más que eso._

Apoyó la mano contra el cristal blindado a costa de un terrible esfuerzo, que mereció la pena en cuanto vio la mano de Spock posándose contra ella desde el otro lado; despacio, imitó la posición de los dedos, formando el saludo vulcano. Sonrió en medio de la agonía, hambriento de contacto físico y, no obstante, reconfortado por el cariño que aquel sencillo gesto revelaba. Así se quedó, sostenido por una mano que no podía tocar y por un rostro destrozado por el dolor, hasta que todo se oscureció y ya no hubo nada más.

* * *

Sus ojos siguieron la mano que se deslizaba y caía, sin vida. _Otra vez no, por favor, él no_. El interior de Spock era un cúmulo de innombrable sufrimiento después de ver perecer a una de sus personas más preciadas, una vez más sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Su deber era proteger a Jim, escudarle contra cualquier amenaza e incluso contra sí mismo, que no cometiera locuras como la que acababa de conducirle a la muerte. Jim estaba muerto. No había luz. No podía respirar. No podía. El dolor se concentró y estalló en una supernova de odio y pura sed de venganza. Gritó.

Regresó al puente a la carrera con un solo objetivo en mente, dar caza a Khan. Incluso siendo consciente de cómo se le quebraba la voz, Spock dio las órdenes necesarias para intentar transportar a bordo al asesino de Jim y, cuando eso no funcionó, fue él mismo quien bajó a la superficie a encargarse personalmente de atraparlo con un phaser en modo letal.

Alcanzó a Khan cuando subió al techo de un carguero. El combate careció de refinamiento o control, Spock quería causar el mayor daño posible, físico y mental, a quien había sido el origen de la muerte de su capitán, su amigo. Golpear una y otra vez, quebrar huesos, deleitarse en la sangre de su enemigo; el cántico de los guerreros de antes del Despertar lo poseyó hasta volverle ciego a cualquier cosa que no fuera la violencia, hasta que oyó las palabras mágicas, «él es la única manera de salvar a Kirk». Se paró en seco y miró a Nyota, recobrando parte de su cordura el tiempo suficiente para dejar fuera de combate a Khan y transportarlo al Enterprise.

Apenas era consciente de cómo los demás se apartaban de su camino y lo miraban asustados cuando pasaba arrastrando el cuerpo inconsciente de Khan. Nyota seguía sus pasos, phaser preparado entre sus manos, aunque no sabía si por precaución porque su enemigo pudiera despertar o por si él mismo volvía a perder el control. El disgusto de McCoy era más que evidente pero, a diferencia de otros, no mostró miedo alguno al verlo aparecer por la enfermería de semejante guisa.

—¿Qué te ha demorado tanto, orejas puntiagudas? Pon a ese deshecho de ser humano aquí encima y saquémosle algo de esa super sangre, necesito destilar el suero cuanto antes.

—¿En serio puedes salvar a Jim?

El doctor no detuvo su trabajo, aunque se permitió una breve mirada sobresaltada en su dirección.

—Echa un ojo al tribble, ya ni me acuerdo cuanto llevaba muerto ese bicho pero le inyecté la sangre de Khan y ahí lo tienes, ronroneando como el gato de mi abuela.

Spock se acercó a la urna que contenía la bola de peluche marrón, en efecto, respiraba y emitía ese alegre sonido propio de los felinos domésticos terrícolas.

—Los tribbles son organismos simples, ¿cree que funcionará en un humano?

—Por suerte se me ha ocurrido meter a Jim en uno de los criotubos y enchufarle una buena dosis de regenerativos celulares, creo que puedo mantener su cerebro a salvo el tiempo suficiente como para que la super sangre haga efecto —explicó McCoy, mientras veía como el líquido rojo fluía del brazo de Khan a una bolsa—. Tengo que intentarlo.

Cierto, había que intentarlo. Esperanza. Ilógico. Spock dirigió sus pasos hasta el criotubo en cuestión y contempló el sereno rostro de Kirk. Apoyó las manos sobre el cristal, notando el frío, y su mente decidió rememorar un viejo cuento terrestre entre otros muchos de los que su madre le contaba cuando era pequeño. Hablaba de una joven que fue envenenada, quedando atrapada en un sueño eterno del que no podía despertar, y como sus pequeños amigos creaban un mágico ataúd de cristal que conservara su belleza intacta.

No fue consciente del paso del tiempo hasta que McCoy apareció para tratar los daños físicos obtenidos en su combate contra Khan. Iba a objetar, pero el doctor le sostuvo por el brazo y le miró con el mismo enfadado gesto paternalista que dedicaba a Kirk siempre que acababa en la enfermería.

—Él no querría que ignoraras tus propias heridas, deja que me ocupe de ti y podrás seguir tu vigilia.

Spock permitió que le guiara hasta una de las camas y se sentó para facilitar el trabajo del médico. El regenerador dermal picaba a medida que eliminaba los daños producidos por la pelea y durante todo el proceso escuchó gruñir a McCoy sobre costillas rotas y duendes descerebrados. Consintió entonces que vendara su torso y le inyectara calmantes para el dolor y regenerativos.

—Deberías cenar algo y dormir, aunque comprendería que no accedieras a ninguna de las dos, yo también tengo el cuerpo revuelto y no podría meter nada entre pecho y espalda aunque quisiera. Mataría por un trago, pero no es lo apropiado si quiero tener la mente despierta.

—Gracias Leonard, meditaré un poco aquí mismo.

El viejo amigo de Jim pareció especialmente conmovido al escuchar su propio nombre en boca del vulcano, palmeó con fuerza el hombro de Spock y se retiró a supervisar el trabajo de procesamiento del suero.

Su profundo trance cargado de imágenes de Jim fue interrumpido por el contacto de una mano sobre la suya, abrió los ojos y encontró a Nyota. La joven lucía su buena ración de ojeras y una expresión preocupada que no hacía nada para mejorarlo.

—Van a trasladarlo a las instalaciones médicas de la Flota, Leonard me ha pedido que te lo dijera.

—Gracias Nyota.

—Scott, Sulu, Chekov y yo nos estamos encargando de reunir todos los informes de los tripulantes supervivientes, haciendo balance de bajas, y Carol se ha ofrecido a hacer de enlace con el Almirantazgo aunque la presencia de Archer también ayuda.

—Yo…

Uhura se adelantó y posó sus dedos sobre la boca de Spock para silenciarlo.

—Quédate con McCoy, nosotros podemos ocuparnos de los tediosos procesos después de una de esas misiones en que todo se va al infierno, es solo papeleo y aguantar reprimendas, lo que hay aquí en juego es mucho más importante.

Spock asintió y permaneció junto al criotubo, mientras veía a Uhura alejarse por el pasillo. No esperó mucho. McCoy apareció junto a una escolta para trasladar a Jim a un lugar mejor donde realizar el experimento de resucitación; Spock fue tras ellos y nadie hizo comentario alguno sobre su presencia.

Fueron transportados directamente al interior de las instalaciones médicas, ahorrándose problemas con la prensa y los curiosos, a escasos metros de una habitación blanca plagada de compleja maquinaria.

—Lleva a Jim a la biocama mientras preparo todo esto —le pidió McCoy a Spock.

Reticente por miedo a nada en particular, Spock abrió el criotubo y cargó el cuerpo inerte del rubio capitán hasta el lugar indicado. El médico no perdió tiempo y conectó en segundos los tubos de la máquina de transfusión y la de mantenimiento vital a Jim; mientras una se encargaría de insuflarle la super sangre, la otra mantendría latiendo su corazón, oxigenando y alimentando su metabolismo.

—Ahora solo podemos esperar, no hay más al alcance de nuestra mano que podamos hacer —afirmó McCoy.

Se sentaron en silencio, observando cómo se vaciaba el contenedor del suero hasta que todo su contenido estuvo recorriendo el cuerpo de Kirk. Retiraron esa parte de los tubos y el médico programó el sistema para que tratara a Jim como un organismo en coma, estimulando su cerebro tanto como su corazón. Tomando una colcha, McCoy tapó a su mejor amigo y acarició distraídamente su revuelto cabello rubio.

—Chico, ahora es tu turno, tienes que pelear por regresar con nosotros, o me encargaré de buscarte en la otra vida y coserte a leñazos.

—Leonard.

—Dime Spock.

—Debo hablar con el almirantazgo y organizar a nuestra tripulación —dijo él, sintiéndolo como una burda escusa.

—Lo entiendo, además es lo correcto, los dos contemplando al bello durmiente no pintamos nada —sonrió sin alegría el doctor—. No te separes del comunicador, prometo informarte al instante de cualquier cambio en su estado.

—Se lo agradezco, volveré para relevarle esta noche y que pueda dormir un poco.

—Podría llegar a acostumbrarme a este carácter tuyo amable y considerado —bromeó McCoy.

—Es transitorio, no se acomode.

Spock abandonó la habitación a costa de un esfuerzo mental titánico. Fue directo a sus habitaciones en otro de los edificios, se duchó y mudó al severo uniforme gris. Meditó unos minutos en orden a centrar sus pensamientos y emociones, algo infructuoso cuando la única imagen que no podía purgar era la de Jim muriendo del otro lado del cristal. Frustrado, decidió contactar con los otros oficiales del Enterprise y ponerse a trabajar.

* * *

Abrir los ojos fue decididamente una sorpresa. Miró alrededor, desorientado e incapaz de moverse, hasta que descubrió a Bones tricorder en mano y eso lo tranquilizó en cierta forma.

—No seas tan melodramático, apenas moriste, es la transfusión lo que te ha pasado factura.

¿Muerto? ¿Transfusión? Oh, dios, en verdad se murió y el colgado de su mejor amigo decidió que podía llevarle la contraria hasta en eso.

—¿Transfusión?

—Tu cuerpo estaba severamente irradiado, no me dejaste otra opción.

—¿Eh?

—Sí, destilé un suero de la super sangre de Khan, ¿te sientes homicida o despótico?

—No más de lo normal —sonrió Jim, divertido y agradecido con Bones más de lo que podría expresar—. ¿Cómo lo atrapasteis?

—A mí no me mires.

Jim dirigió su mirada más allá de Bones, hacia la sombra que se aproximó a la cama revelando la presencia de su oficial vulcano. _Vale, estoy sonriendo como un idiota, pero supongo que se puede achacar a las drogas._

—Salvaste mi vida.

—Uhura y yo también echamos una mano, ¿sabes?

Bones sí que sabía cómo arruinar el momento.

—Y usted la mía y la de la tripulación…

Sacudió la cabeza para frenar el discurso del medio vulcano, no lo necesitaba.

—Gracias Spock.

—De nada, Jim.

Su sonrisa se amplió al escuchar su nombre de pila salir por fin de la boca del cabezota de su primer oficial.

—Bueno, creo que no voy a poder moverme mucho en unos días…

—Semanas, posiblemente meses.

—Ok, Bones, estamos de acuerdo en que necesito unas vacaciones, pero podríais contarme qué ocurrió exactamente después de morirme.

Spock tomó asiento al lado de la cama y narró los hechos, pero debía dejarse mucho en el tintero por las miradas ocasionales que le lanzaba Bones y su exasperado rodar de ojos. Fue mucho más preciso a la hora de explicar cómo se había programado la reconstrucción del Enterprise, sus discusiones con el mando de la Flota Estelar y la ayuda que había recibido de los otros oficiales con el ingente papeleo y los funerales.

Jim quería seguir despierto escuchando aquella voz, pero el agotamiento terminó por derrotarlo y aceptó dormir cuando Spock prometió volver de visita si sus responsabilidades lo permitían. En cuanto su primer oficial abandonó la habitación, el doctor ocupó la silla vacía y chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Jim, el sueño apartado de momento por la insidiosa curiosidad.

—No diré que es un mentiroso, pero el duende se ha saltado definitivamente algunas partes de la historia o no las ha contado con excesiva precisión.

—¿Cómo cuales?

—Si no fuera por la intervención de Uhura, es muy probable que Spock hubiera desmembrado vivo a Khan, literalmente, ni te imaginas en el estado en el que lo trajo a la nave, he visto reses despellejadas con mejor aspecto —respondió McCoy, su tono carente de humor—. Además no hubo manera de apartarlo de ti en las primeras cuarenta y ocho horas. Lo cual demuestra que tiene más corazón y menos de máquina de lo que le gustaría admitir. Chico, has conseguido algo que muy poca gente podría hacer, que un vulcano te quiera tanto como el resto de tu muy humana tripulación.

—¿Eso te incluye? —sonrió Jim.

La dolida mirada que le dirigió Bones en ese momento, consiguió formarle un nudo en la garganta.

—No. vuelvas. a. hacerme. algo. así.

Incapaz de hablar y casi de moverse, Jim deslizó una mano hacia su mejor amigo; él la ignoró y se levantó para poder abrazarle. Sintió las lágrimas propias y ajenas, cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la calidez y el amor que transmitía el cuerpo pegado al suyo.

—Tenía tanto miedo. No quería morir —confesó en un susurró contra el hombro de Leonard—. Quería que me ayudaran. Quería que alguien pudiera tocarme. No quería morir solo. Dios, Bones, Spock estaba llorando por mí cuando todo se volvió negro. No quería que llorara. Era como lo de su madre.

—Shhhh, tranquilo. Ahora estás a salvo y vamos a cuidarte.

—Lo sé. Gracias por traerme de vuelta.

—No hay de qué, Jimmy, no hay de qué.

Era agradable tener gente a quien le importas y que te quiere lo suficiente como para llevar a cabo experimentos de dudosa ética médica para resucitarte, decidió Jim. Todavía con los ojos cerrados y atrapado en el cálido abrazo de Bones, dejó que el sueño se apoderara de su cerebro.

* * *

—Buenos días, Spock.

El vulcano se demoró un instante en la puerta de la habitación, recreándose en la imagen de Jim sentado en la cama mientras asaltaba la bandeja de comida que tenía ante él. La luz había regresado, era la única forma de explicar cómo sentía Spock la mejoría de su capitán; sus ojos azules irradiaban alegría de nuevo, desaparecidas las ojeras, y su desordenado pelo rubio atrapaba el sol del otro lado de la ventana, convirtiéndolo casi en una aureola dorada. Spock no pudo por menos que cuestionarse su ilógico sistema de pensamiento.

—Mi primera comida sólida —explicó Jim entre bocados—, es bazofia de hospital pero me está sabiendo a gloria.

—Es satisfactorio constatar tu rápida mejoría, Jim.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Alguna novedad interesante?

Spock tomó asiento junto a la cama de Kirk, algo ya habitual en sus visitas casi diarias al convaleciente.

—Van a retomarse las clases en la Academia y me he ofrecido para cubrir algunas vacantes como docente, al menos mientras reconstruyen la Enterprise y su capitán termina de sanar —dijo el medio vulcano—. No dispondré de tanto tiempo para venir e informarte de los avances.

—No te preocupes por mí, ya estoy mucho mejor y espero que Bones me deje empezar a dar algún paseo —replicó Jim—. Estar tanto tiempo encerrado en un mismo sitio me agobia.

—Si lo consideras oportuno, no representaría un gran inconveniente ayudarte a salir al exterior con una silla de ruedas.

—Vámonos, ya.

El entusiasmo del rubio hizo sonreír a Spock, a su particular manera pero que su capitán siempre era capaz de percibir.

—Deberíamos advertir al doctor McCoy.

—Nop —rió Jim, pateando las sábanas—. Quiero sorprenderlo.

—A veces resulta fascinante lo mucho que disfrutas irritando al doctor.

—Eso lo mantiene joven. ¿Dónde está mi silla de ruedas?

Spock fue a buscar el transporte y cogió a Jim en brazos para bajarlo de la cama, pesaba mucho menos que la última vez que lo cargó hacía ya dos meses; tanto alimento líquido y la falta de actividad habían jugado en detrimento de las facultades físicas del joven. La temperatura corporal también era elevada, aunque seguramente se debiera a la diferencia existente entre los metabolismos de su especie y de los humanos. Jim presionó un dedo contra el ceño fruncido del vulcano, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Qué pasa por ese prodigioso cerebro tuyo?

—Tu condición física dista de ser óptima —resumió Spock.

—Vaya, gracias por recordarme que estoy hecho un desastre y da pena mirarme.

—Eso no debería preocuparte, Jim, sigues siendo estéticamente agradable incluso con la disminución de peso debida a tu prolongada convalecencia.

Kirk se echó a reír y su pálida piel se tiñó de un llamativo color rojo, alejando bastante su aire enfermizo. El medio vulcano decidió que era un color más agradable de contemplar que el pálido ceniciento.

—Spock, no deberías decirle ese tipo de cosas a un hombre y mucho menos cuando llevas varios minutos cargándolo al estilo nupcial terrícola, la gente podría empezar a chismorrear.

Era cierto, no había depositado a Jim todavía en la silla, perdido como estaba en sus pensamientos. Fue su turno de abochornarse interiormente, mientras liberaba por fin al paciente que se limitó a sonreírle divertido.

—Salgamos antes que nos atrape Bones.

La mañana era espléndida, uno de esos soleados días primaverales que no hace ni calor ni frío y lo único que apetece es tumbarse en el césped a ver pasar las nubes. Buscaron un rincón tranquilo en los jardines, donde no les molestasen. Jim se arrebujó en la manta que Spock había tomado en el último instante antes de salir y alzó su sonriente rostro de ojos cerrados hacia el sol.

—Esto es genial. Gracias, Spock.

—De nada, Jim.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, como tantas otras veces, disfrutando de la compañía mutua.

—¿Crees que me aceptarían como profesor en la Academia? —preguntó, de repente, Kirk—. Sé que no soy un modelo de conducta, pero mis conocimientos podrían resultar útiles. Sería una interesante manera de emplear mi tiempo hasta que nuestra chica esté a punto.

—No considero posible que alguien se oponga a tu oferta, Jim.

—Así podríamos echar nuestras partidas de ajedrez durante el almuerzo, si a ti no te molesta.

—Tu compañía siempre es bienvenida, creí que ese punto quedó aclarado hace meses.

—Sí, pero me gusta oírtelo decir.

Spock miró a Jim, pero él había girado el rostro y apenas atisbaba el contorno de su perfil. No dejaría de sorprenderle la constante necesidad de reafirmación que perseguía a su capitán, como si no terminara de creer que la gente pudiera albergar buenos sentimientos hacia él.

—Informaré al coordinador de personal de la Academia sobre sus intenciones —terminó por decir Spock.

—Gracias.

Otra vez se quedaron callados hasta que Kirk volvió a retomar la conversación, aunque algo dubitativo según demostraba su tono de voz. Era una actitud extraña para alguien tan extrovertido como el joven capitán.

—Spock, hay un favor que querría pedirte.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Jim? —inquirió él, haciendo uso de su nombre de pila para darle confianza y demostrarle que no resultaba un problema fuera cual fuera la cuestión.

—Tiene que ver con mi recuperación psicológica —dijo vagamente el rubio—. Sé que me ayudaría a terminar de asimilar lo que me sucedió y a pasar página, pero creo que puedo sobrepasar incluso los límites de la amistad si te lo pido.

—Si aumenta tus probabilidades de una recuperación completa, considero apropiado que hagas tu requerimiento, Jim, incluso si crees que pueda ser censurable.

—Más bien creo que puedo ofenderte y es algo que no quiero, tu amistad es importante y no sé q…

—¿Qué necesitas de mí?

La pregunta dejó bloqueado a Kirk por un momento, pareció darle unas cuantas vueltas más en su cabeza al problema y terminó por asentir, como aceptando que debía informar a su primer oficial.

—Cuando estaba del otro lado de la escotilla…

De repente, Spock sintió pesado el estómago ante el oscuro recuerdo.

—Yo…

Parecía que revivirlo era diez veces peor para el propio Kirk, lo vio palidecer y el terror que asomaba a sus ojos, cortando cualquier explicación coherente que quisiera exponer. Lo que hizo entonces le dejó perplejo; alzó la mano formando el tradicional saludo vulcano y la extendió hacia él. Su memoria eidética sobrepuso la imagen del Jim moribundo al vivo y comprendió con exactitud lo que le angustiaba. Incluso sabiendo lo que aquel gesto significaba dentro de su cultura, Spock se sentía incapaz de negarle a su amigo algo de vital importancia para su proceso de curación tanto física como mental, así que alzó su mano a modo de espejo y la apoyó despacio contra la muy humana de Jim. Todo su cuerpo pareció despertar ante el contacto y descubrió que él también necesitaba aquello, el calor de la vida propia y ajena recorriendo su piel, sepultar el desolador recuerdo bajo la luz y tranquilidad del joven que le devolvía una mirada de infantil asombro. Una oleada de alivio, gratitud y sincero afecto se filtró a través del punto de conexión, borrando los últimos reductos de sufrimiento que atormentaban sus sesiones de meditación. Spock tomó esas mismas emociones y las envió de regreso, siendo recompensado con un tipo de sonrisa que nunca había visto antes en Jim, abierta y vacía de sombras, tan sincera que era como verle sonreír por primera vez.

El comunicador de su cintura empezó a sonar, quebrando la mágica atmósfera y haciendo que se apartaran de manera brusca el uno del otro. Spock tomó el aparato y contestó en un fluido movimiento, era Nyota para recordarle que habían quedado a comer. Iba a replicar que su preocupación resultaba innecesaria, pero hubo de reconocer que su puntualidad así como las interacciones con su novia se habían visto afectadas por los recientes acontecimientos. Agradeció a Nyota su llamada y confirmó que se dirigiría en breve hacia el punto de encuentro.

—Vete —dijo Jim, de nuevo oculto tras una de sus medias sonrisas, meros espectros de lo que Spock acababa de contemplar—. Bones ya debe andar buscándome, puedo apañármelas solo.

Algo no estaba bien, algo que le hacía sentirse incómodo y dividido. La mano izquierda le hormigueaba, demandando prolongar el contacto. Alzó una vez más el comunicador, esta vez para contactar a McCoy e informarle dónde se encontraba su paciente prófugo.

Las protestas no sirvieron de nada, Spock decidió esperar al doctor y asegurarse que Jim quedaba en buenas manos. No le importó aguantar los gritos desaforados de McCoy sobre sus problemas cardiacos e inminente muerte si le seguían asustando de esa forma.

—No vi perjuicio alguno en que el capitán satisficiera su necesidad de sol y aire libre —se justificó el medio vulcano.

—Todavía no ha regenerado del todo su sistema inmunitario, no quiero que después de lo que me costó traerlo de la muerte se me vaya otra vez por una tontería de constipado —arguyó McCoy, crispado.

—Bones. —Jim le cogió de la mano y sonrió, aplacando al instante a su mejor amigo—. Es culpa mía, no la pagues con Spock, ¿ok?

—Argh, de acuerdo, pero pienso ponerte un localizador subcutáneo como no dejes de enredar.

Puede que Jim sintiera envidia por lo que había entre Nyota y él, pero la conexión existente entre Kirk y McCoy también parecía ser algo muy especial, sobre todo por la confianza que mostraban al poder hablar de cualquier cosa, gritarse mutuamente y sus peculiares formas de expresar afecto. Miró las dos manos unidas y frunció el ceño.

—Nos vemos cuando puedas, Spock —se despidió Kirk.

McCoy gruñó algo sobre duendes descerebrados y empujó la silla de ruedas de regreso al edificio. Spock echó a andar hacia la Academia, escuchando de fondo la conversación entre los dos amigos.

—Uhura va a acabar colgándoos, y no precisamente del cuello, a los dos.

—No entiendo por qué, ni que hiciéramos algo malo. Spock viene a visitarme como amigo mío que es y también como primer oficial, hablamos de la tripulación, las reparaciones del Enterprise y de ajedrez.

—Supongo que sigues en estado de negación, chico, así que paso de insistir.

En estado de negación de qué, no pudo evitar preguntarse Spock de camino hacia su cita.

* * *

Jim miró por la ventana, aburrido hasta la extenuación. Seis meses encerrado haciendo rehabilitación y ya había terminado con casi cualquier cosa interesante para leer o ver en holovisión. Necesitaba salir y empezar a trabajar o se volvería loco por la inactividad.

Cuando oyó la puerta de la habitación ni se molestó en girarse, convencido de que se trataba de Bones con otra ración de hiposprays.

—En serio, pienso denunciarte por secuestro como no me permitas dejar esta maldita habitación, Bones.

Silencio.

—¿Bones? —se giró, extrañado.

—¡Sorpresa!

Jim hubo de agarrarse al borde de la cama para no caer del otro lado, debido al susto producido por su querido grupo de oficiales al completo, todos muertos de risa mientras entraban a la habitación y, cosa curiosa, vestidos de calle según el peculiar carácter de cada cual.

—Oh, Jim, tendrías que haber visto tu cara. ¿Nadie ha traído una cámara? —dijo Scott, luciendo una de sus coloridas camisas.

—Tranquilo, está la de vigilancia —señaló McCoy.

—Parece que no llevas muy bien lo del hospital —comentó Sulu, ataviado con su vieja cazadora marrón de piloto.

—Si llevaras aquí encerrado seis meses entenderías, pero más importante, ¿qué hacéis todos aquí y con esas pintas?

—Leonard nos dijo que pensaba darte el alta hoy y que sería buena idea si lo convertíamos en una especie de fiesta —explicó Carol, nueva en la familia pero bien integrada por lo que veía Kirk.

—Para que luego te quejes —gruñó el doctor.

—Keptain, hemos rieservado en su sitio prieferido —anunció un alegre Chekov, con su impecable aspecto de estudiante salido de alguna escuela militar rusa.

—¿Vas a dejarme comer carne, en serio Bones? —preguntó Jim, incrédulo.

—Creo que puedes hacer vida normal, aunque no pienso darte el alta médica, tienes mucha rehabilitación por delante, chaval.

—Me vale —rió él—. Por cierto, ¿alguien ha pensado en traerme una muda? Porque me niego a salir a comer en camisón de hospital, mi sentido de la vergüenza está atrofiado pero no hasta ese extremo.

—Parece mentira que no nos conozcas, Kirk.

Uhura, elegante en su vestido rojo de tintes étnicos, le ofreció una bolsa con ropa civil.

—Ey, gracias. Si no os importa esperadme fuera, estaré listo enseguida.

Dicho y hecho, ni siquiera esperó a que cerrasen la puerta para empezar a desempaquetar la ropa. Si era Uhura la que había hecho las compras, debía reconocer que demostraba tener un gusto excelente; vaqueros grises, una curiosa camiseta con un revoltijo de palabras escritas en diferentes lenguas y alfabetos de la galaxia, y camisa de un llamativo azul eléctrico, incluso había unas deportivas a juego con las prendas. Sin embargo, hubo de ajustarse el cinturón aun cuando la talla estaba dos por debajo de la que él solía usar. Pensaba ponerse ciego a comer y a hacer deporte por mucho que Bones se quejara, odiaba sentirse débil. Salió al pasillo y sonrió ante las exclamaciones, silbidos y elogios por su apariencia, qué grandes amigos tenía.

—Ya sé que Spock es poco festivo, pero escaparse de la fiesta de liberación de su capitán me parece excesivo, ¿dónde anda? —le preguntó Jim a Uhura, mientras se ponía el abrigo, aunque se arrepintió de inmediato al notar la forma en que se tensó su cuerpo.

—Vendrá más tarde. Debía terminar trabajo pendiente en los laboratorios y prefería ahorrarse la parte del restaurante para carnívoros.

—Comprensible —sonrió él y se giró hacia Sulu, que discutía con Scott acerca de las actualizaciones que estaban introduciendo en el sistema de navegación de la Enterprise.

Quizá Bones tenía razón y Uhura quería colgarle de sus partes nobles en represalia por monopolizar a su novio. Ok, acababa de reconocer que en verdad acaparaba a Spock de manera egoísta y desconsiderada hacia su pareja y el resto de la Galaxia, pero es que con él podía hablar de cosas como astrofísica aplicada, ajedrez y los problemas que traía el liderazgo. Sabía que era una estupidez, pero Spock le hacía sentirse aceptado y seguro de sí mismo. Si era por eso quizá debería empezar a llamar más a menudo al viejo Spock, de esa forma no tendría por qué pasar tanto tiempo con el Spock joven y Uhura no querría matarle. Pero, y lo sabía a ciencia cierta, no sería lo mismo.

—¿Qué tal vas? —le preguntó McCoy, tomando el lugar de Uhura que reía por una de las bromas de Scott.

—Bones, ¿soy pegajoso o acaparador?

—Yo más bien diría que tienes un serio caso de narcisismo y necesidad compulsiva por ser el centro de atención —replicó el médico—. Lo normal para un chico que ha carecido de ciertos apoyos emocionales en su infancia. ¿Por qué?

—Nada, solo quería la opinión de un profesional.

Si le hablaba de su comedura de tarro con Spock lo más probable es que le mandara al psiquiatra.

Avanzaron por las calles de San Francisco atrayendo unas cuantas miradas, difícil no hacerlo cuando eran conocidos a nivel mundial y su comportamiento distaba de ser discreto, por no mencionar que debían ser el grupo de oficiales más atractivos de la Flota Estelar. Caminaban despacio en deferencia a su convaleciente capitán, incluso así, en uno de los pasos de peatones y con cuidado de que nadie se percatase, Jim no tuvo más remedio que apoyarse contra el poste del semáforo mientras esperaban a que cambiase de color, luchando por recuperar el aliento y obligar a sus piernas a no doblarse. Apenas quedaban un par de calles para llegar, diez minutos a lo sumo, pero Jim se sentía como si fuera el otro lado del mundo.

—Idiota —gruñó Bones, atrapándole cuando empezó a resbalarse.

En un instante, Sulu apareció para sujetarle del otro lado y ponerle sobre sus pies con ayuda de McCoy.

—Sabía que debíamos traer la silla de ruedas.

—Me niego —gruñó Jim en respuesta al comentario de su mejor amigo—. Estoy así de debilucho porque no me has dejado andar más de cinco minutos en los últimos meses, necesito empezar a espabilar si quiero estar a punto cuando acaben con la Enterprise.

—Niñato cabezota.

—Deberíais dejar de discutir, hoy estamos de fiesta —intervino Scott—. Carguemos al capitán y vayamos a comer de una vez.

Después de discutirlo, la decisión unánime fue que Sulu cargara con Jim a caballito, tarea no demasiado complicada con la notoria reducción de peso que había sufrido el rubio.

—Perdona por la indignidad de hacerme de porteador —dijo él, una vez se pusieron de nuevo en marcha.

—No es problema, Jim —sonrió el piloto—. Deberías habernos advertido antes que te encontrabas mal, ni que fuéramos a enfadarnos o algo similar, somos tus amigos además de tu tripulación y debes permitir que te ayudemos.

 _Mi familia_ , fue lo que pensó Jim y sonrió divertido cuando Chekov se puso a su altura y empezó a explicarles por qué el cargar a la gente a caballito se inventó en Rusia.

En el restaurante obligaron a Jim a sentarse a la cabecera de la mesa. Él escogió el chuletón con guarnición especial y una jarra de cerveza, y cuando trajeron el plato más de uno de sus amigos comentó que si era sano que se comiera una vaca entera recién salido del hospital. McCoy rodó los ojos y decidió centrarse en su conversación con Carol, acerca de su postulación para unirse de manera definitiva al Enterprise.

Hubo un momento hacia el final de la comida, en que Jim se encontró observando a Uhura y la desinhibida alegría con la que se reía de los chistes de Scotty. Cuando estaba con Spock no se la veía tan relajada y siendo ella misma, como si se impusiera unos límites emocionales para no incomodar a su pareja. No debería ser así.

—¿Sabes cantar? —inquirió un alucinado Scott, atrayendo la atención de los demás—. Quiero una demostración.

—Ni en broma.

—Debes sonar realmente bien con la voz que tienes.

—Que no, Scott.

—Entonces yo no te contaré qué pasó con la cabra.

—Esto de pillar conversaciones a medias es un problema —rió Jim.

—Uhura, por favor, hazlo por nuestra salud mental, canta un par de estrofas —la animó McCoy.

Ella recorrió el corrillo de rostros cargados de curiosidad y acabó mirando amenazante a Scott.

—Esta te la guardo, Montgomery.

Uhura cerró los ojos y empezó a dar pequeños golpecitos en la mesa para marcar un ritmo, entonces liberó su voz y todos se quedaron maravillados. Jim decidió acompañar la canción golpeando la mesa con las manos, no pasó mucho antes que sus amigos se fueran uniendo tocando con los cubiertos, platos y vasos. El restaurante en pleno había quedado en silencio y los otros comensales contemplaban el espectáculo divertidos primero y luego alucinados, cuando Uhura cantó a plena potencia al final de la canción. Los aplausos recorrieron las mesas, para bochorno de la teniente.

—¿Contento? —gruñó ella, en dirección a Scott.

—Mucho, ahora, volviendo a lo de la cabra…

La historia resultó ser tan irreverente que el pobre Chekov casi se asfixia con su bebida, mientras el resto de sus compañeros estallaban en unas incontrolables carcajadas.

—Conozco un sitio estupendo para tomar un café o por si alguien tiene ganas de postre, no queda muy lejos de aquí —sugirió Carol.

—Puedo andar —gruñó Jim, cuando vio que Bones iba a abrir la boca.

—Como quieras, pero intenta avisarnos antes que acabes arrastrándote por los suelos cual babosa reumática.

—Que gracioso. Estaba pensando que…

—He llamado a Spock, dice que le quedaban otros veinte minutos máximo para terminar y se reunía con nosotros en la cafetería —informó Uhura, alegre.

—Y con el duende ya está completa esta loca familia —apuntó el médico y miró interrogante hacia Jim—. ¿Qué decías que andabas pensando?

—Si vas a dejarme tomar postre —mintió él, consciente de haber estado a punto de meter la pata. En serio, vale que Spock se hubiera convertido en su otro mejor amigo, pero tenía que aprender a controlar su obsesiva fijación con tenerlo alrededor constantemente, porque ese era el privilegio de Uhura.

—¿Pero te cabe algo después de la media vaca que te has tomado?

—No le haría ascos a un chocolate.

—No puedo contigo.

Según salían del restaurante, Carol adaptó su paso al de Jim para conversar.

—Están esperando a que te recuperes para llevar a cabo el juicio contra mi padre y aclarar todo lo sucedido en torno al incidente de Khan. Hasta entonces estoy en suspensión y han cerrado mis investigaciones.

—¿Juicio? A veces el almirantazgo consigue cabrearme. Mi tripulación al completo ha presentado informes concisos de lo que sucedió durante nuestra persecución de Khan, el problema con los torpedos y, perdona mis palabras, la amenaza de muerte que el almirante Marcus pensaba hacer efectiva sobre cada ser vivo dentro del Enterprise. No entiendo por qué tienen que hacerte pasar por todo esto, cuando eres otra víctima más de la malsana obsesión de tu padre con la amenaza klingon.

—Leonard coincide con tu opinión, aunque él fue mucho más explícito con sus palabras —sonrió Carol.

—Sí, le suele pasar cuando se trata de gente a la que aprecia.

—Doctiora Marcus.

La atención de ambos fue atraída por la voz de del joven ruso.

—Pavel, llámame Carol por favor, no estamos de servicio.

—Carol, ¿sabies si tienen tarta de miango?

—Mango —tradujo Jim, al percibir el desconcierto de ella por culpa del marcado acento.

—No lo sé seguro, pero tienen una carta bastante amplia de dulces.

—¿Cuál es tu fiavorito?

Era imposible no dejarse arrastrar por el entusiasmo de Chekov y el grupo entero acabó enredado en una discusión sobre tipos de dulces y postres y por qué el preferido de cada uno era mejor que el de otro. Jim se encontró sonriendo de oreja a oreja al tiempo que reprimía la repentina humedad que nublaba sus ojos. Desde el incidente en el núcleo, su control emocional distaba de ser perfecto y las cosas más pequeñas conseguían hacerle reír pero también podían quebrarle. Bones sabía que no estaba listo para dejar el hospital, pero también que la única forma que Jim tenía de aceptarlo era experimentarlo de primera mano, la sobrecarga física y emocional en todo su glorioso esplendor.

La cafetería simulaba una casa de dulces como la del cuento, grande, llamativa y llena de gente. Junto a ella un pequeño parque para los críos y unos bancos que hacían juego con la puesta en escena general. Jim se aferró con sus últimas fuerzas a su legendaria sonrisa y se sentó en uno de los bancos, uno en un discreto rincón.

—Tranquilos, estoy bien, pero prefiero descansar un poco al aire mientras vosotros encontráis mesa.

—Te esperamos dentro —replicó Bones y agarró a Carol y Checov cuando intentaron quedarse a hacerle compañía. Ah, el bueno de Bones, más sensible e intuitivo de lo que muchos creerían posible.

Sintiéndose a salvo de las miradas, Jim dejó fluir las lágrimas y algunos ahogados sollozos. Era frustrante y angustioso perder los estribos, por algo tan tonto como pensar en la suerte que tenía de estar disfrutando junto a sus amigos en lugar de encontrarse muerto a tres metros bajo tierra. Apoyó los brazos sobre las piernas, con la cabeza gacha y respiró profundamente una y otra vez, intentando no pensar en nada a base de concentrarse en los sonidos que le rodeaban. Casi lo tenía controlado, cuando una sola palabra dio al traste con sus esfuerzos.

—¿Jim?

—¿Spock? Oh, mierda. —La ansiedad se alzó como una ola desde lo más profundo de su psique, cargada con flashes de lo ocurrido en el maldito núcleo.

—¿Jim, qué ocurre?

—No puedo… no puedo…

Respirar era imposible, no había oxígeno, la opresión en su pecho se extendió por su cuerpo y empezó a temblar. De repente, todo se detuvo en seco. Confuso y mareado como quién se baja de golpe de una atracción de feria, contempló las manos que sostenían las suyas, esbeltas, decididamente más frías y de una textura suave, llamativa resultaba la suave tonalidad verde de la piel pero jamás desagradable. Alzó la cabeza y topó con un rostro de expresión neutra, algunos dirían que intimidante, pero Jim veía con claridad la preocupación en aquellos ojos negros tan llenos de vida y cuya atención estaba fija solo en él, adoraba esa intensidad, quería sumergirse en ella.

—¿Jim?

Sí, también le gustaba su voz, la voz de Spock. _Oh, mierda._ Jim consiguió salir de su estado de shock y empezó a respirar con normalidad. Se echó hacia atrás en el banco y apartó sus manos de las del medio vulcano como si quemaran, para con torpeza coger el borde de su camisa y limpiar su cara de lágrimas. Spock, que había estado arrodillado ante él, se movió despacio y tomó asiento a su lado con esa fluidez felina suya.

—Lo siento —musitó Jim, avergonzado.

—No es correcto disculparse cuando se sufre —replicó Spock—. ¿Requieres de asistencia médica?

—No, no, médica no.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar a equilibrar tu estado emocional?

—Ya me has ayudado hace un momento —suspiró Jim, agradecido de notar como el nudo del pecho se soltaba poco a poco.

—No lo suficiente.

El joven capitán siguió la mirada del medio vulcano y vio que sus manos todavía temblaban. Frustrado por su debilidad y asustado de la opinión de Spock, las apretó contra su cuerpo en un desesperado intento por recuperar la compostura. Su reacción le valió un fruncimiento de ceño de su primer oficial, que le miraba como lo hacía cuando enfrentaba los problemas más complejos.

—¿Dónde están los demás oficiales?

—Eh, no vayas a tomarla ahora con ellos, fui yo el que insistió en quedarse fuera a tomar un poco el aire. —Se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que después de tantos meses de aislamiento, lo de hoy ha sido un poco intenso.

Spock siguió dirigiéndole esa mirada de profesor enojado, consiguiendo poner de los nervios a Jim porque no conseguía entender qué pasaba por la prodigiosa mente del vulcano.

—Jim, considero que no te hayas en condiciones óptimas para continuar con la velada, lo correcto es acompañarte al hospital y que guardes reposo.

—No, de verdad, solo necesito unos minutos y todo estará bien otra vez.

—Preferiría que se ahorrase falsas afirmaciones.

—Lo siento —dijo Jim, frustrado y confuso—. Solo quiero volver a ser yo mismo y no sentirme como si fuera a romperme en cualquier momento, tengo miedo de no conseguirlo, que el daño sea irreparable y nunca me permitan volver a pisar el Enterprise por culpa del maldito estrés postraumático. Spock, si no puedo regresar a esa maldita nave, más me hubiera valido seguir muerto.

Ira, Jim podía verla con perfecta claridad en aquellos ojos y sentirla a través de la fuerza con que Spock le agarró de ambos brazos. Gracias que al menos esta vez no era su cuello.

—Nunca vuelvas a repetir esas palabras. Toda vida es valiosa.

—La mía no tiene sentido fuera del Enterprise.

—¿Tanta necesidad sientes por la capitanía?

—¡No es eso! —gritó Jim, mandando a la porra su autocontrol—. Tan estúpido como suena, la tripulación del Enterprise se ha convertido en la familia que nunca tuve; personas que se preocupan por mí y a las cuales deseo proteger, personas a las que quiero. Si me relevan del servicio… yo… no quiero estar solo.

La no expresión de Spock se suavizó de inmediato junto con su agarre.

—Lamento la dureza de mis palabras.

—No, está bien, tienes razón, no debí decir eso.

Silencio. Jim se recostó otra vez hacia atrás en el banco, respirando profundamente y, en cierta forma, relajado después de su crisis de ansiedad. La presencia de Spock era un bálsamo en sí misma, fuente de calma y serenidad.

—Capitán, Jim, no existen razones lógicas por las cuales tu recuperación no deba ser completa y satisfactoria, cuando la Enterprise parta para la misión de exploración de cinco años será contigo al mando.

—Gracias —fue la sencilla respuesta del rubio, justo al tiempo que se ponía en pie con una cierta torpeza y sonreía a su amigo vulcano—. Creo que estoy listo para entrar en esa cafetería y pasarlo bien. No más rayadas mentales por hoy, prometido.

—Creo que hay un dicho en la Tierra que dice: No prometas lo que no puedas cumplir —dijo Spock, levantándose—. Si vuelves a sentirte enfermo, debes comunicármelo a mí o al doctor McCoy.

—Trato —concedió Jim.

La mirada de Spock se detuvo entonces sobre él con su no-expresión de curiosidad.

—¿Ocurre algo? —inquirió el joven rubio, revisándose a sí mismo en busca de algo fuera de lugar.

—La camiseta, contiene escritura vulcana.

—Ah, sí, y de otros tantos planetas, prácticamente no sé qué significan ni la mitad de las palabras, pero me gusta el diseño.

Apartó el abrigo y la camisa para dejar a la vista de manera más clara la camiseta. Jim sintió que empezaban a sudarle las manos cuando Spock se aproximó y empezó a examinar el texto que plagaba su ropa. Era divertido y un poquito estresante verlo ladear la cabeza a un lado y a otro, murmurando cosas en otros idiomas.

—Son referencias a cuerpos estelares en diferentes lenguas y escrituras de la galaxia, resulta fascinante el esfuerzo empleado por los creadores de una simple prenda de ropa.

—¿Qué dice exactamente la parte en vulcano? —preguntó Jim, contagiado por el interés de su primer oficial.

La dichosa sonrisilla fantasma se formó en las comisuras de la boca de Spock y asomó a sus ojos. Debía haber algo muy divertido con respecto a la maldita camiseta.

—Spock —protestó él.

—Las'hark y Ha'pla-kur son las dos palabras escritas en vulcano, encuentro fascinante lo apropiadas que suenan en relación a tu persona.

—¿Qué significan?

Spock se movió con elegancia en dirección hacia la cafetería, dándole la espalda justo cuando respondía a la cuestión.

—Sol y Azul.

Horas más tarde, después de terminar la fiesta y regresar al hospital, Jim decidió confirmar una cosa que le estaba reconcomiendo desde que Spock le rescatase de sí mismo en el exterior de la cafetería. Cogió su terminal portátil y la camiseta, decidido a buscar en el diccionario exactamente lo que significaban las dos malditas palabras, porque sabía que Spock había elegido no ser muy específico. Le costó un poco al principio luchar con los sinuosos aunque hermosos símbolos de la escritura vulcana, aprender a buscar entre las raíces etimológicas y dar con lo que necesitaba, pero una vez su cerebro se hizo a los patrones del idioma se movió con libertad por el diccionario.

—Las'hark, significado Sol, procede de la palabra lash'a que significa piedra preciosa.

Tomó aire y fue por la segunda.

—Ha'pla-kur, significado color azul, aquello que es del brillante azul del cielo de la Tierra.

Jim apagó el terminal, lo dejó encima de la mesilla y arrojó con todas sus ganas la camiseta hasta la otra punta de la habitación. Pensaba matar a Spock o, cuando menos, explicarle por qué no es correcto dedicar ciertos piropos a uno de tus mejores amigos mientras se tiene novia.

* * *

Uhura se detuvo en el marco de la puerta del baño y observó a su novio, los ojos cerrados y cómodamente sentado con las piernas cruzadas encima de la cama, sumido en uno de sus ciclos de meditación. Una imagen cotidiana, sino fuera por la casi inexistente sonrisa que animaba los severos rasgos.

—¿Te inquieta algo, Nyota?

—Me preguntaba qué pasa por tu cabeza cuando meditas.

Spock abrió los ojos y descruzó las piernas, en un fluido movimiento que parecía imposible en alguien tan alto.

—Ya te lo he explicado en otras ocasiones. Contemplo los eventos ocurridos durante mis horas de vigilia, asimilo conocimientos y purgo emociones para mantener la operatividad de mi mente en óptimas condiciones.

La joven se aproximó a Spock y depositó un sencillo beso sobre sus labios, antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

—¿En qué pensabas hace un momento?

—La reunión en la cafetería —informó Spock, sucinto. Más específicamente meditaba sobre la insistencia de Jim acerca de los términos vulcanos de su camiseta, el joven capitán era demasiado listo e intuitivo y sabía cuan ambigua había sido la respuesta. Spock no podía dejar de pensar en la casi infantil expresión de frustración de Jim, más cuando Leonard se unió a ellos y aprovechó para tomarle el pelo a su mejor amigo.

—Parece que Kirk va a recuperarse sin problemas —dijo Uhura—. Ya le han dado el alta y empezará a inmiscuirse en los asuntos de la nave, eso significa que dispondremos de más tiempo libre. Podríamos aprovechar para escaparnos unos días y disfrutar el uno del otro, dado que los últimos meses han sido una locura.

—No podemos eludir nuestras responsabilidades, Nyota —objetó Spock—. Puede ser que el capitán abandone el hospital en unos días, pero dista mucho de encontrarse cien por cien funcional. El doctor McCoy me ha informado de las dificultades de Jim para llegar caminando al restaurante y luego a la cafetería. Como su primer oficial, mi obligación es ayudarle y aligerar su carga de trabajo hasta que su recuperación sea completa.

—Y como mi novio, tu obligación sería preocuparte un poco más por mí.

Spock miró confuso a la hermosa joven ataviada con un sensual camisón rojo, sin comprender el por qué de su repentino enfado.

—No comprendo —reconoció en voz alta.

—Spock, he sido comprensiva y he aceptado sin cuestionar la mayoría de las idiosincrasias de tu herencia vulcana, igual que tú has respetado las mías como humana, pero no voy a callarme cuando algo amenaza nuestra relación.

El medio vulcano apartó a su pareja para poder prestar la atención apropiada a la conversación.

—¿Podrías exponer concisamente aquello que consideras que amenaza nuestra interacción romántica?

—James Tiberius Kirk —espetó ella, levantándose con brusquedad.

—¿El capitán? —Spock arqueó una ceja, sorprendido a la par que confuso.

—En los últimos meses has pasado más tiempo con él que conmigo a lo largo de toda nuestra relación.

—Me veo en la obligación de recordarte que Jim estuvo clínicamente muerto durante veinticuatro horas.

—No es eso, incluso antes de lo de Khan cada dos por tres acababas en su camarote jugando al ajedrez o cuando, simple y llanamente, querías esconderte de mí —le acusó ella—. No dije nada porque pensé que era bueno que te abrieras a otras personas, que tuvieras amigos, pero una cosa es tu dinámica con McCoy y otra muy distinta con Kirk.

—Especifica.

—Spock, hoy te he visto sonreír por primera vez desde que te conozco y no era por mí sino por Kirk, si hasta McCoy se ha atragantado con el café cuando se ha dado cuenta —prosiguió Uhura—. Y no te atrevas a negarlo, hasta en tu meditación estabas sonriendo.

—Es cierto que mi profunda amistad con el capitán ha sido una sorpresa, incluso para mí, teniendo en cuenta las premisas de las que partíamos, sin embargo no es el mismo tipo de relación que mantengo contigo, Nyota.

—No estaría yo tan segura.

Spock examinó la postura de su pareja, su entonación, las palabras pronunciadas e hizo que su prodigioso cerebro las procesara para llegar a una conclusión.

—Crees que busco cambiar mi interacción de amistad con Jim por otra de tipo romántico —dedujo él—. Ilógico.

Uhura soltó una risa dolida.

—No lo es Spock —rebatió Uhura—. No cuando hace meses que no has querido tener sexo conmigo y apenas me tocas.

—Los acontecimientos de los últimos meses desaconsejaban mi interacción física y psíquica, además dicha interacción no es tan necesaria para mi gente como para los humanos.

—Fuera. —La joven señaló la puerta del dormitorio—. No voy a consentir que te escondas detrás de las costumbres de tu especie y esas lógicas escusas tuyas acerca del control de las emociones. Es insultante.

—Estaré en las instalaciones de la Academia si requieres mi presencia.

—Ahora mismo lo que menos requiero es tu presencia.

Spock abandonó la vivienda de Uhura después de vestirse con el uniforme y cruzó el campus con idea de continuar uno de sus proyectos en los laboratorios. Sin embargo, la parte de sí mismo que golpeó al estudiante en su infancia y rechazó su entrada en la Academia de Ciencias de Vulcano, le hizo cambiar su rumbo y acabar delante de la habitación de hospital de Jim. Fue cuando escuchó un golpe seco y el quejido que sin duda pertenecía a Kirk. Entró en la habitación.

* * *

Tanto darle vueltas a la cabeza le estaba provocando insomnio, así que Jim se había levantado por cuarta vez a por agua y a pulular un poco por la habitación en un intento por desestresarse. El problema es que el agotamiento de todo el día terminó por pasarle factura y sus piernas decidieron que ya era suficiente. Resultado: Jim acabó en el suelo, ahogando el gemido de dolor que pugnaba por salir de su boca. Respiró hondo y comprobó que no se hubiera roto nada de nuevo, porque entonces sí que McCoy le mataba. Intentó incorporarse, pero su cuerpo se negó en redondo y acabó de nuevo por los suelos. ¿Y ahora qué? Dormir en el suelo empezaba a plantearse una buena opción, cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta.

—¿Capitán?

—Aquí, Spock —alzó una mano para que su primer oficial le localizara, oculto por las sombras de la biocama y la escasa luz artificial que entraba por la ventana.

—Jim, empiezo a considerar que de verdad encuentras satisfactorio llevar a cabo acciones particularmente necias —aseveró el vulcano, al encontrarle de semejante guisa.

—Odio depender de otros.

—Deberías ser más flexible respecto a esa afirmación, ahora permite que te ayude.

—Ah, lo que sea, solo quiero dormir de una maldita vez —dijo el rubio, algo aturdido por el agotamiento y el dolor.

Spock se arrodilló para palpar despacio las piernas del convaleciente.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió Jim, sobresaltado.

—Asegurarme que no hay nada dañado que pueda empeorar si intento moverte, tu estructura ósea se encuentra todavía delicada y has podido fracturarte algo al caer —razonó el vulcano.

—Ya lo he hecho yo, creo que no hay nada que lamentar.

—Permite que me asegure. Prefiero evitar futuras lecturas del doctor McCoy.

Jim siguió echado, observando el gesto sereno y concentrado de su amigo. No entendía que hubiese gente que rechazase a los vulcanos, por lo poco que había tratado con ellos parecían tener buen fondo, o quizá solo Spock poseía esa generosidad innata y su mezcla de razas le hacía especial.

—Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas? ¿No deberías estar con Uhura?

Las manos se crisparon un poco sobre su pierna izquierda.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—No va a encontrarme especialmente comunicativo al respecto.

¿Qué podía haber pasado? Esa tarde, cuando todos se despidieron para regresar a sus casas, ellos parecían tan acaramelados como siempre.

—Vamos Spock, somos amigos, y se supone que los amigos comparten estas cosas y se aconsejan —insistió James, muerto de curiosidad—; prometo no contárselo a nadie, si es lo que te preocupa.

Spock sabía cuan impertinente podía llegar a ser Kirk cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, insistiría hasta hacerle hablar, y no se sentía lo suficientemente centrado después de la discusión como para aguantar sus descortesías sin volver a explotar y romperle el cuello.

—Creo que la teniente está considerando seriamente la posibilidad de concluir nuestra interacción romántica —terminó por confesar Spock.

—¡No jodas! ¿Qué ha pasado?

La sincera preocupación de Jim volvió a derribar el muro de secretismo en torno a su primer oficial.

—Ella no encuentra satisfactoria nuestra interacción romántica.

—¿Por qué?

—Exige una determinada atención por mi parte que yo no puedo ofrecer, al menos no ahora, la expresión de mis emociones de una manera más constante y física.

—Entonces es una idiota.

Spock le dirigió una mirada de evidente sorpresa, dentro de su irreprochable carencia de expresiones, parecía bastante desconcertado por el comentario.

—Entiéndeme, nos hemos pasado casi un año encerrados en una nave en medio de la nada, incluso yo, con lo torpe que soy para estas cosas, sé que tu forma de comportarte no es lo habitual para las costumbres humanas, pero Uhura es una idiota si piensa que vas a cambiar tu forma de ser solo por ella —dijo Jim, con la firmeza que usaba cuando defendía algo de lo que estaba absolutamente convencido—. Y más idiota es por intentar cambiarte, siendo tan excepcional.

Cuando Kirk se dio cuenta de lo último que acababa de soltar por esa bocaza, quiso que se lo tragara el piso de su cuarto. El idiota redomado era él.

—Eso es… inesperado —musitó Spock.

—Olvídalo, intentaba animarte y decir que no es culpa tuya, pero el agotamiento me ha desenchufado la neurona.

—Gracias, igualmente.

—De nada—. La noche cada vez se tornaba más extraña, tanto que Jim cambió de idea y prefirió no mencionar el tema de la camiseta.

—Voy a subirte a la cama —informó el vulcano, apartando primero la colcha.

—Ah, ok.

Spock le cargó con la misma facilidad y cuidado que la ocasión previa, pero para Jim fue diferente, como si fuera más consciente del contacto y de la tensión y tristeza que se agitaba tras aquellos ojos oscuros. No lo pensó mucho, se dejó llevar por un impulso como siempre hacía, y reaccionó como si hubiera sentido algún tipo de vértigo al depositarle sobre la cama; su mano derecha se sujetó a la nuca de Spock y la izquierda a la chaqueta gris, forzándole por necesidad de mantener el equilibrio a descansar una rodilla en el colchón y apoyar ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza rubia de su capitán.

En ese punto, Jim se preguntó qué demonios se suponía que estaba haciendo seduciendo a su primer oficial, el cual acababa de discutir con su novia, estaba afectado por ello y era, a todas luces, un hombre. Spock no hizo comentario alguno, ni siquiera parecía especialmente molesto por la invasión de su espacio personal, se limitó a dedicarle una de esas miradas de curiosidad que se reservaba para sus investigaciones y cuando se perdía en datos, microscopios y ordenadores. Jim decidió salirse por la tangente.

—Definitivamente no me encuentro bien.

—¿Quieres que llame al doctor McCoy? —cuestionó Spock, recuperando su posición de pie junto a la cama.

—No, es lo último que necesito, aparecerá hecho un energúmeno y cargado de hiposprays —rechazó Jim—, solo necesito dormir y mañana estaré como nuevo.

—Vendré por la mañana a comprobar su estado.

—No hace falta, ya me encontraré mejor y…

—Insisto —le cortó Spock—. Los amigos se prestan ayuda mutua, intento cumplir con ese aspecto de nuestra actual relación de amistad.

—Ah, bueno, si lo dices así, supongo que no puedo negarme —sonrió Jim, divertido por la forma en que funcionaba la mente de su primer oficial.

—Buenas noches, Jim.

—Buenas noches, Spock.

 **OooO**

N. de A.: Y empezamos con las raciones de tensión emocional no resuelta xD Por fa, si os gusta mandadme un review, y si no os gusta con más motivo debéis mandarlo ;P Hasta la semana que viene.


	4. Capítulo Tres

**Capítulo 3**

—Capitán… Jim…

El sonido llegó a su cerebro, sacándolo de su inconsciencia. Parpadeó para hacerse a la luz, emergiendo de bajo la colcha y enfocando a un vulcano en toda su perfecta presencia vulcana. Él debía tener el aspecto opuesto a esa pulcritud y dignidad.

—Nas —mascó a modo de saludo.

—¿Cómo se encuentra hoy, capitán?

—Jim… —corrigió él, con una sensación muy parecida a cuando se levantaba tras una muy mala resaca y, demonios, esta vez ni siquiera había existido alcohol de por medio.

—Quizá debiera permitirle dormir un poco más.

—No.

—No tiene buen semblante —dijo Spock, crítico.

Kirk se dio un par de palmadas en la cara y se estiró para sacarse el sopor de encima, ayudó algo a despertarle pero no cuando una neurona se encendió y le recordó todas sus rayadas mentales de la noche anterior.

—Tengo la pinta que tiene todo el mundo al despertar —se defendió el rubio, bostezando.

—Carezco de datos como para desmentirlo.

—Algún día organizaré una acampada en uno de los planetas pacíficos que localicemos, así verás como los humanos solemos remolonear por las mañanas —sonrió divertido.

—Es una experiencia que considero carece de utilidad —Spock ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

—Solo bromeaba.

—Creo que nunca terminaré de comprender esa forma tan extraña que poseéis los seres humanos de hablar. Resultáis imprecisos e ilógicos, sobre todo cuando usáis las comparaciones. —Algo realmente parecía molestarle, pese a su aparente carencia de emoción; Jim lo sabía por la postura de su cuerpo, brazos rígidos a los lados y el ligero fruncimiento de cejas—. Si un vulcano necesita comunicar algún tipo de información, lo hace directamente, no dice una cosa cuando en realidad quiere decir lo contrario.

Todavía no se había lavado la cara, pero a Kirk no le costó llegar a una rápida conclusión tras el último comentario de su primer oficial.

—Sigues peleado con Uhura —tradujo sin dificultad.

—No comprendo.

—Eso que has dicho, es lo típico que suelen hacer muchas mujeres humanas y algunos tíos también; el orgullo les impide hablar con claridad, así que empiezan a dar vueltas en círculos con el idioma como si esperasen que por ciencia infusa vayas a darte cuenta de lo que tratan de decir y, al final, acaban echándote en cara toda la mierda que no te han explicado antes —explicó Jim y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa—. Creo que ya sé cuál ha sido tu problema con Uhura.

—Sería ilustrativo escuchar tu teoría —replicó Spock.

—Ah, no, son cosas de pareja y no voy a inmiscuirme en asuntos que ni me van ni me vienen.

—Insisto.

Algo en Spock le hizo replantearse su negativa. No dejaba de sorprenderle, para lo tieso y poco comunicativo que era el medio vulcano, la facilidad que poseía para transmitir esas emociones que tan controladas decía tener.

—Me falta muy poco para empezar a marear el idioma, Spock —amenazó de regreso Jim—, porque no pienso hablar contigo sobre lo que hacías o dejabas de hacer con tu novia, la cual es la experta en comunicaciones de mi nave y a la que tengo que ver todos los días en el puente de mando.

—Dijiste que somos amigos, creo que tal estatus también lo posee el doctor McCoy y a él le confías determinados comentarios que podrían considerarse en exceso personales o indecorosos.

—¡Argh, de acuerdo! Te lo explicaré. No puedo luchar contra un experto en retórica cuando aún no he desayunado, demonios —le apuntó con un dedo—. Luego no me vengas con protestas si algo de lo que digo no te gusta.

Spock cruzó las manos a la espalda, un gesto que desvelaba la desaparición de su enojo y el retorno de la serenidad.

—¿Te has acostado con Uhura?

—No entiendo el por qué de la pregunta.

—¿Lo ves? Te has puesto a la defensiva. Mi teoría es tan simple como que tu novia quería sexo y tú, por alguno de esos rollos vulcanos tuyos, no te has dejado convencer, algo que casi es un delito teniendo en cuenta lo maciza que está Uhura.

—Tu hipótesis es errónea —objetó Spock.

—Ilústrame —sonrió el rubio, en un gesto de pura autosuficiencia.

—Nuestras interacciones físicas solo se han visto alteradas por los acontecimientos vinculados a Khan. Mi estado mental lo desaconsejaba, así que mantuve una razonable conversación con la teniente acerca de ese tema y aceptó mis condicionantes culturales.

—¿Hace cuanto de esa conversación?

—Seis meses.

Jim le miró boquiabierto.

—No me extraña que te haya echado la bronca, la pobre debe andar trepando por las paredes con tanta abstinencia —concluyó—. Por mucho que cediera a tus condiciones, supongo que ella esperaba que tu estado se resolviera pronto y, al no ser así, se ha debido sentir muy frustrada. Spock, sé que para ti es ilógico y sin sentido, pero los seres humanos necesitamos poder tocar a las personas que amamos, demostramos nuestro cariño tanto con palabras como con hechos y, por supuesto, a través del contacto físico. Piénsalo, observa a otras parejas por ahí y ya me contarás cuál es tu opinión. Y, ahora, si no es molestia, necesito que me ayudes a llegar al baño para poder asearme.

Jim se preparó para enfrentar el día y salieron juntos de la habitación camino de las consultas del hospital.

—Spock, ¿te importa esperar un momento? —dijo el rubio, frenando en seco al cruzar por el vestíbulo de recepción.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué sucede?

—Nada malo —señaló una de las terminales públicas de acceso a la red—. Hace meses que Bones me tiene en aislamiento total de cualquier cosa que huela a trabajo o responsabilidad, así que me gustaría echarle un vistazo a mi buzón de mensajes.

—No hay apremio alguno, Jim, puedes consultar el terminal. Aguardaré aquí.

—Puedes estar conmigo. —Tiró un poco de la manga de su uniforme gris—. No es como si no estuvieras informado de los secretos de la Flota Estelar.

—Quizá sea inconveniente mi presencia si recibes un comunicado de índole personal.

—Si ese es el caso será de parte de tu yo futuro o de mi hermano Sam, nada de qué preocuparse. Además, así podrás ayudarme a filtrar la ingente cantidad de informes que me habrán llegado en estos meses.

Spock asintió con la cabeza y siguió sus pasos. Era tal y como había imaginado, miles de mensajes acumulados. Seleccionó la opción de ordenar por fecha y remitente, así pudo centrarse primero en los que pertenecían a los distintos departamentos de la Flota. Spock iba resumiendo aquellos que él también había recibido, acelerando el proceso de criba, y ambos leían aquellos que estaban destinados en exclusiva al capitán del Enterprise, aunque solo después de asegurarle a Spock que, como Primer Oficial, se enteraría de todas formas y así le ahorraba el tiempo de tener que contárselo.

Poco más de una hora después, el buzón estaba casi vacío. Jim abrió el único mensaje procedente de Nuevo Vulcano, donde el viejo Spock decía estar al tanto de su recuperación gracias a su joven alter ego y que esperaba recibir noticias suyas en cuanto saliera de aislamiento. Algo parecido decían los mensajes de Sam.

—Gracias por mantener informados a amigos y familia, Spock, es un detalle.

—Me pareció apropiado dadas las circunstancias.

Había también algo de propaganda, unos cuantos de medios de comunicación y entonces vio la anomalía, los tres mensajes con las iniciales W.K., dos procedentes de la estación espacial Alpha 4 y el tercero enviado esa mañana desde el mismo San Francisco.

—Mierda—. Dejó que su cabeza golpeara el cristal de la pantalla.

—¿Jim?

—No es nada. —Abrió el último mensaje y lo ojeó con rapidez—. Joder.

—Jim, ¿ocurre algo?

—Sí y no es lo mejor para mi segundo día en libertad. Vayamos a ver a Bones.

Spock no insistió en el tema y Jim lo agradeció, todavía debatiéndose con lo que iba a hacer respecto a la inesperada e indeseada visita.

McCoy les recibió a voces y protestas, nada fuera de lo normal, pero no escondió su contento acerca de la buena recuperación de su capitán y mejor amigo. Le inyectó un par de regeneradores celulares y consintió en que siguiera paseando, pero no demasiado, no fuera a acabar abrazando farolas otra vez.

—¿Puedo salir del hospital?

—Sí, tienes mi permiso para trabajar, pero con cuidado —asintió el médico.

—No es por trabajo. —Jim alternó una mirada de pura resignación entre sus dos amigos—. Winona ha decidido presentarse en el planeta en cuanto se ha enterado que me han levantado el confinamiento.

—La madre de Jim —aclaró Leonard, reconociendo la mirada de «mi no entender» de Spock—. No se llevan bien.

—No nos llevamos en absoluto, que es distinto —rebatió el rubio—. Ella se largó en cuanto pudo, dejándonos con Frank y apenas la he visto desde que cumplí los nueve años. La informé de mi nombramiento como capitán más para tocarle las narices que otra cosa y ella parece habérselo tomado como una puerta abierta para retomar un contacto inexistente.

—Lo sé, muchacho, pero quizá merezca la pena que aceptes verla y que habléis, mira lo que pasó con Sam y ahora te alegras de haber hecho las paces, ¿no? —dijo McCoy.

Jim se cruzó de brazos y mantuvo su expresión obstinada. No iba a ceder. Una cosa era Sam y otra muy distinta una mujer que ni siquiera se digno a regresar a la Tierra a buscarle después de lo de Tarsus.

—No estoy en posición de aconsejar tan libremente como el doctor, dado que mis conocimientos sobre tu vida antes de conocernos son limitados, pero comparto su opinión —intervino Spock, saliendo de su mutismo—. Puede que vuestra relación haya sido compleja, pero creo que entiendo el por qué tu madre ha decidido contactar.

—Tienes razón, Spock, no puedes aconsejar porque no tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

.

La violenta respuesta de Kirk dejó a Spock clavado en su sitio y sin palabras. Ni siquiera reaccionó cuando el joven capitán abandonó el despacho sin mirar atrás.

—A veces entran ganas de sacudirle. —Leonard le palmeó en el hombro, atrayendo su atención—. No te lo tomes como algo personal, las primeras veces que yo saqué el tema también se portó como un imbécil. Hay más a parte de un padre muerto, una madre ausente y un padrastro agresivo en el pasado de Jim, algo oscuro que no comparte con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo aunque ha prometido que algún día conseguiré emborracharle lo suficiente para soltarlo. De momento será mejor que le dejemos a su aire, si necesita ayuda nos lo hará saber a su peculiar manera.

—Gracias, Leonard.

—Para eso están los amigos, Spock.

El medio vulcano dejó que el doctor retomara su trabajo y también abandonó el despacho, aunque de manera mucho menos belicosa que Kirk. Pensativo, se permitió vagar sin un rumbo fijo, pasando por las zonas ajardinadas que llenaban los espacios entre los diferentes edificios de las instalaciones de la Flota Estelar. Quería ayudar a su capitán, pero resolver un problema en el que las premisas a trabajar eran las emociones humanas se presentaba como una tarea titánica a su parecer. Además, le faltaban datos al no conocer personalmente a Winona Kirk. Mentiría si no reconociese la incipiente curiosidad que sentía por saber cómo sería la mujer, quizá por el hecho de ser una madre humana como la suya.

Sacó la PDA portátil de su bolsillo y realizó una búsqueda rápida. Winona Kirk se alojaba en los cuarteles de la Flota, lógico. Ahora se le presentaba una disyuntiva moral; si contactaba a la comandante Kirk estaría contraviniendo los deseos de Jim y, sin duda, él lo vería como una traición; pero si conseguía la información que necesitaba y hacía razonar a Jim, él le estaría agradecido por ayudar. La segunda opción tenía apenas un doce por ciento de probabilidades de acontecer con éxito, según sus estimaciones, y lo lógico sería no intervenir en absoluto. ¿Estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su amistad con Jim por tan escasas probabilidades de éxito? La imagen de su madre antes de caer al abismo cruzó por su mente. Tomó su comunicador y llamó.

—¿Sí?

—¿Comandante Winona Kirk?

—Sí, soy yo, ¿con quién hablo? No reconozco su número de ID.

La voz femenina poseía una tonalidad vivaz y agradable.

—Soy el comandante Spock.

—Ah, el vulcano que va en la nave de Jamie, ¿sabe cómo está mi hijo? —Se percibía su ansiedad incluso a través del aparato.

—Su condición es buena.

—Pero no quiere hablar conmigo, lo imaginaba. —Avasalladora como su hijo, pensó él—. Comandante Spock, si no es un inconveniente, ¿le importaría encontrarse conmigo? Solo quiero saber algo más sobre James y no me parece apropiado tratar esto por comunicador.

—La cafetería del Centro de Investigaciones es un buen lugar para conversar.

—¿Ahora mismo? ¿En serio?

—Ese era el objetivo de mi llamada, así que, si usted no debe atender otros asuntos de índole más urgente, estoy a su disposición.

—¡Magnífico! Voy para la cafetería enseguida. Muchas gracias.

Y colgó. Spock miró el comunicador con ambas cejas enarcadas. Jim sin duda compartía una similitud física con su padre, pero el carácter era decididamente el de su madre.

Fue el primero en llegar. Recorrió con la mirada la cafetería de paredes de cristal con vistas al exterior, a la arboleda de colores ocres y rojizos. Apenas había unos seis clientes distribuidos por las mesas de alegres colores y no le prestaron atención, cosa que agradeció. El camarero se acercó a saludarle, al reconocerle como un habitual, y le ofreció el lugar que solía ocupar durante los raros descansos que se tomaba cuando trabajaba en el laboratorio. No había llegado a sentarse, cuando alguien irrumpió de manera apresurada atrayendo la atención de los presentes. Una mujer de pelo rubio recogido en un moño descuidado, delatando algunas canas plateadas, y ataviada de manera informal con un jersey azul, pantalones negros y un abrigo de parches multicolores. La vio revisar de manera ansiosa las mesas y como sonreía al localizarle, fue chocante ver la luminosa sonrisa de Jim en otra persona.

—El comandante Spock, presumo —dijo a modo de saludo, nada más llegar junto a él.

—Es correcto, comandante Kirk.

—Por favor, llámame Winona, estoy saturada de formalismos después de una misión tan larga. —Se giró hacia el camarero—. Una cerveza. ¿Has pedido ya, Spock?

—Un té verde —dijo el vulcano en dirección al hombre, tomando asiento frente a ella.

—De verdad agradezco que te hayas puesto en contacto conmigo —prosiguió Winona—. Me temo que he metido mucho la pata en cuanto a mis hijos se refiere, no he sido muy buena madre y es normal que Jamie siga enfadado conmigo. Escuché… lo de su muerte… Aunque solo eran rumores, yo sabía que se trataba de la verdad. Es como el dicho que tenemos en la Tierra, uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Al enterarme que había sobrevivido, quise arreglar las cosas, estar con él y ayudarle, pero le pusieron en aislamiento y no podía comunicarme. Hasta hoy. Pero él no quiere saber nada de mí. Le he llamado varias veces y corta la conexión sin siquiera descolgar. —Las bebidas llegaron, interrumpiendo por un momento a la mujer—. No quiero molestarlo. ¿De verdad se ha recuperado del todo? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—Su hijo es una persona fuerte y obstinada, por lo que su recuperación casi ha finalizado. Ha bajado de peso y su musculatura se ha debilitado por la convalecencia, nada que no se pueda subsanar a través de rehabilitación —dijo Spock, de una forma más pausada—. En relación a lo sucedido aquel día, debe disculparme pero no tengo autorización para desvelar dicha información. Solo puedo decirle que su hijo antepuso su vida a la de la tripulación de la nave y es lo que le ha llevado a tan larga convalecencia.

—Justo como su padre —suspiró ella, las manos jugueteando con el botellín—. ¿James es buen capitán?

—El noventa por ciento del tiempo, sí, considero que sus aptitudes son las mejores que el Enterprise podría desear.

—¿El noventa por ciento? —Winona se echó a reír—. El otro diez por ciento debe ser cuando se convierte en un grano en el culo.

Spock, a cada segundo que pasaba, estaba más convencido de que Jim era un clon de su madre. Puede que fuera uno de los problemas a la hora de comunicarse entre ambos, ser tan parecidos. Era un paradigma que se podía aplicar a él mismo y su padre, incluso tratándose de una especie diferente a la humana.

—Lo siento, a veces sale mi lado de granjera de Iowa —se disculpó ella, no demasiado en serio—. ¿Por qué te has puesto en contacto conmigo, Spock? Seguro que con esa terrible inteligencia vulcana tuya, eres consciente que mi James va a querer matarte en cuanto se entere de tu pequeño complot.

—La familia es importante, incluso para una especie tan lógica como la mía.

La expresión de Winona se dulcificó, haciendo más evidente la tristeza y los años a sus espaldas. Algo en ella hizo gritar algo dentro de Spock, esa parte a la que intentaba prestar poca atención por lo doloroso que resultaba.

—¿A quién has perdido?

—Mi madre. Era humana.

—Entonces es normal que la eches en falta, las madres humanas somos las mejores de la galaxia, todo el mundo lo sabe. ¿Cómo era?

Spock pensó que no quería hablar de ella, pero su boca tomó otro rumbo y empezó a desgranar detalles sin detenerse.

—Se llamaba Amanda. Era profesora antes de casarse con mi padre e ir a vivir a Vulcano. Le gustaba coser y tejer, decía que le gustaba la sensación de crear cosas con sus propias manos, por eso también se ocupaba ella misma de nuestro jardín. Leía mucho, sobre todo libros de la Tierra. Nunca se callaba cuando se trataba de protegerme y creo que ha sido la única persona a la que he visto alzarle la voz a mi padre.

—Una mujer excepcional. Lamento su perdida.

Winona le apretó un instante el brazo, en un gesto de empatía con el que estaba familiarizado gracias a Jim. Los Kirk parecían poseer un algo indeterminado que hacía fácil abrirse y conversar con ellos.

—Si puedes, dile a James que estaré en San Francisco toda la semana y que me gustaría mucho poder verle, ni siquiera tiene por qué dirigirme la palabra.

—Hablaré con él.

—Gracias, Spock, mi hijo es afortunado por tenerte como amigo, espero que sea consciente de ello.

Él asintió con la cabeza, en agradecimiento por el elogio. Conversaron un buen rato más, aunque fue sobre los proyectos científicos de cada uno que orbitaban en torno a áreas relacionadas, y entonces se despidieron con la promesa de mantener el contacto.

Fuera empezaba a caer la tarde. El frío y la humedad empezaban a ser demasiado evidentes para salir sin abrigo, al menos para el metabolismo vulcano, así que encaminó sus pasos hacia su apartamento dentro del campus. Incluso si Jim se enfadaba con él, Spock se alegraba de haber conocido a su madre. Era una mujer fascinante, tan compleja y con tantos matices como su hijo. Sacó una vez más la PDA y escribió un conciso mensaje a su joven capitán, algo que sabía no podría ignorar.

 _Saludos capitán,_

 _He conocido a su madre y creo que debería informarle sobre los detalles de nuestra conversación. A tal fin puede encontrarme en mi lugar de residencia._

El apartamento estaba helado. Al permanecer con Nyota no consideró necesario malgastar energía y ahora costaría una hora y cuarenta y dos minutos el devolverle un estado de habitabilidad apropiada a la vivienda. Programó el termostato para que el sistema de calefacción trabajase a plena potencia y se preparó una infusión.

Estaba a mitad de lectura de un informe sobre las reparaciones de los motores del Enterprise, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Desbloqueó los sensores, permitiendo que la lámina de metal se deslizara a un lado y revelase la presencia de un James Kirk congestionado de pura ira.

.

—¿Te importa dejarme entrar? No quiero empezar a airear en mitad del pasillo mis problemas personales.

Spock se apartó y le indicó, con un gesto de la mano, que podía pasar hasta el pequeño saloncito con cocina americana que poseían todos los apartamentos de los oficiales.

—Joder, qué frío hace aquí dentro. ¿Se te ha olvidado encender la calefacción? —protestó Jim, dejándose puesto el abrigo que había estado a punto de quitarse.

—He llegado tarde y los días previos no he pernoctado aquí.

—Ah, sí, Uhura. —Jim le encaró entonces—. ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando para encontrarte con mi madre?! Creo que dejé bien claro que ella es mi problema.

—Sentí curiosidad.

Jim fue perfectamente consciente de haberse quedado boquiabierto. De todas las respuestas posibles que había imaginado, nunca se le habría pasado eso por la cabeza. Parte del enfado se le empezó a escurrir entre los dedos, ¿por qué era tan difícil permanecer enfadado con el maldito vulcano?

—¿Curiosidad?

—Me preguntaba que parámetros serían similares entre progenitoras de una misma especie —dijo Spock, cruzando los brazos a su espalda.

Madres humanas. Mierda. El enfado se disolvió ante la oleada de culpabilidad que le anudó el estómago. No había pensado en cómo podía afectar a Spock todo el asunto, obligándole a pensar en la muerte de su madre y la desaparición de Vulcano.

—¿Alguna conclusión interesante? —cuestionó él, dejándose caer en el reposabrazos del sofá.

—Tu madre difiere de la mía en su aspecto y en los patrones de comportamiento, pero hay algo que no sabría definir que las hace muy similares.

Jim sonrió ante la evidente confusión de Spock a la hora de intentar explicar algo tan humano como el instinto materno.

—Sé a qué te refieres y no intentes racionalizarlo. Es algo típico de las madres, proyectan algo que las hace reconocibles.

El vulcano se quedó pensativo, de seguro procesando el hecho de que existan cosas irreconciliables con la lógica, pero así son los humanos.

—Aún así, curioso o no, traicionaste mi confianza al encontrarte con ella. Eso no se les hace a los amigos.

—Soy consciente de ello y pido que me disculpes por semejante indiscreción por mi parte —dijo Spock, en apariencia sincero, pero uno nunca sabía a ciencia cierta.

—Y bien, ¿qué te dijo? Supongo que te daría algún mensaje para mí de su parte o algo así —preguntó Jim, un poco a regañadientes.

Gracias a su memoria eidética, Spock le recitó toda la conversación de principio a fin. Para cuando acabó ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, con tazas vacías encima de la mesita, Jim se había quitado el abrigo y miraba el techo. Sentía la presencia a su lado, reconfortante.

—Ella nunca superó el trauma de perder a mi padre, eso es lo que creo, y yo me parezco tanto a él que no soportaba mirarme. Recuerdo cuando yo tenía ocho años y vino de visita, cada vez que me tenía en su campo de visión se ponía a llorar. Que tu propia madre te rechace de esa forma duele, mucho.

Cerró los ojos. Solo había compartido esta parte de su pasado con Bones y fue después de que ambos acabasen con un par de botellas de whisky, aunque la mayor parte del líquido se lo bebió él mismo.

—Después de arrojar el coche que fue de mi padre por un barranco, decidieron que me había convertido en un adolescente peligroso, así que me mandaron con doce años a una colonia en el espacio. Digamos que la cosa no salió bien y regresé a la Tierra peor que cuando partí. Desde ahí fue fácil ir cuesta abajo y sin frenos. Juergas y peleas todas las noches, relaciones esporádicas y trabajos temporales. Entonces Pike dio conmigo y me retó a ser mejor capitán que mi padre, y yo ingresé en la Academia solo por tocarle las narices.

»Durante todos estos años e independientemente del problema, mi madre nunca apareció. ¿Puedes entenderlo? No es que la odie en especial o algo, creo que eso sería preferible a la sensación de vacío. Mi madre es una extraña. Ignoro las flores que le gustan, o si cocina bien, o qué cosas le desagradan. Lo único que recuerdo de ella es un fantasma lloroso, los holomensajes ocasionales que me instaban a estudiar y portarme bien. Nada más. Y… es frustrante. Y todavía duele. Soy un maldito capitán estelar, sin embargo sigue habiendo veces que no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿y si? ¿Y si mi padre hubiera sobrevivido? ¿Y si mi madre hubiera sido más fuerte? ¿Y si no hubiera saltado de aquel coche cuando lo hice?

Parpadeó confuso, notando las lágrimas. _Siempre acabo reducido a un ente de lo más patético en frente de Spock_ , pensó Jim avergonzado hasta la médula. El vulcano nunca juzgaba o cuestionaba el loco devenir de sus emociones, claro que las consideraba ilógicas, pero admitía sin problemas que formasen parte del que era su capitán. Aceptación. Una cálida sensación le asedió, amenazando con desembocar en una llantina muy poco digna de un hombre de su edad y mucho menos de un oficial de la Flota. Igual que su madre, él también era débil, demasiado dañado por lo acontecido en su pasado como para que otros pudieran llegar a considerarle digno de su respeto o su cariño. Entonces apareció Pike y luego Bones, y los compañeros de la Academia, y un bastardo de orejas puntiagudas.

—¿Jim?

Se pasó una mano por la cara, respiró hondo y arriesgó a sentarse de forma apropiada y encarar a su traidor primer oficial, encontrándole con un vaso de agua extendido hacia él.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte otra sustancia más apropiada?

—No, agua está bien —dijo él, aceptando el vaso—. Eres un vulcano metomentodo, por fin veo el parecido con el viejo embajador.

—Jim, puedo entender que sigas enojado por mis actos y podría comprender que no desees mantener nuestros parámetros de amistad.

Incluso con su legendaria cara de póker, Jim podía percibir la preocupación emanando del vulcano sentado a su lado. Sacudió negativamente la cabeza.

—Ni lo pienses, Spock, no te desharás de mí con tanta facilidad, hace falta mucho más que un traidor gesto bienintencionado por parte de otra persona para que yo esté dispuesto a concluir una amistad.

—Gracias, por perdonar mi indiscreción y por compartir conmigo la información sobre tu pasado, es un honor.

Jim sonrió, divertido por la seriedad de su compañero.

—No es para tanto, es solo que si más gente lo supiera estropearía mi reputación como gigoló despreocupado e irreverente, y nadie quiere eso. Dicho lo cual, debería regresar a mi habitación de hospital o Bones volverá a abroncarme. Que pueda ir y venir a mi antojo no significa que no deba respetar el régimen carcelario.

Se incorporó del sofá con su usual energía. Error. El ímpetu de Jim no lo compartieron sus débiles piernas y cedieron con el primer paso. Cerró los ojos en una reacción instintiva que aventuraba el choque contra el duro suelo, pero la sensación no fue la esperada, sino la de unos brazos que le atrapaban en plena caída y le sostenían contra un cuerpo. En respuesta, él se aferró a las extremidades salvadoras, guiado por el mismo susto que le había dejado taquicárdico. Abrió los ojos. Vio los brazos cubiertos de tela gris que mantenían su agarre, sintió el frío de una de aquellas manos bajo la suya, la respiración agitada del pecho pegado a su espalda, la adrenalina que aún aceleraba su pulso. Giró la cabeza, despacio, hasta topar con unos ojos oscuros llenos de vida.

—Eres… —la voz medio rota de Spock demostraba lo mucho que le estaba costando contener sus emociones.

Jim sabía cuan peligroso podía ser un vulcano fuera de control, así que bajó la mirada de nuevo y permaneció inmóvil, obligando a su cuerpo a relajarse después del susto y a enviar pensamientos de calma a través de la mano que seguía agarrada a la de Spock. En cierta forma, aquello se sentía bien, como un abrazo. A Bones podía abrazarle cuando quisiera, igual que algún otro miembro cercano de su tripulación, pero Spock no entraba en la categoría de _abrazable_ , ni siquiera en la de tocable. A eso se añadía que después de su muerte, atrapado tras una mampara, Jim se había vuelto aún más táctil. Así que decidió que tampoco pasaba nada si disfrutaba un poco con la situación, era su recompensa por ser buen amigo y perdonar la pequeña traición.

Cinco minutos después dejó de ser divertido.

—¿Spock? —tanteó—. Ya puedes soltarme, creo.

—Es… esto es como tu petición… tu mano y el cristal… necesario —fue la explicación inconexa que resonó junto a su oreja derecha.

—Spock, estoy bien, no voy a desaparecer ni nada parecido.

—Por tus anteriores palabras, he deducido que has estado a punto de _desaparecer_ en varias ocasiones. ¿Mi hipótesis es incorrecta?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—Varias no, solo tres si cuentas la muerte resurrección. Sin embargo, ahora estás tú para protegerme incluso de mí mismo, ¿verdad? Y también Bones, y Scotty, y la familia en que se ha convertido la tripulación.

Los brazos se apartaron y Jim quedó libre. Giró sobre sí mismo para sonreír a Spock y reconfortarle, dado que siempre se arrepentía de la libre expresión de sus emociones. Se sintió más tranquilo al no percibir ninguna de las señales que indicaban ansiedad o preocupación en el vulcano, solo el retraimiento típico tras una explosión emocional.

—Creo que no soy el único superando estrés postraumático. ¿Has hablado con alguien sobre lo de Khan?

—No lo consideré necesario.

—Bueno, ya viste que yo opinaba lo mismo y ayer tuviste que rescatarme de un ataque de pánico en plena calle. —Le sujetó con suavidad de ambos brazos, contento de no ser rechazado—. No te lo guardes. Habla con Bones o con Uhura, o con tu padre si te es más cómodo.

Él se limitó a asentir, aunque no parecía muy dispuesto a seguir su consejo.

—Ahora, en serio, debo marcharme. Necesito descansar si voy a enfrentar a mi madre.

—¿Aceptarás su ofrecimiento? —inquirió el vulcano.

—Por ti, no por ella. Después de todas las molestias que te has tomado, te debo al menos eso. —Tomó el abrigo del sofá y se lo puso en un rápido movimiento—. Buenas noches, Spock.

—Buenas noches, Jim.

 **OooO**

La reunión entre los Kirk quedó acordada para dos días más tarde, no porque Jim quisiera posponer el evento, sino debido a las reuniones con el Alto Mando de la Flota Estelar, con el rector de la Academia y con los ingenieros que estaban a cargo de la reconstrucción del Enterprise. Parecía que nadie quería darle un momento de respiro desde que se enteraron que había salido de aislamiento.

Spock aprovechó para ponerse al día con sus proyectos científicos y ayudar con la programación de las computadoras que se instalarían en el Enterprise. Tenía pensadas unas cuantas mejoras que evitasen riesgos innecesarios a los tripulantes. Le quedaban varias horas de trabajo por delante, cuando alguien entró en su despacho.

—Hola.

Alzó los ojos de la pantalla y Nyota le devolvió una rara expresión, como si su cara oscilase entre distintas emociones. Fascinante.

—No pareces muy afectado por nuestra separación estos tres últimos días, ni siquiera has intentado contactar conmigo —dijo ella, plantándose cruzada de brazos ante la mesa.

—Especificaste que no tolerabas mi presencia, deduje que me harías saber cuándo dicho veto fuera levantado.

La respuesta no debía ser la que Nyota esperaba, porque esta vez el enojo fue más que evidente. Él se apartó del escritorio y se levantó, una forma de mostrar respeto e interés por su interacción con la joven.

—También te informé del motivo de mi enfado y no te ha importado en absoluto, dado que todo el mundo no para de repetirme que te ha visto en compañía de Kirk en uno u otro lado del campus.

—Es mi capitán y mi amigo, necesita mi ayuda hasta estar por completo recuperado del trauma que supuso su muerte y no voy a traicionar su confianza por ceñirme a unos convencionalismos de tipo romántico. Puedes preguntar al doctor McCoy sobre el estado de salud de Kirk si desconfías de mis palabras, aunque con las notas tan sobresalientes que obtuviste en tus estudios de xenocultura, sé que eres de sobra consciente que mi especie no miente.

No iba a permitir a Nyota que siguiera insultando a Jim, ni aun siendo su pareja romántica, y menos después de escuchar parte del pasado tan oscuro que el joven humano acarreaba. Podía sentir como su propia irritación se extendía por su cuerpo, igual que una intoxicación severa y que estaba decidido a mantener bajo control a base de fuerza de voluntad; pero no fue consciente de cuan grave era la situación hasta que Nyota se aproximó a él y le obligó a abrir las manos que mantenía apretadas. Ella no se quedó ahí, entrelazó ambas manos en un beso vulcano y le sujetó por la nuca para iniciar un beso humano. En lugar de frenar su interacción, Spock se abandonó como siempre a las sensaciones que despertaba el contacto con la piel de Nyota, pero esta vez quemaban con la fuerza de los celos, alimentando esa parte de sí mismo desequilibrada tras lo acontecido con Khan. Algo en su interior decidió responder a la provocación emocional, algo que acabó con la joven encima del escritorio y él sobre ella. Nyota no se dejó dominar, se retorció hasta tener acceso a sus pantalones y abrirlos para meter la mano; la escuchó gemir cuando la mordió en el cuello y de nuevo cuando desgarró por pura fuerza su chaqueta y camisa del uniforme para tener mejor acceso a su cuerpo. Ninguno cedió ante el avance del otro. Mordiscos contestados a mordiscos, tirones de pelo por el violento agarrar del trasero. La falda subida, Nyota enredó las piernas en torno a su cintura y forzó a ambos cuerpos a rozarse con mayor intensidad. No podía más. Le arrancó la ropa interior y apenas mantuvo la suficiente cordura para controlar su primer envite y los que siguieron. Ella gritó sin concesión al autocontrol, acompañando los movimientos con su propio cuerpo para encontrarle en cada embestida. Era el momento. Colocó una mano sobre el rostro de Nyota y ambos cayeron dentro de la fusión mental, en la tormenta de deseos furiosos y emociones en combate, hasta perder los últimos hilos que les ataban a la realidad emergiendo juntos al final.

Spock se apartó hasta chocar contra la pared y dirigió una mirada vacía a la joven que intentaba recobrar el aliento y recomponerse lo suficiente para mantenerse en pie. Registró de manera exhaustiva cada uno de los daños que él había causado, incluido la mitad del escritorio que había sido pulverizada, y se aferró a la fría lógica del análisis para evitar desmoronarse. No había mentido a Nyota cuando le aseguró que su estado mental se encontraba en desequilibrio y que una interacción física era desaconsejable. Este era el resultado. Uhura le devolvió la mirada y él sintió alivio al no hallar miedo a pesar de lo sucedido.

—Lo siento —musitó ella.

—Debo finalizar nuestro vínculo romántico —fue la seca respuesta.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Tu necesidad de una relación de mayor intensidad emocional es insostenible para alguien de mi especie.

—Solo ha sido un poco de sexo salvaje, los humanos no somos tan frágiles, ¿sabes?

—Nyota, he estado a punto de matarte. —Debía hacérselo entender, al menos esto debía quedar claro entre ambos porque no deseaba que ella se uniera a los cientos de personas que ya le odiaban—. Los vulcanos somos una especie pacífica gracias a una férrea disciplina de control de emociones basada en los preceptos de Surak, si eliminas eso de la ecuación, si nos arrebatas nuestra lógica, lo único que verás son animales violentos que se matan entre ellos por los recursos, el poder y las hembras. Antes de los tiempos del Despertar, era habitual para los guerreros tener esclavos que tomaran el lugar de la pareja, porque en gran número los apareamientos terminaban en muerte.

»Por ello pedí más tiempo para recuperarme y que mi mente retornase a sus parámetros de funcionamiento normales. Fue un error no exponer las premisas de una manera más explícita, generé dudas acerca de mis intenciones y de mi afecto. Pido disculpas por ello.

—Spock, entiendo lo que dices, pero yo sé que nunca me harías daño.

Él extendió el brazo y señaló su hombro izquierdo. Nyota se pasó la mano por la zona y se le desorbitaron los ojos al notar las hendiduras en la piel y la sangre que se derramaba.

—Ya lo he hecho, y a medida que transcurran los minutos lo sufrirás con mayor intensidad, no solo en el cuerpo sino también en la mente. —Él mismo empezaba a sentir los efectos colaterales de una fusión mental perturbada, la desorientación y las nauseas—. Nyota, llamaré al doctor McCoy para que acuda a tratar tus heridas.

—¿Y tú? También necesitas ayuda —rebatió ella.

—Me retiraré a mi apartamento. Un ciclo completo de meditación me ayudará más que cualquier medicina.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta usando su último recurso mental, bloquear toda emoción para evitar herir a alguien más de camino a su destino.

—Spock.

Aguardó sin girarse.

—Seguiré estando aquí, aunque ya no tengamos una relación romántica.

—Gracias, Nyota.

Abandonó el despacho y entonces sacó el comunicador para informar a McCoy de lo ocurrido.

.

Mientras, en el otro extremo del campus, Jim aguardaba sentado en uno de los múltiples bancos del mirador que daba a la bahía. Hacía frío, pero la brisa del mar y el sol se sentían realmente bien después de tan prolongado encierro. Era consciente de su retorcer de manos, su continuo mirar la hora y como no paraba de removerse en el asiento.

—¡Jamie!

Se volvió hacia el sonido. Su madre no había cambiado un ápice, es lo único que pudo pensar cuando la vio trotando con la alegría de una niña en su dirección. El pelo rubio oscuro alborotado por el viento y el viejo abrigo de pachwork le daban un aire bohemio, más propio de una artista excéntrica que de una oficial científica. Jim se levantó del asiento y casi acaba en el suelo cuando Winona no frenó lo suficiente antes de atraparle en un abrazo.

—¡Mamá, por Dios, ten cuidado!

—Ups, lo siento, me ha podido la emoción —dijo ella, apartándose solo lo justo para poder mirarle de arriba abajo y sonreír—. Spock tenía razón, estás demasiado delgaducho pero con buen aspecto.

Jim sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Era la primera vez que recordaba que su madre le miraba y realmente le veía a él y no al fantasma de su padre.

—Prueba a estar a base de batidos medio año y luego me cuentas.

—¿Aún te tienen en el hospital?

—No es que lo necesite, pero resulta que el amigo que me salvó la vida con sus brujerías médicas es también mi CMO y ha decidido que es mejor seguir supervisándome.

—Espero que algún día me lo presentes, debo darle las gracias apropiadamente.

Un poco a regañadientes, Jim se desembarazó del agarre de su madre e intentó mantener una actitud más reservada. No podía dejarse engatusar a la primera de cambio y hacer como si allí no hubiera pasado nada.

—¿Y bien? —cuestionó.

—No entiendo.

—Spock me dijo que había algo que querías decirme.

Winona asintió y pareció tomar una actitud más formal.

—Soy consciente de lo vacías y tontas que pueden parecer mis palabras ahora, después de todo lo que has pasado, pero quería poder estar delante de ti, aunque fuera una última vez, y decirte cuanto lo siento. Fui una mala madre, nunca estuve cuando me necesitaste y cuando estaba presente creo que te hacía sufrir aún más. Estaba deprimida, tenía miedo y cada vez que te miraba me recordabas a tu padre y al Kelvin, así que intenté huir de todo eso hiriendo a mis hijos y a mí misma.

»Cuando ocurrió lo de Tarsus… yo pensé… no pude protegerte… no sabía cómo ayudarte, no sabía cómo acercarme a ti…

Jim avanzó y estrechó a su madre en un abrazo reflejo del que había recibido de ella. ¿Siempre había sido tan pequeña?

—Habría bastado con que hubieras hecho esto.

Notó como se agarraba a él y lloraba abiertamente, a gritos y ríos de lágrimas. Sonrió contra el abrigo de pachwork, reconociendo el cálido aroma que no sabía que extrañaba, una curiosa mezcla de flores y limón que a ella le gustaba colgar en bolsitas dentro de los armarios.

—Aunque, ten claro, que no voy a perdonarte tan fácilmente, vas a tener que trabajártelo un montón para compensar los últimos veintitantos años.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Haré lo que sea.

—Podrías empezar por aquellas galletas de canela y jengibre, recuerdo que me encantaban.

Winona se apartó de él un momento para dirigirle una mirada enrojecida llena de incredulidad y, de repente, se echó a reír.

—Mi querido Jamie, eres demasiado bueno, siempre lo has sido y me alegra ver que la vida no ha conseguido destruir esa parte de ti. Te haré galletas antes de irme mañana, suficientes para ti y para tus amigos.

—Promete que vas a mantener el contacto, aunque solo sea escribirme de vez en cuando para contarme alguna tontería, que sé cuan absorbente pueden ser tus investigaciones.

—Prometido. Además, esta misión no es en exceso prolongada y todavía estarás por aquí cuando regrese, así que podremos hacer una pequeña reunión familiar —dijo ella—. Tu hermano y Aurelan han decidido pasar un tiempo en la Tierra hasta que mis nietos crezcan un poco.

—¿Navidad en familia?

Su madre asintió con un entusiasmo contagioso.

—Ahora que hemos arreglado un poco nuestra relación materno filial, ¿qué te parece terminar de afianzarla almorzando conmigo y contándome los detalles de cómo pasaste de delincuente a capitán del Enterprise?

—Supongo que podría haber opciones peores y aquí empieza a hacer demasiado frío. Invitas tú.

El lugar elegido tenía las mejores hamburguesas de todo San Francisco, lo que Jim no pudo evitar reconocer como una burda y muy efectiva manera de ablandar un poco más su cúmulo de rencores. Él y su madre intercambiaron anécdotas acerca de sus respectivos trabajos, aunque las de Jim eran sin duda más espectaculares. Winona se rió especialmente con la metedura de pata de Scott con los tribbles.

—Ah, debes tener de los nervios a tu tripulación con esa propensión tuya a atraer problemas.

—Un poco —reconoció él, pensando en todas las veces que Spock le había salvado la vida y en las reprimendas de Bones cada vez que tenía que remendarle—. Pero el riesgo es una parte inherente al trabajo de explorar el espacio desconocido.

Winona apoyó los codos en la mesa y cruzó las manos dejando que su mentón reposara sobre ellas, dirigiendo una risueña mirada a su hijo.

—De verdad, me encantaría conocerlos.

—¿Por qué tanta insistencia en conocer a mis compañeros de trabajo?

—Porque cuando hablas de ellos no suenan como tales, sino como familia.

Jim se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y empezó a juguetear con la cuchara y los restos de su postre, sin saber muy bien cómo responder a eso.

—Así que, como familia adoptiva tuya que son, debo darles las gracias por cuidar de ti cuando la incompetente de tu madre nunca lo hizo.

—Si tanta ilusión te hace, podría organizar algo para cuando regreses de tu misión.

—Estupendo.

El sonido del comunicador en su bolsillo le dio la excusa para abandonar un tema que le resultaba cuando menos incómodo. Sí, eran su familia, pero de seguro ellos no lo veían como tal, un buen capitán y un buen amigo, sí, sin duda, pero que le considerasen algo más no lo creía posible, a excepción de Bones. Hablando de.

—Ey, Bones, ¿qué tal?

—Sé que me dijiste que hoy tenías cosas importantes que hacer, pero por aquí tenemos una emergencia.

¿Aquí, en la Tierra y en mitad de las instalaciones de la Flota? Estaba visto que ni por esas iba a librarse de problemas.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó, entrando en modo capitán.

—Es Spock, creo que no se encuentra bien.

—Sé más específico.

De repente, se oyeron ruidos del otro lado, Bones discutiendo con alguien de voz femenina.

—Jim.

—Uhura, haz el favor de explicarme qué demonios está pasando.

—Es culpa mía, le presioné demasiado a nivel emocional. Él insistía que no se había recuperado, pero yo no le terminaba de creer y…

El llanto le dejó por completo descolocado.

—Jim, —era de nuevo Bones— escucha, Spock ha perdido el control y ha dejado un tanto maltrecha a nuestra querida teniente, nada grave —se encargó de recalcar el doctor—, pero visualmente es muy desagradable y todos sabemos cómo es el duende, se echará toda la culpa y buscará el exilio o algo peor.

—¿Ha golpeado a Uhura?

—Más bien ha sido sexo enfadado y ya sabes que nuestro amigo es tres veces más fuerte que un humano, ambas cosas no casan muy bien. Por suerte, el escritorio es el que ha salido peor parado.

—Oh, demonios —se pasó una mano por la cara y el pelo—. Ok, voy a buscarlo, se habrá recluido en su apartamento.

—Ten cuidado, chico, no vayas a empeorarlo y acabes tú con la crisma abierta, no quiero más heridos por hoy, ¿entendido?

—Te iré informando.

Guardó el comunicador bajo la preocupada mirada de su madre.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Jamie?

—Una emergencia. Me temo que tendremos que acabar aquí nuestro proceso de reconciliación, mamá, hay un par de personas de mi tripulación que necesitan mi ayuda —explicó él, levantándose de la mesa.

—Lo comprendo. ¿Me llamarás mañana? Quiero despedirme antes de partir y te debo unas cuantas toneladas de galletas —dijo ella, imitando su movimiento para quedar de pie a su lado.

—Te llamaré, tranquila.

Winona lanzó sus brazos y volvió a estrecharle con fuerza.

—Gracias por darme esta oportunidad, no te arrepentirás. Te quiero un montón, mi pequeño Jamie.

—No tan pequeño ya —bromeó Jim y le dio un rápido beso en la cabeza—. En serio, debo irme.

Ella le soltó sin protestar mucho y le gritó _¡suerte!_ cuando ya abandonaba el restaurante.

Frustrado por no poder correr, Jim hubo de conformarse con dirigirse a casa de Spock al paso más rápido que le daban sus piernas. ¿Qué quería decir Uhura con eso de que el vulcano no se había recuperado? Jim recordaba su conversación con él hacía un par de días y su extraña reacción, sabía que algo no estaba demasiado bien con su amigo y que necesitaba ayuda, pero no le había dado suficiente importancia y ahora tenían un problema más grave entre manos. Intentó llamarle por el comunicador para avisarle de su llegada, pero le cortaba una y otra vez; por eso hubo de respirar y calmarse antes de pulsar el timbre cuando llegó ante la puerta de su apartamento, no quería empezar a gritarle y que en respuesta le arrancara la cabeza.

—Spock, soy yo, Jim, ¿me dejas pasar? —gritó, en un intento por hacerse oír en el interior—. Me he pateado el campus y al menos necesito sentarme un poco.

Nada. Bueno, nadie le ganaba a cabezota. Apoyó el dedo contra el timbre y lo dejó allí plantado hasta que escuchó el sonido del desbloqueo del sensor.

—Capitán, no es un buen momento —fue el ominoso saludo que encontró del otro lado de la puerta.

—Lo sé. He estado intentando llamarte, así que no me has dejado otra opción que la invasión forzosa. ¿Puedo pasar para que hablemos más tranquilos?

—Mi compañía no es recomendable hasta que no termine un ciclo completo de meditación, capitán.

Si el problema con Uhura había sido por algún tipo de trastorno emocional, lo último que debía hacer era comportarse como el imbécil descerebrado de siempre.

—Quiero ayudar, igual que tú me ayudaste —fue lo que acabó barbotando—. Bones me ha contado lo que ha pasado con Uhura y yo…

—Márchese capitán, mañana podrá establecer las medidas disciplinarias que considere oportunas, pero ahora requiero estabilizar mi condición. —La voz de Spock brotó átona, carente de vida.

—Eres un idiota, nadie va a someterte a medidas disciplinarias —replicó Jim, apoyando la mano contra el sensor de la puerta—. No quiero que pases por esto tú solo. Eres mi amigo, has estado junto a mi cama de hospital durante estos meses soportando mis tonterías, y me sentiría fatal si no pudiera hacer un mínimo de lo que tú has hecho por mí. Por favor, ¿me lo permitirás?

La figura de Spock se retiró a la oscuridad del interior de la casa, dejando la puerta abierta como una silenciosa manera de aceptar la petición. Jim le siguió hasta el dormitorio y se asomó con cautela. Hacía muchísimo calor. Gracias a la tenue luz de unas velas, aparte de la cama reglamentaria y el armario, pudo ver una especie de puf grande sobre el que se sentó Spock con las piernas cruzadas.

—Voy a meditar, intenta no moverte mucho ni hacer ruido… Luego podremos hablar sin peligro.

—Lo que necesites —sonrió Jim, quitándose el abrigo y el jersey antes de sentarse en el suelo enmoquetado. Sacó su comunicador y lo silenció, después avisó a Bones de cómo le iba con Spock a través de un sencillo mensaje. Para cuando acabó, el vulcano parecía estar sumido en una meditación profunda pero su ceño seguía fruncido.

No podía quedarse allí sentado mientras Spock se recreaba en el desbarajuste de emociones y recuerdos negativos. Conectó su PDA a la red de la casa y accedió a los sistemas de correo de la Flota. Escribió un mensaje detallando la situación en la que se encontraba y luego lo envió hacia Nuevo Vulcano, priorizando su paso a través de la red de satélites de la galaxia de manera un tanto ilegal. Aguardó la respuesta, alternando la mirada entre la pantalla y el severo rostro.

Cuando vio el aviso de mensaje recibido, más de una hora después, lo abrió y leyó con ansiedad.

 _Saludos Jim,_

 _Lamento semejantes noticias y comunicarte que no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer para ayudarte en la distancia. Por tu detallada descripción, mi joven yo parece sufrir algún tipo de desequilibrio neurológico debido, en teoría, al trauma de vuestro enfrentamiento con Khan. No sanará hasta purgar todas las intensas emociones generadas. No obstante y contra toda lógica, Jim Kirk siempre supo que botones pulsar, como él decía, para sacarme de este tipo de estados. Confía en tu intuición y no tengas miedo de actuar, viejo amigo._

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._

— _Genial, en mitad de una crisis y el viejo sigue disfrutando de esa endiablada ambigüedad a la hora de hablar. Muy bien, actuar, ¿por cómo? Piensa Kirk, piensa._

Jim recordaba cómo se había sentido en el interior de la mente del otro Spock, el caos y el dolor provocado por la desaparición de Vulcano y las millones de vidas perdidas. Era un huracán que no parecía querer cejar hasta arrasarlo todo y eso que, con tantos años a sus espaldas, debía ser un maestro de su propia mente a esas alturas. ¿Y si contraatacaba con una imagen opuesta al huracán? Un lugar tranquilo, quizá un desierto, pero era una imagen demasiado familiar para un vulcano, necesitaba algo que calmase el ánimo pero que no fuera posible descartar con facilidad.

Una amplia sonrisa se abrió paso de lado a lado de la cara del joven capitán. Tomada la decisión, se sentó justo frente al vulcano y concentró todas sus energías en la imagen elegida, en las buenas sensaciones que generaba. Sabía que sería complicado mantener algo fijo en su mente durante tanto tiempo, cuando lo normal es que siempre estuviera saltando de una cosa a otra, pero no podía permitirse fallar o haría más daño a su amigo.

Alzó las manos y las posó sobre las palmas abiertas de Spock. Cerró los ojos y recreó un campo lleno de nieve junto a la linde de un bosque. El silencio apenas roto por los crujidos ocasionales. Pensó en los grandes copos que caían del cielo gris, en su apariencia esponjosa, el frío en su boca cuando los atrapaba y las cosquillas que, casi como besos, producían sobre su cara alzada hacia el cielo. La sensación pesada de la enorme bola de nieve que sería el cuerpo de su muñeco, la humedad que calaba los guantes y la emoción de saber lo mucho que se sorprenderían los demás al ver de lo que había sido capaz. Risas. Lanzarse por un montículo de nieve usando solo un plástico o una tapa de cubo de basura era el significado de la diversión y la libertad en su estado puro, aunque acabase estampado contra otro montón blanco y algún adulto hubiera de rescatarlo. Un campo lleno de nieve y copos que siguen cayendo del otro lado de la ventana, a su espalda el resplandor cálido de la chimenea, entre sus manos un tazón de chocolate con malvaviscos. Sensación de seguridad, cariño, protección. Daba igual cuan mal se portase, siempre habría alguien para recibirle con los brazos abiertos y un tazón de chocolate.

.

Cuando Spock abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue una cabeza rubia apoyada contra sus piernas. A continuación, descubrió la mano que sujetaba las suyas. No se movió, sino que analizó la situación y la única respuesta coherente le pareció fascinante y algo absurda, pero con Jim no había nada cien por cien racional. Observó el perfil del joven, el fantasma de una sonrisa asomando a su boca y la tenacidad con que le sujetaba incluso dormido. Aprovechando su estado de meditación, Jim había deslizado una serie de imágenes usando la telepatía de sus manos, y junto al paisaje nevado llegaron los sentimientos que pusieron fin a la pesadilla. Se sentía reconfortado, igual que el niño de los recuerdos de Jim con su taza de chocolate tras un día de juegos. _Está bien cometer errores, no eres perfecto y no vamos a dejar de quererte por ello._

Un humano había sido capaz de alterar sus patrones mentales durante la meditación. Fascinante. La mente de Jim era un enigma, dinámica, brillante y poderosa. Sería cruel despertarlo tras semejante esfuerzo y más en su débil estado de salud. Así que se valió de su agilidad y su fuerza para trasladar al joven hasta la cama sin perturbar su sueño.

Volvió a observarle con científica curiosidad. ¿Cómo sería una fusión mental con Jim? Su mano siguió el hilo de sus pensamientos y se deslizó entre el cabello rubio, las yemas de sus dedos captando fugaces destellos y sensaciones. Se apartó casi al instante. Una fusión mental era algo que no debía imponerse sobre un ser no telepata, mucho menos sin su consentimiento. Lo mejor sería abandonar la habitación y dejar dormir a Jim.

Revisó su PDA, encontrando las veintitantas llamadas de su capitán y otras tantas del doctor McCoy. Eligió enviar un mensaje al médico para informarle sobre la mejoría en su estado mental y que Jim no había sufrido ningún daño al ayudarle. Para su sorpresa, recibió contestación al instante, una retahíla de maldiciones y reprimendas nacidas de la preocupación.

—¿Spock? —Jim asomó por el pasillo, frotándose los ojos —. Me preocupé al no verte meditando. ¿Cómo estás?

—Mi condición ha mejorado notablemente y creo que debo agradecerte por ello.

—¿Hice bien?

—Sí, Jim, tu idea parece que funcionó, aunque insisto en que preferiría que no tomases riesgos innecesarios, como realizar un experimento de telepatía con un vulcano cuyas condiciones mentales se encuentras alteradas —fue su respuesta, aunque no había reproche en ella.

—Me alegra que te gustasen mis recuerdos y sirvieran para atenuar tus problemas; era de mis vacaciones en casa de mis abuelos. Ahora, Spock ¿vas a explicarme qué ocurre en esa genial mente tuya? —inquirió el rubio, intentando ahogar un bostezo en vano.

—Creo que, como bien dedujiste hace dos días, padezco estrés postraumático o al menos mi parte humana sensible a ello —explicó él, cruzando las manos a su espalda.

—Parece una opción viable, vistos mis propios ataques de pánico, aunque en tu caso resulta mucho más peligroso. ¿Necesitas un sanador? Podrías ir a visitar Nuevo Vulcano y que tu gente te ayude.

—No es necesario. Ahora comprendo el origen del trastorno y puedo guiar mis meditaciones para subsanar el equilibrio por mí mismo. —Se concedió una de esas pequeñas sonrisas que Jim siempre detectaba—. Me has ofrecido una hermosa imagen que utilizar como anclaje.

Otra vez ese subido color rojo de piel. Fascinante. Incluso aún sabiendo que se trataba de una imposibilidad física, era como si alguien encendiera una fuente de luz y calor en el interior de Jim, que le hacía enrojecer e iluminaba sus ojos. Después de lo ocurrido con Khan, nunca se cansaría de apreciar la vida circulando en todo su esplendor por el cuerpo del joven parado ante él.

—Siempre acabo en tu casa a altas horas de la noche hablando de cosas ridículas.

—No es esa mi percepción.

Jim se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir hablando.

—Voy a marcharme de tu casa y dejarte descansar apropiadamente, pero antes voy a hacer algo muy humano y cuyo significado es el mismo que una taza de chocolate, ¿vale? Te lo advierto para que no te alarmes.

Spock sintió una ola de curiosidad, saciada al momento por el torpe abrazo de su amigo. Conocía el gesto. Su madre le abrazaba siempre, incluso ante las miradas de censura de su padre. Nyota también, quizá nunca más. Su mente no reaccionó de forma adversa al contacto, al contrario, dejó que una de sus manos se posara en la espalda de Jim cerrando el abrazo, el cual emitió un sonido ahogado de sorpresa.

—Pensé que estaba prohibido tocarte —musitó el rubio.

—Es necesario prevenir el contacto con otras especies debido a vuestra falta de escudos mentales, es la manera más efectiva de evitar leer vuestras mentes por accidente o de recibir una contaminación indebida en la nuestra.

—¿Leer mentes?

Un inusitado buen humor reverberó en su interior.

—Mis escudos están levantados Jim, aunque puedo captar el rápido fluir de tu mente, me recuerda a la vibración de una colmena de abejas y es reconfortante.

—Si es algo que te tranquiliza, podríamos usarlo para mantener tus particulares ataques de pánico bajo control.

—No será necesario una vez terminé de reestructurar mi mente, pero aprecio la intención.

Jim le dio un último apretón antes de apartarse y mostrar una sonrisa insegura, parecía incluso más acalorado que antes de iniciar el abrazo. Lo lógico era pensar que se debía a la alta temperatura de la vivienda, nada apropiada para un humano promedio.

—En serio, debo irme y descansar un poco más. Cierto, mañana reserva la tarde, he quedado por segunda vez con mi madre y me ha prometido sus galletas de canela y jengibre, tienes que probarlas.

—Será agradable volver a encontrarme con tu madre.

Una mezcla de palabras más o menos coherentes fue la despedida de Jim. Era obvio que la falta de sueño empezaba a afectarle, debió insistir y hacer que se quedase a dormir, hubiera sido más seguro.

.

Una vez en el pasillo exterior, Jim sufrió una auténtica crisis existencial. ¿Deseo? ¿Por su primer oficial y amigo? Vale, quedaba demostrado que su recuperación había finalizado si su libido andaba tan desmadrada. Seis meses y pico de abstinencia hacían su gloriosa aparición. Sí, su última conquista fueron aquellas gatitas gemelas. En cuanto pudiera, saldría por la zona de copas y se buscaría alguien atractivo y anónimo.

 **OooO**

N. de A.: No os podéis imaginar lo divertido que es manejar a estos dos. xD

En cuanto a lo de Uhura y Spock, sé que puede haber gente que se haya sentido molesta por el desarrollo de acontecimientos, sin embargo, si tenemos en cuenta cómo actúa ella en las películas —de forma avasalladora e imponiendo sus emociones—, sería lógico pensar que un momento de frustración y celos desembocase en algo como lo que yo he narrado. No lo consideró violación, ambos se hacen daño mutuamente, físico y mental.


	5. Capítulo Cuatro

**N. de A.:** Sorry por el retraso. Complicaciones varias de esas que me impiden escribir y a veces siquiera acercarme a un ordenador para actualizar. Como dije, el fic está completo y las actualizaciones serán semanales si el universo no me lo impide.

Este capi es un poquito más de transición, algo más ligero.

 **OooO**

 **Capítulo Cuatro**

Nyota se levantó de la cama por pura fuerza de voluntad, le dolía el cuerpo en lugares que ni siquiera sabía que existían, pero lo peor era la desagradable sensación entre náusea y angustia que no conseguía sacarse de encima desde su desafortunado encuentro con Spock. Fue al baño y nada más dar la luz agradeció que Leonard la dejase pasar su convalecencia en casa y no en el hospital a la vista de cualquier conocido, su aspecto era terrible. Se lavó y mudó su pijama por una holgada túnica púrpura, así estaría cómoda además de presentable.

Puntual como siempre, el timbre de la puerta sonó anunciando la presencia del médico en jefe de la Enterprise.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mal —reconoció ella, mientras McCoy revisaba sus contusiones—. Los moratones son lo de menos, pero Spock tenía razón cuando dijo que la fusión mental iba a pasarme factura.

—Hablando de, Spock me ha llamado para preguntarme si sería apropiado visitarte.

—¿Cómo se encuentra él?

—Mejor que tú. Jim consiguió estabilizar de alguna forma esa compleja cabeza vulcana suya y parece mucho más tranquilo y compuesto que ayer. ¿Qué quieres que le diga? ¿Te apetece verle o esperamos un poco?

Jim Kirk. Nyota sintió como la amargura salía al exterior en forma de una sonrisa y lágrimas.

—Necesito que Spock corrija el trastorno en mi propia mente, así que sí, dile que puede venir a verme.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que debe ayudarte, pero puedo estar presente durante el proceso y no tendrías por qué dialogar con él si no quieres.

El ofrecimiento de Leonard era en verdad amable, sin embargo no podía aceptarlo. Tenía que hablar con Spock antes que el suceso los apartase del todo y se convirtieran en extraños. Así se lo hizo saber al médico.

—De acuerdo, pero me quedaré en el pasillo por si acaso algo se tuerce, así no tendré que cruzar media ciudad de los nervios pensando que te ha arrancado un brazo.

Ella rió un poco ante el comentario y le dio un breve abrazo que él respondió.

—Empiezo a pensar que necesito una subida de sueldo por ejercer de madre de toda esta loca tripulación.

Esperaron a Spock tomando un pequeño refrigerio y conversando acerca de los tiempos tan difíciles que habían atravesado en poco más de un par de años. También los buenos momentos, porque se equiparaban con facilidad a los más tristes.

En cuanto sonó el timbre, Leonard se levantó y fue a desbloquear la puerta. Spock le saludó con una suave inclinación de cabeza y pidió permiso para entrar. Él se hizo a un lado y le dio una palmada de ánimo en el brazo antes de abandonar el apartamento.

—Hola Spock. —Nyota se obligó a sonreír.

—Saludos Nyota. —La oscura mirada volvió a recorrer aquellas marcas que todavía eran visibles—. Mis disculpas por el daño que te he causado. Estás en tu derecho de presentar una denuncia ante la Flota.

—No seas tonto Spock, no voy a denunciarte por algo que fue en gran medida culpa mía. Tú amabilidad hace que olvidemos con facilidad las condiciones propias de tu especie y te tratemos como un humano más. Quien debe disculparse soy yo, por lastimarte de la manera en que lo hice.

—Tú eres quien salió herida.

—Spock, el daño físico sana rápido, lo sé por las incontables veces en que yo misma he salido vapuleada durante las misiones. No soy ninguna frágil damisela y lo sabes, me has visto enfrentar a klingons sin pestañear. Sin embargo, yo te he causado daño emocional, mucho más difícil de sanar y mucho más peligroso en un vulcano. Quería provocarte, atraer tu atención a cualquier coste. Fui egoísta y una inconsciente, y lo lamento. Comprendo que después de lo ocurrido una relación romántica es inviable, demasiadas desavenencias y deseos no saciados en ambos lados, pero no quiero perder a uno de mis mejores amigos.

—Coincido con tus palabras, Nyota, tu amistad es invaluable. Siempre has poseído una rara clarividencia cuando se trata de mi persona, algo por lo que estoy sinceramente agradecido, igual que por tu capacidad para perdonar lo imperdonable.

Ella se levantó con torpeza del sofá y abrazó dubitativa a Spock, pero él no se apartó, sino que la rodeó con uno de sus brazos para sostenerla, mientras dirigía una mano a su rostro e iniciaba la fusión mental. Fue por completo diferente a la del día anterior, sus mentes se entrelazaron con la facilidad que daba la práctica. La rabia de la tormenta sustituida por una calma que arrullaba su mente, imágenes inconexas llenas de luz y serenidad, había una que se repetía con especial intensidad, un campo cubierto de nieve y el sonido de la risa de un niño.

Cuando emergió de la fusión la desagradable sensación había desaparecido, dejándola cansada y con ganas de dormir una eternidad.

—Gracias —sonrió, aliviada.

—Si notas cualquier otra alteración no dudes en advertirme, ahora deberías reposar y dejar que tu cerebro termine de regenerarse a través del sueño.

—Pienso hacerlo, descuida. —Después de un instante de duda, añadió—. He visto nieve, nunca había aparecido esa imagen antes, siempre desierto y sol.

—Es un anclaje que el capitán utilizó para sacarme de mi desequilibrio mental.

—¿Te has fusionado mentalmente con él? —No podía creerlo, si para hacerlo con ella tardó más de un año.

—Eso habría sido inadecuado. El capitán aprovechó mi estado de meditación profunda para filtrar las imágenes a través de mis manos, mis barreras estaban bajadas así que la conexión fue directa. Igual que en el ajedrez, usó una jugada ingeniosa al recurrir a la nieve, algo llamativo para los de mi especie pero no perturbador. Jim posee una mente prodigiosa para un ser humano.

Nyota era especialista en comunicaciones. Conocía cientos de lenguajes y había aprendido a leer los matices de la expresión corporal en diferentes puntos de la galaxia. Por eso estaba en condiciones de afirmar que Spock estaba enamorado, pero no de ella, nunca lo había estado, y también que el vulcano no era consciente de lo que sentía. Tantas emociones bajo control durante tantos años, que ahora tendría que experimentar y aprender igual que cualquier humano. Iba a sentir la incertidumbre, la frustración y esa maravillosa descarga eléctrica, mitad miedo mitad júbilo, que trae el descubrimiento de saberse enamorado de alguien.

—Kirk es una persona especial, todo aquel que llega a conocerle puede percibirlo —dijo Nyota—. Es una lástima que se esconda tanto tras esa actitud de gallito de corral.

—Creía que el capitán no era de tu agrado —replicó el vulcano.

—Spock, nadie es capaz de escudarse contra el encanto natural de Kirk, toda su tripulación le adora, incluida yo. Quererle se vuelve algo inevitable. Tú mismo te has desvivido por él durante su convalecencia, y no empieces a enarbolar la lógica para justificarlo. —Bostezó sin poder contenerse—. Ahora creo que necesito una siesta, así que disculpa si te echo de mi casa.

Spock asintió con la cabeza y obedeció la petición de Nyota. Ella pudo escuchar a McCoy saludar al vulcano antes que la puerta se cerrase de nuevo; la alegraba saber que Leonard también había forjado una extraña amistad con él.

Agotada, física y mentalmente, Nyota se sumergió entre las sábanas. Triste por la pérdida de su pareja, alegre por conservar a su amigo, y con un punto de perversidad que anticipaba la diversión que iba a representar ver a Kirk y Spock comportarse como dos idiotas adolescentes que no saben qué hacer con sus sentimientos.

 **OooO**

Jim cambió de posición en la butaca y miró con acritud la taza que había alojado los últimos tres cafés. No era suficiente, ni de lejos, para aguantar a la plana mayor de la Flota y a los representantes económicos de la Federación en plena batalla campal. Resumido, el problema era que unos pretendían que el Enterprise marchase en misión diplomática y otros se negaban argumentando que la nave no estaba todavía lista.

—Disculpen. —No llegó a ser un grito, pero fue suficiente para cortar el vocerío que le rodeaba y que había empezado a levantarle jaqueca—. Concuerdo con mis superiores en el hecho que el U.S.S. Enterprise aún se encuentra en plenas reparaciones, en un optimista ochenta por ciento de su capacidad, y que sería peligroso ponerla a trabajar de inmediato. Sin embargo, realizar un transporte hasta Bolarus IX no plantea un riesgo para la nave o su tripulación, dado que permaneceríamos en espacio de la Federación la mayor parte del tiempo y que los tellaritas han reforzado la seguridad del sector frente a los asaltos romulanos. Es una misión de apenas un par de meses y estaríamos de vuelta para la Navidad. Todos contentos.

—¿Está seguro, Kirk?

—Almirante Komack, no lo habría sugerido si no creyera que nuestra chica puede hacerlo. Si tiene dudas, siempre podemos convocar a mi ingeniero jefe, el señor Scott, y a mi primer oficial, el señor Spock, que son los que han dirigido las reparaciones mientras yo permanecía hospitalizado, ellos pueden darle los detalles más técnicos.

—Hágalos venir.

—¿Ahora?

—Tendremos un receso para comer, eso les proporcionará suficiente tiempo como para unirse a la reunión.

Odiaba a Komack. Jim sacó su comunicador, mientras observaba como el resto de los asistentes a la reunión se marchaban a comer y, más que probable, seguir discutiendo en el comedor. Scotty y Spock no pusieron ninguna objeción y se presentaron en el edificio central de la Flota en menos de una hora. Él les había estado esperando al aire libre, sentado al sol en un banco y devorando un sándwich, lejos de cualquier burócrata.

—¿Cómo lo veis? —fue la pregunta de Jim, después de explicarles los detalles de la reunión.

—Que no deberíamos mover a nuestra chica en otros dos meses y a ti tampoco, ya que estamos —dijo Scott.

—Si me asegurabas que las reparaciones iban viento en popa.

—Pero no hago milagros Jim, eso se lo dejo al viejo Leonard. Me vas a obligar a proseguir con el trabajo en el espacio y no me gustaría sufrir una descompresión general por una mampara mal ajustada.

—¿Spock? —cuestionó entonces en dirección al vulcano.

—Comparto el diagnóstico del señor Scott. Deberíamos solicitar dos semanas para revisar de manera exhaustiva la integridad del casco de la nave y asegurar el buen funcionamiento del reactor y los motores. Después sería factible proseguir con las reparaciones internas relacionadas con los sistemas operativos y estructura, incluso estando en el espacio.

—Va a estar todo lleno de cables sueltos, si alguno de tus invitados muere electrocutado no me hago responsable —dijo el ingeniero.

—Llevamos seis meses atorados en la Tierra, necesitamos a la nave insignia de la Flota allí fuera, aunque solo sea por mantener las apariencias. Los romulanos andan revueltos y solo la amenaza de la futura desaparición de su Imperio les mantiene entretenidos. Por otro lado, los klingons parecen encantados con la declaración de guerra que ondeó Marcus debajo de sus narices, se están organizando y nuestra ausencia les envalentona aún más. No podemos esperar más.

Scott resopló y asintió con la cabeza.

—Si lo pides así, haré lo posible para que nos den vía libre.

—Genial, gracias Scotty.

Regresaron al interior del edificio, a la gran sala ovalada en la que Jim odiaba permanecer. Allí era dónde Pike había muerto, su padre por adopción y un hombre excepcional de los que no abundaban en la Flota. Asistió a las respectivas exposiciones de Scott y Spock sin prestar demasiada atención, sabía lo que iban a decir.

—De acuerdo, les concederemos las dos semanas para ultimar preparativos y podrán partir a la misión. Les enviaremos los detalles en un par de días.

Spock se posicionó a su altura nada más abandonar la maldita sala.

—He pensado que sería conveniente informar a los otros comandantes a cargo del Enterprise.

—Nuestros amigos Spock, pero sí, es una buena idea. Vamos a necesitar su ayuda para coordinar el exceso de trabajo.

—Y aún así no sé yo si no vamos a pillarnos los dedos —bromeó Scott, PDA en mano y revisando los turnos de los trabajadores del astillero lunar.

—Si alguien puede poner a nuestra chica a punto, ese eres tú, Scotty —dijo Jim, dándole una sonora palmada en la espalda.

—Reservaré una de las salas de la Academia para mañana, eso nos ofrecerá el espacio necesario en el que desarrollar nuestros patrones de trabajo.

La mente de Jim explotó en un acceso de actividad y enumeró en voz alta todo lo que iban a necesitar, mientras sus manos se deslizaban veloces sobre su comunicador escribiendo un mensaje para convocar al resto de sus amigos. Las respuestas le llegaron casi al momento, confirmando la asistencia de todo su grupo a excepción de Carol, cuyo acceso a cualquier asunto oficial de la Flota continuaba restringido.

La mañana siguiente encontró a Jim llegando el primero a la sala de reuniones, cargado con su PDA personal, la tableta con toda la información sobre la misión que había conseguido _robar_ de los terminales y una caja de galletas de canela y jengibre. Encontrarse de nuevo metido de lleno en su trabajo resultaba vivificante, después de la inactividad obligatoria. Unas vacaciones nunca eran mal recibidas, pero no cuando duraban ya más de medio año.

—Ey, Jim, tienes buen aspecto. —Sulu entró ataviado con su uniforme, aunque llevaba una mochila al hombro y se secaba el pelo con una toalla—. Pensé que sería el primero en llegar.

—¿Has estado en el gimnasio?

—Corriendo por el campus. Tener un buen fondo ha resultado ser muy útil a la hora de huir durante las misiones.

—Iba a ponerme un café, ¿quieres uno? —cuestionó Jim, desde el replicador.

—Mejor té, el café me sienta como una patada tan temprano. —El piloto se dejó caer en uno de los butacones, con la toalla en la cabeza, y señaló la caja misteriosa—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Galletas caseras de mi madre. —El rubio empujó la caja hacia él y dejó la taza al lado.

Sulu levantó la tapa y cogió una de las galletas de forma irregular y color tostado. Olían bien y el sabor no se quedaba atrás, la calidez penetrante de la canela.

—Muy ricas —dijo, yendo a por la segunda—. No sabía que tratases con tu madre, no quiero sonar rudo, pero según McCoy es casi como si no tuvieras.

—Ese chismoso dice que no quiere tener nada que ver con nuestros asuntos personales, pero luego es el primero en airearlos.

—¿Puedes culparle? Entre lo que se entera por su posición como CMO y lo que cotillean sus enfermeras, tiene más control sobre la tripulación que Spock o tú mismo. En algún momento tiene que soltar parte de la información o reventaría por sobrecarga. —Dio un buen trago al té—. Por cierto, hay una exposición sobre armamento antiguo en el museo de la ciudad, han traído piezas de distintas partes del mundo y tiene buenas críticas. ¿Te apetece ir? Sé que te gustan las antigüedades como a mí.

—¿Qué siglos abarca?

—Creo del XVIII al XXI.

—Mi favorito es el período de mediados del XX a mediados del XXI, es una época llena de cambios a nivel tecnológico y su literatura una gozada —dijo Jim y tomó una galleta con aire pensativo—. Creo que hoy finiquitaremos el plan de reparación y las partes de la misión durante los próximos dos meses. Supongo que podríamos ir mañana a la exposición.

—¿Qué exposición?

Ambos rotaron sus butacas para recibir a Scott.

—Una de armas antiguas —aclaró Jim.

—Si se tratase de vehículos me apuntaba, pero el armamento me pone de los nervios, da igual la época. ¡Oh, galletas! ¿Puedo coger?

—¿Galletas? —inquirió Chekov, que entró seguido de Uhura y McCoy, todos ataviados con el sobrio uniforme gris.

—Las ha hecho la madre de Jim —sonrió Sulu.

—Así que sí has hecho las paces con ella, chico, me alegro. —Leonard pescó una a la que pasaba camino del replicador—. ¿Alguien más quiere café?

—Para mí chocolate —dijo el ruso, trotando detrás de él para ayudarle.

—Un té verde para mí. —Uhura ocupó uno de los asientos y fue cuando reparó en algo que la impidió indagar más sobre la madre de Kirk—. ¿Spock no ha llegado todavía?

Jim miró el reloj colgado de una de las paredes de la sala y frunció el ceño. Spock era el paradigma de la puntualidad y ya pasaban veinte minutos de la hora acordada.

—No tengo ningún mensaje suyo —confirmó tras revisar el comunicador y la PDA—. ¿Y tú?

—Nada.

—Voy a buscarlo, llamadme si llega antes que yo.

Jim ya estaba en la puerta antes que nadie pudiera darle una respuesta o detenerle, pero al abrirla hubo de dar un paso atrás, casi un salto, para no estrellarse contra la misma persona que pretendía salir a buscar.

—Capitán.

—Raro verte llegar tan tarde. ¿Dónde andaba, señor Spock? —cuestionó el rubio, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle entrar y cerrar la puerta.

El vulcano fue a depositar la gorra gris del uniforme sobre la mesa de reuniones y cogió una de las tabletas allí abandonadas. Frunció el ceño en cuanto vio el contenido.

—He estado solucionando un severo conflicto con el Almirante Komack debido a cierta intromisión no autorizada en las bases de datos confidenciales de la Flota. —Apuntó a Jim con la tableta—. Ha vuelto a piratear el sistema.

Todos los presentes miraron a su joven capitán con resignada diversión. No era la primera vez que se saltaba las reglas y no sería la última, el único que seguía alterándose por dichos eventos era Spock.

—Necesitábamos esos datos y no iban a dárnoslos hasta final de semana. No voy a incumplir mi palabra de poner en marcha el Enterprise en dos semanas, menos por culpa de la maldita burocracia interna de la Flota.

—Es la única parte del racionamiento que ha conseguido aplacar los ánimos del almirante, aunque, en mi opinión, todavía se plantea la posibilidad de expulsarle con deshonor y vetar su acceso a cualquier nave para lo que le resta de existencia.

—Yo también le quiero —sonrió Jim—. En resumen, infracción olvidada, así que vamos a ponernos manos a la obra.

Fue la señal para que todos tomaran asiento y sacaran sus informes. Por turnos, cada cual desgranó los pormenores que atañían a las reparaciones o a la misión en sí misma. Scott y Chekov se encargaron de explicar el proceso a seguir con los motores, transportador, replicadores y demás aspectos relacionados con la estructura de la nave. Spock se centró en el nuevo sistema de computadoras y dejó a Sulu el trabajo de informar sobre los laboratorios. Uhura se encargó de poner a todos al día sobre los Bolian y su cultura, mientras McCoy cerró el informe con sus apuntes sobre posibles riesgos médicos durante dicha visita. Para cuando finalizaron, ya era la hora de comer. Sacaron algo de comida del replicador y prosiguieron con el trabajo, conscientes del poco tiempo con el que contaban de cara a los preparativos.

—Jim.

Él dejó de pellizcarse el puente de la nariz para dirigir su atención al medio vulcano sentado a su derecha.

—Sería aconsejable que te retirases a descansar, no deberías estar sobre esforzándote dada tu condición.

Los demás estaban ocupados consiguiendo café o yendo al baño durante el breve receso como para escuchar el comentario de Spock. Jim frunció el ceño.

—No es para tanto. Además, creo que lo habremos finiquitado todo en unas tres horas más. ¿Qué clase de capitán sería si no me preocupo del estado de mi nave y de la misión en ciernes?

—Comprendo y valoro tu sentido de la responsabilidad, pero no será de utilidad si caes inconsciente por extenuación —insistió el vulcano—. Como bien has expuesto, solo resta por ajustar detalles menores y, siendo el Primer Oficial de la nave, podrías delegar dicha responsabilidad en mí.

Jim esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Adoraba y detestaba a partes iguales la obsesiva sobre protección a la que estaba siendo sometido por Spock durante los últimos meses, le hacía sentirse un poco inútil a la par que reconfortado.

—No es que desconfíe de tu más que probada eficiencia, Spock, esto es una cabezonería mía. Llevo demasiado tiempo alejado del Enterprise y necesito sentir que sigue siendo mía, aunque suene ilógico.

—Siempre has sido abiertamente explícito acerca de tus ataduras emocionales por la nave, Jim, así que puedo percibir cierta lógica subyacente en tu afirmación.

Él sonrió en respuesta y habló sin que mediara proceso racional alguno.

—¿Quieres venir mañana a una exposición?

Spock no contestó enseguida.

—¿Sobre qué versa dicha exposición?

—Armamento terrestre, siglos del XVIII al XXI.

—Las antigüedades bélicas no es algo que atraiga usualmente mi atención, Jim.

El joven capitán reconoció para sí mismo que aquello le había dolido un poquito y asintió algo avergonzado, aceptando la negativa.

—Aunque no representaría un inconveniente hacer una excepción —añadió Spock—, siempre que se retirase hoy a descansar para encontrarse en una buena predisposición mañana y pueda cumplir su obligación como guía.

Las carcajadas fueron mitad alivio y mitad diversión. Nunca iba a ser capaz de hacer frente a ese lado oculto del vulcano, manipulador y travieso, que aparecía en los momentos más insospechados.

—¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó Sulu, sin disimular su curiosidad.

—Nada en particular. ¿Te importa si Spock nos acompaña a la exposición?

—No hay problema —se encogió de hombros—. Pavel también viene y Carol; resulta que la chica es una fanática de los sistemas de propulsión en el armamento.

—Su doctorado en física aplicada a sistemas bélicos hace evidente dicha predisposición —dijo Spock.

—¿Alguien más quiere apuntarse a la excursión?

No hubo más voluntarios. Jim estuvo a punto de insistir con Uhura, pero algo en el aura que la rodeaba desaconsejaba abrir la boca. En su lugar, se excusó por su agotamiento y abandonó la reunión sin que nadie protestase, al contrario, a McCoy le faltó poco para aplaudir.

.

Spock fue el primero en llegar al punto de encuentro acordado, justo al pie de las escaleras del enorme edificio de piedra gris. El museo en sí era una pieza histórica de gran valor y una estructura transparente lo protegía de los efectos de la degradación ambiental. No hubo de esperar demasiado, Sulu y Chekov saludaron desde la distancia antes de aproximarse a paso tranquilo, esquivando a los transeúntes que invadían la calle incluso a horas tempranas; San Francisco siempre era una vorágine de actividad, sede de los cuarteles de la Flota Estelar.

—Siempre puntual, señor Spock —sonrió Sulu.

—Es lo correcto según las convecciones sociales.

—Espero que encuentre interesante la exposición, sé que los vulcanos no son proclives a las artes bélicas.

—Es correcto, sin embargo mi gente posee un pasado histórico más beligerante, es interesante que se me ofrezca la posibilidad realizar una comparativa sobre dicho aspecto entre ambas culturas.

—¡Captain! —chilló Chekov, agitando la mano en el aire con entusiasmo.

El interpelado devolvió el saludo antes de empezar a cruzar el paso de peatones en compañía de una familiar rubia. Spock no pudo evitar sentir un acceso de molestia, similar al que irrumpió cuando conoció por primera vez a la doctora Marcus. No pudo evitar tachar su propia reacción de ilógica en el presente contexto, por la inexistencia de razones específicas que justificaran su rechazo a la presencia de la mujer. Sabía de humanos que sentían antipatía natural hacia otros de su especie, pero él nunca había experimentado dicha eventualidad, siempre hubo razones de peso para ello, incluso al comienzo de su interacción con Jim.

—Hola —saludó, alegre, Kirk. Presentaba mejor aspecto que cuando abandonó la reunión la tarde anterior.

—Espero que no os moleste que me haya apuntado a la excursión en el último minuto —se disculpó Carol, después de saludar.

—Por supuesto que no —sonrió Sulu—. Eres especialista en armamento, ¿verdad?

—Sí, entre otras cosas.

—Por ejemplo.

—Xenobiología. Debido al bloqueo que mi expediente ha sufrido por parte de la Flota, me uní hace poco más de un mes a un grupo de estudio independiente sobre terraformación.

Fue todo lo que necesitaba. Sulu se posicionó a su lado y empezó a formular preguntas de tal manera que más parecía un interrogatorio. Chekov subió las escaleras detrás de ellos, con una sonrisilla divertida ante la ofuscación de su amigo.

—Imaginaba que algo así pasaría cuando Carol me comentó en qué andaba metida —dijo Jim, bajando la vista con curiosidad hacia la mano que ahora le sujetaba del brazo—. ¿Spock?

—Tus piernas aún están en proceso de sanación, no es aconsejable permitir que caigas por las escaleras.

—Gracias —dudó antes de añadir—. Podrías haber venido con algo más informal, no hace falta que uses el uniforme todo el tiempo.

—No poseo ropas civiles terraneas, sí algunas de manufactura vulcana pero no son apropiadas para el frío. El uniforme es confortable y práctico.

—Cuando volvamos de la misión te llevaré de compras. Para entonces mis piernas estarán perfectas y podremos patearnos la ciudad entera para encontrar algo que te guste.

Spock vio enrojecer a Jim, de repente, como si algo hubiera brotado de las profundidades de su mente para avergonzarle.

—Ya sabes, mi madre quiere dar una fiesta para todos y no puedo permitir que te presentes con el uniforme, ella me mataría si no te busco algo festivo y navideño.

—Agradeceré tu ayuda para cumplir con las expectativas de tu madre —replicó él, dejando que una pequeña sonrisa se filtrase.

El golpe de calor al entrar en el edificio fue notable. Jim se quitó el abrigo y dejó a la vista su ropa civil, unos sencillos vaqueros y una camiseta azul de manga larga. Se unieron a sus tres compañeros y empezaron el circuito de la exposición, donde les recibió una sala llena de pistolas del siglo XVIII.

Carol y Jim hicieron las veces de guías improvisados, aportando cada cual los conocimientos que tenían sobre el material de cada sala; ella el más técnico, él haciendo referencia a libros y anécdotas históricas. Sin embargo, cuando entraron a la zona del siglo XXI perdieron a Carol, que se convirtió en lo más parecido a una niña frente al escaparate de una juguetería.

—Cuánto entusiasmo —rió Sulu—. Pavel y yo vamos a intentar seguir sus pasos, vosotros podéis ir más despacio y nos encontramos a la salida.

—No quieremos que el captain se aguiote —coreó el joven ruso.

—Empiezo a sentirme como un maldito abuelo de noventa años —dijo Jim, dejándose caer en uno de los bancos de piedra a disposición de los visitantes—. Pero tienen razón. Lamento retrasarte, Spock.

—No hay nada que exija que nos apresuremos. —Spock se sentó con más economía de movimientos que el rubio—. Hasta mañana no tenemos tareas asignadas y yo adelanté hace meses la reprogramación de las computadoras; el señor Scott es quien debe afrontar un mayor índice de trabajo las próximas dos semanas.

—Sí, y a mí solo me vais a tener firmando papeles y aguantando a los jefes.

Spock captó el tono bromista y escogió no reforzar la infantil autocompasión que mostraba su capitán, en su lugar, cambió de tema.

—Ignoraba que fueras tan ampliamente versado en antigua literatura terranea.

—Soy un genio, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Jim, con una de sus luminosas sonrisas—. De niño me gustaba leer sobre aventuras, como Julio Verne, desde ahí fue fácil empezar a devorar cualquier cosa que me transportara a otros universos. También leo contemporáneo, pero me sigue gustando más ese aire de inocencia que rodea las narraciones de aquellos que nunca pudieron salir del planeta y saber qué había más allá, que creaban desde la más pura imaginación. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Los vulcanos tenéis algo más que tratados científicos?

—Existe abundante material poético y literario de tipo Presurakico, pero no es sencillo acceder a los textos para aquellos que no son vulcanos.

—¿Está prohibido o algo?

—No específicamente. Mi gente se limita a conservarlo y prefiere no difundir su existencia; además, el idioma es muy arcaico y complejo, incluso para muchos de los nuestros que centran sus estudios en el área de la lógica científica en su totalidad.

—Pero tú los entiendes —cuchicheó Jim, dándole un codazo casi imperceptible.

Spock se aclaró la garganta y suprimió la vergüenza que pugnaba por asomar a su rostro.

—Mi madre era profesora de Literatura en la Tierra antes de conocer a mi padre e hizo uso de sus habilidades filológicas para desentrañar hasta la última palabra del idioma vulcano. Ella decía que era un hobby. Se hizo con copias de poesías presurakicas y las tradujo al inglés… yo las encontré por accidente.

—Y gracias a esa memoria eidética tuya, estás en posición de repetirme alguna.

El vulcano se removió incómodo. Recordaba las palabras, en ambos idiomas, y todavía le seguía desconcertando la libertad de emociones de sus antepasados. El sentido del secretismo impuesto por su cultura decidió ceder ante la curiosidad, quería saber qué pensaría Jim de los poemas. Escogió el que más llamó su atención en el pasado y empezó a enunciarlo, disfrutando de la sonoridad y ritmo que su lengua natal le imprimía. No esperó a que el joven capitán se lo pidiera, enlazó la traducción con el original, notando el cosquilleo embarazoso que le producía mencionar ciertas descripciones de carácter erótico.

Cuando terminó la recitación, escrutó el rostro de Jim, pero la reacción que encontró no fue la esperada aunque no por ello fue decepcionante. No hacía gala de su usual carácter bromista y malicioso en cuanto a temas de índole sexual, sino que parecía un poco trastocado, con los ojos y la boca abiertos. Fascinante.

—Tus ancestros sí que sabían escribir y plasmar las emociones —dijo en última instancia—. Y te diré algo que seguro ni se te ha pasado por la cabeza, podrías usar la poesía vulcana para ligar.

—Una aplicación práctica en la que solo tú podías inferir, Jim.

Él rió.

—En serio, es una poesía muy sensorial y altera con facilidad a seres ilógicos e impulsivos como los humanos. Tu madre hizo un trabajo espléndido con su traducción, conserva gran parte del ritmo que posee la original, se siente como el resonar de un tambor que fuera cogiendo más y más velocidad.

Spock permitió que el acceso de orgullo y nostalgia se filtrase por unos segundos en su sistema, después lo puso bajo control.

—Míranos —dijo Jim, abriendo los brazos—. En medio de una exposición de armamento hablando sobre poesía erótica, menuda paradoja.

—Si tanto interés han suscitado en ti, puedo transcribir los textos y facilitártelos —ofreció Spock.

—No es necesario si resulta un problema para ti, pero los aceptaría con gusto.

—¡Ah, estáis ahí!

Spock volteó el rostro hacia la voz; Carol, Sulu y Chekov regresaban de la sala del siglo XXI.

—Hemos terminado hace media hora la exposición y vosotros seguíais sin dar señales de vida, nos preocupaba que te hubiera pasado algo —dijo Carol, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Jim.

—Nunca con mi primer oficial-niñera cerca —sonrió el interpelado—. Nos pusimos a hablar y nos hemos despistado con la hora.

—Podríamos almorzar algo y recargar energías —sugirió Sulu.

—Jim y yo vimos un sitio perfecto a la que veníamos hacia el museo y no queda lejos.

—Avisaré a Bones, me dijo que se reuniría con nosotros cuando saliéramos de este lugar infernal.

Jim sacó su comunicador y se alejó unos pasos mientras llamaba a su mejor amigo, todo correcto hasta que la doctora Marcus fue junto a él e invadió su espacio vital para poder hablar también a través del aparato apoyado en su oreja; ambos rieron a la vez, debido a un comentario desabrido de McCoy con toda probabilidad. Jim guardó el comunicador pero la joven siguió agarrada a su brazo, inapropiado.

—¿Qué ha dicho Leonard? —preguntó Sulu.

—En resumen, que vayamos al sitio que queramos y él ya llegará —respondió Jim, todavía víctima del ataque de hilaridad—. Así que, pongámonos en marcha, no vaya a ser que aparezcamos más tarde que él.

Abandonaron el museo y remontaron la transitada calle, camino del restaurante que haría las veces de punto de encuentro. Spock se encontró caminando por detrás del pequeño grupo, escuchando como intercambiaban opiniones sobre la exposición, la misión en ciernes y la fiesta de Navidad. Nunca había asistido a un evento festivo de esas características; en Vulcano, su madre se vio restringida a nivel cultural y en la Tierra, él escogió no asistir a las reuniones que organizaba la Flota, por ilógicas y porque no había nadie con quién festejar. Ahora las circunstancias eran bien distintas. Poseía amigos que buscaban su compañía y empezaba a aceptar y comprender sus propias emociones, así que la Navidad despertaba curiosidad y un extraño sentimiento de anticipación.

—Una moneda por tus pensamientos.

Fue el comentario de Jim justo cuando cruzaban la puerta del establecimiento. Spock alzó una ceja de respuesta, aumentando la ya amplia sonrisa del rubio.

—Parecía que andabas con la cabeza en otra parte.

—Me cuestionaba acerca de la Navidad; poseo conceptos generales al respecto gracias a mis estudios de xenocultura terranea, pero no profundicé en el tipo de comportamiento que se espera de las personas y otras costumbres de dichas festividades.

—No te preocupes. En lo que a mí respecta, la Navidad significa un montón de adornos por todos lados, un buen árbol con luces, regalos, grandes cantidades de comida y bebida, y pasar tiempo con la familia y amigos.

Regalos. ¿Debía adquirir objetos para todos o solo aquellos que le eran más cercanos? Sabía que el hermano de Jim asistiría a la fiesta, pero no se veía a sí mismo entregándole un presente. Sí a su madre, después de todo era la organizadora y el regalo sería bien visto como muestra de agradecimiento y respeto. Las costumbres humanas a veces eran demasiado complejas.

—Sigues preocupado —dijo Jim, una vez sentados y decidiendo que escoger del menú.

—Preferiría no cometer errores que arruinaran la fiesta de Navidad de tu madre.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no hay nada obligatorio o estipulado, cada familia es diferente y tiene sus propias tradiciones. Será igual que cuando nos justamos todos a cenar en el Enterprise, compartiendo mesa y conversación, la diferencia es que la comida será casera y no tendremos que usar el uniforme.

—En mi casa hay una tradición que es una pesadilla —dijo Sulu, tras escuchar al rubio—; se limpia la casa de arriba abajo, hasta sacamos los colchones para que se aireen. Cualquiera le dice que no a mi abuela, incluso cuando era un chaval y estaba de resaca me obligaba a participar de la limpieza de Año Nuevo.

—En mi casa se comien un montión de mandarinas, tioda la casa huele a friuta. Mi padre hacie un tipo de asado al vodka para tioda la familia. Mi partie faviorita es espierar a Dez Moroz, del que tiodo el mundo copio para hacier el piersonaje de Santa Claus —enumeró Chekov—. Los regalos son lo miejor.

—La Navidad en mi casa siempre ha sido muy típica, con adornos, abeto decorado, pavo relleno y regalos —sonrió Carol.

—¿Ves? Celebraciones para todos los gustos —dijo Jim.

Spock asintió, un poco menos inquieto ante la perspectiva de la fiesta. Pospuso el asunto de los regalos, ya le preguntaría a Nyota al respecto, pues era la única con la que había intercambiado presentes navideños en una ocasión.

McCoy llegó poco después, renegando sobre la burocracia y las trabas que le estaban poniendo a la hora de conseguir ciertos productos para tener a punto la farmacia de la nave.

—¿Cómo puede una panda de burócratas incultos por completo en asuntos médicos decidir cuáles son los tratamientos prioritarios y cuáles no? Un ranchero medio borracho haría mejor trabajo que ellos.

—Nosotros también nos alegramos de verte, Bones. Seguro que te las apañas para salir del embrollo, además, la misión es solo de dos meses y la mayor parte en territorio de la Federación, lo que reducirá las probabilidades de padecer infecciones raras —dijo Jim, palmeándole la espalda.

—Al final faltará de algo —gruñó parapetado tras la carta del menú.

—Por una vez debo mostrarme de acuerdo con el doctor McCoy, las misiones tienden a complicarse con inusitada frecuencia y sufrir una deficiencia de abastecimiento en medicamentos podría conducir a situaciones comprometidas —dijo Spock.

—Gracias —saltó Leonard—. Un poco de lógica y sentido común a veces no vienen mal.

—Hablaré con los jefes, a ver qué se puede hacer —terminó por ofrecer Jim.

Sulu, Chekov y Carol se limitaron a observar el espectáculo, divertidos por la interacción entre sus superiores.

—Bueno, Jim, ¿qué tal te han aguantado las piernas? —preguntó McCoy, nada más hicieron su pedido al camarero.

—Siguen fallando y me tengo que sentar de tanto en tanto, pero nada parecido a cuando me sacasteis de paseo el primer día.

—Eso es bueno, con ayuda de los regeneradores y la rehabilitación esa sensación de debilidad no debería durarte más de tres semanas.

—¿Tendré que usar la maldita silla en el Enterprise?

—Sí, muchacho, y no acepto negociaciones.

—Argh.

—Había oído que iban a enviar al Enterprise en misión dentro de dos semanas, ¿no es un poco precipitado? —intervino Carol.

—Todo es cuestión de apariencias —dijo el rubio capitán, procediendo a explicarle el por qué de la premura.

Spock empezó a dar cuenta de la ensalada que colocaron en la mesa ante él, tratando de ignorar la aversión que le producía contemplar cualquier tipo de interacción entre Jim y la doctora Marcus. Agradeció interiormente a McCoy en el instante que captó la atención de la mujer, interesándose por el estado de su suspensión como oficial de la Flota y los proyectos en los que se encontraba trabajando. Entonces Jim se metió en una conversación con Sulu sobre las innovaciones en los simuladores de vuelo, y él mismo se vio distraído por las preguntas del joven Chekov acerca de las modificaciones del panel de navegación astrofísica del Enterprise.

—¿Queréis ir a tomar algo?

Acababan de pagar en el restaurante, cuando la doctora Marcus sugirió dirigirse a la zona de ocio de San Francisco, donde podrían tomar una copa y seguir la conversación. Resultaba evidente que la pregunta iba dirigida en general a todos y en particular a Jim, a quién dirigió una sonrisa alentadora. No lo racionalizó, Spock se adelantó hasta bloquear la visión que el rubio tenía de la doctora.

—Jim, deberías descansar.

—Todavía es pronto y me apetece disfrutar de la compañía un poco más, Spock, no pasa nada, y si me canso mucho puedo llamar a un taxi para regresar a casa.

—Pavel y yo necesitamos hacer las compras de Navidad —informó Sulu—. Es muy posible que lleguemos in extremis de la misión y que no tengamos ni siquiera un día para salir a por regalos.

—No es mala idea, yo necesito encontrar algo bonito para Jo.

—¿Jo? —cuestionó Carol.

—Johanna, es mi hija de seis años, vive con su madre después del divorcio —explicó McCoy.

—¿No querías aprender más sobre regalos y Navidad? —dijo Jim, lanzándole a Spock una de sus sonrisas de medio lado.

—Puede resultar informativo.

—Decidido, nos vamos de compras. ¿Union Square? Desde allí nos podemos mover por toda la zona comercial.

—Es fin de semana, Jim, nos vas a meter en medio de una maldita marabunta —renegó McCoy.

—¿Dónde está tu espíritu aventurero, Bones? Además, seguro que encuentras algo espectacular para Jo.

—Pongámonos en marcha antes que me arrepienta.

Tomaron uno de los viejos, aunque modernizados, tranvías hasta la zona centro de la ciudad. Era tal y como el doctor había descrito, miles de personas yendo de un lado a otro de los edificios ocupados por grandes almacenes y otras tiendas más pequeñas distribuidas a lo largo de las calles. Spock se concentró en reforzar las barreras mentales, aunque sabía que no le quedaría más remedio que realizar un ciclo completo de meditación cuando regresase a casa. Sin embargo, poco después de adentrarse en un bloque acristalado bajo el cartel de Marcy's, Spock reparó en algo fascinante; Jim, ayudado por Sulu, Chekov y McCoy, procuraba abrirle paso en la marea humana, evitando que sufriera demasiados contactos físicos innecesarios. Durante un pequeño descanso ante una torre de diferentes peluches, se permitió agradecerles la preocupación por su bienestar.

—Ni lo menciones, Spock, lo último que queremos es un duende con la telepatía sobresaturada —gruñó McCoy, con las manos ocupadas por animalitos de felpa.

—No es nada, señor Spock, sabemos cuán necesario es el espacio vital para los vulcanos —sonrió Sulu.

—Somos amigos —añadió Jim, ostentando una de sus sonrisas más sinceras y que consiguió atraer la atención de más de un desconocido.

Mientras su pequeño grupo de humanos decidía cual era el mejor juguete para una niña de seis años, Spock tomó en la mano una masa de pelo marrón oscuro y ojos negros de cristal reluciente; si los dientes hubieran sido un poco más fieles a su carácter depredador, aquel ilógico peluche se habría parecido de una dolorosa manera a I-Chaya.

—Debes considerar todo esto de los regalos un poco tonto e ilógico —comentó Jim, permaneciendo rezagado mientras los demás acompañaban a Leonard a pagar.

—Comprendo la intención detrás de la costumbre de intercambiar regalos, es inusual para mí pero no ilógico —dijo Spock, devolviendo el muñeco a su lugar—. Mi madre solía darme un presente por mi cumpleaños durante mi infancia. Cuando señalé lo ilógico de recibir objetos físicos cada año para conmemorar que había envejecido, mi madre me contestó que no era por eso, que era su forma de agradecer mi existencia.

—Creo que tu madre me habría caído francamente bien.

—Debo confesar que yo también considero que habríais congeniado con facilidad.

—Compra hecha —anunció McCoy, casi al llegar junto a ellos—. ¿Dónde vamos ahora?

—Los demás tienen aún compras que hacer, ¿te importa esperarles conmigo en los bancos de la entrada? —preguntó Jim.

—¿Te encuentras mal, chico?

—No, de verdad, solo necesito descansar un poco las piernas y podré continuar un rato más —se giró hacia el vulcano—. Ve con ellos y curiosea, no quiero estropearte tu primera expedición a unos grandes almacenes.

Por unos instantes, Spock se sintió un dividido; quería investigar un poco más acerca sobre regalos y compras, pero también quería permanecer junto a Jim y asegurarse que no le ocurría nada grave.

—Ya has oído, ve con Sulu y Chekov y deja respirar un poco al chico, ya nos encargamos Carol y yo de su seguridad.

Hubo de aceptar la decisión efectuada por sus amigos, aunque no pudo evitar que parte de su vacilación se filtrase a ojos de sus compañeros, entrenados en intuir las sutiles diferencias en su comportamiento durante el último par de años.

—Jim quiere comprar nuestros regalos sin que fisgoneemos —explicó Sulu—. Aprovechemos y consigamos algunos para él.

Spock asintió con la cabeza, aceptando la opinión del joven piloto, y yendo tras él y Chekov. Ellos parecían tener muy claro que adquirir para su capitán y otros miembros de la tripulación y le explicaron el por qué de dichas elecciones, con naturalidad y sin mostrarse incómodos por las cuestiones y la forma que tenía de operar su cerebro en torno a toda la situación. Fue muy ilustrativo y le aportó algunas ideas sobre lo que él iba a comprar para los demás, aunque decidió que realizaría dichas compras al día siguiente, sin el doctor o Jim alrededor para interrogarle.


	6. Capítulo Cinco

N. de A.: Ale, otro capítulo de 23 pag calentito :) Nos vamos acercando a los grandes momentos romanticorros de la historia, en un par de capis llegaremos a mi favorito. Disfrutad y muchísimas gracias a todos por los reviews, se os quiere.

* * *

 **Capítulo Cinco**

El Enterprise partió sin demasiada pompa y celebración, a fin de cuentas la botadura definitiva para la misión de cinco años no sería hasta varios meses más tarde. Jim dirigió toda la maniobra al salir de los astilleros lunares y ordenó el rumbo a tomar, hacia la base estelar donde les aguardaban las delegaciones que debían transportar hasta Bolarus IX. Todo el viaje se desarrollaba dentro de los límites de la Federación, así que la tripulación se concentró en seguir montando aquellas partes de la nave que habían quedado a medias. El primer día dieron prioridad a la programación de los replicadores que, por alguna extraña razón, solo producían helado con indiferencia de lo que se les pidiera. El cuarto día falló el sistema de duchas. El octavo uno de los motores, lo que puso a todos en alerta ante el riesgo de explosión; por suerte, el genio de Scott y su equipo de ingenieros solventaron el problema en dos días y solo con algunos heridos de levedad. Spock se ocupó de revisar el sistema de teletransporte, para evitar una futura mal función que matase a alguien.

La enfermería estaba tranquila cuando Jim se pasó para su revisión diaria, tan solo con un corte en una mano siendo atendido por Chapel. El resto del personal parecía estar haciendo comprobaciones de los equipos quirúrgicos y revisando las provisiones de medicinas.

—Buenas, Bones —saludó, asomándose al despacho de su malhumorado mejor amigo.

—Hoy eres puntual, interesante novedad no tener que acudir al puente para arrastrarte hasta aquí.

—Ha sido cosa suya —señaló a su espalda, a la severa presencia del vulcano.

—Llegaremos en breve a la base estelar y demorar su revisión hubiera interferido con su obligación de recibir a los embajadores —dijo Spock.

Jim resopló y farfulló algo mientras dejaba que McCoy le revisara.

—No le gustan los políticos —observó Spock.

—Es más bien alergia a la autoridad —especificó el médico, en son de broma, dando por bueno el tratamiento de Chapel.

—Exagerado —gruñó Jim.

—Si el juego de palabras del doctor significa que eres reacio a someterte a la autoridad, no puedo hacer otra cosa sino apoyar el dictamen del doctor McCoy —dijo serio el vulcano, para diversión del médico y desconcierto de Kirk.

—Al final acabará cayéndome simpático, señor Spock.

—Agradezco su consideración, creo que puedo aportar la misma opinión con respecto a su persona, doctor.

Jim contempló el intercambio, sorprendido por la enrevesada manera que aquellos dos habían tenido de declararse su mutua amistad, aunque le repateaba un poco que fuese a costa suya.

—Si ya habéis terminado de confraternizar, yo tengo cosas importantes que hacer —intervino al final, con cierta entonación burlona.

—Ahora te entra el sentido de responsabilidad y las prisas —le increpó McCoy.

—Vale, si tan atacados estáis por mi salud, prometo no salir del Enterprise en los dos meses de misión a no ser que sea por requerimiento del alto mando. ¿Contentos?

—No, escépticos.

—¿Quieres apostar?

—Muy bien, chico, haz tu oferta.

—Apuesto la botella de whisky que le gané a Scott hace tres meses, es un reserva de veinte años.

—Hum, difícil de equiparar, ¿quieres algo en particular?

—Vamos, Bones, sé que llevas ese estupendo caldo de Aldebaran.

McCoy frunció el ceño, dudoso. Apreciaba demasiado ese regalo como para jugárselo a la ligera.

—Si te gano, prometo compartirlo —le animó Jim.

—Bueno, si cumples tu palabra, será un gran motivo de celebración que el capitán de la Enterprise no se meta en líos durante dos meses —apuntó el médico.

—¿Podría yo también tomar parte del juego?

Los dos humanos miraron con sorpresa a su compañero vulcano.

—Claro, Spock, ¿qué apuestas? —sonrió Kirk.

—Solicitaría cambiar los términos, las bebidas alcohólicas no son de mi interés —dijo el comandante.

—Muy bien, ¿qué quieres poner en juego?

—Si el capitán cumple su palabra, puedo encargarme de todo su trabajo administrativo durante dos meses.

—Eso sí es interesante —afirmó Jim, emocionado de sólo imaginar librarse del tedioso trabajo que representaba el papeleo que había que enviar al centro de la Flota Estelar—. ¿Qué puedo ofrecer que sea equivalente según su juicio, señor Spock?

—Me deberá un favor.

—Jim, piénsalo, te juegas un pago desconocido en cualquier momento que a nuestro amigo vulcano le venga en gana —advirtió McCoy.

Kirk confiaba en Spock. Había llegado a conocer bastante bien a su Primer Oficial gracias a lo de Khan, quizá no tanto como a Bones, pero sabía que no abusaría de ganar la apuesta, no era su estilo.

—De acuerdo, acepto. Creo que tenemos un trato, caballeros —sonrió el joven capitán—. Por cierto, Bones, ¿de verdad tengo que seguir usando la silla para moverme? Es un engorro.

—Tienes que moverte por toda la nave supervisando los arreglos y luego les harás la visita turística a nuestros invitados, no te quiero arrastrándote por los rincones, así que sí, tienes que seguir usándola hasta que ganes musculatura.

«Puente a primer oficial y capitán. Nos aproximamos a la base estelar Alpha 10. Se requiere su presencia en la zona de transbordadores».

—Muy bien, vamos a por esos diplomáticos, cumplir la misión y regresar a tiempo para Navidad —dijo Kirk, animoso.

Tomaron un turbolift hasta la zona de hangares de la nave, esperando que terminaran de cerrarse los amarres y subiera a bordo la delegación. Jim empezó a divagar sobre las misiones que les habían encargado desde que empezara su viaje. Era consciente que la batalla en Vulcano contra el Narada había dejado muy mermadas las reservas tanto de soldados como de nuevas naves estelares de la Federación, lo que acabó derivando en menos incursiones de investigación galáctica y mayor numero de misiones de carácter diplomático y de defensa contra sus queridos vecinos Klingons, Romulanos y Cardasianos. Y lo de Khan no había ayudado a calmar las aguas precisamente. Su actual trabajo en la base estelar, consistía en recoger a los delegados de Bolarus IX y la Federación tras unas conversaciones con los romulanos; algo inaudito y sin precedentes, teniendo en cuenta lo cerradas que eran dichas gentes, hasta el punto de no haber hecho contacto directo con ninguna civilización fuera de las fronteras de su Imperio desde la última guerra, excepción hecha del ataque terrorista por parte de los vulcanos en el que el Enterprise se vio metido de lleno.

—Parece preocupado, capitán.

—Solo intentaba plantearme cuantas cosas habrán cambiado por culpa del Narada —respondió Jim a su primer oficial—. El viejo Spock no quiere ser demasiado específico, así que no sé si vamos medianamente bien o, por el contrario, todo está patas arriba pero no somos capaces de verlo al no tener referencias.

—Diferente no tiene por qué significar necesariamente malo —opinó el medio vulcano.

—Supongo, pero no dejo de pensar que tendríamos más libre albedrío para explorar si no fuera por lo revuelto que anda el Cuadrante Alpha —suspiró Kirk.

—Debo estar agradecido por ello, bastante complicado resulta mantenerle con vida como para incrementar exponencialmente las misiones de investigación.

—No tendréis que preocuparos al respecto los próximos dos meses, tengo la seria intención de hacerme con la botella de Aldebaran y tu trabajo como secretario personal.

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando se abrieron las compuertas de acceso. Los guardias se cuadraron para recibir a la pequeña comitiva, cinco humanos y seis bolian; éstos últimos del color azul típico de los andorianos, pero sin las antenas y con esa extraña hendidura que recorría su cuerpo justo a la mitad, como amenazando con partirlo en dos.

—Bienvenidos al Enterprise —saludó Kirk, poniéndose en pie—. Él es mi primer oficial, Spock, y yo el capitán, James Kirk.

—Agradecemos su ayuda, capitán. Yo soy el embajador Kerdon y mi compañero el embajador Cooper —correspondió uno de los bolian, mirando con curiosidad a la silla de ruedas—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí, terminando de recuperarme, supongo que estarán al tanto de lo sucedido con nuestra nave hace casi un año —sonrió él, para quitarle importancia—. ¿Cómo han ido las negociaciones con los romulanos?

—No tan bien como podría haber sido, pero no tan mal como se preveía —comentó el líder del grupo humano—; siguen negando los asaltos a las naves de Bolarus y de Benzar, aunque los controles de la zona neutral afirman que han cruzado el límite un par de veces cuando menos. Después de muchos tira y afloja, en resumen, les hemos solicitado amablemente que dejen de atacarnos a cambio de colaborar con ellos para evitar la supernova que destruirá Romulo dentro de un siglo. Tienen materia roja, pero creo que no saben muy bien cómo manipularla, es un punto a nuestro favor.

—Incluso los romulanos pueden usar la cabeza si se lo proponen —asintió Jim—. Les mostraré donde pueden instalarse para el viaje y daremos un paseo por el Enterprise.

—Eso sería muy interesante, nunca he estado a bordo de una nave de estas características —comentó Kerdon.

—Spock, acuda al puente y ponga rumbo a Bolarus, yo me hago cargo de nuestros huéspedes —ordenó Jim.

—Enseguida, capitán.

El medio vulcano marchó por delante, hacia el primer turbolift para cumplir las órdenes lo antes posible. Los embajadores observaron con interés el intercambio, sobre todo al fijarse en la especie del comandante.

—No esperaba ver a un vulcano —dijo Cooper, caminando junto a Jim y su silla de ruedas.

—¿Por? —se extrañó él.

—Oh, no me malinterprete, no son prejuicios, es porque absolutamente todos los supervivientes de la catástrofe de Vulcano se han trasladado a la colonia, a Nuevo Vulcano, incluso los que ostentaban cargos fuera del planeta, ya sean embajadores, comerciantes, científicos o soldados —se explicó el hombre.

—¿Cuántos han sobrevivido?

—Cerca de veinte mil, más de lo que se pensaba en principio, pero menos de los necesarios para crear fácilmente una comunidad viable.

—Van a verse obligados a replantearse muchas de sus tradiciones si no quieren desaparecer —asintió Kerdon—, sobre todo las relacionadas con la procreación, no son una especie que tienda a tener más de uno o dos hijos por pareja.

—Encontrarán la manera, respetan las tradiciones pero creo que son también bastante pragmáticos —opinó Jim.

Llegaron a la zona de camarotes. Siempre se dejaban libres unos pocos para ubicar a pasajeros temporales, delegaciones o mandos militares. Cuando Kirk les indicó la distribución, los humanos entraron a dejar sus parcos equipajes mientras Kerdon se adelantaba algo reticente para hacer una petición.

—Desearía tener una habitación para dos personas —señaló con un suave gesto de la mano a uno de los miembros de su grupo—. Es mi pareja, Jensu.

—No hay problema —sonrió el joven capitán—, a este lado hay un par de cuartos que seguro encontrarán más amplios, elijan el que más les guste.

—Se lo agradezco —dijo el bolian, aliviado—. Nuestra cultura acepta las parejas del mismo sexo, pero hemos topado muchas veces con la intransigencia que existe en otras especies hacia dicha práctica. Ni siquiera el señor Cooper parece demasiado cómodo con mi elección.

—Para gustos los colores, señor embajador, no seré yo quien vaya opinando sobre la forma de vida que eligen los habitantes de la galaxia; mientras no intenten hacer daño al vecino, a mí me parece que cualquiera es libre de hacer lo que le plazca —afirmó Jim—. Vamos, dejen sus pertenencias y les mostraré los recovecos de nuestra pequeña belleza.

El recorrido incluyó desde la sala de máquinas, donde Scott se sintió a sus anchas explicando las modificaciones de los motores warp y el invento del transporte transcurvatura, pasando por las zonas recreativas, el comedor, puestos técnicos y de combate, la enfermería —donde Bones le puso solo un poquito en ridículo— y, por último, el puente de mando. Los tripulantes se levantaron un momento de sus asientos para saludar a los insignes visitantes y luego retomaron sus tareas.

—Su tripulación es sorprendentemente joven —comentó Cooper.

—Después de todo, investigar el espacio es un juego de niños —bromeó Jim—. La Enterprise fue diseñada como una nave de exploración, no de carácter bélico, y está dotada con los últimos avances en tecnología, completamente autosuficiente durante años, aunque a los habitantes a veces se nos haga cuesta arriba tener siempre comida de replicador.

—Espero, entonces, que se le presenten muchas más oportunidades de sondear esas regiones desconocidas del espacio —dijo Kerdon.

—Se lo agradezco —asintió él en respuesta—. Nuestra visita concluye aquí. Durante la próxima semana siéntanse libres de desplazarse por donde gusten, excepto las zonas cuyo paso está específicamente prohibido para los no autorizados. Cualquier persona de la tripulación estará encantada de ayudarles, así que no duden en preguntar. Yo debo dejarles por el momento, debo prestar atención a mis obligaciones.

—Descuide, capitán, le agradecemos su recibimiento —dijo Cooper.

—Sí, coincido con mi colega, aunque espero que pueda unirse a nosotros en alguna de las comidas.

—Cuente con ello, embajador Kerdon.

En cuanto las puertas del turbolift se cerraron, Jim se giró hacia su gente.

—Bien, chicos, ¿qué me he perdido?

 **OooO**

Esa misma noche, la plana mayor del Enterprise, acabó cenando de manera más o menos informal con sus invitados. Siempre era una novedad refrescante contar con gente nueva a bordo, aunque fueran una cuadrilla de políticos. Kerdon se ubicó junto a Kirk en la mesa, charlando en tono animado sobre la cultura boliana y su importancia como banqueros espaciales, que optimizaban la mayor parte de los intercambios económicos a gran escala entre las potencias, y el desequilibrio que representaba la desaparición de Vulcano dentro de la Federación.

—Debería dejarlo marchar.

Kerdon miró a Spock, que mantenía una pausada conversación con el embajador humano justo del otro lado de la mesa.

—Él eligió quedarse en el Enterprise y la Flota Estelar.

—Extraño.

—No tanto, Spock es medio vulcano medio humano, eso le convierte en alguien bastante peculiar.

—Aún así es muy vulcano, yo no habría notado su ascendencia mixta si no me lo hubiera comentado usted —dijo el bolian—. ¿Le ha dicho por qué ha elegido su actual destino en lugar de regresar con su pueblo?

—Técnicamente los humanos somos su pueblo tanto como los vulcanos, y sí, creo tener una idea aproximada de sus motivaciones pero, como entenderá, no voy a discutirlas con usted.

El embajador le dirigió una amplia sonrisa de complicidad.

—Son buenos amigos.

—Por supuesto, igual que el resto de personas sentadas a esta mesa, son como mi familia, es lo normal cuando se pasan tantos meses alejados de cualquier otro punto de referencia que no sean los habitantes de la nave.

—Entiendo.

Jim no entendía a donde quería llegar aquel hombre, pero no le dio mayor importancia cuando la conversación viró hacia otros temas menos personales.

Llegó un momento en que la cena se le hizo eterna, demasiado trabajo pendiente abarcado esa semana, que se sumaba al agotamiento por mantener las formas ante los embajadores. Se rascó un ojo y reprimió con dificultad un bostezo, echando un trago de su vaso. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, haciéndole alzar la vista hacia su dueño; conseguida su atención, Spock terminó rápidamente el contacto.

—Capitán, mañana le espera más trabajo, en su estado debería descansar para no sufrir una recaída.

—Su comandante tiene razón —le apoyó Kerdon—, vaya a dormir, podemos sobrevivir sin usted.

—Se lo agradezco.

Kirk se despidió del resto de comensales, que solo con verle la cara imaginaban cuan agotado debía sentirse. Bones incluso se permitió regañarle, advirtiéndole que debía tomar sus responsabilidades con más calma o delegar temporalmente, no fuera a ser que surgiera una crisis en la nave y él no estuviera al cien por cien en todas sus facultades físicas y mentales para hacerle frente.

No lo pidió, pero Spock le acompañó. Un silencio tranquilo y cómodo se instaló entre ellos de camino a las habitaciones. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle la armonía de su relación, dónde muchas veces no hacían falta palabras y los silencios no eran incómodos. Mientras Jim iba un momento al baño, Spock le esperó pacientemente sentado en una de las sillas, colocando las piezas del ajedrez que quedaron desordenadas tras la partida de la tarde anterior.

—Mañana debemos jugar otra vez —comentó Kirk.

—Debo mostrarme de acuerdo ante la perspectiva.

—Hoy no hacía falta que vinieras, creo que me apaño.

—Prefiero asegurarme, demostraría una gran incompetencia en mis funciones si permito que el capitán se hiera intentando ir a dormir.

Jim entrecerró los ojos, amenazador, perfectamente consciente del suave alzamiento de las comisuras de la boca de Spock. Eso era una maldita sonrisa. Despacio, se levantó de la silla de ruedas y caminó hasta encontrarse frente a su primer oficial, que también abandonó su asiento para estar a la misma altura.

—No te burles de tu superior, comandante.

—Solo hacía una observación.

—Sí, seguro, creo que la compañía de Bones es perjudicial para tu comportamiento, empieza a contagiarte su cinismo.

—No necesito la intervención del doctor McCoy para hacer uso del lenguaje humano de manera creativa.

—Eso ya lo he comprobado —reconoció Jim, casi al borde de la risa—. ¿Sabes? Me alegro de poder hacer este pequeño viaje de prueba antes de empezar con la misión de cinco años de exploración, es bueno poder disfrutar de nuestro trabajo pero sin la presión añadida de amenazas desconocidas y letales.

—El doctor McCoy y yo también agradecemos no padecer la presión de mantenerte a salvo y vivo, Jim.

—¿Vais a continuar eternamente con la misma cantinela?

—Mientras pongas en peligro tu integridad física, sí.

—Entonces veremos quién se aburre antes, vosotros o yo.

Pretendía ser una broma, pero Spock no daba la impresión de habérselo tomado con ese sentido, dada la repentina crispación de su mandíbula.

—Oye, prometí que tendría cuidado y haría menos locuras, pero tienes que aceptar que nuestra forma de vida es peligrosa y dejar de tratarme como si fuera un niño pequeño y desvalido.

—Mi obligación es mantener a salvo al capitán de la nave.

—No puedes protegerme siempre.

—Debería.

Jim, contra todo pronóstico, se quedó sin palabras. No sabía si por la rabia de pensar que otros le creyeran débil o por el inesperado calor que empezó a bullir en su estómago. No era la primera vez que Spock sobrepasaba límites de los que no parecía ser consciente, pero a Jim le resultaba cada vez más difícil ignorar sus atenciones y las reacciones que provocaban en su cuerpo.

—Estoy agotado. Me voy a dormir. —Eso era preferible a continuar con una conversación que acabaría tornándose embarazosa—. Que descanse, Spock.

—Buenas noches, Jim —se despidió el vulcano, sin dar muestras de sentirse ofendido por el brusco final de la charla antes de abandonar el camarote.

Jim se sumergió en la cama y apagó la luz. Buenas noches, y una mierda. Sentía su cuerpo arder. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué atracción física hacia su propio primer oficial? ¿Por qué hacia el mismo capullo de orejas puntiagudas que hacía un año convertía su vida en una pesadilla? Vale, esto demostraba que la falta de sexo empezaba a hacer mella en su buen juicio, sobre todo si pensaba en Spock como alguien interesante al que hincarle el diente. Necesitaba un affaire, pero la apuesta le ataba de pies y manos en cuanto a lo de abandonar la nave antes de regresar a la Tierra. No pensaba enrollarse con ningún tripulante, sería poco profesional además de una fuente de quebraderos de cabeza; por eso le gustaban los escarceos en planetas que seguramente no volvería a pisar en su vida, evitaba complicaciones posteriores. Tendría que resignarse a trabajos manuales para el resto del viaje, no quedaba más opción.

Pensado lo cual, deslizó su mano bajo la ropa interior. Su mente buscó algo en lo que fijarse para aumentar las sensaciones, una de esas macizas alienígenas que le hacían ojitos y se movían sensualmente con sus cuerpos cubiertos de más o menos ropa. La maravillosa imagen fue desvaneciéndose a medida que aumentaba el placer, las manos que le acariciaban ya no eran pequeñas y de largas uñas, sino grandes, esbeltas y quemaban, igual que ardía el cuerpo pegado al suyo o la boca que atrapó su cuello, hombros y nuca. Jadeó y ahogó un gemido cuando su imaginación recreó aquellos ojos oscuros, cargados de secretos y emociones contenidas. Anhelaba más. Se abandonó a la excitación que causaba fantasear con algo prohibido, imposible en más de un sentido, pero en ese momento no importaba. Aceleró el ritmo, hasta que su mente explotó en un fogonazo de placer junto con su cuerpo.

Respiró despacio, notándose algo embotado y con la mano pegajosa aún dentro de sus calzoncillos. Negándose a sí mismo la oportunidad de pararse a reflexionar, se sacó la ropa interior y la usó para terminar de limpiarse antes de arrojarla al suelo. Luego simplemente se arropó y cayó dormido.

 **OooO**

Spock reconocía ante sí mismo que no entendía bien el comportamiento humano, incluso después de tantos años al servicio de la Flota Estelar. Tampoco es que le hubiera prestado demasiada atención, pues consideraba que la costumbre de exhibir las emociones de manera constante resultaba tediosa y una pérdida de energías que podrían destinarse a funciones más productivas. En la Academia no tenía amigos, ni los necesitaba, acostumbrado ya a la soledad desde su infancia en Vulcano. Para ambos mundos él era un extraño, demasiado hermético para la raza de su madre y demasiado emocional para su ascendencia paterna. Entonces conoció a Uhura y ella fue capaz de ver más allá de las apariencias, ofrecerle un cariño genuino, que él acabó por aceptar. Sin embargo, nada cambió; las personas siguieron evitándole, proyectando una mezcla de desprecio, envidia e indiferencia.

Su vida parecía destinada a ser algo lógico y coherente, lineal. Hasta que apareció aquel cadete con tendencia a desafiar la autoridad, a pesar de poseer una de las mentes más brillantes que habían pisado la Academia. Espontáneo y carismático, propenso a la risa y los actos impulsivos, era por completo lo opuesto a él, incluso en el aspecto, con ese cabello rubio y los ojos del azul del cielo terráqueo. James Kirk fue el único que decidió enfrentarse a Nero, hacer frente a todo lo establecido porque es lo que le dictaba su intuición y, contra todo lo que indicaba la lógica, tuvo éxito. Spock sabía que cualquier otro hubiera fracasado, pero no Kirk, no el hombre que decía _funcionará_ con la certeza del que sabe que el sol saldrá cada mañana. El incidente del Narada y las palabras de su yo futuro se habían convertido en su particular punto de inflexión, donde todo su mundo se había desmoronado, obligándole a colocar en su sitio los fragmentos de una vida de dogmas inamovibles y que, a pesar de sus más denodados esfuerzos, no terminaban por encajar bien.

Desde que ocupó el puesto de primer oficial científico del USS Enterprise, todo su entorno había cambiado. Kirk empezó a llevarle con él a todas las misiones de exploración en los planetas que descubrían, eso le obligó a pasar más tiempo con la tripulación, a interactuar con sus compañeros y, poco a poco, vio como las miradas de rechazo se transformaban en aceptación y simpatía. Salvó muchas vidas durante las misiones, la de su capitán más que ninguna, y la suya fue igualmente protegida por sus compañeros. Entonces fue cuando Jim puso en palabras lo que él ya sabía, que eran amigos, y luego McCoy hizo lo mismo a su retorcida y brusca manera.

El equilibrio por fin obtenido se derrumbó de golpe con la _muerte_ de Kirk. Sus niveles de interacción con sus compañeros ahora eran más intensos, sobre todo con el joven capitán. El rechazo instintivo que le producía cualquier invasión de su espacio personal había desaparecido cuando se trataba de su pequeña familia, como Jim los llamaba. Su mente puede que los aceptase como tales, su katra los reconocía como familia y no necesitaba aislarse. Sin embargo, no entendía la necesidad del contacto físico con Jim, la tranquilidad que se generaba en su interior cada vez que sentía bajo la palma el pulso de la vida; igual que la vez que cedió a la petición de su amigo y unió ambas manos, buscando superar aquella horrible experiencia frente al cristal de contención, superar la muerte.

Ahora seguía el consejo que Jim le diera hacía tiempo, que observara las interacciones humanas e intentara comprender la necesidad de implicar el tacto en muchas de ellas. Tomó el laúd vulcano que descansaba en una estantería de su habitación y eligió interpretar algunas piezas en la sala de recreo; una excusa para poder investigar con libertad. Nunca había ofrecido su música a nadie, ni siquiera a Nyota, porque entendía que era un medio de expresar emociones y de generarlas en los oyentes. Hubo miradas curiosas en su dirección cuando ocupó una de las sillas y se dedicó a ajustar las cuerdas del instrumento, pero en cuanto las primeras notas rasgaron el aire las conversaciones murieron, toda la atención recayó sobre él. No le agradaba llamar la atención, resultaba incómodo, porque los humanos no disimulaban su interés sino lo contrario. Un poco desconcertado, vio como muchos tripulantes giraban las sillas para verle mejor o, directamente, se sentaban más cerca de la fuente de la música. Cuando las últimas notas murieron, una pequeña ola de aplausos llenó la sala.

—Eso ha sido precioso, señor Spock, toca usted muy bien, ¿es un instrumento vulcano? —preguntó una muchacha, una de las asistentes de comunicación más jóvenes.

—Sí, es vulcano.

—No sabía que le gustase la música a su gente —comentó uno de los encargados de seguridad en la nave.

—Poseemos grandes músicos en Vul… entre mi pueblo —se autocorrigió él mismo—. En mi caso, solo es una afición.

—A todo el mundo le gusta la música —sonrió la misma chica—. ¿Podría tocar otra melodía, comandante?

Hubo unas cuantas voces más que apoyaban la solicitud de la asistente. Spock asintió y volvió a tañer el laúd. Algunas personas siguieron rodeándole, a modo de improvisado público, otros tantos retomaron sus juegos y conversaciones, procurando no molestar demasiado.

La incomodidad desapareció y fue enlazando una pieza con otra, satisfecho con las expresiones de aquellos que escuchaban. Se permitió dejar vagar su mirada por la sala, examinando los comportamientos de los presentes; era un buen lugar para investigar, puesto que allí era donde se relajaban de la rutina diaria y mostraban de forma más abierta sus emociones. Palmadas en la espalda al vencer en una partida, pequeños apretones en los brazos para intensificar una conversación, manos entrelazadas sin motivo a parte del contacto físico en sí, abrazos, caricias, golpes amistosos; todo se entrelazaba de forma natural, en una prolongación del mismo acto de comunicarse con la persona que había en frente. Recordó entonces aquellos abrazos furtivos que le daba su madre cuando era muy pequeño y lloraba, resultaban confortables, cálidos, y reforzaban las palabras de sosiego. Recordó la mano de Jim contra el cristal. Recordó la mano de Jim contra la suya.

Una hora después de comenzar el improvisado concierto, Spock terminó la demostración y se disculpó antes de marcharse, argumentando sus deberes como primer oficial. Algunos tripulantes le pidieron que volviera a repetir la experiencia algún otro día, que habían disfrutado mucho con su música. Él agradeció sus elogios, reconoció que también había encontrado satisfactorio tocar ante un público y prometió seguir llevando su laúd a la sala de recreo.

Después de guardar el instrumento musical en sus habitaciones, se dirigió al puente para efectuar una serie de mediciones del espacio que estaban cruzando, dado que la Federación no tenía muchos datos de esa región en concreto. Ocupó su puesto sin prestar atención a los otros ocupantes del puente de mando, activó los aparatos de medición y empezó sus anotaciones en una tableta. Aquello era tranquilidad, el mar de números y cálculos, el procesamiento de datos y la obtención de hipótesis y resultados.

—Señor Spock.

Sí, tranquilidad hasta que apareció él.

—Sí, capitán.

—Nos han dicho que ha dado un concierto en la sala de descanso.

—He interpretado algunas melodías vulcanas, si la tripulación quiere considerarlo un concierto está en su libertad hacerlo —comentó, sin alzar la vista de su trabajo pero captando el olor a manzana—. Debo recordarle que no debe comer en el puente, capitán.

—Oh, vamos, es una manzana de nada, no es como si fuera a llenar todo de migas —replicó Kirk—. Además, tengo que hacer mis cinco comidas diarias si no quiero ser pinchado con un hipospray hasta la muerte.

—Pone en riesgo el funcionamiento de los sistemas de la nave, si desea alimentarse lo correcto es acudir al comedor destinado a tal fin.

—¿Vienes conmigo?

Spock le miró alzando una ceja, ese inconsciente gesto que no podía evitar siempre que le sorprendía algo.

—Acabo de empezar mi turno, capitán.

—De acuerdo, aprovecharé para terminar papeleo pendiente en la sala de reuniones, avísame cuando concluyas tus estudios.

—Hay más gente en la nave, no necesita que le acompañe al comedor —objetó Spock.

—A los demás les tengo muy vistos, tú todavía me sorprendes, lo que hace las conversaciones mucho más entretenidas porque siempre desvelas algo nuevo e interesante —argumentó Kirk—. Ya que voy a pasar encerrado en el Enterprise los próximos dos meses, al menos espero que Bones y tú me permitáis estos pequeños caprichos. A él ya le he dado el tostón esta mañana, así que la tarde es para ti. Aún me debes una partida de ajedrez.

—Iré a buscarle cuando acabe mi turno.

Jim le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas y dejó el puente.

No ocurrió nada reseñable mientras Spock permaneció en su puesto, tan solo espacio, sereno y matemático, siendo sondeado por los instrumentos de la nave. No parecía haber ninguna mal función, incluso con el montaje tan apresurado de los escáneres.

—Señor Spock —de nuevo la voz de Kirk.

—Dijo que debía terminar trabajo pendiente.

—Eso fue hace tres horas y media.

No encontró reproche en la postura del joven capitán cuando giró el asiento para enfrentarlo, solo una suerte de divertida desilusión. Sí, paradójico, Jim no estaba enfadado, sino que parecía reírse del despiste de su primer oficial al tiempo que proyectaba tristeza. Spock ladeó su cabeza, desconcertado ante semejante mezcolanza de emociones.

—Debo disculparme.

—Sí, debes, porque por venir a buscarte me ha cazado el embajador bolian y me ha perseguido durante una hora, hasta que le he prometido que pararíamos un par de días en su planeta para que nos agasaje como es debido.

—Quería revisar la irregularidad en torno a Iota Virginis y comprobar la funcionalidad de nuestros escáneres —se excusó el vulcano.

Kirk cruzó los brazos y le siguió mirando como si esperase algo más.

—Lamento haber provocado tan desafortunado encuentro debido a mi impuntualidad.

El brillo renovado de la sonrisa del capitán le confirmó que sus palabras eran las acertadas.

—Eso está mejor, ahora vamos a cenar y luego ajedrez. —Al pasar le dio una palmada en la espalda a su primer oficial—. Esta vez pienso ganarte. Ah, señor Sulu, queda al mando del puente, que le releve Scotty cuando acabe su turno.

—Sí, capitán.

Spock siguió a Kirk hasta el turbolift, donde él empezó a contarle toda su conversación con Kerdon y también lo mucho que odiaba las cláusulas del reglamento de la Federación, que había que citar punto por punto para justificar hasta por qué se cambiaba el menú del replicador.

—Si el papeleo, como tú lo llamas, resulta tan complicado, puedo ofrecer mi experiencia —dijo el vulcano.

—Nah, debo aprender a hacerlo por mí mismo, es mi responsabilidad —replicó Kirk—. No voy a empezar a abusar de mi primer oficial al primer problema que se presente.

Spock alzó una ceja, curioso acerca del motivo por el cual el joven frente a él se ruborizaba y evadía su mirada. ¿Vergüenza? ¿Por qué? En un pensamiento, que él mismo aceptó como muy humano, se preguntó por qué las personas no traerían un manual de instrucciones sobre las emociones.

—Mi intención no era desmerecer su inteligencia, sin embargo desarrollé algunas tácticas que me permitieron lidiar con facilidad con el reglamento de la Flota Estelar.

—¿Trucos? ¿En serio hay algo semejante para procesar toda esa ingente cantidad de información inútil? —El entusiasmo se apoderó completamente de Kirk, tanto fue así que ni se dio cuenta del instante que su mano asió del brazo al vulcano.

—Puedo enseñarle cuando lo considere oportuno.

—Spock, eso sería genial, gracias.

—No hay razón de agradecer, Jim, somos amigos.

Spock se obligó a relajar los músculos cuando sintió el agarre y, por ende, la proximidad del capitán. No quería ofenderle como ocurría siempre que rechazaba cualquier intromisión en su espacio vital, no cuando Jim seguía débil física y emocionalmente. En ese momento captaba el olor a manzanas y sal con un punto ácido que evocaba la adrenalina, el calor de la mano a través de la ropa y del propio Kirk, como la luz del turbolift jugaba con sus facciones y volvía más transparentes sus ojos, vivos, llenos de emociones. Spock confirmó lo que ya sabía, que la experiencia no era desagradable en sí misma, aunque sí algo abrumadora en un espacio tan cerrado.

—Ah, perdona. —Las sensaciones se retiraron junto con Jim al otro extremo del cubículo—. No me he dado cuenta, sé que en circunstancias normales odias que te toquen.

—No lo odio, eso es una emoción —respondió Spock, siendo el primero en salir cuando la puerta se abrió—. ¿Tienes nociones de xenobiología sobre mi especie?

—Lo que nos enseñaban en la Academia, me especialicé más en la rama técnica.

—Eso significa que no posees la información necesaria para entender mi rechazo a la proximidad física, en realidad pocas personas al margen de nuestra sociedad la obtienen.

—Explícamelo —solicitó Kirk, caminando a su lado pero con un prudente espacio entre ambos.

—Mi especie se adaptó a los condicionantes del clima extremo de Vulcano, alta gravedad, poca atmósfera, calor; todo ello se conjugó para hacernos hipersensibles a los estímulos externos. Podemos oler el agua a kilómetros de distancia, nuestro tacto nos permite distinguir el menor cambio en el ambiente, escuchamos sonidos casi inaudibles de los animales que se ocultan bajo tierra; factores que permitieron a mi gente sobrevivir, pero que se transforman en una severa complicación cuando interactuamos con otras especies de la galaxia, por ejemplo, hay embajadores que utilizan inhibidores del olfato para protegerse.

—Es bueno saberlo, en realidad, deberíais publicitar dicha información por la galaxia, dejarían de veros como unos estirados insoportables —dijo Kirk.

—No lo considero una cuestión risible, Jim.

—Lo sé, Spock, sólo quería quitarle hierro al asunto, entiendo que tus características especiales hagan difícil tratar con las personas. —Le sonrió de esa forma tan particular cuando quería que no le regañaran, bajando un poco la cabeza y mirando hacia arriba casi a través de las pestañas—. Agradezco la confianza que demuestras en mí al revelarme cosas como ésta y, sobre todo, el esfuerzo que has hecho hace un momento para no apartarte de mí cuando he agarrado tu brazo.

—¿Te has percatado?

—Sí, por eso me echado hacia atrás.

—Practicaré.

—¿Eh? —Jim le miró, descolocado.

—El trabajo en la nave y las misiones me exige entrar en contacto con multitud de especies, principalmente humanos, lo que conduce a múltiples encuentros físicos no intencionados. Lo lógico es aprender a controlar mi rechazo a la proximidad física, evitando futuros malentendidos con nuestros ocasionales pasajeros.

Sí, todo muy razonable, pero Jim tenía serios problemas para no relacionar toda aquella diatriba sobre el contacto físico con sexo, sobre todo después de lo que había hecho hacía dos noches usando la imagen de su primer oficial.

—Puede ser un experimento interesante —comentó, más por decir algo que otra cosa.

—Me satisface que lo entiendas así, porque desearía solicitar tu colaboración.

Jim empezó a sudar frío.

—¿Colaboración? ¿En qué sentido?

—Que me dieras tu permiso para tocarte y que tú invadieras mi espacio personal, para así familiarizarme con las sensaciones y…

—¡Para! —suplicó Jim, alzando las manos casi en actitud de defensa y tan rojo como las manzanas que le gustaba comer.

—¿Ocurre algo? —cuestionó Spock, con toda la inocencia del universo condensada en sus ojos.

—Sí, antes de nada vamos a tener que corregir tu maldita forma de utilizar el idioma.

El medio vulcano meditó acerca de la conversación y no encontró nada erróneo, así se lo hizo saber a su capitán mientras recogían las bandejas del replicador y tomaban asiento uno frente al otro.

—Spock, seré claro, cualquier humano entendería tu afirmación sobre «tocar y ser tocado» como una invitación a tener sexo.

Aquello sorprendió al primer oficial, como bien indicó su alzamiento de cejas, y le hizo permanecer en su estado reflexivo unos minutos.

—No era esa mi intención —concluyó.

—Lo sé, por eso he detenido tu discurso.

—Lamento si he desencadenado algún tipo de ofensa.

—No lo has hecho, sólo me daba vergüenza escuchar lo que estabas diciendo.

Sí, vergüenza, y un montón de imágenes no recomendadas para menores de dieciocho años. Minutos de tranquilo silencio entre ambos, rodeados de las conversaciones de los otros tripulantes.

—Prescindiendo de la confusión lingüística y como entiendes el verdadero objeto de mis palabras, ¿puedo insistir y requerir tu colaboración?

Kirk estalló en carcajadas. Su primer oficial era un maldito tramposo manipulador con el aspecto de un monje de clausura; sin duda podía ver las semillas del Spock futuro, más emocional, más rebelde.

—Deberías pedírselo a Uhura —dijo Jim entre risas.

—No comprendo la finalidad de tal afirmación —casi gruñó Spock.

—Es una chica, te gusta y ella estaría encantada de dejarse tocar por ti.

—Eso haría que malinterpretara mis intenciones y quisiera profundizar en un tipo de relación que ya no mantenemos.

—¿Habéis roto?

—Es lógico… después del incidente.

Jim sabía que se iba a arrepentir, una de esas corazonadas suyas que tan acertadas resultaban, no hacía más que chillarle que ignorara aquel pequeño juego. Sin embargo, Jim también amaba el riesgo, la adrenalina y todo aquello que tuviera que ver con experiencias nuevas o peligrosas, por la sencilla razón que le hacían sentirse vivo. Y Spock había roto con Uhura. Eso hacía toda esta debacle un poquito menos censurable, ¿verdad?

—De acuerdo, en la partida de ajedrez podemos hacer algún intento.

—Eso me satisface.

McCoy eligió ese momento para sentarse a cenar con ellos.

—Bien, ¿me he perdido algo interesante?

—Nah, una tranquila charla sobre xenobiología comparada.

—Para una vez que os metéis en temas interesantes lo hacéis en mi ausencia —gruñó el doctor.

Spock se encargó de hacerle un resumen muy certero sobre su conversación, incluyendo hasta el último detalle, lo que consiguió que McCoy les clavara una de sus miradas de científico examinando cobayas.

—¿Este tipo —señaló a Spock— es realmente consciente de lo que te ha pedido?

—Ya le he explicado las connotaciones añadidas de su petición, intentaré ayudarle con el idioma no vaya a ser que le suelte una de esas a un tipo importante —asintió Jim, sin darle mayor importancia.

—Lo inadecuado no es mi forma de emplear el idioma, sino la escasa eficiencia del mismo a la hora de ser claro y preciso.

—El problema es de las mentes humanas —dijo McCoy—. Nos resulta divertido encontrar juegos de palabras y dobles sentidos en las conversaciones. Creo que el pensamiento vulcano es lineal, mientras el humano es… una maldita maraña de círculos, sobre todo el de las ex esposas. ¿Qué tal con Uhura, señor Spock?

—He ahí una gran muestra del pensamiento en círculo —rió Kirk.

—Doctor, eso son asuntos de índole personal.

—Tenéis problemas —afirmó el médico.

Spock empezaba a replantearse si los humanos no poseerían algún tipo de telepatía aún no descubierta y estudiada. Por lo menos aquellos dos ejemplares, que se hacían llamar sus amigos, poseían ciertas habilidades de discernimiento que escapaban a su comprensión.

—Se llama intuición, Spock —dijo Kirk, imaginando su línea de pensamiento—. Los verdaderos amigos suelen percatarse cuando algo no anda bien, pero también te da la ventaja de elegir si deseas responder o no.

—Nuestra interacción romántica ha finalizado, si es lo que deseaba saber, doctor McCoy.

—Tranquilo, hay muchas mujeres en el universo, seguro que encuentras otra más apropiada para que te haga la vida imposible —gruñó él.

—Eso es paradójico.

—Eso es el resultado de un mal divorcio y del repelús que le dan ahora las relaciones de carácter romántico, ¿no es así, Bones? —intervino el rubio capitán.

—Deberías saberlo, Jim, tú eres el experto en mujeres y relaciones fracasadas.

—Ouch, eso ha sido un golpe bajo —protestó él—. Además, lo mío no son relaciones, no busco un noviazgo precisamente.

—El día que te enamores el universo colapsará y, si el karma existe, te pagará con un amor no correspondido, eso haría que se te bajasen los humos un poco y a mí me alegrará el día. —McCoy se levantó con la bandeja—. Ahora debo ir y organizar los medicamentos, seguro que algún cafre se salta las advertencias y la lía en Bolarus. No sé si no habré recopilado poco de algunos compuestos, esto de salir de la Tierra con prisas es un problema.

—Bolarus IX es un puerto bastante transitado, quizás allí puedan aprovisionarnos lo suficiente para completar el trayecto a la Tierra sin ir tan apurados —le informó Jim.

—No es mala idea… hum, haré una lista para que se la pases a nuestro amigo Kerdon, parece que te ha cogido cariño —sonrió el médico.

—Digamos que no intenté lanzarle por la escotilla cuando me presentó a su marido.

—Siempre tan tolerante, Jim, creo que las especies de esta galaxia lo tienen difícil para llegar a pillarte desprevenido.

—Como si fuera a escandalizarme por algo tan nimio, fue más problemático aquel planeta en el que se juntaban por tríos y el estatus social variaba en relación al sexo y clan de procedencia, casi necesité llevar un croquis para saber a quién debía dirigirme y en qué momento para no faltar al respeto.

—A mí lo único que me tranquiliza es pensar que pasaremos las Navidades en casa y podré visitar a Jo para variar.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Bones, muero por una hamburguesa triple con queso.

—Tú sigue torturando tu cuerpo con esos índices de grasas y verás como mueres de verdad, Jim… otra vez.

—Nah, soy joven, tengo más probabilidades de morir por una descarga de phaser que por un ataque cardiaco.

—Nunca entenderé la costumbre humana de infravalorar las circunstancias relacionadas con su propia mortalidad —intervino Spock.

Jim percibió la crispación de las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa y la opacidad de los ojos negros. Sus alarmas mentales saltaron, recordándole que la muerte, en particular la suya, no dejaba de ser un tema sensible para su amigo vulcano.

—Los humanos bromeamos sobre aquellas cosas que nos dan miedo o no podemos controlar —sonrió Kirk—, nos hace más fácil el enfrentarlas.

—Parece poseer una cierta lógica —concedió él, relajándose un poco.

—Gracias, ahora vamos a por esa partida de ajedrez.

Recogieron sus bandejas, despidieron a McCoy y fueron a refugiarse a las habitaciones del capitán. Spock se sentó en lo que empezaba a ser su lugar habitual, apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa en una actitud mucho más relajada que la que ostentaba en el comedor, a la espera que Kirk se le uniera para empezar el juego. Jim vio su oportunidad. Sin mediar palabra, caminó junto a su primer oficial y tomó su mano, pudo notar el frío antes que Spock la retirase en un movimiento rápido y algo violento.

—¿Tienes frío? —cuestionó el rubio, curioso por el rechazo tan brusco e instantáneo.

—Es mi temperatura corporal estándar, 32,3ºC, es la manera que tiene nuestro metabolismo de protegernos de las altas temperaturas de Vulcano.

—Entonces debes pasar mucho frío en la nave, dado que la temperatura es más bien fresca para conservar mejor todo el sistema de ordenadores e instrumentos. —Jim fue hacia el termostato y lo elevó a treinta grados.

—No hace falta que te preocupes, mi mente puede reprimir la sensación de frío —le dijo Spock.

—Se supone que este rato es para relajarnos y charlar, si tú tienes que andar concentrado en otra cosa entonces no se cumple el primer requisito.

Jim se quitó las dos primeras capas de ropa, quedando en una sencilla camiseta negra de manga corta.

—Capitán.

—Jim, ese es mi nombre, el capitán se queda en el puente de mando —sonrió yendo a ocupar su silla.

—Jim, sería preferible que me advirtieras del momento que decidas irrumpir en mi espacio personal. —Spock no le miraba directamente, ¿avergonzado, quizás? Eso sí sería una novedad tratándose de su primer oficial—. Y absténgase de incluir las manos en el experimento.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Kirk.

—¿Has de cuestionar cada solicitud que tengo a bien hacer?

—Ya me conoces, soy bastante curioso, me encanta destripar enigmas; deberías entenderlo, puesto que tú mismo eres un oficial científico y siempre andas a la caza de nuevos descubrimientos. —Entrecerró los ojos, en un gesto de pura malicia.

Spock captó perfectamente la amenaza subyacente, en resumen, que le molestaría hasta salirse con la suya cual niño caprichoso. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse incómodo comentando cierto tipo de asuntos con el hombre sentado en frente suyo, había ciertas cosas que eran privadas y así se lo hizo saber al capitán.

—Entiendo que ciertos detalles permanezcan ocultos, todo el mundo necesita secretos para sobrevivir, pero ¿no puedes darme una ligera noción tan siquiera de por qué es inadecuado tocar las manos de un vulcano?

—Las manos vulcanas están conectadas neurológicamente —dijo él, como si aquello lo explicara todo.

—Sí, lo sé, por eso las usáis para la telepatía. ¿Recuerdas? Te ayudé durante tu meditación con la imagen de la nieve.

—Especulé que había sido mera casualidad, resultado de tu habitual e ilógica mezcla de suerte e intuición. ¿Cómo tienes noción del funcionamiento de las habilidades telepáticas?

—Tú lo hiciste en el Narada y, en Delta Vega, el Spock futuro me puso una de las manos en la cara y me mostró su historia y lo que había pasado con Nero. —Jim se dio cuenta que aquello no parecía hacerle mucha gracia a su amigo—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Supongo que las circunstancias le obligaron, pero no debió hacerlo —respondió el medio vulcano, frunciendo el ceño de una manera muy humana.

—¿Por qué? —Kirk empezaba a tener complejo de niño con Spock, todo el día preguntándole los por qués de las cosas.

—Los vulcanos lo llamamos fusión mental, se utiliza en situaciones muy concretas y especiales, raramente con otras especies, porque no es ético asaltar mentes que no están preparadas para la conexión. —Cruzó sus manos sobre la mesa y las observó, abstraído—. Un maestro podría alterar la conciencia, modificar datos a su antojo en cerebros ajenos. Además, es algo… privado y personal.

—Porque no solo se transmiten datos sino también emociones —especificó Jim en su lugar.

Spock alzó la mirada de golpe y le contempló como si fuera la cosa más extraña y desconcertante del universo conocido, todo sin mover un solo músculo del rostro.

—¿Percibiste sus emociones?

—Sí, un remolino de agonía, culpabilidad y tristeza que casi me asfixia —reconoció Jim.

—No deberías haber sido capaz, mi yo futuro posee la suficiente experiencia como para evitarlo, no puede ser que él… —La sorpresa se tornó incredulidad.

—¿Que él qué? Por dios, Spock, se más claro, estás empezando a preocuparme.

En lugar de contestar, el medio vulcano se levantó de la silla.

—Creo que debería retirarme a mis habitaciones.

—Ni hablar —Jim le agarró del brazo, consciente de lo que hacía y con un cierto enojo bullendo bajo la superficie—, vas a explicarme qué demonios le hizo el viejo a mi cabeza antes de salir por esa puerta, porque bastantes preocupaciones tengo a la hora de comandar esta nave como para añadirle algún tipo de trastorno mental.

—Mi yo futuro no alteró tu mente, al menos si su moralidad sigue siendo la misma que la mía; si el Kirk futuro era su amigo como él dice, sería impensable que pretendiera dañarte.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? Mírame, Spock —apretó un poco más su brazo, aunque sabía que no le haría daño a no ser que usara una prensa hidráulica.

—Bajó completamente sus defensas cuando realizó la fusión mental.

—Y eso significa… —le animó Jim, exasperado por tener que sacar la información con cuentagotas.

La oscura mirada del vulcano se clavó en el azul luminoso de su capitán, la ira sobrepasando a la confusión. Se zafó de la mano que le sujetaba y empujó a Jim con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerle caer al suelo a un par de metros de su posición original.

—¡Demonios, Spock! Tampoco hacía falta… ¿Spock?

La compuerta ya se cerraba y de su primer oficial no había ni rastro. Jim pasó sus manos por el cabello y emitió un gruñido al tiempo que le daba una patada a la silla más cercana, volcándola. ¿Qué le habría afectado tanto al medio vulcano como para hacerle perder el control de esa manera? Por lo menos debía agradecer que no hubiera tratado de estrangularle como la ocasión anterior. Se estiró cuan largo era en el suelo. Iba a resultar que tenía un don especial para desquiciar a Spock, aunque Bones diría que tenía facilidad para sacar de quicio a cualquiera. Suspiró derrotado. ¿Por qué era tan extraño o malo que el viejo hubiera bajado sus defensas? Después de todo, por decirlo de algún modo, le conocía de toda la vida, no tenía por qué protegerse contra un amigo que no poseía ningún tipo de habilidad telepática. Estaban demasiado lejos de Nuevo Vulcano como para contactar al viejo y preguntarle al respecto, quizá desde Bolarus pudiera mandar algún mensaje a través del repetidor del Sistema Solar. Necesitaba respuestas.

Se levantó del suelo y devolvió la temperatura de su habitación a lo habitual. Después de una breve ducha sónica, decidió irse a dormir y recargar pilas para el día siguiente. Spock iba a estar insoportable, por muy lógico que fuera, cuando decidía enfadarse con él podía estar hasta una semana de morros, es decir, más vulcano de lo normal.


	7. Capítulo Seis

N. de A.: Otro capitulito más. Ahora sí que empiezo a marear a los pobres Jim y Spock. Espero que os guste como siempre y gracias por los reviews, me alegran el día :)

 **OooO**

 **Capítulo 6**

—¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho a Spock?

Jim miró hacia todos lados confirmando lo que ya sabía, que el turbolift no presentaba ninguna otra salida que la bloqueada por una Uhura muy cabreada. Todavía se preguntaba cómo había acabado allí metido. Recordaba haber amanecido como cada día, desayunado en compañía de Bones y tomado su camino habitual hacia el puente de mando; sin embargo, alguien más se había colado en el ascensor, bloqueando el sistema para detener su movimiento. Ahora el glorioso capitán del Entreprise se sentía acorralado y seriamente amenazado por uno de sus tripulantes femeninos.

—Teniente, no sé de qué habla.

—No mientas, Kirk, anoche vi salir a Spock de tu camarote y, si algo sé después de ser su novia por tres años, es que estaba alterado, es más, sigue en ese estado.

—¿Alterado? —inquirió Jim, preocupado.

—¿Qué ocurrió anoche? —insistió Uhura.

—Le invité a una partida de ajedrez como el otro día, a su manera encuentra divertida mi forma caótica de jugar. Luego la conversación derivó a algo que hacen los vulcanos, la fusión mental, y creo que me pasé con la curiosidad. —Alzó las manos en señal de paz. —Mi intención no era molestarle, te lo juro, no soy tan masoca como para repetir el intento de estrangulamiento.

La oficial de comunicaciones suavizó un tanto su postura, aceptando la explicación de su capitán.

—Quizá no era tu intención, pero creo que posees una rara habilidad para perturbar su autocontrol —comentó Uhura, a lo que Kirk hizo un gesto con la cabeza que daba a entender que le daba la razón—. Se ha cerrado en banda. No se comunica con nadie a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario y, en cuanto su sentido de la responsabilidad se lo ha permitido, ha dejado el puente para recluirse en su habitación.

—No tenía ni idea. Sé que le molestó mi insistencia, pero más en el sentido de vergüenza que de enfado, los vulcanos no son muy explícitos con sus costumbres y pensé que su reacción se debía a eso.

Uhura ladeó la cabeza y cruzó los brazos, como sopesando una idea.

—Cuando Spock empezó a interesarme, busqué información sobre Vulcano y su cultura, tienes razón al afirmar que son bastante celosos de sus tradiciones. Aún así, no pueden ocultarlo todo y yo aprendí su idioma, lo que me permitió leer escritos originales de la tradición surakiana.

—Espera, ¿estás diciendo que puedes explicarme cosas que Spock jamás me contaría? —parpadeó Jim.

—Sólo algunas —concedió ella—, lo suficiente para que sepas cómo disculparte con él.

—Te prometo que si me haces este favor, te propongo para un ascenso en cuanto lleguemos a la Tierra —afirmó Kirk, cogiéndola de las manos y mostrando su mejor expresión de niño ilusionado.

La teniente rodó los ojos con fingida exasperación, perfectamente consciente de haber caído en la trampa que siempre representaba el encantador carácter de su capitán. No podía creer que iba a ayudar al culpable de su ruptura con Spock.

—Vamos a mi cuarto, lo último que quiero es que alguien más se ande enterando de este tipo de cosas.

Jim llamó por el intercomunicador a Scott y le pidió que se hiciera cargo del puente, mientras él atendía algunos asuntos urgentes.

Igual que los otros oficiales de alto rango, Uhura disfrutaba del privilegio de un camarote para su uso particular; era un poco más pequeño que el de Jim, pero decorado con muy buen gusto a base de telas de colores y adornos de madera. Sacó un par de cervezas y le ofreció una a Kirk, procurando hacer más cómodo el ambiente, entonces pensó por dónde empezar.

—Creo que primero debes entender por qué los vulcanos se empeñan en bloquear sus emociones; no es un tipo de práctica que se impongan por mero afán de perfeccionismo o búsqueda de alguna claridad suprema, lo necesitan para sobrevivir. Hace siglos eran un pueblo muy violento, tanto es así que estuvieron a punto de extinguirse, fue cuando apareció lo más parecido a un profeta para ellos; su nombre era Surak y abogaba por la supresión de emociones y el enaltecimiento de la razón o lógica como medio para bloquear dichas emociones. Tú mismo experimentaste la pérdida de control de Spock, deberías entender lo importante que es para él evitarlo.

—Mi cuello lo recuerda, créeme.

—Debes saber algo acerca de respetar su espacio vital, o al menos te he visto intentarlo.

—Sé que no le gusta el contacto físico, me explicó que es porque los sentidos de los vulcanos son hipersensibles y eso afecta a su control de las emociones.

Uhura mostró sorpresa, a su pesar.

—Debéis haberos vuelto muy amigos si ha confiado en ti hasta el punto de contarte eso.

—Nos hemos salvado la vida un par de veces —le quitó importancia Kirk, intuyendo que a Uhura no le gustaba la idea.

—No lo infravalores, a mí me costó dos años el que empezara a explicarme asuntos personales —protestó ella—. Es por eso que se enfada, porque no muestras consideración a lo que él es.

Esas palabras ofendieron a Jim con absurda intensidad.

—Sé que es vulcano, pero también es humano, algo que muchas personas parecen olvidar; su fisiología quizá necesite todo ese rollo de reprimir las emociones, pero su parte humana se morirá si no deja ni un resquicio por el que canalizar lo que lleva dentro. Amaba a su madre, tanto como cualquier niño humano, y no puedes llegar a imaginar la agonía que ha representado para él perderla junto a su planeta natal, es más de lo que cualquiera soportaría, demonios, es más de lo que yo podría aguantar, y no digamos la experiencia en el reactor al verme que… —respiró hondo, en un intento por calmarse. —Es mi amigo, sé cómo es y lo que esconde tras esa maldita máscara de estoicismo. Por eso pude ayudarle con el desequilibrio mental. Bromeo porque es mi manera de arrancarle las barreras y llegar hasta él, no por ignorancia o estupidez. Ahora, ¿sabes algo de esa cosa llamada fusión mental?

La joven teniente tardó un instante en recuperarse del impacto, no sólo de las palabras, sino de enfrentar un Kirk serio y alejado de su actitud infantil. El enojo por sentirse injustamente reprendida se vio compensado por la tristeza de la aceptación, de saber hasta dónde llegaban esos dos idiotas por defender al otro sin siquiera percatarse de los motivos. Aunque quizá el rubio capitán…

—Muy poco —dijo para responder a la pregunta—. Es la forma en que los vulcanos usan la telepatía, pero no sé exactamente cómo funciona, aparte de que el telépata debe tocar la cara de aquel con quien desea establecer la fusión. Yo la he experimentado en alguna ocasión con Spock, pero siempre me he sentido abrumada por la sensación de ser yo y al mismo tiempo otra persona, además la última fue diez veces peor, creo que no necesito explicar el por qué. —No iba a hacer referencia al incidente por nada del mundo—. En cuanto a información vulcana de primera mano, los textos dan a entender que es algo muy personal y peligroso, puede llegar a enfermar al vulcano que no sepa realizarla correctamente. Las fusiones también permiten establecer vínculos mentales con la familia y la pareja, necesarios para la estabilidad emocional. Con respecto a eso encontré algo llamado Ponn Farr, un concepto aún más oscuro que la fusión mental, lo asocian al matrimonio pero también a algún tipo de combate ritual, vida y muerte, no sé, es todo demasiado confuso debido a la terminología arcaica, de esa no enseñan en la Academia y Spock evadió mis intentos por solicitar su ayuda. Deben ser tradiciones conectadas con su pasado violento, por lo que no son muy comunicativos al respecto.

—¿Se te ocurre algo más que pueda ser útil?

—No especialmente. —Ella se hundió un poquito en su silla—. Supongo que no conocía tanto a Spock como a mí me gustaba pensar. Quizá por eso acabamos tan mal.

—Pensé que sería por el sexo, como no se deja tocar.

Uhura captó el tono de broma y comprendió que Jim intentaba que se riera y alejara la tristeza. Ella le dio un golpe en el brazo con suficiente fuerza para conseguir que picara un poco.

—No se deja tocar ni física ni mentalmente por nadie, creo que eres el primero en llegar tan lejos —sonrió ella, de forma débil pero sincera—. Me arrepentiré de lo que voy a decir y negaré ante cualquiera haberlo siquiera pensado, pero creo que debes insistir, molestarle e invadir su burbuja, quizás algún día aprenda a convivir con su lado humano y a tener relaciones de amistad y de amor como los demás. En la Academia todos le rechazaban, por envidia o por miedo; está acostumbrado a la soledad y creo que salir de ella inconscientemente le aterroriza.

—Podrías ayudarme.

—No, Jim, estoy agotada de intentarlo, nunca podré ser más que una buena amiga, ahora te toca a ti —le dedicó una buena mirada de ceño fruncido—. Sin embargo, estaré observando, si metes la pata pienso tirarte por una escotilla y no seré tan magnánima como Spock cuando te dejó en Delta Vega.

—Yes, ma'am.

Saludó marcial por parte de Jim y ataque de risa por parte de ambos.

—Bueno, regresemos al puente, Scotty debe andar hasta el gorro de cubrir mi puesto.

—Todo el puente está hasta el gorro de cubrir tu puesto cada vez que te apetece hacer otra cosa.

—Ey, son cosas importantes, el papeleo no se hace solo.

—Lo que usted diga, _capitán_.

 **OooO**

El puente estaba tranquilo. Revisiones rutinarias, alguna PDA que firmar sobre turnos, mantenimiento, peticiones. Sulu y Chekov sostenían una conversación sobre sus respectivas aficiones, básicamente el primero intentaba atraer a su compañero hacia el maravilloso mundo de la esgrima, aunque el muchacho ruso le miraba no demasiado convencido.

—Debería probar, Chekov —comentó Kirk, deteniéndose entre ambos asientos—, le ayudaría a mejorar su forma física y, quizás, me plantearía dejarle bajar a tierra con alguna de las expediciones.

—¿En serio, capitán Kurk?

—Por supuesto, tendrá los dieciocho cuando salgamos de la Tierra para la misión de cinco años, eso le autoriza a salir de la nave incluso en contextos de peligro, peeero debe demostrarme que podrá defenderse tan bien en combate como con la astrofísica y el panel de teletransporte.

—Entrenaré —asintió repetidas veces antes de mirar a su compañero. — _Senior_ Sulu, creo que aceptaré priobar la esgrima.

—Capitán.

Kirk volteó la cabeza hacia Uhura.

—Recibimos una transmisión de Bolarus IX, nos han detectado aproximándonos a su órbita y aguardan nuestra llegada para mañana.

—Agradézcales su caluroso recibimiento y advierta que desembarcará un nutrido grupo de humanos para visitar su maravilloso planeta. —El rubio capitán sonrió, divertido por las expresiones expectantes que le rodeaban—. Sí, todo aquel que esté de permiso podrá bajar a tierra. Descansaremos un par de días, así que habrá tiempo para que todo el mundo pueda distraerse un rato y respirar aire fresco.

Viendo que el trabajo en el puente seguía su curso y que allí lo único que haría en toda la mañana sería observar o charlar, decidió dedicarse a una actividad más productiva, como ir a aporrear la puerta del camarote de Spock y obligarle a hablar con él. Para ser alguien supuestamente sin emociones, la verdad es que se le daba bastante bien enfadarse. Encontró el pasillo despejado y tranquilo, lo último que quería era darle a la tripulación otro chismorreo para entretenerse. Pulsó el timbre y esperó, infructuosamente.

—Spock, abra la puerta, sé que está ahí, lo he comprobado en la computadora antes de venir.

El panel se abrió, revelando la hierática presencia del primer oficial. Vestía una holgada camisa gris, amplios pantalones negros y estaba descalzo. Jim le miró de arriba abajo, dos veces. No recordaba haber visto al vulcano ataviado de manera informal en los casi dos años que se conocían.

—¿Deseaba algo, capitán?

—Hablar y arreglar lo que sea que pasó ayer, pero no en medio del pasillo.

Spock asintió con suavidad y se hizo a un lado invitándole a pasar. Jim notó la bofetada de calor en cuanto traspuso la entrada, aquello era una maldita sauna para cualquier ser humano, también percibió la tenue luz proporcionada por velas encima de la mesa y un aroma ligeramente intoxicante, quizá procedente de aquella estufa con forma de felino. De alguna extraña manera, todo el ambiente ponía a Jim nervioso.

—Le escucho, capitán. —Spock se detuvo frente a él con los brazos cruzados, mala señal.

—Creo que ayer te molesté de alguna forma, aún no entiendo bien las costumbres vulcanas y seguramente metí la pata sin querer, espero que puedas disculparme.

La postura del comandante se ablandó, devolviendo algo de expresión a sus ojos si no al resto de su cuerpo.

—Quien ha de pedir disculpas soy yo, capitán, en realidad usted no hizo nada que pudiera considerarse inadecuado, excepto la innata curiosidad humana con la que ya estoy acostumbrado a lidiar.

—No lo entiendo, pareces enfadado desde ayer —se extrañó Kirk.

—Capitán, enfadarse es una emoción.

—Lo que sea, ¿insatisfecho te parece más acertado? Algo te afectó lo suficiente como para mandarme de un empujón al otro lado del camarote, si no fui yo quien provocó esa reacción, me encantaría saber qué o quién fue.

Spock evitó la mirada azul del joven humano. Dejó caer los brazos, sus manos cerradas en dos consistentes puños. Le distraía, rompía su concentración, toda su presencia lo hacía; lo que sumado a la información aportada por su yo futuro y la revelación del día anterior, no mejoraba su actual estado de ánimo. Debía decirle a Jim lo que significaba la fusión mental que realizó en Delta Vega, que entendiera su verdadero alcance antes de volver a establecer cualquier tipo de comunicación con el Spock futuro.

—Me alteró tu observación sobre la fusión mental con mi yo anciano —confesó al final, superado por la necesidad lógica de advertir a un superior y amigo.

—Eso me pareció ayer. Entiendo que no es algo que se deba hacer a la ligera, por eso de compartir pensamientos y emociones, pero él vio en mí a un viejo amigo, supongo que por eso no usó los protocolos adecuados.

Los ojos de Spock se alzaron en respuesta a su razonamiento; oscuros, cargados de un confuso remolino de ideas. Jim sintió que se le secaba la boca y como la temperatura del cuarto amenazaba con consumirle; localizó la posición de la mesa, en caso de necesitar un apoyo.

—Él bajó sus defensas mentales, no se limitó a transmitirte la información que necesitabas saber, se abrió completamente a ti y mostró sin reservas sus emociones; es algo que sólo se hace con la familia inmediata, los miembros del consejo… o con aquella persona a la que eliges… que es la primera entre los demás…

Una bombilla se encendió en el cerebro de Jim y le produjo verdadera sensación de vértigo. ¡¿Amantes?! ¿Era eso lo que su primer oficial estaba dando a entender? Ahora comprendía por qué Spock había perdido su autocontrol, semejante información desmontaría a cualquiera. Quizás a él no tanto, dado que había empezado a ver al hombre frente a sí de otra forma, pero de ahí a una especie de unión mística, pffff, ni de coña. Intentó ayudar a Spock y a sí mismo, un argumento que apaciguara esta repentina tensión entre ambos.

—Bueno, no deberíamos preocuparnos, después de todo, ahora nos encontramos en una realidad alternativa y ni tú ni yo somos lo que deberíamos haber sido —esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad—. Además, hemos dado con la respuesta al empecinamiento que tenía el viejo con eso de juntarnos y que nos hiciéramos amigos. Estaba jugando a las casamenteras, el muy bribón.

—¿No consideras este descubrimiento como un inconveniente a la hora de mantener nuestra convivencia? —se extrañó Spock.

—No, no es un inconveniente, es una posibilidad entre muchas otras —insistió Kirk—; es más, creo que hay más probabilidades de que vuelvas a estrangularme a que me metas en tu cama.

Jim se maldijo a sí mismo cuando sintió su rostro arder bajo la escrutadora mirada de su primer oficial. Demonios, odiaba tener tan buena imaginación, sobre todo en cuanto a cuestiones de sexo se refería. Pasó una mano por su frente, alejando las gotas de sudor que empezaban a condensarse sobre su piel.

—Tal parece que tu actitud hacia los temas de índole interpersonal es bastante abierta y permisiva, como demostraste con los bolian, no he tenido oportunidad de apreciar semejante característica en otros humanos.

—Si lo que quieres decir es que no soy prejuicioso ni tengo complejos en temas de sexo, estás en lo cierto. —En un lejano rincón de su mente, Jim no dejaba de preguntarse cómo habían acabado enredados en un asunto tan poco apropiado… y peligroso—. Me gusta lo nuevo y diferente.

—Especifica.

¿Spock estaba más cerca o el agobio producido por el calor ya le hacía empezar a tener alucinaciones? Parpadeó un poco y se obligó a centrarse.

—En la Academia tuve varias parejas, de distintas razas, especies y sexos… aunque chicos sólo fueron un par, creo—. ¿Y por qué demonios tenía que especificar tanto?

El vulcano parecía meditar la inesperada respuesta. Jim en lo único que podía pensar era que si extendía la mano, podría tocarle. Tocar estaba prohibido, y no había nada que atrajese más a Jim que el deseo de romper reglas.

—Infinita Diversidad en Infinitas Combinaciones —murmuró Spock.

—¿Algún tipo de dicho vulcano? —preguntó el rubio, en un intento por centrarse en otra cosa.

—Concentra toda la sabiduría surakiana e, inesperadamente, es algo que forma parte de tu propia moralidad.

—¿Qué significa?

—Que el universo es infinito en sus posibilidades, por eso debemos respetar a las otras formas de vida para respetarnos a nosotros mismos; no hay cosas imposibles, sólo poco probables.

—Por eso sois vegetarianos —sonrió Kirk, feliz de encontrar una respuesta por sí mismo.

—Eso es correcto.

La postura de Spock terminó por relajarse del todo, tanto como para permitirse algo que desconcertó completamente a Jim, sonrió de manera sincera, no a la manera humana, sino con un suave pero claro alzamiento de las comisuras de su boca, dándole al gesto un punto casi travieso. El joven capitán se rindió. No podía seguir negando que no le gustaba el medio vulcano, mucho menos después de las cosas raras que empezó a hacer su estómago a raíz de esa sonrisa.

—Me parece acertado agradecer que decidiera venir a conversar conmigo sobre el incidente de anoche, ha sido muy satisfactorio y ayudará a…

El lógico discurso de gratitud se interrumpió de golpe cuando la cabeza de Kirk acabó apoyada contra el hombro de su primer oficial. Spock se quedó de piedra ante lo inesperado del contacto, captó una mezcla de olor salado con otro que no sabía definir, algo ácido como el de la adrenalina pero sin duda no desagradable.

—¿Capitán? —cuestionó confuso.

—Hace demasiado calor y esa estufa de incienso no ayuda —protestó Jim en respuesta—, creo que me he mareado.

—Debería acompañarle fuera, así se despejará.

—Sólo dame un momento y me repondré lo suficiente como para andar con un poco de dignidad.

El comandante no puso objeción, lo que secretamente alegró a Jim. Aceptaba el contacto, ¿y si…? Arriesgó un poco más, alzó una mano y se sujetó con suavidad a la cadera del medio vulcano; sintió un resonar bajo la palma, como el latir de un corazón pero mucho más acelerado. Spock se tensó pero no intentó apartarse, ni cuestionó al rubio sobre su acción. Jim sonrió. Aquello empezaba a parecer un pequeño juego, le recordaba a uno que consistía en quitar bloques de una estructura y colocarlos en la parte superior mientras evitabas que se viniera abajo. ¿Hasta cuándo aguantaría Spock? La otra mano siguió el curso de la primera y durante unos segundos pareció que no ocurriría nada.

—Jim, te acompañaré fuera.

—Ah, vale.

Que mal jugador era.

—No malinterpretes mis palabras. —Jim miró a Spock sin apartar sus manos, interrogante—. No es mi intención expulsarte de mi camarote, pero la temperatura y la esencia del _asenoi_ no son apropiadas para un humano. Podemos seguir conversando en tus habitaciones, jugar al ajedrez, o dar un paseo si lo requieres para aligerar tu mente.

—Gran idea —asintió Kirk.

Fue un movimiento fluido y sencillo. Spock agarró con infinita suavidad las muñecas de Jim y le obligó a soltarle, sin mostrar incomodidad o rechazo, al contrario, demoró el contacto y, cuando liberó su etérea sujeción sobre las muñecas, acarició las manos de Jim como si quisiera evitar una mala reacción por parte del rubio. El joven capitán no sabía dónde meterse después de la sutil caricia, simplemente se quedó de pie, esperando, mientras Spock apagaba aquella estufilla y luego le guió fuera. El aire del pasillo casi se sintió frío en comparación al lugar que acababa de dejar, miró a su compañero.

—Deberías coger algo más de ropa.

Spock asintió y regresó dentro, para reaparecer con una suerte de jersey gris. Jim no pudo resistir el deseo de tocarlo, curioso por la textura extraña y familiar a la vez.

—¿Es vulcano?

—Sí, lo hizo mi madre.

Jim sonrió, no había una respuesta verbal apropiada, pero Spock asintió con suavidad, reconociendo aquello que proyectaba su amigo. Se cruzaron con algún tripulante en su corto trayecto hasta el camarote de Jim, todos miraron con sorpresa a su comandante, siendo la primera ocasión en que le veían sin el uniforme.

Tomaron posiciones ante el tablero y empezaron a jugar y a conversar. Jim podía sentir la cálida atmósfera de confianza que se había creado entre ambos, como una prolongación de lo ocurrido en la habitación de Spock. El vulcano empezó a contar recuerdos de su planeta, meras anécdotas que sabía podían llamar la atención de un humano; pero, por debajo de la superficie, Jim captaba mucho más: la mezcla de amor y odio que representaba para él su planeta natal, como su desaparición le había dejado desorientado, y la pérdida de su madre, vacío.

En respuesta, Jim también empezó a narrar cosas de su niñez, en mayor detalle que cuando se las refirió a Spock tras su pequeña traición con Winona. Lo mal que lo pasó su madre tras la muerte de su padre, como fue su hermano Sam quién le cuidó, la aparición de aquel padrastro bruto y desagradable, su vertiginosa carrera como delincuente interrumpida por un acertado discurso de Pike. Aunque le desconcertaban algunas costumbres humanas, Spock también pudo deducir mucho más de lo que Jim daba a entender con sus historias, por fin encontraba el origen del contradictorio carácter de su capitán.

—Quisiera disculparme.

—¿Por estar machacándome? —rió Jim, viendo difícil salida a la partida en curso.

—Fue impropio utilizar la referencia a su padre durante la audiencia sobre su actuación en el Kobayashi Maru. —Spock parecía realmente contrito al respecto, aunque su rostro no mostrase nada y respondiera al movimiento de Jim comiéndose su reina.

—Estamos a la par, tampoco fue justo utilizar el dolor por la pérdida de tu madre para quitarte el mando en medio del puente.

—Eso fue algo necesario, estaba comprometido emocionalmente y me negaba a reconocer que mi falta de juicio ponía en riesgo a la Federación.

—Míralo de esta forma, yo soy un cabeza loca y tu forma de ser me ayuda a centrarme, al contrario, tú eres demasiado racional y yo te doy algún que otro empujón para que te saltes las normas de tanto en tanto.

—Sugieres algún tipo de simbiosis entre nuestras personalidades —dijo Spock, recordando las palabras del anciano.

—Algo así, nos equilibramos el uno al otro, por eso eres el perfecto primer oficial para el Enterprise —Jim se encogió de hombros—. Y si ambos metemos la pata, siempre quedará Bones para echarnos un cable.

—Jaque mate.

Jim frunció el ceño, consciente a la perfección de esa sonrisilla de autocomplacencia que apenas esbozaba el medio vulcano.

—Un día de estos, te ganaré.

—Tu juego ilógico bien puede facilitar que dicho acontecimiento suceda.

—No es ilógico, simplemente no se ajusta a las reglas convencionales, sé lo que hago en todo momento.

—¿Incluso el alfil a caballo en b4?

—No —reconoció Jim, a regañadientes—, ahí estabas hablando del día que pegaste a un compañero de clase y me despisté.

—Me abstendré de realizar comentarios que requieran de tu completa atención mientras te halles en la tesitura de tomar una decisión de especial relevancia.

Los ojos azules se abrieron de par en par y Kirk estalló en carcajadas.

—Eres un farsante, maldito vulcano, ¡te estás riendo de mí!

—Creo que se equivoca, capitán, sólo he realizado una observación lógica.

—Ya, y yo soy andoriano.

—Dicho planteamiento es ilógico desde un punto de vista biológico, aunque no tanto en relaciones interpersonales.

Jim hizo memoria y recordó que los andorianos poseen cuatro sexos y los matrimonios son de cuatro personas. Tradujo las palabras de Spock en base a eso y volvió a sorprenderse.

—¿Acabas de llamarme promiscuo?

—No osaría, capitán.

—Ya, no osarías directamente, pero sí a tu retorcida manera de hablar vulcana. Voy a obligarte a venir a todas las negociaciones que tengamos, al menos podré darme el lujo de ver como les insultas sin que se enteren.

Jim se levantó de la silla y se estiró hasta hacer saltar los huesos.

—¿Te apetece comer algo?

Spock asintió, colocando las piezas del ajedrez. Kirk se permitió observarle, en esa actitud tan relajada y familiar aunque sin perder la seriedad vulcana tan típica suya. Se moría por abrazarle, en lugar de hacerlo, se limitó a suspirar.

—¿Te preocupa algo, Jim?

—Uh, ¿por?

—Las exhalaciones profundas acompañadas de ciertas expresiones faciales suelen estar asociadas a tristeza o estrés en los humanos, ninguna de las dos opciones resulta una respuesta satisfactoria en este momento.

—Las emociones humanas son mucho más complejas que eso, no sentimos una única emoción, podemos combinar varias, por eso te resultamos ilógicos.

—Es algo que ya he observado con anterioridad.

Su primer oficial a veces conseguía hacerle sentir como una cobaya bajo el microscopio.

—¿Quieres mudar tu ropa?

—¿No es apropiada? —cuestionó Spock.

—No me refiero a eso, te queda genial, pero vas a atraer muchas miradas en el comedor y sé que no te resulta agradable.

—Si tú no la encuentras inconveniente, es innecesario cambiarla por el uniforme.

Saliendo del camarote, Jim se obligó a sí mismo a no traducir aquella frase por «si a ti te gusta como visto, me da igual lo que opinen los demás». Lo sensato era pensar él se encontraba más cómodo y abrigado así que con el uniforme reglamentario.

Tal y como preveía Kirk, toda aquella persona con la que se cruzaron se giró a mirar el aspecto del vulcano. Sonrió divertido al descubrir algunas miradas más intensas por parte de las chicas, que Spock no parecía notar o ignoraba deliberadamente. En el comedor la situación fue semejante a los pasillos, aunque Jim se sintió un poco fuera de lugar cuando Uhura se acercó a ellos.

—Estás guapo —sonrió ella al vulcano, después de saludar.

—Agradezco tu apreciación, Nyota.

— _Capitán_ —dijo Uhura, con su habitual tono burlón.

— _Teniente_ —correspondió Jim.

Ella sonrió divertida y fue a sentarse con un grupo de amigas.

—Creo que Uhura lleva bastante bien vuestra separación —dijo Kirk, mientras recogían las bandejas del replicador.

—Es una mujer inteligente y posee una gran fuerza de voluntad, sería ilógico pensar que no pudiera superar el fin de una relación.

—Tú tampoco es que parezcas muy afectado.

Spock alzó una ceja, su típico gesto para mostrar sorpresa o incomprensión. ¿Era enojo lo que veía en Jim?

—Necesito que me aclares algo, Jim, me parece detectar cierto nivel de contrariedad a causa de la ruptura de otras dos personas, ¿por qué? —inquirió el vulcano, depositando con cuidado su comida en la mesa.

—He visto dolor en Uhura, quizá no lo muestra abiertamente, pero en privado no tiene reparos en apartar su perfecta máscara de compostura. —Los ojos azules se clavaron fieramente en Spock—. No he podido ver que sintieras su pérdida ni un poco, vamos, habéis salido juntos tres años y tendrías que sentir algo, incluso alguien como tú.

—Jim, creía que comprendías el control de emociones vulcano.

—Lo entiendo, pero no me gusta.

Se metió una pinchada de comida en la boca y evitó expresar concisamente en palabras lo que opinaba de todo el asunto. Spock nunca había estado enamorado de Uhura, al menos no de una manera visceral y primaria, seguro que sólo había sido la evolución lógica de una cerrada amistad y de la insistencia de la teniente, y Jim lo sabía porque pudo ver a Spock perder a un ser querido, a su madre, y pudrirse de dolor por dentro hasta que llegó él para hacerle explotar. Quizá no se podía comparar el sufrimiento de ver morir a tu madre con cortar con tu novia, pero demonios, algo tendría que haber demostrado, a parte de esa frustración que más parecía la de un científico ante un experimento fallido que el de un amante al que se le ha derrumbado un bonito sueño.

—Parece que has conseguido apaciguar al duende. —McCoy llegó como siempre para compartir las comidas—. Aunque es como si te hubiera contagiado el enfado.

Su comentario recibió una azul mirada homicida y otra oscura de ligera desaprobación. El médico se limitó a soltar una breve carcajada, esos dos sí que empezaban a funcionar sincronizados.

—Bueno, he oído que vas a dejar sueltos a los niños en Bolarus.

—Necesitan que les dé un poco el aire —Kirk se repantigó en la silla—, todos lo necesitamos después de un mes de encierro y sin otra ocupación que el mantenimiento de la nave. Los de seguridad ya no saben cómo lidiar con las rencillas que van apareciendo aquí y allá, ellos mismos andan lo suficientemente quemados como para empezar a disparar al personal; y no, Spock, no hablo literalmente.

El medio vulcano siguió comiendo con su usual parsimonia, como si realmente no hubiera tenido la intención de señalar lo ilógico del comentario de su capitán.

—Prepararé un par de garrafas con mi remedio contra la resaca, más de uno vendrá suplicándolo al día siguiente —sonrió McCoy—, y lo suficientemente hecho polvo como para pagar lo que sea por ello.

—Eso suena un tanto ilegal, doctor —apuntó Spock.

—Pero a nuestro capitán no le importará, sobre todo si quiere su ración —replicó Leonard.

—Vamos, Bones, ¿cuándo te he privado yo de extorsionar y mangonear a la tripulación, empezando por mí mismo?

—Tampoco te pases, soy un médico, no un delincuente de poca monta.

—De poca monta más bien poco —rió Kirk.

—Nunca entenderé la debilidad de los humanos frente a las bebidas alcohólicas, lo lógico es que tras siglos de consumo abusivo su organismo se hubiera adaptado —opinó Spock.

—Que no te oiga Montgomery, y demos gracias a los hados porque tal cosa no ha sucedido. —Leonard miró a Spock como el creyente que ha escuchado la peor de las blasfemias.

—De verdad que no le entiendo, doctor McCoy —dijo él, recogiendo con minuciosidad su bandeja.

—Ni falta que hace.

—La conversación es interesante, pero debo mudar mi atuendo para incorporarme a mi turno en el puente.

—Descansa un poco antes de que lleguemos a Bolarus, vas a acompañarme y aguantar todas las tediosas reuniones con los bolian —le advirtió Kirk—. Porque, podré bajar al planeta sin que afecte a la apuesta ¿no?, es una tarea diplomática y se vería mal que me quedara en la nave.

—Jim, te repites más que un cardasiano en un juicio —gruñó McCoy—. Sabes de sobra que los oficiales principales del Enterprise estamos obligados a ser parte de tu escolta en misiones diplomáticas, así que deja de dar la brasa.

Spock se limitó a arquear una ceja y marcharse a trabajar, con ese aire que decía tan claramente «los humanos son ilógicos y no hay quien los entienda».

—Bueno, ahora que el sangre verde se ha ido, ¿vas a contarme por qué ha estado enfurruñado todo el día? —preguntó el médico.

—Eres un cotilla, Bones.

—Habla. Hay serios rumores de que salió echando pestes de tu habitación, ¿mencionaste otra vez a su madre o qué?

—En serio, pienso poner turnos de trabajo más estrictos, creo que la tripulación tiene demasiado tiempo libre para meterse en la vida de los demás, empezando por el jefe médico.

—Habla.

Jim resopló, hastiado, pero habló.

—Fue un malentendido sobre temas vulcanos, ya está solucionado —resumió él, considerando que no le apetecía hablar del Spock futuro al que todos pudieron conocer durante el incidente con Khan, porque eso llevaría a Delta Vega, la fusión mental y las cosas extrañas que empezaba a sentir por su primer oficial.

—Si vuelve a intentar matarte, no pienso ponerme en medio —McCoy alzó las manos, en señal de «yo no quiero saber nada».

—Con amigos así… creo que yo también me retiro, necesito dormir para estar preparado mañana —dijo Jim.

—Ya, para la mañana no sé, pero la noche ya es otro cantar. —Leonard le agarró del brazo, intentando dar mayor fuerza a su advertencia—. Sé que te da igual, pero la estructura biológica bolian no es del todo compatible con la humana.

—¿Qué me puede pasar por ser sociable?

—Fatiga, nauseas e inflamación de las articulaciones, síntoma arriba síntoma abajo, teniendo en cuenta que tu cuerpo reacciona de forma diferente a lo normal, yo me preocuparía y procuraría ser menos sociable porque, te recuerdo, debes dirigir una nave estelar y todavía no te has recuperado del todo de tu resurrección.

—Lo intentaré —concluyó Kirk.

—No sé ni por qué me molesto —dijo McCoy, llevándose una mano a la cara.

 **OooO**

Bolarus IX era un pequeño paraíso tropical. El planeta entero era un océano salpicado de islas con buen clima y abundante vegetación, lo que no restaba importancia a sus impresionantes ciudades. Los dos grupos de diplomáticos y la plana mayor del Enterprise fueron los primeros en transportarse a la superficie, donde les esperaba un comité de bienvenida. En seguida, Kerdon agarró a Kirk y empezó a presentarlo a sus conciudadanos, relegando a un segundo plano a un embajador Cooper entre sorprendido y molesto, sobre todo cuando el encanto natural del capitán prácticamente le convirtió en una especie de estrella de cine para los bolian.

—Estamos a tiempo de dejarlo inconsciente y devolverlo a la nave sin que se note demasiado —murmuró McCoy, consciente que el vulcano parado a su lado le escucharía sin problemas.

—Inapropiado pero comprensible —asintió Spock.

—No tenemos por qué hacer de niñeras, deberíamos dejar que los líos que monta se le comieran para variar, total, se supone que no debería correr peligro de muerte en un planeta civilizado.

—Lo improbable suele concretarse con bastante asiduidad en torno al capitán Kirk.

—Haz lo que quieras pero, si no te importa, yo pienso divertirme, hace meses que no tenemos una oportunidad como ésta. —El médico le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro—. Si a nuestro irresponsable capitán le pasa algo serio, avísame.

—Por supuesto, doctor McCoy.

Pasaron la mañana yendo de un lado a otro, haciendo un completo recorrido turístico por los principales edificios y organizaciones bolian, en particular el centro del Banco de Bolias. Política y cultura, los temas giraron en torno a eso y la posible inclusión de Bolarus IX en la Federación. A media tarde, el Enterprise transportó a la mitad de su tripulación al planeta que orbitaba; Kirk estaba allí para recibirles y dar órdenes concisas sobre buen comportamiento y las recomendaciones médicas recibidas por McCoy, lo que le acarreó unas cuantas miradas apreciativas por parte de sus amigos. Kerdon les informó entonces sobre un festejo preparado en el parque principal de la ciudad y les condujo personalmente hasta allí. Un mar de pabellones de tela levantados entre la colorida vegetación, mucha gente, música, comida y bebida; Kirk se frotó las manos, esto sí era una buena fiesta.

—Gracias por vuestra hospitalidad, Kerdon —dijo Jim, una vez instalados entre almohadones dentro de una de las tiendas, copa en mano, viendo a extranjeros y nativos compartir la diversión.

—Nos sentimos felices con su visita, puesto que es la primera vez que los humanos llegáis hasta nuestro planeta, nuestros vecinos romulanos no han permitido antes tan feliz interacción.

—Aún así, gracias —insistió el joven capitán.

—Tengo una pequeña curiosidad.

Kirk siguió la mirada de Kerdon hasta Spock, que lidiaba con una jovencita bolian muy parlanchina. Notó como una gran sonrisa se apropiaba de su cara, viendo los apuros del vulcano para evitar que tocara sus orejas sin resultar maleducado.

—En la nave no me pareció apropiado preguntar, usted es el capitán y debe mantener las formas, pero aquí nos hallamos en un medio más informal.

—Vaya al grano, Kerdon, no soy bueno con los rodeos.

—¿El vulcano es suyo?

Desconcertado, Jim se quedó unos segundos mudo sin entender muy bien de qué hablaba. De repente, su prodigioso cerebro captó la intención de la pregunta y, más aún, le recordó el sobrehumano sentido del oído de Spock y como debía estar escuchando cada una de sus palabras.

—No, es mi primer oficial y mi amigo, no hay más —fue conciso y tajante, aunque se mintiera a sí mismo.

—Hum, no estoy familiarizado con las relaciones entre humanos, eso me indujo a error, lamento lo inoportuno del comentario —dijo el embajador—. Sin embargo, podemos remediar su ausencia de acompañante.

Hizo un gesto con la mano y un grupo de jóvenes se aproximaron hasta ellos, sin duda los habían escogido de forma que resultaran agradables a la vista de los humanos, tanto las chicas como los chicos poseían unas bonitas combinaciones de azul sobre la piel, ojos expresivos y cuerpos que cortaban la respiración.

—Elija los que sean de su agrado, capitán, ellos le servirán en aquello que necesite a lo largo de la celebración —indicó Kerdon.

No debía, era lo que Jim se repetía una y otra vez. Porque estaba de servicio, porque no había sanado del todo y porque se lo había prometido-apostado con sus mejores amigos. Dirigió una mirada dubitativa hacia Spock.

—No sé… en cierta forma estoy de servicio.

—Sería muy triste para nosotros que rechazara nuestra humilde forma de agradecerle su amable trato a bordo del Enterprise —dijo Kerdon, con más que fingida decepción.

Jim volvió a observar al grupo, total, podía bailar un rato y conversar de manera inocente; nada fuera de lo común, siendo lo que solía hacer durante las misiones diplomáticas. Se levantó de los almohadones y caminó entre los jóvenes bolian, haciendo bromas, hasta que escogió a dos chicos y dos chicas.

—Tiene buen gusto, capitán —aplaudió el embajador, haciendo un gesto a los no seleccionados para que se unieran a la fiesta fuera de la carpa—. Presentaos a nuestro invitado, muchachos.

—Taron.

—Kerios.

—Aruna.

—Elinora, pero me llaman Ely.

La última chica en hablar le pareció francamente adorable, así que fue a la primera que tomó de la mano para seguir uno de los bailes que resonaban por el lugar. Jim se obligó a ignorar a Spock y disfrutar de la diversión que Bolarus IX ofrecía. La bebida era fuerte, así que no tardó en prestar toda su atención a los sensuales y alegres bailarines que le rodeaban. Ellos le enseñaron las danzas típicas, le animaron a probar comida autóctona, también algunas frases en su idioma, más bebida, el saludo tradicional y, aprovechando lo último, Ely decidió que también podía mostrarle el inicio del cortejo entre bolian, apoyando suavemente sus manos a ambos lados del cuello de Kirk y juntando sus frentes. Los otros tres chicos exigieron hacer lo mismo, de ahí a encontrarse convertidos en un lío de cuerpos en uno de los pabellones no había más que un paso que Jim no tardó en dar, animado por el alcohol y la necesidad de dar salida a la abstinencia sexual. Recordaba vagamente que había algo en contra de tener sexo con un bolian, pero se difuminó en medio de la nube etílica y de placer. Sus jóvenes acompañantes se entregaron al máximo en su obligación de atenderle en todo lo que deseara, resultando risueños y complacientes hasta dejarle exhausto y completamente dormido.

 **OooO**

Spock permaneció sentado mientras su capitán y mejor amigo se levantaba y empezaba a flirtear con aquellos muchachos bolian. Siempre encontraba altamente insatisfactoria esa facilidad que poseía Kirk para interactuar con otros humanoides y concluir dichos avances en una cama. Como capitán del Enterprise, debería mostrar un poco más de seriedad y alejarse del tipo de actividades que podían acarrear la desaprobación del alto mando de la Flota Estelar.

Siguió observando, la elección de los cuatro bolian y los juegos, el baile y la bebida. Conocía el ritual de apareamiento humano, lo que ellos llamaban _ligar_ ; los comentarios tontos, el contacto físico accidental, la risa. Cruzó sus manos en una pose de meditación y respiró hondo, buscando el centro de serenidad de su interior que le permitía reprimir las emociones. Sentía un confuso revoltijo de sentimientos, no conseguía separarlos, analizarlos y bloquearlos; estaba experimentando eso a lo que Jim se había referido cuando dijo que los humanos podían canalizar más de una emoción a la vez, y lo encontraba francamente desagradable. Cerró los ojos y forzó el control, reprimió absolutamente cualquier percepción externa e interna, aunque por un momento sintiera vértigo sin punto de apoyo alguno. Funcionó, como siempre, hasta que sus ojos localizaron a Jim y a su boca ocupada con la de esa bolian llamada Ely.

Salió con paso apresurado y rígido del pabellón y del parque, parando al final en medio de la tenue luz artificial de una calle casi desierta. Cualquiera que hubiera reparado en él solo habría visto un vulcano muy serio concentrado en sus lógicos asuntos, porque no podría detectar la tormenta bajo la superficie. Odiaba esa parte de sí mismo, al humano que sentía y se doblegaba al poder de las emociones, pero tampoco poseía el valor como para deshacerse de ella completando la disciplina de Kolinahr; no pudo en el pasado, no podría ahora que su madre no estaría nunca más a su lado, porque eliminar sus emociones sería como rechazarla a ella. Añoraba la paz de la lógica absoluta, no más confusión o duda, pero también la temía. Esa dicotomía siempre en conflicto empezaba a pasarle factura, le agotaba y provocaba reacciones inapropiadas, como su inestabilidad mental y empujar a su capitán hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

Se sentó en las escaleras exteriores de un edificio, escuchando de fondo los sonidos propios de una celebración. Debía buscar a Kirk y vigilarlo, su obligación como primer oficial era mantenerle a salvo y que estuviera en óptimas condiciones físicas y mentales para desarrollar su comandancia del Enterprise. Su deber como amigo era protegerle. Analizando objetivamente lo que ya llevaba ingerido de bebidas alcohólicas, Spock sabía que había vuelto a fallar; era como si ese humano idiota y demasiado impulsivo realmente deseara su propia autodestrucción. Entendía el concepto de suicidio, pero los vulcanos poseían otro tipo de motivaciones para llegar a ese extremo, después de todo, acabar con la vida de alguien, ya fuera la propia o la de otro ser vivo, era un acto ilógico el 98,9% de las veces. Hablaría con el doctor McCoy al respecto, él conocía a Jim desde hacía más tiempo y quizá podría aportar alguna información válida que le ayudara a comprender mejor a su capitán.

También necesitaba mantener una seria conversación con su yo futuro. _Porque os necesitáis el uno al otro. No podía privarte de descubrir cuanto podéis realizar juntos, de una amistad que os definirá a ambos de un modo que aún no podéis entender._ Maldita memoria eidética. Cuando meditaba todavía se le aparecía el holograma del Kirk futuro y las palabras de su yo anciano, lo que no hacían sino quebrar su concentración y agravar la sensación de falta de control.

— _Dakh orfikkel aushfamaluhr shaukaush fi'aifa mazhiv, Sha'koshtri korseivel bai'elkhrul-akteibuhl t'Kolinahr._

Ni siquiera repetir las palabras antiguas apaciguaba su mente. Cuando abandonaran Bolarus IX, solicitaría una semana para permanecer en su camarote y realizar un ciclo completo de purificación y meditación; lo necesitaba si no quería estrangular otra vez a Kirk, cosa que ahora sería tomada como amotinamiento y un gran motivo de vergüenza para sí mismo.

Permaneció allí sentado, perdido en pensamientos y emociones, hasta que las primeras luces del día empezaron a filtrarse entre los edificios de cristal. Hora de encontrar al capitán y reprenderle.

El parque estaba tranquilo. La música había muerto. La gente dormía dentro de los pabellones en cualquier cómodo rinconcito. Spock fue revisando el interior de cada uno de manera sistemática, buscando la llamativa cabeza rubia de su capitán entre tanto azul y las ocasionales morenas y castañas de su tripulación. Al final, le encontró fuera, arrodillado y vomitando hasta el último resto de bebida o comida que pudiera albergar su estómago, pálido y ojeroso, ataviado sólo con los pantalones del uniforme y dejando ver manchas rojizas por todo su torso que parecían reacciones alérgicas. Spock se arrodilló a su lado, haciendo que unos ojos azules enrojecidos y lacrimosos le devolvieran la mirada por un instante.

—Le ayudaré a regresar a la nave —fue todo lo que dijo Spock—. Espere aquí mientras encuentro su ropa.

Jim no contestó, se dejó caer hacia un lado, apoyando su espalda contra uno de los postes que sujetaban el pabellón, cabizbajo. El vulcano regresó enseguida con las pertenencias de su capitán y le ayudó a terminar de vestirse, incómodo por los olores extraños que ahogaban el original del rubio. Tomó el comunicador y llamó al Enterprise.

—Sala de transporte, aquí Spock, somos dos para subir a bordo.

—Les tengo, señor Spock, no se muevan —era la voz de Scott.

El paisaje de parque y edificios quedó reducido al blanco de la sala de transporte. Scott les miró interrogante, en particular al despojo que era su capitán.

—Creo que hoy tendré cuidado con lo que bebo allí abajo —comentó al final, con una sonrisa socarrona—. Será mejor que lo lleve a la enfermería, McCoy ya está ayudando a los primeros supervivientes de la noche.

Spock agarró a Jim y cargó con su peso como si no fuera más que un niño. Los pasillos estaban vacíos. Mejor así, la tripulación no tendría que ver a su capitán convertido en un deprimente resto humano. Entraron en la sala médica y Leonard les recibió con un gesto de pura exasperación, llevándose una mano a la cara.

—Tú, Jimmy, ¿qué fue lo que dije?

—No sexo —murmuró él, con voz rasposa.

—Exacto, ¿y qué has hecho?

Kirk no contestó, no hacía falta. Bajó la cabeza, evitando el contacto visual con su mejor amigo.

—Por dios, Jim, soy médico, no tu madre y, ya que estamos, el señor Spock tampoco —señaló una cama—. Déjale ahí, ya me ocupo yo de arreglar este desaguisado.

El vulcano obedeció al doctor mientras éste iba a por sus útiles de trabajo. No dijo nada, solo ayudó a Kirk a tumbarse. Trabajo terminado, ahora podría regresar a sus obligaciones sin preocuparse por la vida del idiota que dirigía la nave. Se giró con intención de marcharse, pero algo le enganchó del borde del uniforme; miró por encima del hombro, a los ojos azules inyectados en sangre y ¿angustiados?

—No volveré a hacerlo.

Las palabras no eran una promesa, el tono de voz de Jim sugería que tal afirmación era un hecho. Algo dentro de Spock cambió, como si fuera capaz de respirar con más facilidad. Alzó la mano y sujetó con suavidad su muñeca, percibiendo el calor y el firme pulso bajo la piel; sin que mediara intención en ello, deslizó el pulgar en ese punto, fascinado con la sensación.

—Descansa, Jim.

Una pequeña sonrisa y Kirk soltó la camiseta azul. El vulcano le observó por un momento, pensativo, para luego liberar la muñeca de su capitán y abandonar la enfermería con paso tranquilo.

McCoy había asistido al intercambio de gestos y palabras, extrañado al principio y bastante alarmado al final. Se acercó a su mejor amigo y le inyectó un hipospray sin previo aviso.

—¡Ay! Bones, que bruto eres.

—Debería ponerte el remedio contra la fiebre rigueliana.

—No, gracias, tuve suficiente con la de las pulgas.

El médico le ofreció un vaso con líquido amarillo.

—Oh, tu remedio contra la resaca, cuanto te quiero, amigo —dijo Kirk, bebiéndolo como si fuera un copazo en un bar, agrió el rostro ante el asqueroso sabor del mejunje. —Es un poco más ácido de lo normal, buah.

—Le he puesto una dosis extra de depurativos para sacarte toda esa mierda bolian del organismo lo antes posible, aunque vas a estar bastante hecho polvo con el dolor de articulaciones, ya sabes que los antinflamatorios no te sientan precisamente bien.

—Dame alguno y ya, sólo estaré un poco adormilado.

McCoy echó un ojo a su alrededor, asegurándose que Chapel aún seguía ocupada con otro paciente y que nadie le oía.

—Jim, sé que es meterme donde no me llaman, pero como has decidido usarme de madre adoptiva tengo derecho a ser cotilla, ¿qué pasa entre el duende y tú?

El color cetrino de la piel de Kirk se tornó gris para luego tener un pico de llamativo rojo. Si no fuera porque Leonard era muy buen médico y sabía con exactitud los productos que había ingerido su amigo, hubiera empezado a preocuparse por su salud.

—¿Jim?

—¿Qué va a pasar? Lo de siempre. Yo meto la pata, él me echa la bronca, pido disculpas, él las acepta, y volvemos a empezar —se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no es lo que acabo de ver.

—Ya, ¿y qué has creído ver? —gruñó Jim.

El médico aceptó que no iba a sacarle nada al chico, no cuando se cerraba en banda de aquella manera.

—Soy tu mejor amigo, Jim, cuando creas que necesitas charlar ya sabes dónde encontrarme, ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que trabajar.

—Espera —Kirk le agarró del brazo, su expresión contrita—. No quería ser borde. Es sólo que… no sé… todo es un monumental lío.

—Imagino.

Silencio, prolongado pero cómodo. Leonard revisó las lecturas que daba el instrumental y apuntó en una tableta, sin prisa, dándole espacio y tiempo a su joven amigo.

—Creo… creo que él… me gusta —lo último fue apenas un susurro, incluso estando tan cerca, a McCoy le costó oírle.

—Deja que te diga que tienes un gusto pésimo —gruñó el doctor, bastante desconcertado—. ¿Tienes algún tipo de fetiche por los aliens?

—No te burles, esto es un problema de los gordos —protestó Jim, ofendido por no ver a Bones escandalizado.

—Apartando el hecho de que hablamos del duende, lo que ya es bastante extraño, ¿no entiendo por qué estás tan de los nervios?

—No sé, quizá porque es mi primer oficial, vulcano, hombre y acaba de romper con su novia —siseó Kirk.

—Si tanto te preocupa, habla con él; la otra opción es que esperes a que se te pase la tontería, tus caprichos no suelen durar mucho —dijo McCoy, consciente que el comportamiento de Jim distaba mucho de lo que se consideraba habitual en él.

—Sí, supongo que le doy demasiada importancia porque le veo todos los días —asintió Kirk—. Seguiré tu consejo, me comportaré como su amigo y dejaré que se me pase el encaprichamiento.

—Buen chico —sonrió el médico, imaginando lo bien que se lo iba a pasar observando a esos dos tonteando por los pasillos y poder incordiarles con ello después. Sería su compensación por soportar la imagen mental del rubio y el vulcano flirteando.

 **OooO**


	8. Capítulo Siete

**N. de A:** Nas! Siento no haber actualizado la semana pasada, estaba de vacaciones. Espero este largo capítulo compense la espera, donde encontrareis más tensión sexual no resuelta y encuentros con viejos conocidos. ;)

 **OooO**

 **Capítulo Siete**

Los siguientes días a su partida de Bolarus IX fueron normales, dentro de lo que pasaba por ser normal en el Enterprise, que incluía un planeta peligroso y un par de crisis en la nave por semana. La novedad radicó en su capitán, James Kirk parecía haber encontrado el equilibrio entre su carácter impulsivo y las responsabilidades del mando; se movía por la nave con mucha más firmeza, implicándose en cada asunto que atañía a la misma y a su tripulación. Acudir directamente a él sin antes pasar por la aprobación de Spock se convirtió en algo habitual. Cumplía sus turnos sin buscar excusas, trabajando en el papeleo en los ratos libres que el puente le daba, cuando funcionaba sin necesitar de su supervisión directa.

Se suponía que el Enterprise se iba a limitar a realizar un viaje de prueba entre Bolarus IX y la Tierra, pero siempre surgía el «ya que estáis ahí, podríais» de la Flota, y acabaron realizando un par de incursiones de investigación. Aquel día se presentó como particularmente duro, siempre lo eran cuando perdían a alguien de la nave en una misión. Jim se reacomodó en la silla de capitán, apretándose un poco el brazo herido. Había intentado rescatar a Lamb hasta el último momento, llevándose un buen zarpazo de aquella criatura como recuerdo. Las luces del puente eran más tenues, recordando al personal que ahora mismo era noche cerrada y, los que no estaban de turno de guardia, debían dormir. En el puente quedaban un par de hombres de mantenimiento, la timonel y el chico de comunicaciones, que dormitaba de cara a la consola. Kirk tomó la tableta y siguió leyendo un nuevo estudio sobre motores, le apasionaba la mecánica, aunque no tanto como a Scott. Estaba tan abstraído que no escuchó el turbolift y a la persona que se acercó a él.

—Capitán.

—Ah, hola Spock —saludó Jim, por inercia.

—Ya debería haber terminado su turno —dijo el vulcano.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí, pero Rod está en la enfermería y pensé que podía leer tan bien aquí como en mi camarote.

—Llamaré al teniente Anderson para que le sustituya.

—No hace falta señor Spock, estoy bien —sonrió Kirk.

—Debe respetar las horas de sueño, los humanos las necesitan para el buen funcionamiento de sus procesos mentales.

—No va a dejarme en paz hasta que ceda, ¿verdad?

—Eso es correcto, capitán —asintió el vulcano.

Jim apretó un botón en los mandos de la silla e hizo que alguno de los de seguridad despertará a Anderson y lo mandara al puente. Esperaron hasta que el adormilado teniente apareció para hacerse cargo del mando, entonces capitán y primer oficial tomaron el turbolift a la sección de camarotes.

—¿Puedo formular una pregunta?

Jim terminó de bostezar ampliamente e hizo un gesto con la mano para animarle a hablar.

—¿Me está evitando?

Ups. ¿Tanto se notaba? Tampoco es que lo hiciera adrede, solo había procurado mantenerse lo más ocupado posible para no estar cerca ni pensar en el vulcano. Ahora se comportaba con mucha mayor responsabilidad y la tripulación confiaba en él, ¿por qué habría de estar molesto Spock?

—No que yo sepa, he decidido que debo asumir el mando con todo lo que ello conlleva, pensé que aprobaría mi nueva actitud—. Qué demonios, si hasta hablaba con mayor propiedad y todo.

—Es merecedora de reconocimiento, no lo niego, pero el doctor McCoy y yo coincidimos en que ha dejado de lado otras prioridades también necesarias, como su salud y las horas de esparcimiento —replicó Spock.

Jim sonrió a su amigo, aunque no con los ojos. No había tenido una conversación privada con él desde que ese loco amanecer en Bolarus IX, hacía una semana, y ahora empezaba a darse cuenta que la atracción por su primer oficial no solo no había disminuido sino que se sentía peor. Gracias a dios que se encontraban a un mes de regresar a la Tierra, quizás eso ayudaría a su trastornada cabeza.

—¿Capitán? ¿Se encuentra bien?

 _Demasiado cerca_ , fue lo único que consiguió pensar Jim antes de huir fuera del turbolift y la proximidad del vulcano. Empezaba a entender cómo se sentía Spock con eso de intentar evitar el contacto humano y resultaba bastante estresante.

—Sí, es el cansancio.

—No lo es, pero respeto su decisión de no comentarlo.

Jim se giró hacia Spock. Parados en medio de un solitario pasillo en penumbra, parecían los únicos habitantes del universo.

—Le debo una disculpa —musitó Kirk—. Mi comportamiento en Bolarus IX fue irresponsable e ilógico; como prometí, no volverá a suceder si puedo evitarlo, así que no tiene que preocuparse. La apuesta queda anulada, o mejor, Bones y tú la podéis dar por ganada, él tendrá su whisky y tú el derecho a un favor.

—Entonces me complacería canjear dicho favor.

—¿Ahora?

Spock asintió.

—Uh, vale, ¿qué quieres? —cuestionó Jim, tomando aire.

—Hasta que lleguemos a la Tierra, solicito una partida de ajedrez cada día que resta de trayecto, al margen de las contingencias de nuestras respectivas obligaciones.

—¿Sólo eso? —se extrañó Kirk.

—Para mí es suficiente, encuentro muy interesantes nuestros intercambios durante el juego.

Era una maldita locura. Spock quería pasar tiempo con él y Jim no sabía cómo podría soportarlo sin cometer alguna estupidez de las suyas. Si ni siquiera podía sostener su mirada sin empezar a ponerse nervioso como un adolescente. Necesitaba un psiquiatra, esa malsana adicción a las cosas prohibidas empezaba a resultar enfermiza. Todo su torrente de inconexos pensamientos se frenó en seco cuando notó aquella mano cerrarse en torno a su muñeca, un tacto frío pero amable.

—Jim, debes dormir, tu mente no funciona como debería.

Sin aguardar respuesta, Spock tiró suavemente de él y le condujo por el pasillo hasta la misma puerta de su habitación. En el breve camino, Jim solo podía alternar su confusa mirada entre la mano que le guiaba y la espalda de su primer oficial. A la mierda con el sentido común y el autocontrol, podía sentir como le estaba provocando igual que en la enfermería, quizá no conscientemente pero… joder, se suponía que Spock no tocaba a nadie de manera voluntaria… Arriesgó y dio un pequeño tirón del brazo para sustituir su muñeca por su mano. Vio como todo el cuerpo de Spock se tensaba, sin embargo, en vez de rechazar el contacto al instante, le dio un discreto apretón antes de soltarle.

Pararon ante la puerta, silenciosos.

—¿Qué está pasando? —susurró Jim.

—No lo sé. —Spock en verdad parecía más confuso que él.

—Parece que estamos consiguiendo progresos en lo de invadir el espacio personal —bromeó Kirk, su especialidad en momentos comprometidos.

—Contigo es diferente.

—Debería irme a dormir.

Es más, era imperativo o asaltaría a su propio primer oficial, porque ¿cómo era posible parecer un perrito abandonado cuando tu presencia vulcana es impecable, seria y terriblemente formal?

Spock no replicó, se quedó inmóvil como si esperase verle desaparecer tras la compuerta antes de irse a atender sus asuntos. Jim sabía que era un error, abismal e irreparable… acortó el espacio que les separaba. Spock no retrocedió, pero le dirigió una mirada entre interrogante y confusa. Un segundo infinito. Jim cerró los ojos, apretó los puños y entró en su habitación. Dentro, se apoyó en la compuerta y se deslizó hasta el suelo, escondiendo el rostro contra las rodillas. ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? ¿Besar a Spock? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? No podía seguir negándolo, lo había intentado de todas las formas habidas y por haber, disfrazándolo de pura atracción física, de capricho, pero la emoción que sentía por su primer oficial iba mucho más lejos. En realidad sabía a qué se enfrentaba desde aquel infernal momento en el núcleo del reactor, cuando el cristal blindado los mantuvo apartados, aunque una vez recuperado se había negado a sí mismo siquiera considerar esos sentimientos.

Se levantó del suelo y activó el comunicador de la computadora.

—¿Bones, estás despierto?

Gruñido de algún tipo de animal al despertar, específicamente un muy mosqueado médico.

—¿Jim? Son las tres y pico de la madrugada, ¿ha pasado algo?

—Sí…

—¿Es la herida? ¡Voy a tu cuarto y…!

—Bones, no, no es la herida.

—¡¿Entonces qué, demonios?!

—Creo que me he enamorado de Spock.

—¡Aleluya!... Espera, ¿a que ya no me vas a dejar dormir?

 **OooO**

Jim había pasado la noche en vela en la enfermería, en compañía de McCoy y la botella de whisky de la apuesta. Bastante avergonzado al principio y con cierta torpeza —tratar con las emociones cara a cara no era su fuerte— fue desgranando cómo se sentía acerca de su primer oficial.

—Debe haber algo mal en mi cerebro, siempre me atraen las relaciones problemáticas o inviables —suspiró, echando otro trago.

—Sigo pensando que esto es poco alcohol para el tema que estamos tratando —fue la réplica de Leonard—. ¡Soy médico, no un psiquiatra!

—Oye, se supone que eres mi mejor amigo y debes aconsejarme, no preocuparte por la borrachera en ciernes.

—Lo que me preocupa es que la cogorza no borre las imágenes de ti tonteando con el duende, bastantes cosas desagradables veo ya como para aumentar su diversidad.

Kirk se puso de morros, igual que un niño consentido. McCoy rodó los ojos, exasperado; conocía de sobra esa pose, era la misma que usaba cuando quería los apuntes del día porque se había fumado las clases.

—Ok, ¿y qué quieres que te diga? Soy un médico, no un consejero amoroso. Has reconocido que, válgame dios, el orejas puntiagudas te gusta no sólo a nivel físico sino afectivo.

—Lo sé, es horrible —Jim siguió bebiendo.

—¿Por qué? Bueno, vale, insisto en que no entiendo tus gustos ni nunca lo haré, pero quitando el hecho de que hablamos de Spock, tampoco es como para que te pongas hecho un energúmeno, te has acostado con seres más exóticos.

—Ya, ¿ahora qué hago? ¿Someterme a abstinencia y esperar a que se me pase el amor platónico? —El tono pretendía ser irónico, pero le salió bastante agobiado.

—¿Abstinencia? —inquirió McCoy, sin lograr seguirle el hilo de pensamiento a su joven amigo.

—Sí, en realidad me monté la orgía con los bolian de pura frustración, pero luego me sentí terriblemente culpable. Bones, no puedo tener sexo con otras personas, mi mente no me deja, Spock la tiene monopolizada.

El médico esbozó una sonrisa, entre divertida y cariñosa. Era la primera vez que veía a Jim tan pillado por otro ser vivo, y algo le vino a la mente para acrecentar su hilaridad.

—Mi maldición funcionó, después de todo. —Le quitó la botella a Jim y echó un trago.

—¿Maldición?

—Sí, cuando dije que, si el karma existía, te enamorarías y no serías correspondido.

El capitán puso cara de espanto.

—Bones —protestó, agónico.

—No te preocupes tanto, al duende le caes bien, tú mismo has dicho que ha insistido en mantener las partidas de ajedrez y las conversaciones porque le gustan —le tranquilizó McCoy, compasivo por lo mal que lo estaba pasando Kirk.

—Ya, pero de ahí a tener sexo hay una gran distancia.

—Jim, por lo que más quieras, no especifiques —gruñó el médico.

—Lo siento, no pretendía incomodarte, sé que a ti no te gusta pensar en dos tíos juntos.

—Sí, sobre todo si uno de ellos es mi mejor amigo y el otro un duende de sangre verde.

Jim le dedicó una media sonrisa, bromear y hablar con Bones le ayudaba a tener mejor nivel de perspectiva. Es cierto, le aterraba la idea de estar enamorado de Spock, y más por el hecho que su versión futura parecía haberlo afirmado de manera indirecta. Quizá si a ese Spock no le parecía mala la idea, a su versión joven tampoco. Demonios, necesitaba urgentemente hablar con el viejo, cuando entraran en el Sistema Solar sería fácil establecer una videoconferencia.

—Parece que estás mejor —observó McCoy.

—Gracias a la botella.

—Sí, claro, por eso me has tenido toda la noche en vela. —El médico se estiró, agotado—. Si no te importa, creo que me voy a la cama, estoy hecho polvo.

—Te dejo —Jim apuró el último trago—. Gracias por aguantarme, Bones.

—Para eso están los amigos, y no le des tantas vueltas.

El capitán descubrió los pasillos bien iluminados al salir de la enfermería, eso significaba que debía ser tardísimo, o demasiado temprano, según se mirase. Una ducha, café en vena y a trabajar. La ducha sónica le supo a poco, la borrachera solo se quitaba con agua fría de la auténtica; cayeron tres vasos de café con una tostada, ingeridos a toda velocidad, y se incorporó al puente con unas llamativas ojeras. Nadie hizo comentario alguno, su capitán trabajaba mucho desde que partieron de la Tierra y no serían ellos quienes protestaran por su nuevo nivel de responsabilidad. Fue Uhura la que se acercó a preguntar.

—Capitán, no tiene buen aspecto.

—Insomnio —sonrió Jim, leyendo por encima la tableta que le había entregado la teniente.

—Debería tomarse el trabajo con más calma, nadie espera que abarque todo de la noche a la mañana. —Bajó la voz antes de añadir— Todavía te estás recuperando de la resucitación y ya estás metiéndote en misiones. Piensa un poco en tu salud.

—Lo sé, todavía estoy ajustando mis horarios y tareas —miró a Uhura, con gesto cansado—. Tampoco es mucho problema esforzarme un poco, en un mes volveremos a la Tierra y tendremos un largo permiso mientras ponen a punto la Enterprise para la misión de cinco años.

—Tiempo más que suficiente para caer enfermo, y necesitamos al capitán en perfecto estado para esas misiones catastróficas.

—Oh, así que no soy tan inútil después de todo.

Ella rió alegre, coreada por Jim. Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de la llegada de Spock y nadie en el puente alcanzó a ver el fugaz gesto de disgusto que cruzó su rostro.

—Buenos días, capitán.

—Ah, hola, señor Spock —respondió él, un poquito aprensivo. La noche anterior prácticamente le había cerrado la puerta en las narices al medio vulcano, no sería una sorpresa si estaba enfadado.

—Buenos días, comandante —saludó Uhura, notando una extraña tensión entre sus dos superiores.

—Teniente —correspondió él.

—He estado colocando mi camarote y he encontrado algunas cosas que quizá quiera recuperar.

—Me pasaré por su habitación al terminar mi turno, si le parece correcto.

—Sí, yo también acabo a la misma hora. —Nyota alternó una mirada entre humano y vulcano. —Si me disculpan, volveré a mi puesto.

—Claro, Uhura.

Spock permaneció junto a la silla del capitán.

—No es lugar para tratar ciertos temas, Spock —musitó Jim, nervioso.

—Una observación muy acertada, capitán.

Kirk le vio dirigirse a la consola del oficial científico y sentarse a trabajar. Sí, estaba muy molesto. Suspiró, cansado. ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse precisamente del medio vulcano? Tratar con él era como montar en una atracción de feria, tan pronto estabas feliz en su compañía, como te tocaba devanarte los sesos intentando entender qué pasaba por su lógica cabeza.

—Señor, una comunicación clase uno de la Flota Estelar.

—Informe.

—Piden que acudamos al cuadrante cinco, están atacando a una nave de la Federación, creen que pueden ser klingons.

—Activen la alerta roja, todo el mundo a sus puestos de combate —ordenó Kirk, olvidado todo su agotamiento. Pulsó el botón del comunicador —Scotty, vamos a necesitar toda la energía que puedas darnos.

—Nuestra belleza está preparada, capitán, puede pedir lo que quiera.

—Muy bien, Chekov trace el rumbo, señor Sulu, máxima potencia. Preparen los phasers y suban los escudos en cuanto salgamos de curvatura. ¿Tiempo de llegada?

—Diez minutos, capitán —informó Sulu.

Reventar unos cuantos culos klingons sería una maravillosa manera de empezar el día y liberar estrés.

—Quince segundos para salir de curvatura.

—Preparados.

La Enterprise apareció en medio de una verdadera refriega, una importante nave carguera con el emblema de la Federación se encontraba entre el fuego cruzado de otras tres.

—Es el Yatomi, es vulcana —notificó Spock.

—Mande un aviso a las naves agresoras, que cesen en su ataque o intervendremos —dijo Kirk.

—No responden —informó Uhura.

—Klingons, orionitas y desconocida, el análisis de la situación sugiere que se trata de piratas en conflicto por la misma presa —dijo Spock—. El Yatomi muestra signos de daños importantes en su sistema de propulsión, posiblemente esté inmovilizado.

—Se preparan para atacarnos —advirtió Chekov.

—Reflectores al máximo —dijo Jim—. Disparad todo lo que tenemos y, en cuanto pueda, Sulu, coloque a nuestra chica entre el Yatomi y sus atacantes.

Concentración, maniobras, disparos por doquier. Una buena batalla, pero los piratas no tenían nada que hacer contra el potencial del Enterprise. Los klingons fueron destruidos, las otras dos naves huyeron pero con suficientes daños como para no ir demasiado lejos.

—Uhura, abra una línea con el Yatomi.

—Enseguida, señor.

—Aquí el USS Enterprise, al habla el capitán James Kirk, ¿cómo se encuentran?

—Saludos, capitán Kirk, siempre es agradable encontrar amigos en las actuales circunstancias.

Jim miró a Spock con cara de sorpresa, él hizo otro tanto pero reprimiendo la emoción en sí misma. Los dos habían reconocido la voz sin problemas o género de dudas.

—¿Embajador Spock? —cuestionó Jim—. ¿Qué hace aquí? Creí que la colonia vulcana se hallaba cercana al Sistema Solar.

—Su información es correcta. Regresábamos de una misión a Aldebaran, cuando fuimos interceptados por los piratas.

—¿Cómo se encuentra su nave?

—Sufre daños importantes, necesitamos realizar un diagnóstico más exhaustivo antes de que pueda facilitarle una información más precisa.

—Le mandaré a Scotty y sus chicos, seguro que se alegra de verle.

—¿Podría solicitar subir a bordo del Enterprise, capitán? —fue entonces la pregunta del anciano.

—Uh, claro, daré órdenes al transportador.

—Se lo agradezco.

Jim reparó en las miradas interrogantes de su tripulación y las ignoró vilmente.

—Anulen la alerta roja. Que el señor Scott coja lo que necesite y vaya con su equipo a la sala del transportador. También McCoy, por si hay algún herido en el Yatomi. Spock, venga conmigo. Sulu, queda al mando.

Capitán y primer oficial subieron al turbolift, la expresión de Jim aún lo suficientemente perpleja.

—Esto sí que es una coincidencia —sonrió el rubio, ilusionado ante la perspectiva de ver al viejo después de casi dos años y, por supuesto, poder interrogarle a fondo acerca de todas esas dudas extrañas que le torturaban respecto al joven vulcano.

—La colonia debe tener serios problemas si mi yo futuro acomete este tipo de encargos —fue el árido comentario de Spock.

—O quizá le gusta viajar, se pasó setenta años en una nave estelar y luego se convirtió en embajador, creo que no le gusta estar quieto mucho tiempo —dijo Kirk.

—Me desconcierta.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó Jim.

—Mi otro yo, piensa y actúa muy diferente a mí.

—Tiene un siglo y pico más que tú, creo que es tiempo suficiente como para cambiar un poco el carácter —opinó el joven capitán—. Ha vivido mucho, cosas muy buenas y muy malas. Si tanto te preocupa, habla con él sobre ello, podría contarte algunas anécdotas de vuestra vida.

—No es nuestra vida, la línea de tiempo ha sido alterada irremediablemente, no viviré las mismas situaciones y usted tampoco, capitán. No somos las mismas personas.

El turbolift se abrió en la cubierta del transportador. Jim eligió no responder al airado comentario de su primer oficial, por la sencilla razón que no vio enfado sino tristeza en el origen de su pequeña explosión emocional.

El grupo de Scott y McCoy ya esperaban en la sala. Jim les explicó con brevedad lo del Yatomi, obteniendo una gran sonrisa del ingeniero y curiosidad por parte del doctor. Transportaron al equipo técnico, esperando unos minutos para que fueran recibidos al otro lado y les explicaran la situación. Entonces Jim ordenó traer a una persona de la otra nave, una esbelta presencia vestida de negro y plata, anciano pero de vivaces ojos oscuros.

—Bienvenido —sonrió Jim.

—Gracias, Jim, me alegra volver a verte —dijo el viejo, que tras saludar al modo vulcano, pasó a estrechar tranquilamente la mano de un más que perplejo capitán.

Spock no estaba sorprendido, sino enojado. Leonard detectó la inquietud de su compañero, consciente de estarse perdiendo algo muy interesante.

—Creo que ya conoces a Bones.

—Por supuesto, doctor McCoy es un placer poder conversar después de tanto tiempo.

—Me temo que no le conozco, aunque me resulta familiar —replicó el médico.

—¿Recuerdas todo el caos con el Narada? Bien, no fue lo único que vino por el agujero negro, también llegó una nave vulcana con nuestro invitado a bordo, su nombre es Spock —explicó Jim, disfrutando con la reacción de su amigo.

—Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que este vulcano es Spock en el futuro?

—Eso es correcto, doctor —asintió el anciano, con una sonrisa.

—No me lo creo.

—¿Por qué, Bones?

—El nuestro no sonríe.

Jim no pudo reprimir una pequeña carcajada, el Spock futuro asintió divertido, pero el joven parecía una estatua de sal.

—Se echa de menos su inventiva verbal, doctor McCoy, siempre me parecieron interesantes los intercambios con usted, agudizaban mi ingenio —comentó el embajador—. Actualmente utilizo el nombre de Sorkan, es menos confuso que tener a dos Spocks conviviendo en simultaneidad.

—Muy bien, embajador Sorkan, si le apetece podemos dar una vuelta por el Enterprise —ofreció Jim.

—Eso sería interesante —asintió él.

—Si me disculpan, regresaré al puente para coordinar las labores de rescate.

Spock no esperó a confirmar el permiso de su capitán, dio media vuelta y abandonó la sala.

—¿Soy yo o anda más gruñón de lo habitual? —cuestionó McCoy.

—Mi presencia no le agrada —aclaró el anciano—. Sé que represento una fuente de turbación para él, porque no me ajusto a su actual forma de pensar y proceder.

—Lo cierto es que usted parece más relajado que nuestro Spock —confirmó el médico, mientras salían al pasillo.

—Tengo 167 años terrestres, doctor, he vivido acontecimientos que modificaron mis convicciones más profundas; mi joven yo aún cree en la férrea disciplina de supresión de las emociones, en la lógica como absoluto, porque no ha contemplado su vacío. Sin embargo, las modificaciones en la línea de tiempo, producidas por la injerencia del Narada y el pronto aparecer de Khan, parecen haber acelerado ese proceso.

—¿Está diciendo que, a la larga, Spock se volverá emocional?

—No, la supresión de emociones siempre será necesaria en orden a mantener el correcto funcionamiento de la mente vulcana, pero dicho control no será tan exhaustivo —Sorkan sonrió afable.

—Es bueno saber que el duende tiene corazón, después de todo.

—Bones —le reprendió Jim.

—¿Qué? No voy a cambiar mi forma de ser, el embajador seguro que está harto de oírmelo decir.

—Ciertamente —asintió él.

—Bueno, si no hay heridos que requieran mi atención, yo también volveré a mis cosas, esto es demasiado extraño para mí —dijo a modo de despedida McCoy.

—Luego daremos una vuelta por la enfermería —le avisó Jim.

—Ya, lo que sea.

El médico tomó uno de los turbolifts, dejándoles a solas. Kirk examinó al medio vulcano parado junto a él. Ciento sesenta y siete años, daba vértigo sólo pensarlo. ¿Cuántos podía tener su Spock? No alcanzaba los treinta, de eso estaba seguro, y eso le convertía en poco menos que un niño de parvulario al lado de su yo futuro.

—Jim, si necesitas realizar cuestiones, siéntete en libertad de preguntarme lo que consideres oportuno.

—Solo pensaba que Bones tiene razón, todo es un poco raro.

Empezaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo, al menos por parte de Kirk, porque el anciano parecía saber muy bien donde quería ir y lo que quería ver. El embajador sonreía y mostraba curiosidad por cuanto les rodeaba, cada rincón de aquella nave parecía evocar un sinfín de recuerdos. Fue comentando algunos, yendo desde auténticas crisis hasta sucesos puramente anecdóticos. Se explayó bastante en la sala de recreo, rememorando las partidas de ajedrez, la música, los amigos.

—No importó cuantos años pasaron, el Enterprise fue el único lugar del universo donde realmente me sentí en casa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo en la nave?

—Primero serví con Pike, luego llegó Kirk y le ascendieron a almirante, yo quedé entonces como capitán cuando reconvirtieron la Enterprise en nave de adiestramiento.

—¿Y después?

—Sacrificaste el Enterprise a cambio de mi existencia, Jim.

No importaba como quisiera interpretar aquella mirada, la nostalgia y cariño infinitos consiguieron anudarle la garganta.

—Sé que es personal, pero… —se mordió el labio, inquieto—, ¿la relación con su Kirk fue sólo de hermanada amistad?

Una pequeña chispa de diversión se prendió en el fondo de los ojos negros.

—No, Jim, y creo que ya sabías la respuesta antes de formularla.

Quizá hablar con el anciano no era tan buena idea después de todo, porque su mente ya estaba jugándole malas pasadas con la cantidad de ratos interesantes que podía pasar en compañía de su Spock.

—Me parece que necesito matizar este punto, pero no en medio del pasillo, un lugar más privado sería aconsejable.

—Bien, podemos hablar en mi camarote.

La habitación estaba un poco desordenada, después del trabajo intensivo de los últimos días no había parado allí nada más que para cambiarse de ropa y dormir, y a veces ni eso. El ajedrez encima de la mesa llamó la atención de su invitado.

—Ah, gracias por eso —dijo Jim, recogiendo todo lo que podía y echándolo a un discreto rincón—. Spock empezó a ser más sociable después de un par de partidas, le resulta más fácil conversar.

—Sí, siempre encontré fascinante tu ilógica manera de jugar —dijo el embajador.

—Eso no ha cambiado, se lo aseguro —rió el joven capitán.

—¿Sería mucho solicitar una partida?

—¿Ahora? No hay problema, podemos charlar mientras jugamos —aceptó Jim, curioso acerca de cómo se portaría el viejo sobre el tablero—. Dijo algo de matizar su respuesta, ¿a qué se refería?

—El cambio producido por Nero te ha afectado más a ti que a mi joven yo, no es difícil reconocer en ti al Kirk de mi tiempo, pero sí percibo importantes diferencias que me preocupan.

—Explíquese.

—Posees su vitalidad, su nobleza y ese carisma que hacía que los demás le siguieran de forma instintiva, sin embargo, durante nuestra fusión mental en Delta Vega, descubrí algo desconcertante; ¿por qué aceptas tu propia muerte como algo lógico?

Sí, era lo mismo que Spock había intuido, sus tendencias autodestructivas. Desde que casi se arroja por un precipicio con el coche de su padrastro, su vida había sido una constante sucesión de problemas que, por norma general, acababan con él hospitalizado. Seguiría perdido en un bar de mala muerte, borracho y de pelea en pelea si Pike no hubiera aparecido en su vida hacía cuatro años. Su entrada en la Academia de la Flota Estelar no cambió mucho su actitud. Se saltaba clases, ponía de los nervios a los profesores, se acostaba con quién le apetecía, desataba peleas contra cualquiera lo bastante predispuesto a querer partirle la cara. Nadie tenía elogios para él, solo desprecio condescendiente y envidia.

—¿Jim?

—Ellos solo veían a mi padre —los ojos azules se clavaban en el tablero con obstinación—. Odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con la Flota Estelar. Odiaba a mi madre por abandonarme, perdida en su propio dolor, a Sam por permitir que nuestro padrastro le echara de casa y no me dejase acompañarle y, sobre todo, me odio a mí mismo, porque sé que solo soy lo que todos dicen, un playboy descerebrado, irreflexivo y con la suficiente suerte como para que me pasaran de cadete a capitán porque casi toda su promoción murió. Incluso después de lo de Khan… si yo no hubiera sido un bastardo vengativo y egocéntrico nunca habría puesto en peligro el Enterprise ni a sus tripulantes… la desesperación de ver que por mi culpa todos iban a morir fue lo único que me dio fuerzas para adentrarme en el núcleo de la nave, se lo debía.

—Jim, no eres nada de todo lo que has enumerado, y puedo mostrártelo si me lo permites —negó con suavidad el anciano.

—¿Una fusión mental? —cuestionó él.

—Parece que mi joven yo te lo ha explicado, sí, una fusión mental es lo que propongo.

Kirk movió su silla hasta encontrarse ante el embajador, demostrando que estaba de acuerdo. Notó como la arrugada mano se colocaba a un lado de su rostro, con los dedos extendidos tocando su sien, la mejilla y la comisura de la boca.

—Si hay algo que no deseas que vea…

—Spock, no hay nada que no sepa de mí, sería tonto intentar ocultar cualquier pensamiento —Jim sonrió, confiando absolutamente en el vulcano.

—Mi mente a tu mente…

… _mis pensamientos a los tuyos_. Siempre era una sensación extraña, como si saltara desde un trampolín a un vacío colmado de imágenes y emociones. Podía notar la mente del anciano sosteniéndole, guiándole, proyectando en él un nivel de amor y fe absoluta que casi le abruman. Empezó mostrándole sus primeros años en la Enterprise, lo mucho que le costó aprender a convivir con James Kirk, el humano más ilógico y emocional de todos los que conocía. Jim vio a su yo futuro a través de los ojos del vulcano, un hombre igual de carismático pero también de una firmeza implacable y arrolladora, incluso a veces un poco déspota; sin embargo, nunca dudaba en poner en riesgo su vida por la de sus amigos y su tripulación, y también mostraba trazas de ese carácter ligón y travieso. Pudo sentir la tristeza de Spock cada vez que Kirk se fijaba en alguna mujer, la necesidad de permanecer junto a él, hasta que optó por la disciplina de Kolinahr desesperado por acabar con la confusión. La aparición de una amenaza… VGer… la mente de Spock bloqueó todos los recuerdos, excepto aquel despertar en la enfermería y la felicidad al sentir la mano de Kirk tomando la suya, con aquel sencillo sentimiento por fin claro entre ambos. Poco tiempo, muy poco tiempo. Una ola de arrollador sufrimiento y tristeza casi ahoga a Jim, tan parecida a la desaparición de Vulcano y tan diferente… un medallón… una tumba…

Volvió en sí desorientado. Se agarró al brazo de la silla, llorando por emociones que no eran propias. Alzó los ojos hacia aquel anciano con compasión y gratitud. Una vida tan larga y tan pocos momentos felices, alguien como Spock se merecía más, muchísimo más.

—Por eso quise que conocieras mejor a mi joven yo —explicó el embajador con voz pausada—, porque os necesitáis el uno al otro. Vosotros podéis tener el tiempo que nos faltó a nosotros.

La puerta del camarote al deslizarse llamó la atención de ambos. La expresión de Jim fue de sobresalto e intentó en vano deshacerse de las lágrimas y la tormenta de emociones que aún reverberaba en su interior, porque lo último que necesitaba era que Spock le viera así. El primer oficial enseguida imaginó lo sucedido, por la proximidad física de Kirk y su yo futuro.

—Necesito hablar un momento con el capitán —exigió.

—Esperaré fuera —fue la sencilla respuesta del anciano, al tiempo que se levantaba.

No, no, no, era todo lo que el cerebro de Jim podía repetir, no a que su viejo amigo se fuera, no a quedarse solo con Spock. Mas no dijo nada, aunque se sintió un poquito traicionado cuando vio que el embajador captaba su expresión de absoluto pánico y sonreía antes de salir del camarote. Jim no miró a su primer oficial, notaba como las lágrimas seguían brotando sin control y eso le hacía perder la poca seguridad en sí mismo que poseía.

—¿Fusión mental? —cuestionó, al final, Spock.

—Yo lo pedí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque lo necesitaba.

—Especifica.

—Es privado.

—Eso es ilógico, partiendo del hecho que la fusión la has realizado con mi yo futuro.

—¡Él no eres tú, maldita sea! —gritó Jim, saltando de su asiento.

Spock arqueó las cejas, su típico gesto de sorpresa.

—Soy consciente, pero no comprendo qué puede ser compartido con él y no con mi persona.

—Él sabe cómo debería haber sido mi vida, en qué tipo de hombre me habría convertido si Nero no hubiera matado a mi padre. —Estaba llorando pero ya no le importaba—. Leíste mi maldita ficha en la Academia, pero seguro que ahí no hablaba ni de la depresión en la que se hundió mi madre durante casi catorce años, ni de mi hermano mayor Sam renunciando a sus estudios por ocuparse de mí, ni del cabrón de mi padrastro repitiendo cada día lo innecesaria que era mi existencia, ni del genocidio de Tarsus. ¡No tienes ni puta idea de quién soy! —Golpeó el tablero de ajedrez, haciendo saltar por los aires las piezas—. ¡Vete a dirigir la maldita nave!

El vulcano se aproximó a él y Jim intentó alejarlo de un empujón cargado con toda su rabia, frustración y tristeza, como quien empuja una pared.

—¡He dicho que te largues, es una orden!

De repente, Jim se encontró atrapado en el círculo de unos brazos, intentó zafarse, golpeó, pataleó, amenazó sin resultado. El abrazo ganó en consistencia y, derrotado, Jim siguió llorando contra el hombro de Spock, agarrándose a él como si le fuera la vida en ello. La tormenta en su interior fue remitiendo poco a poco, los sentimientos regresaron a su lugar y los efectos de la fusión mental se aplacaron hasta volver a ser él mismo. Se sentía extrañamente vacío después de su explosión emocional, agotado por la experiencia y las más de cuarenta y ocho horas sin dormir. Sabía que estaba en brazos de Spock, sabía que había sido el vulcano el que le abrazó sin explicación lógica alguna, pero estaba demasiado abotargado para intentar sacarle ningún sentido a lo que sucedía.

—¿Jim?

—Hmmm.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

—No —musitó, sospechando que todavía no había caído redondo al suelo porque su primer oficial cargaba con todo su peso.

—Necesitas descansar.

La impecable y siempre útil lógica. Se dejó llevar como un niño hasta la cama y aceptó soltar a Spock enseguida, no quería pensar, no quería sentir. Cerró los ojos. Percibió el contacto de una mano entre su cabello, una sutil caricia que buscaba tranquilizar. Su conciencia se sumió en la oscuridad.

 **OooO**

Proteger. Abrazar a Jim de aquella forma era necesario para evitar que se hiciera daño en medio de su acceso de locura. Debía protegerle de sí mismo, igual que le protegía de ataques externos durante las misiones. Sin embargo, el hecho de deslizar su mano a través de los mechones rubios fue algo inconsciente e ilógico, pero no se arrepentía, simplemente lo puso a un lado en su mente y abandonó el camarote para ocuparse de un importante asunto: su yo futuro.

—¿Jim se encuentra bien? —preguntó Sorkan, preocupado.

—Forzó una fusión mental con un humano mentalmente exhausto —le acusó Spock, trazas de ira mal contenida en su voz.

—Nunca pondría la vida de Jim en peligro, aunque fue negligente por mi parte no tomar medidas que evitaran la intrusión de otros durante el proceso, tampoco pude prever que tu presencia provocara una sobre reacción emocional que acentuara los efectos de la propia fusión.

—Debo pedirle que abandone la nave lo antes posible y que se abstenga de futuras visitas hasta nueva orden —dijo Spock, impecablemente vulcano.

Sorkan asintió y encaminó sus pasos hacia el turbolift más cercano que le llevara a la sala de transporte. Por su parte, Spock activó uno de los comunicadores que salpicaban las paredes de toda la Enterprise, contactando con la enfermería.

—Doctor McCoy.

—Aquí McCoy, ¿necesita algo, comandante?

—Traiga su equipo a la habitación del capitán, quiero que compruebe que no ha sufrido daños neurológicos.

—Estoy en camino.

Spock regresó al interior del camarote a esperar al médico. Jim dormía tranquilo, al menos en apariencia. Le observó sin pensar en nada, anclado en la preocupación por la salud de su amigo y capitán.

McCoy irrumpió en la estancia hecho un energúmeno. Enseguida empezó con su examen médico, pero no dejó de maldecir y preguntar a Spock qué demonios había sucedido.

—Realizó una fusión mental con mi yo futuro.

—Joder, Jimmy, no puedes alejarte del peligro ni siquiera dentro de tu maldita nave, ¿verdad? Vas a matarme, maldito niño.

Sacó de su maletín una suerte de banda metálica y cristal que colocó sobre la frente de Kirk, presionó un botón en el lateral y las luces empezaron a bailar por la superficie del metal.

—¿Es necesario usar el regenerador neuronal? —cuestionó Spock.

—Creo que no ha sufrido nada más grave que un colapso, el regenerador es más por mi propia absurda necesidad de asegurarme que no sufre daños.

El medio vulcano permaneció parado al lado de la cama mientras Leonard terminaba su trabajo, concentrado en volver a poner sus emociones bajo control. Nunca se acostumbraría a ver a Jim herido, era algo que le sobrepasaba, la sola idea de pensar que toda esa radiante vitalidad pudiera consumirse en un momento. Los humanos eran tan frágiles.

—Va a estar bien, como siempre —dijo McCoy—. Puedes hacerte cargo del mando de la nave y pasarte cuando acabe tu turno.

La sugerencia del doctor era lógica, pero seguirla le costó usar toda su fuerza de voluntad. Necesitaba meditación y centrar sus emociones, las cuales escapaban a su control cada vez con más frecuencia, sobre todo en torno al joven capitán. Nunca ponderó la posibilidad de que una amistad llegase a afectarle tan profundamente y su falta de experiencia en el tema no ayudaba.

—¿Y el capitán? —preguntó Montgomery, cuando llegó al puente y le relevó del puesto.

—Se ha excedido y ahora se halla en su camarote bajo supervisión del doctor McCoy —informó de forma sucinta; no una mentira, tampoco toda la verdad.

—El chico debería aflojar un poco, ya estamos a las puertas de territorio de la Federación y parece que no se va a descuajeringar ninguna cubierta de la nave.

—¿Cómo se desarrollan las reparaciones del Yatomi?

—Creo que los motores de curvatura no tienen arreglo, deberíamos avisar al mando y que decidan si escoltamos al Yatomi con sus ocupantes o los trasladamos a nuestra chica y que dejen su nave.

—Es muy probable que nuestra siguiente misión sea de escolta. Envíeme un informe con los detalles de los daños y solicitaré instrucciones a la Flota.

—Aye, comandante.

Revisó los mensajes de los distintos departamentos, pero no había nada urgente que aprobar. Su mente regresó de forma inevitable a Jim, en particular a algo que había dicho durante se acceso de locura y que ahora le inquietaba. Se desplazó del asiento del capitán a su puesto de oficial científico, donde había dejado su PDA, y accedió a los archivos disponibles sobre Tarsus. Había varios planetas colonia con esa denominación, pero solo en Tarsus IV aparecía la palabra _genocidio_. Spock leyó lo sucedido hacía quince años en aquel lugar, la plaga que asoló las cosechas, la hambruna en ciernes y la decisión del gobernador Kodos de ejecutar a la mitad de la población de ocho mil colonos para que la otra pudiera sobrevivir. Cuando la ayuda quiso llegar al planeta, Kodos había llevado a cabo su plan y solo pudieron evacuar a los supervivientes. Kodos fue dado por muerto.

Sus manos se crisparon sobre el metal. Jim había estado en Tarsus durante la matanza, posiblemente formando parte de un programa de reinserción de adolescentes problemáticos que aparecía en los archivos, pero de su nombre no había ni rastro. Spock empezaba a entender cómo la cadena de desgraciados eventos que había sido la vida de Kirk afectaba a su actual forma de comportarse; su feral necesidad de proteger a otros y el desdén por su propia integridad física después de experimentar tantas pérdidas; su desconfianza y rebeldía hacia cualquier cosa que sonase a autoridad, porque sus referentes eran un padrastro abusivo, una madre ausente y un genocida, hasta que conoció al almirante Pike; la inseguridad emocional, su rechazo a interacciones románticas de larga duración y su visión epicúrea de la vida.

Spock cerró los archivos, luchando contra la irracional necesidad de regresar al camarote de Jim y asegurarse que se encontraba bien y que nada en todo el universo volvería a herirle.

 **OooO**

Se despertó abotargado y anquilosado, como si hubiera dormido demasiadas horas. Despacio, fue al baño y procuró espabilarse. Tiró su ropa a un lado, se duchó y tomó prendas limpias del armario. El estómago clamaba por alimento. Los miembros de la tripulación con los que se encontró en el camino al comedor, le saludaban y más de uno preguntó por su salud.

—Capitán.

—Ah, hola Uhura.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, estoy bien, ¿por qué todo el mundo parece pensar que tengo una enfermedad terminal o algo así? —replicó Jim.

—Has estado en reposo por tres días —informó la teniente.

¡¿Tres días?! De acuerdo, estaba cansado pero no creía que tanto como para coger complejo de bello durmiente.

—No lo sabía.

—Spock se ha ocupado de dirigir la nave y ayudar con la reparación del Yatomi, ahora lo estamos escoltando hacia Nuevo Vulcano por orden de la Flota Estelar. El embajador Sorkan parecía bastante satisfecho con la decisión.

La mención del carguero vulcano y su visitante desencadenó un efecto dominó en la mente de Kirk, haciéndole recordar lo ocurrido con el embajador y con el joven Spock. Supo que había palidecido, no necesitaba ver la preocupación en la cara de Uhura.

—Capitán, no se encuentra bien, debería regresar a su habitación, ¿o prefiere que le acompañe a la enfermería?

—Necesito comida, es todo, hace tres días que no como nada sólido.

—Iré contigo, no quedaría muy elegante que acabaras desparramado en algún pasillo.

Engulló la comida junto con una buena dosis de café, lo que asentó su cuerpo y le permitió pensar con más claridad. Uhura era una buena compañía, inteligente y cordial, y poseía una gran facilidad para convertir pequeños sucesos dentro de la nave en algo interesante.

—Jim, somos amigos, quizá no como con McCoy, pero sí cercanos, así que permite que te diga que no pareces tú mismo desde hace unas semanas.

—No es nada, últimamente le doy más vueltas a las cosas —sonrió burlón—. Puede que por fin esté madurando, oh, horror.

—Pues no madures demasiado o el Enterprise empezará a ser un lugar aburrido.

—¿Con las situaciones en riesgo de muerte que enfrentamos casi diariamente? Pffff, deja que lo dude.

—En serio, Jim, ¿qué te pasa? —insistió Uhura.

—Es una chorrada y te reirás mucho de mí si te la cuento, algo que no puedo permitir, porque soy tu capitán y me debes un respeto —dijo él, manteniendo el tono bromista.

—No puedo prometer que no me reiré, pero sí que no te perderé el respeto —sonrió la teniente.

—Te lo digo si me dejas que te llame por tu nombre.

Ella fingió meditarlo, como si fuera una decisión a vida o muerte.

—De acuerdo, pero solo en privado, no quiero que los demás crean que de repente te respeto.

—Nadie quiere eso —rió Jim—. Ah, demonios, me gusta alguien de la tripulación, pero soy lo suficientemente responsable para no hacer nada al respecto, el capitán de una nave no debe confraternizar con su gente.

—Eso es muy tierno, Jim, y muy tonto, nadie sigue esa estúpida normativa de la Flota Estelar, ni siquiera los almirantes —objetó Uhura, aliviada que al menos uno de sus dos queridos tontos se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos.

—Porque ellos no tienen a nadie por encima que les eche de una patada por saltarse las normas —replicó Kirk—. Nyota, en serio, prefiero dejar las cosas como están, bastante tengo con terminar de adaptarme al puesto de capitán después de mi convalecencia como para añadir problemas personales de por medio.

—Es tu decisión pero, si cambias de idea, puedo echarte una mano con la persona que sea que tienes en mente.

—No lo creo, pero gracias. —Jim casi suelta una carcajada de pura ironía, como que Uhura iba a ayudarle a ligarse a su ex.

—¡James Kirk!

McCoy entró en el comedor hecho un verdadero energúmeno, atrayendo la atención de la tripulación que, por mucho que estuvieran acostumbrados a presenciar las habituales escenas entre el capitán y CMO de la nave, no dejaban de ser divertidas.

—Hola, Bones, ¿qué tal?

—¿ _Qué tal_? Llevo tres días intentando despertarte y me saltas con un ¿ _qué tal_? ¿Tú sabes el susto que me he llevado al no verte en la cama?

—Estaba un poco cansado —musitó Jim.

—¡Cansado y una mierda! Sufriste un colapso neurológico —le espetó el médico, aunque procuró hacerlo en voz baja—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre realizar una fusión mental con Sorkan?

Uhura le miró ofuscada.

—Es demasiado complicado como para explicarlo, básicamente necesitaba información y era la forma más rápida de obtenerla —respondió Kirk—. Quizá debimos hacerlo en dos o tres sesiones en lugar de una sola, además yo no había dormido, y sumado al estrés puede que fuera demasiado para mi pobre cerebro.

—No vas a parar hasta que te mates de nuevo, o me mates a mí del susto —suspiró McCoy, desplomándose en una silla—. Pienso dar parte a Winona de cada una de tus estupideces, que lo sepas.

—No metas a mi madre en esto.

—Fue ella la que insistió, ah, y tu querido primer oficial debe andar buscando un planeta nuevo en el que desterrarte, ha estado insoportablemente vulcano desde que te pusiste en coma neurológico.

Jim sintió un escalofrío al escuchar lo de «querido» pronunciado delante de Uhura, pero ella se lo tomó a broma, acostumbrada a los desabridos comentarios del médico. Bien, volvía a tener a Spock cabreado, aunque por lo menos ahora sabía de qué iba la cosa y no tendría que jugar a las adivinanzas como de costumbre.

—Muy bien, ahora a la enfermería, tengo que revisar esa cabeza tuya.

—A la orden, doctor —asintió Kirk—. Perdona Uhura, hablamos después.

—No hay problema, iré al puente y le comunicaré a Spock tu restablecimiento.

Agotado cuando apenas llevaba un par de horas en el mundo de los vivos, Jim siguió a su mejor amigo hasta la enfermería, saludó con un gesto alegre a Chapel y ocupó una de las camillas. McCoy todavía estaba haciendo análisis con el tricorder e interrogando a su paciente, cuando el primer oficial apareció por allí con su expresión neutra habitual.

—Doctor, ¿cómo se encuentra el capitán?

—De salud bastante bien, la falta de sentido común es innata y no puedo arreglarlo.

—¿Ningún daño permanente?

—No, Spock, el chico está bien y podrá ocuparse de la nave en cuanto salga por esa puerta, pero primero quiero revisar sus análisis por si está un poco anémico después de los tres días en cama.

Jim permaneció tumbado con la boca sellada, no iba a protestar porque aquellos dos hablaran como si él no estuviera presente, dado que la consecuencia más lógica sería que ambos se aliaran para echarle una reprimenda de las históricas. En serio, él era el capitán, ¿por qué sus amigos tenían que tratarle como si tuviera doce años?

McCoy salió de la sala con Chapel para contrastar los resultados de las muestras de sangre, dejando a capitán y primer oficial solos. Jim notaba que le empezaban a sudar las manos al percatarse de ese pequeño detalle.

—Espero que no te pelearas con Sorkan.

—No lo hice, no había un motivo lógico, puesto que tú accediste voluntariamente y sin coacción a la fusión mental. —Las manos apretadas a los costados decían otra cosa.

—Mira, no había dormido la noche anterior porque estuve bebiendo whisky con Bones, estaba cansado, resacoso sino un poco borracho, y estresado, por eso la fusión me afectó tanto, no fue culpa del viejo.

—Debió percatarse de tu agotamiento, se percibe en cuanto las mentes entran en contacto, y haber detenido la fusión mental… te expuso a un peligro innecesario, considero que sí fue su responsabilidad.

—Estoy bien, solo cansado y…

—Deja de excusarle.

La frase sonó como un latigazo. Jim guardó silencio, no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer para tranquilizar al medio vulcano. Respiró hondo.

—No recuerdo muy bien qué ocurrió, pero sé que dije muchas tonterías, siento si te ofendí de algún modo.

—Sufriste un bloqueo neuronal, enloqueciste al carecer de los inhibidores emocionales de tu cerebro, no has de pedir perdón por algo que no podías controlar.

Preocupación, todo Spock destilaba esa emoción por mucho que intentara reprimirla. Jim se golpeó mentalmente, se suponía que iba a evitar ponerse en peligro de muerte para no alterar a su primer oficial y hacerle caer en otra crisis como la de Uhura pero, tal parecía, que su habilidad para salir herido se mantenía activa incluso dentro del Enterprise. Ni siquiera lo pensó, antes de darse cuenta ya había extendido la mano y agarraba el antebrazo de Spock.

—Estoy bien, de verdad —insistió con una sonrisa.

El medio vulcano se desinfló. La preocupación quedó reducida a la pose de ligera molestia que ostentaba cuando encontraba algo insatisfactorio, serio y con el ceño apenas fruncido. No obstante, Spock hizo algo del todo inesperado para Jim, devolvió el apretón en el brazo asiendo con suavidad el del rubio. Entre humanos ese gesto simplemente sería tomado por camaradería, pero Kirk no estaba muy seguro de qué interpretación darle tratándose de su primer oficial, quizá solo intentaba ser amable.

—Iros a un hotel, pareja —fue el gruñido de McCoy nada más aparecer—, quiero mi enfermería libre de tonterías.

—Bones, ¿dónde está tu romanticismo? —bromeó Jim, aunque reparó en un par de cosas bastante llamativas: Spock se apartó de él nada más oír al médico y, si no fuera porque debía estar alucinando, juraría que el color de su piel se había tornado más verdosa de lo usual—. ¿O es que estás celoso? Ya sabes que siempre habrá hueco para ti en mi corazón.

—Sí, eso decías en la Academia, y más de una vez me tocó buscar asilo en otro cuarto porque tú andabas haciendo guarradas en el nuestro.

—Nunca te prohibí quedarte.

—Perdona, pero más de dos en una cama para mí son multitud, sobre todo si pensamos en lo estrechos que son los camastros de los cadetes.

—Siempre queda el suelo, con un par de sábanas se hacían apaños interesantes.

—Mi espalda no está para esos trotes, soy médico no acróbata.

—Deberías ir más al gimnasio en lugar de encerrarte aquí y freír a la tripulación a hiposprays.

—Eso te lo dejo a ti, Jim, yo no estoy interesado en meterme en los pantalones de nadie en esta nave.

Capitán y médico se miraron un segundo antes de estallar en carcajadas. Spock se limitó a observarlos, trastornado por el intercambio dialéctico en base a conductas de tipo sexual. No lo entendía del todo, pero percibía un ligero asomo de vergüenza en los límites de su mente destrozando su concentración.

—Bueno, Bones, ¿me puedo ir a trabajar? —preguntó Jim, sentándose al borde de la camilla.

—Sí, puedes irte a jugar con tu nave, pero voy a estar vigilando tus comidas, necesitas más fruta y verdura, abusas de la carne y los hidratos.

—Lo que tú digas, te veo para cenar.

—Puedes jurarlo.

Jim dejó la enfermería seguido de su primer oficial. Ahora que lo pensaba, McCoy había sido lo suficientemente sensato como para no incluir a Spock en el juego, y, teniendo en cuenta el aire abstraído del medio vulcano, fue una decisión correcta.

—Espero que entiendas que sólo bromeábamos —dijo Kirk, sacándole de sus cavilaciones.

—He presenciado en numerosas ocasiones los intercambios verbales entre tú y el doctor McCoy, hoy ha sido particularmente… confuso —reconoció Spock.

—El tema del sexo parece que representa un pequeño problema para los vulcanos ¿no?

Otra vez esa ligera coloración verdosa en las mejillas y, ahora que se fijaba, también en las orejas. Jim esbozó de forma inconsciente esa sonrisa que tantas conquistas le había reportado, porque encontraba encantador descubrir una reacción física tan humana en su primer oficial.

—Ciertamente, no es una cuestión que se trate a la ligera entre mi pueblo.

—Lamento si ha resultado ofensivo de alguna forma —se disculpó Kirk.

—No, solo desconcertante y poco común.

—Eso es porque antes no habías tenido amigos, entre los humanos es habitual este tipo de interacción.

—Prefiero mantenerme al margen de este tipo de conversaciones.

—Por supuesto.

En el puente de mando, Jim procedió a revisar las disposiciones tomadas por Spock en su ausencia, no porque fuera a estar en contra de ninguna, sino por mantenerse informado. Frunció el ceño ante la tableta al llegar a una de las últimas decisiones allí especificadas. Sus ojos fueron hasta el primer oficial científico, ocupado con Chekov ante uno de los paneles de programación astrofísica; siempre le gustaba verle trabajar, se relajaba como en ninguna otra situación y se le veía satisfecho moviéndose entre cálculos matemáticos. Jim volvió a mirar la tableta, no había cambiado, allí se ordenaba claramente que nadie del Yatomi podría subir a bordo del Enterprise sin la autorización explícita del capitán o el comandante; ese maldito vulcano había obligado a su yo futuro a permanecer fuera de la nave, con la cantidad de irónicas paradojas que eso implicaba. Bien, si Spock quería jugar, iban a jugar.

—Uhura, abra una línea con el Yatomi.

—Sí, señor.

—Páselo a pantalla.

Lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, el brusco movimiento de cabeza de Spock al escuchar su orden, igual que un animal que ha detectado algo inesperado. En el amplio cristal apareció la ya familiar presencia del anciano medio vulcano, su gesto severo se ablandó a descubrir a Jim en la silla de mando.

—Me alegra verle, capitán, ¿se ha restablecido?

—Sin problemas, como siempre. Le llamaba para saber qué tal se están portando Scott y los chicos.

—Su eficiencia es innegable, aunque no pudieron reparar los motores de curvatura, resultaron fatalmente dañados durante el asalto.

—No se preocupe, embajador, tenemos órdenes de la Flota Estelar de escoltarles hasta Nuevo Vulcano aunque sea pedaleando, todo lo relacionado con la colonia posee máxima prioridad para la Federación en estos momentos.

—Y Vulcano lo agradece.

—Si no le requieren a bordo de su nave, me gustaría que subiera a bordo para hablar de la misión del Yatomi.

—Estoy a su disposición, capitán.

La pantalla volvió a dejar ver las estrellas una vez cortada la transmisión. Jim se levantó de la silla y miró a su primer oficial.

—Señor Spock, queda al mando.

Lo pudo ver, por un instante Spock estuvo a punto de contradecir una orden directa de su capitán, sin embargo acabó asintiendo, extremadamente despacio. Jim tomó entonces el turbolift a la sala de transporte.

—Debo disculparme por el daño que su salud pueda haber recibido debido a mi imprudencia —fue lo primero que dijo el anciano vulcano, nada más pisar el Enterprise.

—Tranquilo, Sorkan, no hay daños irreparables —sonrió Jim—. Ahora, sí es verdad que necesito hacerle unas preguntas sobre su viaje. Acompáñeme a la sala de conferencias.

El embajador entendía que aquello significaba una conversación más formal, aún así Jim se llevó consigo un café del replicador más cercano.

—Seré directo, Spock, creo que no venían de Aldebaran.

—Siempre tan perspicaz, Jim —dijo él, aún terminando de sentarse.

—Muy bien, ¿qué hacían en una zona tan peligrosa? Ese cuadrante es territorio de litigio entre romulanos y klingons.

—Lo que voy a confiarte es de alto secreto, ni siquiera la Federación ha sido informada.

Parecía que los vulcanos estaban jugando a algo peligroso y ligeramente indebido. Otra más que sumar al ataque terrorista, aunque Jim esperaba que esta vez no fuese algo ilegal de semejante envergadura.

—Prometo guardarle el secreto, pero necesito información si he de mentir a la Flota Estelar.

—Nunca te pediría tal cosa, Jim.

—Ya lo ha hecho, ahora hable —gruñó Kirk.

—La raza vulcana es inviable en las actuales circunstancias, si no tomamos medidas drásticas nuestra especie se extinguirá en menos de dos generaciones. He propuesto una serie de opciones al consejo de ancianos, pero se resisten a aceptar cambios que afecten de raíz a nuestra cultura. Decidí tomar un camino alternativo y altamente arriesgado, más conociendo de antemano las complicaciones que surgirían.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—En el futuro intenté la unificación de Romulo y Vulcano, eventualmente la traición de cierto romulano llegó a hacer peligrar la vida de mi pueblo —explicó Spock, reservado—. La presente situación de mi raza exige tomar opciones que serían desestimadas de existir otros factores. En el pasado, romulanos y vulcanos eran un solo pueblo, nuestra fisiología es prácticamente la misma, un trasvase de población romulana a Nuevo Vulcano nos daría la oportunidad de crear una comunidad viable.

—¿Es eso posible? —cuestionó Jim, alucinado por la cantidad de sucesos increíbles que se darían en el futuro.

—Pude comprobar empíricamente la existencia de núcleos de población romulana descontenta con el funcionamiento del Imperio, ellos aceptarían migrar y abrazar las costumbres surakianas de la supresión de emociones —afirmó el medio vulcano—. Regresábamos de conversar con uno de los líderes rebeldes, cuando fuimos asaltados por los piratas.

—¿Han llegado a algún acuerdo?

—Nuestra mutua conclusión es que debemos tratar directamente con los dirigentes romulanos y mi oferta será muy concisa; deben permitir que todo aquel que lo desee, pueda abandonar Romulo con sus posesiones y familia para vivir en Nuevo Vulcano, solo entonces recibirán a cambio la tecnología necesaria que impida que la supernova destruya su Imperio dentro de un siglo. La materia roja no es viable y lo saben, así que aceptarán que la Academia de Ciencias de Vulcano busque un camino alternativo. Vida a cambio de vida, es justo.

—Seguro que funciona, los romulanos son bastante guerreros pero no tontos, como he podido comprobar de primera mano —le animó Kirk.

—Funcionará, pero no será fácil. Nuestras culturas son muy diferentes, eso llevará a conflictos hasta que nos acostumbremos a convivir.

—Por cierto, ¿qué medidas son las que rechaza el Consejo?

El anciano ladeó un poco la cabeza, movimiento que sumado a la posición de sus cejas le informaba a Jim de cierta incomodidad y duda.

—Los vulcanos no somos como los humanos en comportamientos biológicos, el homo sapiens evolucionó de tal forma que su especie pudiera aparearse de manera ininterrumpida, eliminaron los periodos de celo que existen en otras especies como la vulcana.

—¿Los vulcanos tienen épocas de celo? —Esto empezaba a resultar interesante desde un punto de vista demasiado personal.

—Lo llamamos Pon Farr, sobreviene cada siete años desde que alcanzamos la madurez física y siempre lo pasamos con la misma pareja, espero eso explique cómo afecta negativamente a nuestras posibilidades de supervivencia —respondió Spock, sin perder ese aire entre avergonzado y culpable.

—Solo tienen sexo cada siete años, sí, veo el problema y doy gracias por no pertenecer a su especie, sin ánimo de ofender —dijo Jim, traumatizado.

—Mi sugerencia fue alterar la parte de nuestro cerebro que dirige los procesos del Pon Farr, para hacerlo más semejante a los sistemas de apareamiento humanos y romulanos.

—Y su gente pensó que se había vuelto loco de solo hacer tal proposición —concluyó Jim.

—Ciertamente —sonrió el anciano—. Si se niegan a alterar nuestra conducta, la única opción es aumentar la población trayéndola de otro lugar y con urgencia. —Cruzó las manos sobre la mesa—. Empezamos a sufrir los primeros conflictos serios debido al Pon Farr. Hay muy pocas hembras en el planeta, prácticamente todas emparejadas, lo que ha ocasionado varias muertes en el último año, algo que no podemos permitirnos.

—¿Muertes? ¿Por qué?

—El Pon Farr nos devuelve a antes del Tiempo del Despertar, previamente a que Surak nos salvara gracias a la lógica. En esa época, los vulcanos éramos criaturas violentas, dominados por nuestros instintos. Si un vulcano no se aparea antes de ocho días, muere como consecuencia del colapso de su organismo por el plak tow, la fiebre, o sino por el combate ceremonial contra otro macho que reclame la misma hembra. La meditación extrema también puede ayudar, pero solo en maestros que la dominen en profundidad.

Jim guardó silencio, midiendo las palabras del anciano, la gran confianza que demostraba en él al hablar abiertamente de lo que parecía un auténtico tabú para los vulcanos y lo complejos que estos resultaban, al parecer la lógica no era tan maravillosa después de todo cuando tienes que lidiar con impulsos sexuales incontrolables.

—En mi pasado te revelé dicha información, Jim, no ha sido tan estresante en la presente ocasión —sonrió el embajador.

—Sé que todo esto es como una especie de secreto nacional, pero deben hablar con la Federación y que colabore en las negociaciones con Romulo; yo ayudaré en lo que pueda, pero las normas me atan de pies y manos, usted mismo lo sabe.

—Lo sé, Jim, ya has hecho bastante al rescatarnos de los piratas y acompañarnos a velocidad sub luz hasta la colonia. —Se levantó despacio—. Si me disculpas, debería regresar a mi nave.

—Por supuesto, pero siéntase en libertad de subir a bordo cuando lo desee, opine lo que opine mi primer oficial —le alentó Kirk.

Una idea repentina pareció asaltar al medio vulcano, que se detuvo justo antes de salir por la puerta con sus expresivas cejas arqueadas.

—T'Pring era el nombre de la que eligieron para ser mi esposa, no se encuentra entre los supervivientes de la colonia.

Jim le miró interrogante, ¿qué intentaba decirle? El anciano parecía un poco avergonzado y, sin embargo, divertido como anticipando una buena broma.

—Mi primer Pon Farr fue a los treinta años, mi parte humana me hizo madurar antes —dicho lo cual, salió de la sala de conferencias.

Bueno saberlo, decidió Jim, teniendo en cuenta que significaba volver a lidiar con un Spock enloquecido como el que trató de estrangularle en el puente. Un momento, ¿cuántos años tenía Spock?

—¡Sorkan!

 **OooO**

 **N. de A.:** Me encanta jugar con el Spock anciano, siempre he pensado que de poder se dedicaría a hacer de casamentero entre el otro Spock y Kirk.


	9. Capítulo Ocho

**N. de A.:** Nas! Perdón por el retraso en actualizar, he estado de festival rockero la pasada semana y aún me estoy recuperando, la edad no perdona, ains. Para compensar he subido un capi de 30 páginas de Word, a disfrutar.

 **Mich** , gracias por tu review y por señalar el error con la edad de Spock, me patinó la neurona y no modifiqué la cifra aún cuando la estuve calculándola con ayuda de Memory Alpha. De verdad, gracias, estos son los reviews que son útiles para una escritora :)

 **OooO**

 **Capítulo Ocho**

Spock siguió trabajando en el panel de astrofísica junto a Chekov, obligando a su mente a concentrarse en los difíciles cálculos necesarios para trazar rumbos estelares. Iban a perder mucho tiempo escoltando al Yatomi hasta la colonia, dos semanas, eso significaba alterar la agenda de misiones e, incluso, retrasar su regreso a la Tierra. Además, seguro que al capitán se le antojaba visitar Nuevo Vulcano.

Dos horas después de dejar el puente, el capitán regresó muy pálido y con una expresión que oscilaba entre el desconcierto y el miedo. Spock permaneció en el puesto del oficial científico, consciente del hecho de que Kirk iba directo hacia él.

—¿Necesita algo, capitán? —cuestionó, mientras proseguía su trabajo.

—¿Cuántos años tiene, comandante?

Spock dejó de examinar el cuadro de mandos para clavar su oscura y perpleja mirada en su superior.

—¿Quiere saber mi edad? —inquirió, muy despacio, el medio vulcano.

—Sí, quiero saber cuántos años terrestres han transcurrido desde tu nacimiento hasta ahora —insistió Kirk.

—Veintinueve punto siete punto tres, exactamente.

La respuesta sólo consiguió hacer parecer al capitán más enfermo de lo que había estado tres segundos antes. Spock empezó a inquietarse.

—¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe este repentino interés por mis años de vida?

—Según nuestro amigo Sorkan, su primer Pon Farr fue a los treinta años —musitó Jim.

Un crujido hizo que Kirk mirara hacia abajo y descubriera que Spock acababa de partir de cuajo el brazo de su asiento. Sí, aquello sería muy divertido si no fuera por lo de la locura sexual asesina.

—Ven —Jim le dio un ligero tironcito de la manga, incitándole a ir con él—. Señor Sulu, queda al mando.

—Sí, capitán.

Fueron directos a la sala de reuniones. Jim bloqueó la puerta para que nadie les interrumpiera y entonces encaró a su primer oficial. Spock se agarraba al respaldo de uno de los asientos, serio y estoico, pero con una tormenta impresa en sus ojos humanos.

—¿Mi yo futuro te ha hablado del Pon Farr? —inquirió el medio vulcano, planteándose lo molesto que empezaba a resultar el anciano.

—Sí, porque hay un verdadero desajuste al respecto en la colonia, más varones que mujeres, y eso está acabando en un número de muertes que tu especie no se puede permitir. Sorkan va a intentar conseguir población nueva haciendo un trato con el Imperio Romulano, dado que vuestro Consejo no acepta un tipo de modificación neuronal que os permitiría ser sexualmente activos todo el tiempo como los humanos.

—¡Es un racionamiento ilógico! —exclamó Spock, perdiendo parte de su compostura—. Los impulsos sexuales destierran la lógica, nos vuelven poco menos que bestias, no podríamos hacer frente a algo así de manera constante, es imposible hacerlo incluso con técnicas extremas de meditación. Y no considero probable que mi gente acepte mezclarse con los romulanos, ellos son lo opuesto a nosotros y la causa de la destrucción de nuestro planeta natal.

—Pero estáis emparentados, hace siglos formabais una sola raza.

—Hace siglos —Spock tomó aire y miró a Jim—. ¿Qué dijo él sobre mí?

—Que T'Pring no está entre los supervivientes y que tu primer Pon Farr sería con treinta años, nada más.

Spock soltó la silla y apoyó la espalda contra la pared, abrumado. Si la esposa elegida por su padre había fallecido y no quedaban hembras disponibles en la colonia, a él se le presentaba un aterrador dilema.

—Es imposible, no debería ocurrir hasta dentro de otros treinta años como mínimo, soy demasiado joven.

—Sorkan cree que es por vuestra herencia humana, eso os hace madurar antes; podrías hablar con él al respecto, quizá pueda orientarte —sugirió Jim.

El medio vulcano no contestó, siguió allí parado sin mostrar emoción alguna con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Kirk se aproximó despacio hasta descansar su espalda contra la pared, hombro con hombro al lado de Spock. Quería ayudarle pero no sabía cómo, bueno, sí lo sabía, pero brindarse como compañero de cama para el Pon Farr no entraba en sus planes y no porque le disgustase la idea precisamente.

—Podemos buscarte una pareja apropiada para el Pon Farr, si es lo que te preocupa.

—Tu ofrecimiento es inapropiado.

Traducido al vulcano, vete a la mierda con tus sugerencias estúpidas. Spock respiró hondo, notaba como la ira se abría paso y lo último que necesitaba era acabar intentando matar otra vez a Kirk.

—Eres mi amigo y mi primer oficial, quiero ayudarte pero tendrás que decirme cómo hacerlo, porque yo sólo veo la salida obvia: acostarte con alguien para no morir —replicó Jim.

—El sexo no posee las mismas connotaciones para un vulcano que para un humano, no bajo los efectos del Pon Farr.

—Pues explícamelo.

El rubio capitán se apartó de la pared para plantarse frente a Spock, ostentando su pose más cabezota y firme.

—En cierta forma, el Pon Farr equivale a algo semejante al matrimonio para los vulcanos, elegimos una pareja y la mantenemos. El sexo ocasional es ilógico, dado que somos capaces de racionalizar y anular cualquier emoción.

—Ahora entiendo porque vuestro índice de natalidad es una mierda —gruñó Jim—. ¿No te das cuenta? Es por cosas como ésta que tu especie está al borde de la extinción. Sois los seres más lógicos y pragmáticos del universo conocido, debéis elegir entre vuestras tradiciones o vuestra supervivencia, hasta alguien como yo ve cual es la opción lógica.

—No es una tradición, es un hecho biológico —objetó Spock.

—Me da igual, las especies evolucionan y quizás os ha llegado el turno, con la ventaja de que vuestras habilidades telepáticas os dan la herramienta perfecta para forzar el cambio —replicó Kirk—. Además, tú eres medio humano, como bien has demostrado con Uhura.

—Capitán, no voy a aparearme solo por un asunto de auto conservación.

—Eso lo dices ahora, ya veremos en pleno Pon Farr, y te juro que antes me acuesto contigo a dejar que mueras de una manera tan absurda.

El repentino silencio era denso y asfixiante. Ambos se sostenían la mirada casi como un invisible cruce de espadas, un código de valores contra otro.

—No permitiría que el capitán de la nave ponga en riesgo su vida por la de un tripulante, yo soy prescindible, usted no —razonó Spock.

—Especifique eso de poner en riesgo mi vida —fue la orden de Kirk.

—Mi fuerza es tres veces superior a la de un humano, el plak tow… la fiebre de la sangre hace que perdamos cualquier control sobre nuestro cuerpo y mente —el desafío en los ojos oscuros se tornó miedo—. Podría matarte y no tendrías oportunidad alguna de defenderte, recuerda lo que estuve a punto de hacer hace poco más de un mes, y esto sería mucho peor que el incidente con la teniente Uhura… no quiero volver a enfrentar algo así.

—Encontraremos la solución —suspiró Jim, cediendo al sólido argumento.

—No considero la existencia de ninguna válida.

—Spock, tiene que haberla, su yo futuro no parecía preocupado al respecto.

—Él tenía a T'Pring.

—Me parece que no es la respuesta, no habló de ella como si estuvieran casados —dijo Kirk—. Vaya un rato a su camarote, yo volveré al puente, y no me diga que no necesita descansar porque yo creo que sí.

—Como ordene, capitán… se lo agradezco.

El resto del día Jim ocupó su puesto al mando del Enterprise, pero su mente siguió dando vueltas al problema del Pon Farr. No le apetecía hacerle preguntas de índole sexual a un anciano de ciento sesenta años, desde cualquier punto de vista sería incómodo, pero también la única opción viable para saber qué hacer con el joven Spock. Las drogas podían ser un buen punto, si debilitaban de forma artificial al vulcano no tendría por qué hacer daño a la persona que se acostase con él, pero eso significaba hablarle a Bones del Pon Farr y no estaba muy seguro de lo que opinaría su primer oficial al respecto. Lo peor es que entre uno y otro razonamiento, la imaginación de Jim no dejaba de jugarle malas pasadas; su lado pervertido y suicida no cesaba de repetir lo interesante que debía ser sometido por un Spock fuera de control.

Terminado su turno, Jim acudió a las dependencias de su primer oficial. Tardó unos minutos en que le abriera la puerta, ocupado como debía estar con la meditación.

—He pensado que si te atiborramos a tranquilizantes no tienes por qué matar a nadie aún con el subidón hormonal —soltó a bote pronto, sin saludar ni nada.

Spock le agarró de la camiseta amarilla y le metió dentro del camarote de un único y fuerte tirón. Allí dentro hacía el mismo calor de siempre y el aroma a extraño incienso colmaba la penumbra.

—Prefiero que no publicite mi problema, capitán.

—Nadie sabe de qué va el Pon Farr, así que no entenderían la conversación, no te alteres tanto —replicó Jim, colocándose la ropa en su sitio—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece mi idea? Lo único es que tendríamos que hablar con Bones para conseguir las drogas.

—Es una opción viable —concedió Spock.

—Bien, me alegro, ahora solo queda buscarte una pareja apropiada.

—Si me lo permite, quisiera aceptar el ofrecimiento realizado hace unas horas en la sala de conferencias.

Jim sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

—¿Quieres que yo sea tu pareja de Pon Farr? ¿En serio?

—Es lo más lógico, ya posee suficiente información sobre el tema y su experiencia previa en este tipo de asuntos será ventajosa.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No es preferible una chica? Uhura posiblemente aceptaría.

—Si es un inconveniente para usted, yo…

—No lo es, Spock, la pregunta correcta es si lo será para ti.

El medio vulcano se removió inquieto, pero sin mostrar ninguna emoción en particular que Jim pudiera interpretar. Es como si se debatiera por encontrar una respuesta apropiada.

—Es la mejor opción —insistió al final.

Eso molestó a Jim. Él no quería ser la elección lógica por falta de otras opciones, quería ser elegido porque así lo deseaba el hombre frente a él, porque sintiera si fuera un poco de interés. Lo otro le hacía sentirse… bueno, poco menos que una puta.

—Muy bien, ¿puedo entonces hacer una comprobación empírica acerca de esa lógica aplastante? —preguntó Kirk.

—Puede proceder —asintió Spock, curioso.

Hora de poner en práctica lo aprendido durante su alocada juventud y mandar a la mierda el sentido común. Jim cerró el espacio entre ambos cuerpos y sostuvo a Spock de la cintura, todo muy despacio para que al vulcano le diera tiempo a acostumbrarse al contacto y no le mandase a volar al otro lado de la habitación. Le notó tensarse, evadir su mirada. Esperó unos segundos y prosiguió, deslizando los dedos por debajo de la camiseta pero sin moverse de la zona de las caderas, le gustó el tacto de aquella piel fría. Acercó su rostro al del vulcano, consiguiendo conectar con los ojos oscuros, expresivos, cargados de emociones reprimidas. Unió sus bocas en un sencillo beso, tan solo labios contra labios y, no obstante, fue algo eléctrico. Notó a Spock inspirar profundamente. Jim se movió con lentitud, probando, tanteando. Durante un instante pensó que aquello se sentía como la primera vez que besó a una chica, excitado y aterrado a partes iguales. Fue entonces cuando el nerviosismo empezó a ganarle la partida, al sentir una mano enredándose en su corto pelo rubio y la boca que se abría para aceptar su lengua. Dioses. Estaba besando a Spock y él lo consentía, y no se parecía a nada que hubiera experimentado antes, como si la sensación en sí misma estuviera multiplicada cien veces. Se pegó completamente al cuerpo del vulcano, anhelando por más, acariciando su espalda y entrelazando sus bocas, olvidada por completo su intención inicial.

De repente, Spock se movió y Jim se encontró empotrado contra la pared, jadeando tanto por el golpe, como por el susto y la excitación. Las manos del vulcano le sostenían por los hombros y le mantenían apartado del cuerpo que hacía un instante saboreaba. Spock tenía la cabeza gacha y respiraba tan agitadamente como él.

—Lo siento… yo… —Jim notó como la culpabilidad le caía encima como una losa, se había aprovechado de las circunstancias para tomar ventaja de su amigo.

Las manos le soltaron y Spock retrocedió un par de pasos, poniendo distancia entre ambos, hundiendo más en la miseria al joven capitán.

—No debí hacerlo… solo quería…

—Estoy bien —le interrumpió Spock—. No controlé mis reacciones físicas a tiempo, espero no haberle herido.

—No.

—Me percaté tarde de cuál era el carácter de su prueba, creo que podemos concluir que no presento rechazo físico a interactuar con alguien de mi mismo género.

Jim no contestó esta vez, no podía, cada palabra de Spock se clavaba con dolorosa eficiencia dejándole sin aliento.

—¿Capitán?

—Hablaré con Bones sobre las drogas.

—Lo considero conveniente, eso le facilitará al doctor la tarea de preparar las cantidades exactas.

—Le dejo que siga meditando.

Jim huyó de la habitación, sólo para refugiarse en la suya. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la cama, escondiendo la cabeza entre los brazos y contra las rodillas. Spock lo había dejado claro, solo sexo, nada emocional. ¿Por qué se había ido a enamorar del ser más lógico del universo? Necesitaba emborracharse, pero eso ya lo hizo hacía tres días y con el reciente trastorno neurológico no era lo más recomendable. El momento depresivo empezó a tornarse en cabreo, alimentado por la frustración y el deseo no saciado. Él era James T. Kirk, el capitán más joven de la Flota Estelar, un genio y un casanova, no una maldita niña de quince años con su primer desengaño amoroso entre las manos.

Agarró una toalla y se marchó al gimnasio, allí podría quemar toda esa energía y pensar con mayor claridad. Empezó por máquinas, un poco de saco y, por último, combate contra los chicos de seguridad que andaban por allí. Quería golpear y que le golpearan, necesitaba violencia si no podía obtener sexo, así que les pidió a los muchachos que no se reprimieran. Cada puñetazo dado o recibido, el sabor a sangre en la boca. Una hora más tarde parecía que en el gimnasio se hubiera desatado una batalla con tanta gente magullada, pero la impresión quedaba amortiguada por las risas y las bromas entre Kirk y su gente. Se despidió de ellos, agradeció su entusiasmo a la hora de zurrarle y fue a la enfermería.

—Últimamente tengo la sensación de estarte remendando día sí y día también —gruñó McCoy, nada más verle aparecer todo amoratado—. Soy médico, no una maldita costurera.

—He estado entrenando con los chicos de seguridad, me ha sentado realmente bien —sonrió Jim, aunque le doliera.

—Eres un jodido masoquista —le espetó el médico—. Siéntate ahí, a ver qué podemos hacer para que nuestro capitán no parezca un mal boxeador después de un combate.

—La verdad es que no venía específicamente a que me curaras, Bones, si no a solicitar tu colaboración en un experimento, seguro que te encanta. ¿Has oído hablar del Pon Farr?

McCoy escuchó el relato de su joven amigo, mientras trataba cuidadosamente sus heridas.

—Así que, te pasaste de listo y el duende consiguió darte donde más duele, ese grandísimo ego tuyo —gruñó él, a modo de conclusión.

—Algo así, pero mereció la pena, besa realmente bien cuando pone de su parte.

—Jim, ¿qué te he dicho sobre ser demasiado gráfico?

—Lo siento —dijo Kirk, sin sentirlo en absoluto—. Bueno, ¿nos ayudarás con el cóctel de drogas?

—Consultaré con M´Benga las dosis apropiadas para mantener domesticado a un vulcano fuera de control, también le haré pruebas a Spock, aunque no servirán de mucho si su organismo se vuelve loco cuando sufra esa fiebre.

—Gracias Bones, eres el mejor.

—No sé si el mejor, pero sí el único capaz de sobrevivir a los embrollos en los que te metes —le miró apreciativamente.

—¿Ocurre algo? —cuestionó Jim.

—Nada, me alegra que vuelvas a ser tu mismo, tener una nube negra sobre la cabeza no te pega.

Jim esbozó una de sus luminosas sonrisas. Bones tenía razón, podía ser un cabeza loca y algo suicida pero no deprimente; estaba enamorado de un medio vulcano lógico y obstinado, ¿y qué?, él nunca había creído en el escenario invencible y no iba a empezar ahora.

—¿Te apetece comer algo? Yo necesito reponer energía después de la paliza.

—Me parece una buena idea, para variar. ¡Chapel, salgo con el capitán a comer! ¡Si sufrimos alguna epidemia en mi ausencia, ya sabe donde localizarme!

—Claro, doctor McCoy —sonrió la enfermera, divertida.

 **OooO**

Spock se apoyó en la puerta de metal nada más cerrarse esta tras la partida del joven capitán. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Jim se había acercado a él con una determinación que bloqueó por unos instantes su capacidad de procesar información y reaccionar en base a ella. Se perdió en el calor de aquellas manos cuando le sostuvieron por la cintura y la electricidad que pareció recorrerle en cuanto sintió los labios de Jim, su suavidad al dar beso tras beso y las burbujeantes emociones que se filtraban a través de sus escudos mentales. Algo en su interior respondió. Sus manos se alzaron, atrayendo el cálido cuerpo del humano, una de ellas perdiéndose en el cabello rubio, su textura y en los destellos de conciencia que captaba a través de los dedos. Atrapó su boca, demandando más y más de algo que no sabía que necesitaba tanto como respirar. Un último reducto en su cerebro se encendió alarmado cuando descubrió que su mano había buscado los puntos de conexión telepáticos en el rostro de Jim; lo apartó de golpe, sintiendo casi dolor físico ante la pérdida repentina.

Se alejó de la puerta y fue a sentarse a la cama. Aceptar el ofrecimiento de Jim había sido algo lógico, tal y como le informó, pero su mente no pudo predecir la posibilidad de sentirse atraído de semejante forma por su amigo. La súbita revelación le había desestabilizado y confundido, y el hormigueo de añoranza que recorría sus manos no ayudaba en su búsqueda de serenidad. Deseo. Necesidad. Quizá sí había llegado su tiempo y no tardaría en perder el juicio. Debía meditar, purgar las emociones nocivas y evitar a Jim un momento desagradable y ponerse a sí mismo en ridículo.

Sin embargo, una pequeña vocecita aparecía insidiosa una y otra vez desde las profundidades de su mente, que le recordaba cada uno de los extraños momentos vividos con Jim desde que le viera morir en el reactor; la obsesión por permanecer a su lado, la experiencia de sentir su mano contra la suya, la necesidad de protegerle, la tensión subyacente que se alzaba entre ambos y que no conseguía entender.

 **OooO**

El Enterprise estuvo tranquilo durante la semana de trayecto hasta la colonia vulcana, excepto el día que James Kirk decidió invitar a la tripulación del Yatomi a subir a bordo de su nave. La sala grande de recreo se convirtió en el centro de la pequeña fiesta, nada en exceso irreverente, solo comida humana—vegetariana, por supuesto—, juegos de mesa, música y mucha gente con la que hablar. Los vulcanos no parecían muy dispuestos a relacionarse, hasta que vieron como Sorkan se sentaba con toda tranquilidad a jugar al ajedrez con Kirk. Jim se sintió orgulloso de su gente, algunos como Uhura, se acercaron a entablar conversaciones con los invitados. Poco después del difícil comienzo, los vulcanos se habían mezclado con los humanos y compartían comida, juegos y conversación; las dos razas no podían evitar sentir curiosidad mutua y, como los habitantes del Enterprise estaban acostumbrados a las particularidades vulcanas gracias a su primer oficial, no les fue muy complicado hacer sentir cómodos a los huéspedes.

El resultado de aquel intercambio fue muy interesante, un tráfico constante de personas de una a otra nave durante la semana que les restaba de viaje. Sorkan estaba encantado con ello. Por su parte, Jim tuvo la oportunidad de interactuar con otros vulcanos que no fueran Spock. Sí, eran reservados y muy lógicos, pero con una inocente curiosidad inagotable por cuanto les rodeaba, eso les hacía parecer niños a ojos de Kirk, emocionalmente hablando, porque en intelecto superaban a los genios terrestres. Fue divertido descubrir como Sorkan había esparcido el rumor de que Jim era un buen jugador de ajedrez para cánones humanos, lo que llevó a varios vulcanos a solicitar alguna partida para comprobar tan extraña afirmación. El capitán siempre obtenía el mismo diagnóstico de su tipo de juego: caótico e ilógico, pero inesperadamente satisfactorio, tanto era así, que más de uno repitió la experiencia. Jim llegó a la conclusión de que le gustaban los vulcanos y él a ellos.

Dos semanas después del asalto al Yatomi, alcanzaron la órbita de Nuevo Vulcano. Los análisis de su atmósfera y composición se asemejaban mucho al mundo de origen de los colonos, árido y muy caluroso. Un mensaje del Consejo les daba la bienvenida e invitaba a los dirigentes del Enterprise a bajar a tierra, algo que Jim no quería ni osaría rechazar.

—Muy bien, grupo de visita. —Jim miró a su alrededor y decidió que habría que llamar a los suplentes para vigilar el puente—. Sulu, Chekov, Uhura y Spock, vengan conmigo, avisen también a Scott y McCoy para que nos acompañen.

—No es aconsejable dejar la nave sin ninguno de los principales oficiales a bordo —objetó Spock.

—Estamos orbitando un mundo pacífico dentro de espacio perteneciente a la Federación, comandante, no hay ningún peligro y si dejo algún miembro de nuestra pequeña familia a bordo me lo va a estar reprochando durante meses —razonó Kirk.

—Es su decisión, capitán —cedió Spock.

—Me alegra que lo recuerde, porque a veces parece que soy el último mono dentro de mi propia nave.

Los otros compañeros rieron la broma, no el medio vulcano. Quizás habría sido conveniente mantener la boca cerrada acerca del Pon Farr, pensar las posibles soluciones sin comentárselo al interesado y atajar el problema una vez existiera, porque ahora mismo Spock no parecía precisamente centrado.

La bofetada de calor y tenue atmósfera le recordó a Jim la habitación de su primer oficial, pero sin el olor a incienso. Empezó a sudar apenas un par de segundos después de ser transportados al planeta, justo en la linde de una pequeña ciudad.

—Impresionante lo que han construido en tan poco tiempo.

Uhura contempló los edificios, con evidentes deseos de entrar a explorar y poner a prueba sus habilidades con el idioma.

—Buf, esto es una sauna.

—Trienta y ocho grados, senior Scott —informó Chekov, atareado con los instrumentos de medición—. Humedad rielativa, menos del tries por ciento.

—¿Aquí puede sobrevivir algo a parte de los vulcanos? —cuestionó McCoy.

—En Vulcano poseíamos una gran variedad de vegetación y animales, ignoro cuanto de ello ha podido salvarse y las posibilidades que ofrecerá este planeta —comentó Spock.

—El comité de bienvenida —apuntó Sulu, reconociendo a Sorkan, Sarek y otros dos miembros del consejo.

—Saludos —fue Sarek el que tomó la palabra, alzando la mano en el habitual saludo vulcano—. Fue una oportuna y satisfactoria coincidencia que la Entreprise socorriera al Yatomi.

—A nosotros también nos alegra verles, embajador Sarek —correspondió Jim.

—Acompáñenos a un lugar más apropiado para conversar, el clima de la colonia no es agradable para los humanos.

—Y que lo diga —musitó Scott.

Avanzaron por las calles hacia el que parecía el edificio principal. Jim examinó con detalle su entorno, aún mientras hablaba cortésmente del viaje con Sarek. Descubrió muchos trabajadores humanos colaborando con los vulcanos, en buena armonía cabía decir, aunque éstos últimos parecían estar rodeados de un halo de tristeza que no se filtraba más allá de las estoicas expresiones propias de su raza. Muchas mujeres llevaban el cabello casi rapado o muy corto bajo los velos. ¿Señal de luto? Apenas vieron niños. Casi sin pretenderlo, Jim consiguió situarse a la altura de Spock, nada más, su presencia buscando confortar.

El interior del edificio apenas era un poco más fresco que el exterior, pero al menos el sol no golpeaba de manera tan inclemente. Les condujeron hasta la sala del Consejo, mucho más sencilla que la original según observó su primer oficial. Jim reconoció a todos los presentes, aunque aquella anciana no le sonaba del rescate de Vulcano.

—Es T'Pau —musitó Spock, parado a su lado—. La matriarca de mi familia.

Jim recordaba haber oído hablar de ella entre los mandamases de la Federación, pues había sido la única en rechazar un asiento entre dichos líderes. Incluso así, era una mujer respetada y temida en la galaxia.

La audiencia que les esperaba fue muy parecida a las muchas que había sufrido Kirk desde que entró en la Academia, demasiado larga para no llegar a decir nada importante. En resumen, les agradecieron el rescate y les invitaban a permanecer en la colonia tanto como considerasen necesario.

—Se lo agradezco, pero partiremos esta tarde, una agenda demasiado ajustada me temo —sonrió Kirk.

—Sorkan será su guía —indicó uno de los consejeros, dando por concluida la sesión—. Larga vida y prosperidad.

Jim vio un gesto de Sarek a su hijo y ambos se reunieron ante T'Pau. No podía decir si aquello era un feliz encuentro o, por el contrario, una de esas cosas desagradables de familia como las que sucedían antes en su propia casa durante las Navidades. T'Pau puso su mano sobre el rostro de Spock, una fusión mental.

—Es por lo de su prometida —informó Sorkan—. Spock estaba unido a ella por un lazo mental establecido durante su compromiso, ese vacío suele desequilibrar a muchos de los nuestros, aunque creo que no es motivo de preocupación en este caso.

—¿Por qué es tan importante? Spock, usted, los dos son solo medio vulcanos que se unieron a la Flota Estelar —opinó Jim.

—Tu percepción es errónea, nuestra familia, nuestro linaje, es el de Surak.

Jim sabía que su expresión ofuscada estaba divirtiendo enormemente al anciano, aunque no lo demostrara.

—Eso le convierte en una especie de príncipe o algo así.

—Algo así —asintió Sorkan.

Su grupo de expedición empezó a impacientarse, resultaba extraño estar allí plantados esperando que su primer oficial terminara de hablar con su padre y su abuela.

—Podríamos ir saliendo —sugirió Jim.

—James T. Kirk.

El joven capitán se giró de un salto hacia la poderosa voz femenina, ni siquiera su madre le había impuesto tanto respeto en algún momento de su vida como la anciana que ahora le clavaba los ojos.

—Sí, señora.

—Acércate.

Ahora es cuando pasaba a sentirse como en el colegio, cuando le sacaban a la pizarra y no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando el profesor, porque él se había pasado media clase diseñando su propia moto. Se detuvo junto a Spock, que no parecía mucho más cómodo.

—Saludos T´Pau, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted? —Kirk no se atrevió a sonreír, pero mantuvo su actitud franca y abierta.

—Spock nos ha dicho que eres su mejor amigo.

—Si él lo afirma, me siento honrado y agradecido.

—¿Qué es él para ti?

La mente de Jim se puso a trabajar más rápido que nunca. No osaba mentir a aquella mujer, pero tampoco pensaba ser cien por cien sincero, mucho menos en presencia de Sarek.

—Es mi primer oficial y mi amigo.

T'Pau entrecerró los ojos. Jim comprendió que ella sabía que se estaba guardando información. Solo había una forma de solucionar aquel embrollo sin faltar al respeto a nadie y sin convertir a Sarek en un vulcano cabreado por acosar a su hijo.

—Puede acceder a mi mente si lo desea —ofreció, aunque un poco nervioso por lo que pudiera pensar aquella matriarca sobre él.

—No es recomendable —intervino Spock—. Realizó una fusión mental con Sorkan y sufrió una complicación neurológica.

—Comandante, estoy bien —protestó Kirk—. Vuelvo a repetir que ese problema se debió a cuarenta y ocho horas sin dormir, ahora estoy descansado tanto física como mentalmente. Además, hay cosas que no sé explicar de forma que las entienda un vulcano, prefiero que T'Pau las vea sin toda esa complicación de pasar de un idioma a otro. Ya sabes que puedo llegar a ser ofensivo sin pretenderlo.

—Es su elección, Spock —dijo la matriarca.

—Sí, T'Pau.

Contento por el breve sermón que silenció a su primer oficial, Jim se arrodilló y ofreció su rostro para mayor comodidad de la anciana. Notó la fría mano contra la cara, firme, igual que la presencia que se sumergió en su mente un instante después. T'Pau era fuerza y severidad, no le sostuvo como la presencia de Spock, sino que le llevaba de un recuerdo a otro y de una emoción a otra con la eficiencia de una científica centrada en su trabajo, no había sentimientos de por medio. Kirk no presentó resistencia a la invasión, ni que pudiera, pero se sintió un poco desconcertado por su rudeza y le costó un poco seguirle el ritmo. Se concentró en Spock, que era lo que aquella mujer deseaba ver. Percibió entonces la innata curiosidad vulcana y la extrañeza por lidiar con emociones humanas desconocidas, pero en ningún momento rechazo o censura por lo que encontraba. Jim lo afirmó, lo gritó en su mente, él protegería a Spock y lo defendería por encima de más cosas de las que pudo llegar a imaginar, por algo tan estúpido como era su amistad y un genuino afecto. Era su amigo y quizás un poco como un hermano, aunque no de la forma en que lo era Bones, y algo que era mucho más que todo lo anterior y que no se sentía ni siquiera capaz de poner en palabras.

La fusión terminó de golpe pero no se sintió mal, quizá porque no hubo conexión emocional por medio, solo transmisión de información. T'Pau le miraba como al principio, sin embargo Jim veía cierta simpatía y calidez en aquellos ojos. Empezaba a dársele bien eso de interpretar emociones vulcanas mirando los ojos de su interlocutor.

—Encontramos satisfactoria la opinión de James Kirk sobre Spock, él eligió bien a quien dedicar su lealtad dentro de la Flota Estelar para ser _kla-hilsu_.

—Gracias, T'Pau —sonrió Jim—. ¿Qué es claloquesea?

—Científico, aquel que busca nuevas preguntas y sus respuestas.

La matriarca despidió a Sarek y él obedeció tras una breve inclinación hacia Kirk y el típico gesto vulcano hacia su hijo. A continuación, T'Pau habló a Spock en vulcano, aunque más parecía una serie de órdenes que otra cosa.

—James Kirk, es nuestro deseo entregaros un presente en honor a vuestra honestidad. Spock os llevará donde podréis recibirlo.

—Os lo agradezco, T'Pau, el honor es mío al ser el destinatario de vuestra generosidad.

Dos muchachas salieron de las sombras y ayudaron a la anciana a abandonar la sala. Spock y Kirk se reunieron con sus compañeros, todos con diversas expresiones de curiosidad.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó McCoy.

—Tengo que hacer unos recados en la ciudad, órdenes de T'Pau —sonrió Jim—. Sorkan, ¿sería un inconveniente que fueras el guía de mi tripulación?

—Al contrario, capitán —aceptó el vulcano—. Encuentro satisfactoria su compañía.

—Muy bien, nos encontraremos dentro de un par de horas delante del edificio del Consejo —decidió Jim—. Si alguien prefiere subir antes a la nave que lo comunique.

Kirk observó cómo se alejaba el pequeño grupo por la calle, McCoy conversando animadamente con Sorkan, antes de volver su atención a su primer oficial.

—Soy todo tuyo, ¿dónde vamos?

Spock le dirigió una mirada extraña, para después echar a andar hacia un grupo de edificios de dos plantas y construcción más sencilla que el Consejo.

—Ey, he preguntado dónde vamos.

—T'Pau me ha pedido que te lleve con las _ogsu_ , las tejedoras.

—¿Quiere regalarme ropa?

— _Van-Kal t'Telan sai-vel_ , no es una ropa cualquiera, y es la primera vez que una matriarca hace ese tipo de presente a un extranjero —explicó con tirantez Spock, aunque Jim no conseguía saber si estaba nervioso, enojado, confuso, o una mezcla de todo lo anterior.

—He debido impresionarla, eso es bueno, ¿verdad?

No obtuvo ni confirmación ni negación por parte de su primer oficial. En serio, cuando creía que empezaba a entenderle, Spock conseguía comportarse de manera absurda por completo. Decidió callarse y mirar bien su entorno.

Pasaron por una plaza donde jugaban unos niños, se dividían en dos grupos y un miembro de cada tenía que correr hacia el contrario y superar su línea de defensa, si le atrapaban pasaba a formar parte de su grupo. Todo muy normal, excepto que aquellos niños no reían ni chillaban como lo harían los humanos.

Alcanzaron un hermoso atrio, formado por columnas y un entramado de telas sobre ellas para otorgar sombra a las mujeres. Cosían en silencio, apenas intercambiando las frases necesarias. De las casas que les rodeaban salía un sonido traqueteante, madera golpeando madera. Era curioso descubrir que incluso los vulcanos podían mantener ciertas tareas de forma artesanal, hasta el punto de prescindir de tecnología.

— _Dif tor heh smusma_ —saludó Spock, alzando la mano.

Una de las mujeres dejó su tarea y se acercó a los visitantes. El corto cabello moreno cubierto por un velo cobrizo, conjuntado con el vestido y resaltando esos vivaces ojos negros que caracterizaban a los de su raza. Era bonita, muy bonita.

— _Sochya eh dif_. ¿Qué necesitas de las _ogsu_ , S'chn T'gai Spock?

—T'Pau solicita _Van-Kal t'Telan sai-vel_ para el capitán James Kirk, T'Svai.

No solo la que estaba frente a ellos, todas las vulcanas dirigieron su mirada hacia el humano. Jim se limitó a sonreír, incómodo ante semejante nivel de atención.

—Eso es inaudito, nunca hemos creado ese tipo de vestimenta para un extranjero.

—T'Pau le ha designado como mi _telan tersu_.

Ella asintió, comprendiendo algo que a Jim se le escapaba. No pudo preguntar a Spock a qué se refería con «telan tersu», la tejedora le hizo un gesto invitándole a adentrarse en el pórtico; él obedeció y se situó en el centro de aquel círculo de mujeres, aguardando con expectación a ver qué sucedía. Algunas empezaron a traer telas del interior de uno de los edificios, un almacén con toda probabilidad, y las ponían un momento sobre su cuerpo como juzgando si era el color apropiado.

—Si alguna es de tu agrado, puedes indicárnoslo —le informó T'Svai.

—Prefiero que elijáis vosotras, no tengo idea de lo que está pasando exactamente y no me gustaría escoger algo inapropiado —sonrió Kirk.

—No hay ninguna tradición acerca del color del _Van-Kal t'Telan sai-vel_ , solo en cuanto a su estructura, ninguna elección será incorrecta.

—Entonces… ése me gusta —señaló una tela de color ocre oscuro con trazas de rojos y marrones.

—Combina bien con tu cabello y piel, es una buena elección —asintió ella—. Ahora tomaré tus medidas y podrás visitar la ciudad mientras nosotras confeccionamos tus ropas.

—Gracias.

—No son necesarias.

—Hum, ¿puedo preguntar algo? —cuestionó Jim, demasiado nervioso para mantener la boca cerrada.

—Procede.

—He visto que las mujeres lleváis el cabello corto o rapado, ¿es lo habitual entre las vulcanas igual que el peinado masculino?

T'Svai se tensó un poco pero no mostró otro signo de incomodidad, ni un ápice de expresión.

—Es por _Va´Pak_ , La Pérdida Inconmensurable.

Jim se sintió como un idiota. Parecía que su primera impresión fue acertada, era un símbolo de luto por la desaparición de Vulcano y la muerte de millones.

—No debí preguntar —dijo Kirk, a modo de disculpa.

—Es algo que no hacíamos desde la muerte de Surak, es lógico que otras especies no conozcan la tradición y sientan curiosidad por nuestro comportamiento.

La mujer terminó de anotar las medidas en una pequeña PDA, revisó lo apuntado y asintió satisfecha.

—Hemos acabado. Tendrás tus ropas al terminar el día.

—Gracias.

—La palabra apropiada es _th'i-oxalra_ —precisó Spock, apareciendo junto a Kirk—. Sin embargo, como es probable que se muerda la lengua intentando pronunciarla, con _lesek_ será suficiente.

— _Lesek_ T'Svai —dijo Jim con una ligera inclinación—. A todas.

—Larga vida y prosperidad —correspondió ella, satisfecha con el respeto que mostraba el humano.

Dejaron atrás el pequeño reino de las tejedoras, caminando con tranquilidad por las calles de la pequeña ciudad. Jim se fijó que la estructura del asentamiento no era tan lineal como debería, sino que operaba desde otra lógica distinta, adaptándose al terreno y a la configuración de los distintos clanes y gremios. Se lo comentó a su primer oficial.

—Dentro de las posibilidades, mi gente ha intentado reproducir la planta de Shi´Kar, la capital de Vulcano —explicó él—. Nostalgia del hogar, diríais los humanos.

—Es lógico, aunque no lo creas —replicó Jim.

—Lógico o no, es lo que sentimos. Ni siquiera una especie tan orgullosamente lógica como la mía, puede aceptar fácilmente la pérdida de su planeta natal.

—Pero si alguna tenía posibilidades de superarlo y volver a levantarse de sus cenizas, esa es la vulcana.

—Agradezco que nos consideres tan fuertes.

—Más bien, obstinados —sonrió el joven capitán.

Spock alzó una ceja y dejó pasar el comentario. Quién calla otorga, fue la secreta conclusión de Jim. Siguieron paseando en silencio, simplemente curioseando, hasta que Jim recordó algo.

—Antes me has llamado _telan tersu_ , ¿qué significa?

—Compañero —respondió el medio vulcano, con esa particular tonalidad verdosa acentuándose por momentos en su piel.

—Las ropas también tienen un nombre extrañamente largo y que, apuesto lo que sea, prefieres no especificar en un idioma que yo pueda comprender —se burló Kirk.

—Es correcto.

—Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez, pero quiero algo a cambio.

Curioso más que preocupado, Spock le miró esperando la petición.

—Quiero tu tiempo, que me expliques cosas de tu ciudad y de la colonia, y sobre vuestra cultura.

—Pensé que su especialidad en la Academia fue tecnología y adiestramiento militar, capitán.

—No es por mí, es por ti, quiero entender cómo funciona esa cabeza tuya y evitar cabrearte tan a menudo —aclaró Jim—. Ah, y usa mi maldito nombre cuando estemos fuera de servicio.

Su primer oficial simplemente asintió para mostrar su conformidad. Como Kirk esperaba, Spock era un buen guía; su forma de hablar tranquila pero expresiva, muy agradable, revelando aspectos que un humano pudiera ignorar de la cultura vulcana. Jim pensó que intercambiar los papeles de silencioso y charlatán era una interesante novedad, debía procurar hacerlo más a menudo.

Tras advertir a sus compañeros por el comunicador que se quedaban en el planeta, pararon a comer algo en la casa del padre de Spock y la conversación empezó a girar en torno a gastronomía, algo inevitable. Kirk se sentía un poco cohibido en presencia de Sarek, pero el vulcano se mostraba demasiado amable como para agarrarse a un tonto sentimiento de incomodidad.

—Mi esposa siempre encontró desconcertante nuestra incapacidad para captar los sabores dulces —comentó él, cuando a Jim le llamó la atención la ausencia de dicho sabor entre la variedad de platos.

—Eso es un poco deprimente —opinó con sinceridad el humano.

—Puedo inferir que tu apreciación se debe a esa particular afición que sientes por los productos humanos de repostería y que el doctor McCoy encuentra tan contraproducente para tu salud —dijo Spock, para evitar que su padre pensara que Jim se refería a su difunta madre.

—A todos los humanos nos gustan los dulces, bueno, a la mayoría, especialmente el chocolate; Bones es demasiado alarmista con cualquier cosa que lleve azúcar o grasa.

Jim siguió preguntando por cada cosa que probaba y, a cambio, él describía algunos de los platos típicos que se hacían en su casa. No era mucho, su madre no empezó a implicarse en la cocina hasta que él cumplió los quince y, para entonces, él pasaba ya más tiempo metido en problemas que con su familia. Ambos vulcanos le escucharon y preguntaron acerca de cosas que les resultaban extrañas.

—Debo regresar al Consejo —dijo Sarek, terminando la sobremesa sirviendo un poco de té para su hijo y su invitado—. Descansad aquí cuanto lo requiráis necesario. Ha sido satisfactorio contar con vuestra inesperada visita y sería interesante que podáis repetirla en el futuro.

—Siempre podremos escaparnos un día si pasamos cerca de la colonia, aunque la Flota Estelar no lo haya especificado —sonrió Jim—. Le agradezco su hospitalidad.

Sarek y Spock dejaron a Jim en el salón, mientras ellos salían para despedirse con una cierta privacidad. Él sabía que no les gustaba hacer alarde de emociones delante de extraños, así que se quedó disfrutando de aquel delicioso té.

—Tu padre ha sido muy amable —dijo Kirk, nada más ver a Spock de vuelta.

—Sí, su carácter se ha… ha cambiado.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Jim, procurando alejar los pensamientos del joven vulcano de cosas tristes.

—Hemos recorrido la ciudad entera… mi padre ha sugerido que quizá te interesaría presenciar un espectáculo de música y danza. —Spock no parecía demasiado seguro al efectuar la propuesta.

—¿Los vulcanos bailáis? Pensé que sería considerado una excesiva muestra de emociones.

—La danza es un arte, igual que la música, la escritura o las matemáticas, cada una en su específica forma de expresión; es cierto que se canalizan emociones, pero no de la misma forma que lo hace un humano cuando baila.

—Me gustaría ver el espectáculo —decidió Jim, contento de poder presenciar algo nuevo—. Así hacemos tiempo para que las tejedoras terminen mi ropa.

Recogieron y metieron los cacharros de la comida en un limpiador de ondas sónicas, parecido al sistema de duchas de la Enterprise. El agua era un bien precioso que no debía derrocharse inútilmente. Jim mantenía una expresión alegre, casi al borde de la risa, y Spock le cuestionó al respecto.

—Bueno, lo último que imaginé que haría cuando llegamos al planeta son tareas domésticas en tu compañía.

El medio vulcano arqueó una ceja, demostrando que había captado su punto de vista y el motivo de su buen humor.

—Querías aprender sobre nuestra cultura, por eso acepté la invitación de mi padre.

—Y me alegro por ello, la comida estaba muy buena y la compañía inmejorable.

Dejaron la vivienda y caminaron sin prisas hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Spock le explicó que el anfiteatro estaba ubicado en la ladera de la colina sobre la que se levantaba la colonia, excavado directamente en la roca de una manera muy semejante a los antiguos anfiteatros griegos de la Tierra.

—Vuestros ancestros aprendieron de una manera sobresaliente como aprovechar las ventajas del terreno y crear un espacio perfecto para la transmisión de música y voz, los nuestros hicieron algo muy semejante.

—Siempre me resultará curioso eso de las evoluciones paralelas —comentó Jim, observando a algunos de los vulcanos que llevaban su mismo camino, de seguro también asistirían a la función.

—A un mismo reto, mentes similares lo resolverán de manera parecida.

—Sí, eso dice la xenocultura.

El anfiteatro nunca podría pasar por griego, decidió Jim nada más verlo, destilaba estilo vulcano por cada rincón, desde la estructura ortogonal de columnas que lo rodeaba pasando por las esculturas hasta los hermosos grabados que recorrían el graderío, letras vulcanas que parecían notas musicales recargadas de adornos. Era una verdadera obra de arte en sí mismo.

Spock llevó a Jim hasta los asientos de primera fila, según le explicó a Jim, ocuparían los lugares reservados a su padre y su consorte. No solo los suyos, el resto de asientos estaban cubiertos con telas y cojines que hicieran más agradable estar allí sentados que si fuera directamente sobre la piedra. Jim se sentía como un niño en su primera visita al cine, ignorante de lo que va a presenciar pero consciente de que va a disfrutarlo; lo observaba todo y preguntaba por todo, embebiéndose de cada pequeño detalle. Su mirada captó entonces un gesto entre lo que parecía una joven pareja, el chico alzó la mano con sólo el dedo índice y el anular extendidos, ella esbozó una de esas fugaces sonrisas vulcanas e imitó la postura antes de unir sus manos. Jim pudo captar intercambios similares entre un par de parejas más, debía ser algún tipo de muestra de afecto.

—Va a comenzar.

La voz de Spock sonó más bien a «estate quieto de una maldita vez y compórtate como un adulto». Jim asintió y se sentó de forma adecuada. Un momento después aparecieron en escena varios músicos, que se distribuyeron en semicírculo dejando libre gran parte del espacio. Una muchacha vestida de blanco se situó a un lado y empezó a cantar cuando los instrumentos rasgaron el silencio; Jim sintió que se le cortaba la respiración. No entendía las palabras y la carencia de expresión del rostro de la cantante no daba pistas, pero en su interior sintió tristeza y miedo, y luego un coraje que ardía y arrollaba cualquier otra emoción. Seis muchachas vestidas de blanco con cintas de colores anudadas en los brazos irrumpieron en la escena, danzando al ritmo profundo, lento y marcado de la música, de la voz. Era una imagen hermosa, irreal, casi onírica.

Jim no se movió en toda la representación, apenas respiraba, abducido por algo que muy pocos extranjeros habían podido contemplar de primera mano. Se sentía honrado y afortunado por la oportunidad. Ahora entendía a qué se refería Spock cuando tocaba el laúd y decía que él solo era un aficionado. Definitivamente pensaba regresar a la colonia tantas veces como se lo permitieran sus obligaciones como capitán; quería ver más, aprender más.

Las últimas notas se apagaron al mismo tiempo que se esfumaban los postreros rayos del sol. No hubo aplausos, en su lugar se extendió un largo silencio cargado de respeto para aquellos que permanecían en escena. La luz anaranjada se desvaneció en el horizonte y el público empezó a abandonar el anfiteatro. Sabía que no era la costumbre, pero Jim hizo una pequeña reverencia cuando los ojos de la cantante recayeron sobre él; ella parpadeó, tomada por sorpresa, pero correspondió al gesto con el saludo vulcano.

—¡Ha sido… alucinante! —exclamó Kirk, en cuanto sintió que estaban lo bastante lejos del anfiteatro y el ambiente se había relajado—. Quizás es porque no expresáis con libertad las emociones, pero casi podía palparlas en la voz y los movimientos de las chicas.

—Las bailarinas son _tamsu_ , hoy han ejecutado _sof'el'itju_ , un tipo de danza que procede de antes de los Tiempos del Despertar, por eso lo has sentido con tanta intensidad —explicó Spock—. La cantante es _uralausu_ , una de las mejores que he tenido la oportunidad de escuchar.

—Si no le veo antes de partir, debo dejarle un mensaje de agradecimiento a tu padre por animarnos a ver la representación.

—Le satisfará que la hayas encontrado interesante.

—Más que interesante, asombrosa; de verdad, gracias por traerme.

Jim alzó el rostro hacia el cielo, ahora oscuro y plagado de estrellas. Se sentía feliz, simplemente. Que buenas eran las vacaciones, aunque durasen un mísero día; respirar aire libre y hacer cosas no relacionadas con la nave siempre era bienvenido por el organismo. Spock le miraba de manera extraña, pero Jim lo ignoró, había decidido que no presionaría a su amigo y se comportaría como era natural en él.

—Deberíamos ir a por mi ropa, no quisiera olvidarme de ella después de las molestias que se ha tomado T'Pau al encargarla y las tejedoras en hacerla —sugirió, rompiendo el silencio.

El vulcano asintió.

Jim empezó a caminar junto a Spock, ni demasiado lejos, ni demasiado cerca, concentrado en no tropezar con alguna piedra en la semi oscuridad, lamentando interiormente que el día hubiera pasado tan rápido.

—He encontrado el transcurso del día fascinante.

Miró a Spock tan sorprendido que perdió pie, y se hubiera dado un buen costalazo si no fuera por las manos que le sujetaron de la cadera y la muñeca. Sabía que nunca se acostumbraría a la velocidad y fuerza vulcanas.

—Perdón, creo que empieza a estar demasiado oscuro para mis limitados ojos humanos —bromeó Jim, dando un paso atrás en cuanto se lo permitió su primer oficial.

—Puedes sostenerte a mi brazo si ello te da mayor nivel de estabilidad —se prestó Spock.

—Te lo agradezco —sonrió el joven capitán—, pero estoy bien, tan solo debo poner un poco más de atención.

Spock vio como Jim echaba a andar con resolución, evitando mirarle a pesar de la sonrisa. Le evadía, podía notarlo, pero no lo comprendía. Desde el incidente en su camarote, Jim se portaba con absoluta normalidad y le trataba con la misma irreverencia y desparpajo que destinaba hacia aquellos que le eran más cercanos. Sin embargo, Spock intuía algo extraño a veces y ahora acababa de percatarse con exactitud qué era lo que no encajaba: Jim reprimía cualquier contacto físico con él y, no entendía por qué, eso le contrariaba.

—¿Cuál es nuestro siguiente destino cuando salgamos de Nuevo Vulcano? —preguntó Jim.

—La Flota Estelar nos conminó a contactar cuando concluyera nuestra misión de escoltar al Yatomi, entonces decidirían nuestro siguiente cometido. Es probable que sea nuestra última tarea antes de regresar a la Tierra para las festividades.

—Casi preferiría que nos mandasen a un confín del espacio conocido, que repetir los malditos trabajos diplomáticos; el almirante Komack parece creer que necesito una correa.

Spock guardó silencio. Hacía tiempo que llegó a la conclusión que nunca podría entender por completo los floridos usos del lenguaje humano, aunque captaba a rasgos generales los significados. Se tensó un poco cuando reparó en la figura que les esperaba a las puertas de la ciudad.

—¡Sorkan! —saludó un alegre Jim, trotando hacia él.

—¿Cómo has encontrado la visita? —preguntó el anciano.

—Magnífica, pienso pasarme por lo menos un par de veces al año, con o sin el permiso de la Flota —afirmó el joven capitán—. Spock me ha enseñado los gremios y los clanes, hemos comido en casa de Sarek y asistido a un espectáculo de música en el anfiteatro.

—Siempre encontraste interesante la cultura vulcana —asintió Sorkan, como si no fuese nada nuevo.

—¿Quiere acompañarnos? Vamos donde las tejedoras —Jim extendió la mano y le sostuvo del brazo con esa naturalidad que mostraba a todo el mundo menos, en los últimos días, a Spock.

—Eso me complacería, Jim, cuéntame más cosas que hayan llamado tu atención.

El joven medio vulcano echó a andar junto a ellos, notando una incomprensible sensación amarga en la boca del estómago. Algo le impelía a apartar a su yo futuro del capitán, era ilógico y acentuaba su preocupación en torno a la posibilidad de estar padeciendo los primeros síntomas del Pon Farr.

Jim saludó a T'Svai nada más llegar al atrio de las tejedoras. Varias de las mujeres se acercaron a mostrarle las ropas que habían creado para él y la forma apropiada de ponérselas, aprovechando para conversar. Spock no dejaba de considerar fascinante esa innata capacidad de Jim para rodearse de gente, incluso de seres tan sobrios y poco dados a las expresiones de afecto como los vulcanos.

—Es como una luz.

Spock miró a su yo futuro, todo él destilaba una añoranza dolorosa.

—No importaba cuán difícil fuera el trance que atravesara la Enterprise, Jim tomaba el mando y toda la tripulación se contagiaba de su optimismo y certeza de victoria, incluso yo. —Los ojos no se apartaban del joven que bromeaba con las tejedoras—. Sin embargo, este Jim es un poco distinto del mío, la muerte de su padre desencadenó una serie de circunstancias que le convierten en alguien muy vulnerable a los daños emocionales. Cualquier expresión o gesto interpretado como rechazo, aunque no sea esa la intención, puede perjudicarle.

—¿Por qué me explicas esto? —cuestionó Spock, incómodo.

—Porque he percibido un cambio en el comportamiento de Jim en torno a ti.

—Especifica.

—No lo considero necesario, aunque no es un cambio a mejor.

Spock apretó las manos a los costados, encontraba altamente inconvenientes los juegos del anciano.

—Mi experiencia con humanos se reduce a ocho años de interacción, partiendo de esa premisa las conclusiones que pueda extraer de su comportamiento y reacciones emocionales es limitada.

—Díselo a Jim, él entenderá —sonrió Sorkan.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué tal estoy?

Siguiendo el sonido de la voz, el joven comandante miró al corazón del atrio, donde las lámparas de tenue luz anaranjada parecían concentrar toda su luz sobre el hombre allí parado. Jim extendió los brazos y dio un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo, mostrando la preciosa túnica en la que jugaban los rojos, marrones y naranjas en intrincada urdimbre. Spock se adentró en el atrio, quería verlo de cerca. El trabajo de las _ogsu_ siempre resultaba en una pequeña obra de arte, la tela caía en perfectos pliegues y capas hasta los pies, pero no miraba eso; sus ojos estaban prendidos de la forma en que aquella suma de colores hacía resplandecer a la persona frente a él, como conseguía que la mirada extraordinariamente azul resaltara entre la amalgama de calidez y luz. Le cortaba la respiración. Quería… anhelaba… ¿qué? ¿Qué exactamente?

—¿Tan mal me queda? —protestó Jim, en su tono burlón. Spock no cayó en la trampa del idioma y la pretendida indiferencia, porque podía oler la adrenalina producida por los nervios, captar la forma en que los ojos azules se forzaban a no mirarle directamente y la postura corporal defensiva.

—Lo contrario —fue el vulcaniano dictamen y le sorprendió comprobar cómo el humano se relajaba. Inseguridad emocional, ilógica y, sin embargo, Spock entendía por fin su origen tras sumar la advertencia de Sorkan, el pasado revelado por el propio Jim y la información sobre Tarsus.

—Puedo dejármela puesta —sugirió Jim.

—No es apropiado.

—Tú eres el que sabe de moda vulcana, así que espero que me digas cuando es apropiado vestirla, porque me parece muy triste dejar que coja polvo en el armario.

T'Svai les miró a ambos mientras ayudaba a Kirk a quitarse los complicados ropajes y los doblaba con cuidado.

—¿James Kirk no sabe acerca del _Van-Kal t'Telan_?

—Spock es muy críptico conmigo habitualmente —suspiró el rubio capitán.

—T'Svai, sabe lo que debe saber —afirmó Spock, molesto por la intromisión.

—Aunque espero que caiga algo más de información para no sentirme idiota.

Jim terminó de mudar su vestimenta y tomó entre los brazos el paquete primorosamente envuelto que le entregaron las tejedoras. Se despidió de cada una de ellas, agradeciendo un trabajo tan rápido y hermoso.

—Bueno, creo que hemos acabado —decidió Jim—. Habría que regresar a la nave y ponernos en marcha, antes que le dé algo al almirantazgo por tener aparcado el Entreprise más de la cuenta.

—Ha sido un encuentro muy agradable, Jim —sonrió el anciano.

—Sí, la semana de viaje fue divertida… ah, dale a Sarek las gracias de mi parte, que siento no poder despedirme en persona.

—Ahora estará reunido con el Consejo, hay muchas cosas a las que prestar atención para garantizar el desarrollo y buen funcionamiento de la colonia.

—Bueno, pues hasta la próxima.

—Larga vida y prosperidad, Jim, joven yo.

—Suerte con tu misión romulana y eso.

Jim se removió inquieto un instante y al siguiente le estaba dando un abrazo al anciano embajador. El medio vulcano no retrocedió, sino que aceptó la expresión de afecto con naturalidad y sin mostrar signos de inquietud por la invasión de su espacio personal; todo lo contrario que Spock, que ocultó sus manos crispadas a la espalda.

Por fin, una vez cesó el abrazo, Spock sacó el comunicador y avisó a transporte. La presencia de Sorkan, el desierto y la ciudad se esfumaron para dar paso a paredes blancas iluminadas por luces artificiales y el fresco aire de la nave. Salieron de la sala en silencio y tomaron un turbolift al puente de mando, ignorándose mutuamente.

—Capitán, bienvenido, tenemos órdenes de la Flota Estelar.

—Informe, teniente Uhura —dijo él, yendo a sentarse a su asiento.

—La Flota Estelar ha recibido varios avisos de la base estelar 24 Beta de ataques klingons, las órdenes son acudir a Japori y asegurar los límites de la zona neutral.

—Muy bien. Chekov, trace el rumbo. Sulu, velocidad de curvatura cinco. ¿Estimación tiempo de llegada?

—Sesenta y dos horas, capitán.

—De acuerdo, Spock, ajuste los turnos de trabajo para que la tripulación principal se encuentre descansada en el momento de nuestra llegada.

—Enseguida, capitán.

El medio vulcano ocupó su puesto y empezó a organizar los turnos en una PDA, siendo ligeramente consciente de los movimientos de Kirk por el puente, preguntando y poniéndose al día sobre cualquier pequeño detalle que hubiera sucedido en su ausencia. Desde que iniciaron sus misiones con el Enterprise año y medio atrás, el joven capitán había mejorado de manera exponencial en todo lo que no fueran misiones suicidas, su carácter se tornaba cada vez más responsable y centrado aún con sus ocasionales salidas infantiles.

Spock terminó su trabajo y le presentó la tableta al capitán, que la leyó mostrándose muy satisfecho.

—Yo tardaría horas en ajustar los horarios de cuatrocientas personas —comentó Jim, firmando y devolviendo la PDA.

—Mi experiencia en matemáticas hace más sencillo establecer las relaciones entre descanso y trabajo —replicó él—. Son algoritmos básicos.

—Igualmente, se lo dejo a usted —sonrió el capitán—. Bien, chicos, primer cambio de guardia, todo el mundo a cenar y a dormir.

Fue una de las pocas ocasiones en que los oficiales coincidieron para cenar, ocupando un par de mesas del comedor. Hablaron sobre todo de las cosas que habían visto en la colonia vulcana, cada uno en su propia especialidad, e interrogaron al capitán sobre su expedición en solitario con Spock y el extraño paquete con el que había aparecido por el puente de mando. Jim se escaqueó vilmente del asedio a preguntas, contando medias verdades o no toda la información.

—Capitán, ¿puedo formular una pregunta?

Jim se detuvo en medio del pasillo de camarotes, cansado pero curioso. Pensaba que Spock se retiraría a meditar al concluir la cena, sobre todo después de tener que soportarle durante todo el día, y no que le seguiría en el camino a su propio camarote.

—Claro, Spock, sabes que sí.

—¿Por qué mentir acerca de nuestra visita a la colonia?

—No tenía muy claro qué podía contar y qué no —se encogió de hombros—. Y no he mentido, solo he dejado algunas cosas fuera de la conversación. Algo en lo que tú eres un especialista, si se me permite decir.

—¿Se reprimió en su narración debido a mi presencia? —El primer oficial arqueó una ceja.

—Lo habría hecho aunque no estuvieras sentado a la mesa con nosotros. —Jim se cruzó de brazos—. Pensé que preferías mantener tu vida privada, así, privada.

—Fue una expedición a un planeta después de concluir la misión de rescate de una de sus naves cargueras, que se trate de mi propia especie no cambia eso.

Spock vio hervir el enojo en los ojos de su capitán y en la forma de enfrentarle.

—Ah, genial, pues si era tan oficial y carente de privacidad, no tendrás ningún problema en explicarme qué significa _Van-Kal t'Telan_.

La pronunciación fue casi perfecta. Spock se concentró en sus sentidos, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores antes de contestar.

—Sé que eres una persona impulsiva y yo soy incapaz de comprender cómo funcionan las emociones humanas, qué actos desatan qué sentimientos, y me preocupaba que rechazaras el regalo de T'Pau.

—No soy idiota, Spock, sé que ella es la matriarca del clan Surak y que tú eres una especie de jodido príncipe de la lógica, lo último que se me ocurriría es ofender a la mujer más poderosa de Vulcano y posiblemente de la galaxia, aunque me hubiera regalado la cosa más horrible del universo la habría aceptado con una sonrisa en el rostro —replicó Jim, furioso.

—Debo disculparme, mis ideas eran preconcebidas.

Jim se trabó, como si la ira no le dejara decir a la vez todas las cosas que bullían en su mente. Al final, explotó de la manera más inusitada.

—¿Sabes? Olvídalo, estoy demasiado cansado para jugar a la retórica contigo e intentar sacar algo en claro. Buenas noches.

Spock estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, sabía cómo enfrentar a un Jim enojado, fuera de sí, gritón, enloquecido, lo que fuera menos esa actitud derrotista. Ver como se alejaba por el pasillo se le hizo difícil de soportar.

— _Van-Kal t'Telan_ es la Ceremonia de la Unión, durante el Pon Farr, y _telan tersu_ significa pareja fuera del matrimonio.

Le vio frenar en seco y voltearse con una expresión por completo diferente, algo confusa que se trocó al instante en vergüenza, coloreando de rojo su rostro. No entendía por qué, pero le parecía fascinante.

—¿Tu abuela —no puedo creer que esté pasando esto— me ha regalado ropa para cuando yo… tú…?

Spock asintió, notando como se le calentaba la cara, a pesar de sus denodados esfuerzos por obligar a su organismo a dejar de reaccionar de forma física a la conversación.

—Creo que estoy flipando.

—Espero ahora comprendas mi renuencia a traducir ciertos términos antes de abandonar la colonia, mi intención no era ofenderte —dijo Spock.

—Vale, sí, lo entiendo, es que a veces me sacan de quicio tus razonamientos… solo pensé que… nah, olvídalo. —Jim respiró hondo y se pinzó el puente de la nariz, agotado.

—Sería interesante terminar de escuchar tus palabras.

Jim pareció dudar un momento antes de responder.

—Creí escuchar que te había gustado pasar el día conmigo, aunque sé que era tu obligación acompañarme y…

—Es satisfactorio disfrutar de tu compañía, Jim, sería inadecuado permitir que infieras en otro tipo de conclusión.

El joven humano volvió a enrojecer y se llevó una mano a la nuca, gesto que siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

—Parece que mis ideas también eran preconcebidas —bromeó.

—Jim, mi trato con humanos apenas alcanza ocho años terráneos, he comprobado que la lógica propia de mi especie suele conducir a malentendidos durante la comunicación, en uno y otro sentido —continuó Spock—. Mi recomendación es que expreses tu disconformidad hacia mis afirmaciones, mientras que yo cuestionaré aquellas tuyas que carezcan de sentido para mí.

—No discutiré una propuesta tan absolutamente lógica, comandante —sonrió Kirk.

—Si no encuentra objeción entonces, ¿podría solicitar una partida de ajedrez antes de retirarnos a descansar?

—Supongo, pero no creo que dure demasiado teniendo en cuenta mi cansancio.

—Podemos posponerlo, capitán —replicó Spock, consciente de cuán importante era el sueño para los humanos.

—No, me ayudará a relajarme antes de ir a dormir. Vayamos a una de las salas de recreo, así podré tomar algo del replicador.

Mientras caminaban hacia la sala en cuestión, Spock hubo de reconocer que el consejo de su yo futuro había resultado bastante acertado.

 **OooO**

 **N. de A.:** Por fin la tensión sexual no resuelta, se va resolviendo un poco xD.


	10. Capítulo Nueve

**N. de A.:** Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo, más intenso y muy divertido. Espero que lo disfrutéis y muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejáis. Se os quiere. :)

 **OooO**

 **Capítulo Nueve**

Jim permanecía inmóvil en la silla del capitán. Un silencio opresivo se extendía por todo el puente de mando. En la pantalla de navegación aparecían los restos de lo que debía ser la base estelar 24 Beta, un cuerpo de metal cuya piel se desgarraba por momentos dejando a la vista el esqueleto.

—¿Detectamos alguna baliza de las cápsulas de escape? —preguntó Kirk.

—Ninguna señal —dijo Uhura.

—Tampoco los escáneres detectan nada —confirmó Spock.

—Trescientas veintisiete personas —musitó Jim, para agregar con voz autoritaria—. Extiendan el rango de acción de los escáneres, barreremos la zona entre la base y los límites del Imperio Klingon.

—Sería recomendable mandar una lanzadera y un equipo de exploración a los restos de la base, para recuperar datos o indicios de lo sucedido —aconsejó el primer oficial.

—De acuerdo, elija a su equipo señor Spock

—Sí, capitán.

—Volveremos a por ustedes en tres horas, y más vale que no pierda a nadie, ya ha habido suficientes muertos por hoy.

—A la orden, capitán.

Jim se negó a mirarle, porque entonces no podría evitar mostrar preocupación y desasosiego, y sería tonto y poco profesional por expresar tales emociones en medio de una misión tan comprometida. Se concentró en la carta de navegación estelar que aparecía a un lado de la pantalla, los planetas y cualquier detalle que fuera relevante para la exploración de la zona.

—Señor Chekov, en cuanto confirme que la lanzadera ha partido, ponga rumbo 1230.4; velocidad factor uno, señor Sulu, no quiero ir demasiado rápido y pasar algo importante de largo. Que todos los instrumentos escaneen hasta el último rincón de espacio por el que crucemos, buscando formas de vida o el rastro de la nave que destruyó la base estelar. Uhura, envíe un mensaje a la Flota informando de lo sucedido y de nuestro plan de acción.

—Sí, capitán.

Una hora después de dejar atrás la base 24 Beta, Jim se sentía inquieto. No encontraron rastro alguno en el sector que hablara del paso de una nave klingon, ni de ninguna otra. Algo no encajaba.

—Chekov cambie el rumbo, regresemos a la base. Factor cinco.

—¿Ocurre algo, capitán? —preguntó Scott.

—Espero que no —dijo Jim.

—¿Una corazonada?

Él asintió. Volver no les tomaría más de veinte minutos a la nueva velocidad pero, aún así, se le hicieron eternos. Sus peores temores parecieron confirmarse cuando, nada más llegar a los restos de la base, el equipo de reconocimiento no envió respuesta a sus llamadas. Los escáneres confirmaron la ausencia de vida.

—Voy a bajar.

—Capitán, no es aconsejable —contradijo Scott—. Dada la situación, no debe abandonar la nave. Sabe que las normas de la Flota le prohíben exponerse a un peligro evidente sin motivo.

—He perdido a diez hombres, ¿no es motivo suficiente? Tome el mando y vigile nuestras constantes vitales todo el tiempo, si ocurre algo que ponga en peligro el Enterprise, le ordeno que se aleje y advierta a la Flota para organizar un mayor contingente de cuarentena, exploración y rescate.

—Como ordene, señor.

Jim bajó a la sala de trajes de aislamiento, donde el grupo de seguridad ya se estaba preparando. McCoy también se encontraba allí.

—¿Dónde crees que vas, Bones?

—Necesitas a tu oficial médico si esos idiotas están heridos —fue la sencilla contestación.

—Tú le tienes pánico al espacio, siempre andas repitiendo la cantidad de cosas horribles que pueden pasar allí fuera.

—Sí, por eso voy a acompañarte, le prometí a Winona que te mantendría con vida.

La sonrisa de Jim no fue tan luminosa como siempre, pero igualmente resultaba reconfortante. El grupo terminó de recoger los materiales y armas y subieron a bordo de una lanzadera; la inestabilidad de la estructura de la base no permitía un teletransporte seguro. Por las ventanillas, Kirk fue observando la maniobra de aproximación hasta la zona donde el daño estructural era menor y donde se ubicaba el puente de control de la estación espacial. Alcanzó a ver la lanzadera de Spock y su grupo, justo cuando la propia buscaba un punto de amarre. Un fuerte chasquido anunció que los anclajes estaban colocados.

Jim fue el primero en salir fuera, agradeciendo la falsa gravedad que aportaban los imanes de las botas. Fue directo a la otra nave, para confirmar lo que ya imaginaba, estaba completamente vacía.

—Nos dividiremos en cinco grupos de exploración. Mantengan los comunicadores abiertos y ante cualquier contingencia, por nimia que sea, den la alarma —ordenó Kirk, mostrando una irritación nacida de la inquietud—. McCoy, venga conmigo, intentaremos alcanzar el puesto de mando.

Desde el primer momento, Jim sintió que no estaban solos. Podía parecer pura superstición, pero su sexto sentido nunca le había fallado; en aquella base en ruinas había algo a parte de la tripulación del Enterprise, algo hostil que se deslizaba entre las sombras de la chatarra y el espacio, podía sentirlo como un cosquilleo en la nuca anticipando la sensación de amenaza que produce la caída de un rayo.

—¿McCoy, detecta algo?

—No hay nada en el escáner, nada.

—No se separe de mí, creo que, sea lo que sea lo que ha atacado la base, nuestros sensores son incapaces de detectarlo —indicó Jim.

—Eso explicaría bastantes cosas.

Alcanzaron un conducto con escalerilla que, según los planos, llevaba hasta la cubierta inferior del centro de mando. Una vez dentro, anularon la imantación de las botas, haciendo de la subida algo tan simple como impulsarse de tanto en tanto en los peldaños de metal.

—Señor, hemos visto moverse algo en el subnivel tres —se escuchó por el comunicador del casco.

—¿A qué se refiere con _algo_ , Lewis?

—Nada específico, solo que huyó de la luz de nuestras linternas.

—Tengan mucho cuidado y manténganse en contacto.

—Sí, capitán.

Jim alcanzó el final del túnel y echó una mano a McCoy hasta que ajustase de nuevo los imanes.

—Empiezo a sentirme como en una mala película de terror del siglo XX.

—No sabía que te interesara el cine antiguo —comentó Kirk, examinando con la linterna el posible camino a seguir.

—Y no me interesa pero a mi padre le chiflaba, especialmente el de terror, y vi alguna cuando era un crío, no fue una experiencia agradable —gruñó el doctor.

—Imagino… hum, creo que podemos subir usando esas vigas como puntos de apoyo, ¿cómo lo ves?

—Que lo más probable es que salga despedido hacia el espacio si intento algo así —afirmó McCoy—. Será mejor que vayas tú, te esperaré.

—No me hace gracia dejarte solo sabiendo que hay algo extraño suelto por la base —dijo Jim.

—Tengo mi phaser, además pienso esconderme y estar muy calladito.

—Pero…

—Jim, vete de una vez, antes que diga algo indebido con todos los canales abiertos.

—Ah, ok, avísame si…

Gritos de horror y sufrimiento resonaron por el casco de Kirk. Miró el comunicador de su muñeca, los signos vitales de Lewis y Chang habían desaparecido. Frunció el ceño. Le señaló a McCoy un rincón donde ocultarse y él desactivó sus botas para poder remontar el último trecho a saltos. No pudo evitar que un grito se le escapara al tropezar de bruces contra un rostro humano desfigurado por el miedo, un rostro y un cuerpo de piedra.

—¿Jim, estás bien?

—¿Capitán?

—¿Señor?

—Vale, callaos todos, estoy bien. —Examinó la estatua contra la que chocó y miró alrededor, localizando otras cinco al menos. Todas, por lo que parecían indicar sus uniformes, eran miembros del personal de la base estelar—. Aquí Kirk, he localizado a algunos miembros de Beta 24, los han petrificado, literalmente.

—Nosotros también, capitán —confirmó otro de los equipos—. Parece que se atrincheraron en la sala de armamento y que se enzarzaron contra algo realmente peligroso.

Jim alcanzó la consola de control, muerta. Empezó a trabajar, buscando la manera de conseguir la poca energía remanente que pudiera quedar en los restos de la base. No había otra manera, sacó el núcleo de energía de una de sus botas y lo acopló al panel principal junto con su pequeño ordenador, enseguida los datos empezaron a fluir entre ambos aparatos.

—Enterprise, aquí Kirk.

—Aquí Scott.

—Les estoy enviando los informes de la estación espacial, necesito que Chekov se ponga con ello inmediatamente y me diga a qué demonios nos enfrentamos.

—Ensieguida, capitán Kurk —respondió la cantarina voz del joven ruso.

No había sonido en el espacio, pero Jim notó con el pie derecho la vibración que sacudió la frágil cubierta sobre la que se encontraba parado. Desenfundó el phaser y se giró justo a tiempo de encarar a la criatura, disparó varias veces y en una de ellas llegó a escuchar un chillido, un eco que rebotó en lo que subsistía de las mamparas del puesto de mando antes que aquella cosa se escabullera. Taquicárdico, informó de lo sucedido a través del comunicador.

—Es grande, como una serpiente, no, más parecía un lagarto gigante peludo, pero con la cabeza plana como si se hubiera chocado contra algo abollándola, y, lo más importante, es tremendamente rápido y silencioso.

—Señor, nosotros hemos localizado algo interesante, los restos de una nave klingon, debió estrellarse contra el último subnivel. Hemos accedido a sus registros; al parecer, estaban investigando el Cúmulo Hromi por la desaparición de otra de sus naves, cuando algo subió a bordo. Intentaban regresar al Imperio en busca de ayuda pero ese algo empezó a matarlos, entonces colisionaron contra Beta 24.

—Capitán Kurk, los informes de Beta 24 son muy pariecidos. Mencionan el accidente klingon, como riegistraron la nave y no encontriaron klingons, pocas horas dispués empezaron a transformarse en piedra los habitantes de la estación —enlazó la voz de Chekov.

—¿Estáis diciendo que ese lagarto peludo convierte en piedra a la gente?

—Eso pariece. Consultaré la base de datos del ordienador en busca de preciedentes, aunque el senior Sulu tampoco ricuerda algo semejante.

Kirk desconectó la consola principal y volvió a poner en funcionamiento su bota, descendió al nivel inferior y se reunió con McCoy.

—He oído todo, ¿qué piensas hacer, Jim?

—Debo encontrar al grupo científico —afirmó convencido.

La perspicacia natural de Leonard le tradujo las palabras que realmente hubiera pronunciado su amigo de no tener a cientos de oídos escuchando, «debo encontrar a Spock». Él ya estaba revisando en la PDA las zonas exploradas por sus hombres, el punto de desaparición de Lewis y Chang y el tiempo que le llevó a la criatura llegar hasta el puesto de mando, calculó rutas posibles partiendo del tamaño del lagarto y la estabilidad estructural de las cubiertas. Su mente era un hervidero de datos, ajustándose, recreando el marco de juego, como en el ajedrez tridimensional.

—Tengo su rastro, creo que sé donde anida, vamos.

—¿Y el plan?

—Improvisaré sobre la marcha —sonrió Jim—. Bien, muchachos, vamos a rescatar a nuestros compañeros. Os envío las posiciones por las que quiero que os acerquéis, dos grupos de cuatro personas. Ese bicho es peligroso, así que disparad en cuanto tengáis un blanco mínimamente claro.

La capacidad del joven capitán para reaccionar en momentos de crisis y acertar en sus decisiones volvió a hacerse evidente cuando encontraron la guarida de la criatura en el lugar indicado. Kirk sintió que se le cortaba el aire al reconocer los rostros de las estatuas equipadas con trajes ambientales, los del primer equipo de reconocimiento.

—¡Jim, aquí!

Acudió al llamado de McCoy. El médico atendía a otro de los tripulantes, sólo que éste estaba echado y respiraba. Según el medidor, no le quedaba demasiado oxígeno.

—Las piernas y parte del abdomen ya se han convertido en piedra, pero parece que su sistema lucha con más fuerza que el humano contra el veneno o lo que sea que emplea ese lagarto para cazar.

—Spock, ¿puede oírme? ¡Spock!

—Es inútil, Jim, ha entrado en coma; debo llevarle al Enterprise con urgencia y, si fuera posible, una muestra del lagarto ayudaría a sanar al orejas puntiagudas.

—Scott, transporte de vuelta a todo el equipo, menos a mí —ordenó Kirk, colocando su propio transmisor en Spock para que le incluyeran.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! —le gritó McCoy.

—No más de lo habitual —se encogió de hombros—. Cuídale.

La característica luz del transportador iluminó aquel oscuro rincón por un momento, llevándose la imagen de su amigo asediado por la preocupación y la de un Spock en apariencia muerto. Miró alrededor, archivando en su mente las ventajas y desventajas que ofrecía el terreno, y sonrió. Después de esto, Bones iba a tener que darle el alta médica sí o sí.

 **OooO**

Recobrar la conciencia siempre era un trabajo arduo y complicado tras un estado inducido de coma. Por suerte, contaban con el doctor M´Benga a bordo que sabía exactamente qué hacer. Alzó el brazo y detuvo el siguiente golpe que iba en dirección a su cara, entonces abrió los ojos.

—Es suficiente, doctor.

Se sentía en extremo debilitado, una consecuencia razonable después de los recientes eventos. McCoy apareció en su campo visual.

—Bueno, parece que esa horchata que tiene por sangre ha sido útil por una vez —dijo, mientras le revisaba con el tricorder.

—Doctor, no creo necesario insultar el metabolismo vulcano.

—Al contrario, era un elogio.

—¿Puede informarme de lo sucedido? —preguntó el primer oficial, necesitado de información.

—En resumen, ese idiota que tenemos por capitán decidió seguir una de sus corazonadas y regresar antes de tiempo a la base. Encontramos los informes de la estación y la nave klingon, y también al lagarto gigante. Luego Jim ordenó buscar al equipo científico y calculó el punto donde la criatura tenía su nido. Le encontramos a usted en coma y a medio transformar en piedra, así que el capitán exigió el transporte al Enterprise de todos los tripulantes excepto él mismo.

—No se lo permitieron —dijo Spock, más alterado de lo que le gustaría reconocer.

—No nos dio tiempo a llevarle la contraria.

—¿Dónde está?

McCoy esbozó una sonrisa irónica, lo de esos dos empezaba a resultar demasiado evidente.

—Vivo, así que relájese. Reapareció media hora más tarde como si fuera un klingon celebrando su mayoría de edad, dejó hecha una porquería la sala del transportador cuando metió a ese lagarto muerto en la nave. Montgomery todavía anda de los nervios.

—¿Por qué acometió semejante imprudencia?

El médico miró al vulcano, preguntándose si de verdad era tan inteligente o solo era que todavía sus privilegiadas neuronas no terminaban de arrancar por culpa de la toxina.

—Necesitaba una muestra del veneno para contrarrestar los efectos de la mutación en piedra, era el único modo de salvarle, comandante.

Spock pareció hundirse un poco en la camilla, aún con todo su perfecto control de las emociones. _Sí_ , pensó McCoy, _lo hizo por ti, maldito bastardo de orejas puntiagudas y si llega a morir en el intento tú hubieras ido detrás como que me llamo Leonard McCoy_.

—¿Dónde está el capitán?

—Terminando la misión; traer de vuelta las lanzaderas y desintegrar lo que queda de Beta 24, porque parece que todas esas estatuas eran incubadoras y estaban a punto de salir un montón de lagartitos para sembrar el caos y la destrucción por todo el cuadrante. Los klingons deberían darnos las gracias por eliminar semejante plaga a las puertas de su casa.

—Debo reportarme en el puente.

—Soy tu médico y, según el reglamento, si yo digo que está terminantemente prohibido abandonar la enfermería hasta que yo lo ordene, usted dice _sí, señor_ y cierra la boca.

Spock arqueó una ceja y ladeó un instante la cabeza, uno de esos gestos inconscientes que mostraban a partes iguales sorpresa, molestia y resignación. Se cruzó de brazos y permaneció metido en la cama. Las normas eran las normas. El médico sonrió satisfecho y, cuando se aseguró que nadie más le oía, añadió un pequeño detalle antes de regresar a sus tareas.

—Avisaré a Jim para que baje a verte.

El vulcano sintió una ola de gratitud hacia el doctor, pero antes muerto que demostrarlo, así que solo movió la cabeza en un asentimiento que podía significar cualquier cosa.

—De nada —sonrió McCoy, divertido.

Lo dicho, telepatía humana, ese gran misterio a desentrañar.

Aceptó la sopa ploomek que tuvo a bien traerle la enfermera Chapel para cenar, su organismo clamaba por alimento para poder proseguir con su regeneración. Terminaba las últimas cucharadas, cuando vio aparecer a Jim en la sala. El joven capitán no había salido indemne de su enfrentamiento con el lagarto, como testificaban los cortes, moratones y un hombro inmovilizado con un vendaje. ¿Por qué no estaba él también obligado a quedarse en la enfermería?

—Ey, tienes buen aspecto —sonrió, alegre, tomando asiento en la camilla donde reposaba Spock.

—No puedo aseverar lo mismo con respecto a usted, capitán —dijo él, depositando el tazón en la mesa colindante.

—¿Esto? Si solo son unos rasguños, en unas horas estaré como nuevo, sabes que me he hecho cosas mucho peores —le restó importancia Jim—. ¿Y tú? ¿Ha conseguido Bones sacarte todo el veneno?

—Su eficiencia es innegable.

—Aunque nunca se lo diremos.

Spock sabía que se le había vuelto a escapar la sonrisa, fugaz y apenas perceptible; no podía evitarlo, Jim conseguía reventar todas sus barreras de contención, más ahora que se encontraba debilitado por la reciente experiencia con el veneno. El joven humano escudriñó alrededor, a la enfermería vacía de actividad, y luego clavó en él una mirada extraña.

—Espero que perdones lo que voy a hacer.

Ni siquiera pudo formular una conjetura sobre la línea de acción a tomar por Jim que necesitara una disculpa y, de repente, se vio abrazado con fuerza, apenas unos segundos, antes que Jim se apartara para ponerse en pie. Spock no pudo evitar mostrarse un poco desubicado.

—Es algo humano, reaccionamos con contacto físico a la preocupación por otra persona —explicó Jim, como si convirtiendo su abrazo en algo científico fuera menos reprochable.

—Ha sido inesperado, pero entiendo el concepto, Nyota mostró la misma predisposición cuando mi planeta fue destruido.

Vio enrojecer a Jim hasta la raíz de su rubio cabello y decidió que le satisfacía poder observar ese tipo de reacción física.

—¿Mi afirmación ha sido de algún modo inadecuada?

—Agradecería que no comparases mi forma de actuar con la de Uhura cuando aún era tu novia.

—No alcanzo a entender el motivo, ambos sois humanos.

—Sí, pero yo soy tu amigo, no tu novia.

Fue el turno de Spock para tomar un color ligeramente más verde, para diversión de Kirk. Lidiar con la mente de su primer oficial era tan agotador como entretenido, aunque a veces hiciera afirmaciones demasiado vergonzosas sin darse cuenta. De verdad que había querido abrazar a Spock desde que entrara en la enfermería, pero era una actitud poco profesional y mucho menos madura, factores que mandó a la mierda cuando el comandante empezó su pintoresca disertación.

Las luces se apagaron, quedando solo encendidas las tenues auxiliares, respetando el ciclo de día y noche establecido dentro de la nave para comodidad de sus habitantes. Una cosa era charlar con su primer oficial en medio de una enfermería por completo iluminada y otra seguir haciéndolo en aquella apacible cuasi oscuridad. El momento incómodo empezó a volverse, bueno, más incómodo.

—Debería irme —dijo Jim, levantándose—. Hemos perdido nueve tripulantes, hay que tramitar el aviso al Comando de la Flota Estelar y quiero escribir personalmente las cartas de condolencia para las familias, que sepan lo valiosas que eran sus seres queridos, lo último que me gustaría es enterarme que les han enviado los modelos estándar.

—Puedo hacerme cargo de la notificación al almirantazgo —se ofreció Spock, sentándose al borde de la camilla.

—No, debes descansar y recuperarte —objetó Kirk—. Es una orden.

—Mi organismo se recobra mucho más rápido que el de un humano, puedo retomar mis responsabilidades. —Miró el brazo vendado de su capitán—. Algo que me veo incapaz de afirmar con respecto a usted.

—Yo no soy el que ha estado a punto de morir convertido en un adorno vulcaniano —gruñó Jim—. Solo es un hombro dislocado que en horas, gracias a los regeneradores, estará como nuevo.

—Estoy recuperado, capitán.

—He dicho que no, comandante.

Spock intentó levantarse pero Jim le sujetó de los hombros y, con una insólita facilidad, le devolvió a su posición sentada. El rubio empezó a reír ante el desconcierto e irritación que iluminó los ojos de su primer oficial.

—No comparto su hilaridad, capitán.

—Oh, pero es muy divertido, el todopoderoso, altivo y terco comandante Spock reducido a la categoría de un simple mortal, es más, de un niño humano, porque dudo que tengas mucha más fuerza que uno de ellos ahora mismo—. Jim retiró sus manos de los hombros del medio vulcano, sin perder una radiante y burlona sonrisa.

—Dado que la fuerza física no es un requerimiento a la hora de trabajar con una computadora, no encuentro motivo por el que deba permanecer en la enfermería en lugar de ayudarle.

—No necesito que me vigiles todo el tiempo, creo que me he vuelto lo suficiente responsable como para permitirte confiar un poco más en mí —protestó Kirk.

—Confío completamente en ti, Jim.

Fue tan categórico en su afirmación, que el rubio no pudo evitar sentirse halagado, abochornado y un poco culpable por dudar de la motivación de su primer oficial. Sí, vale, toda su vida la gente le había considerado un bueno para nada, un genio con tendencias delictivas; que alguien como Spock declarase confiar en él, casi podía considerarse un milagro.

—Gracias, es… bueno… inesperado.

—¿Por qué? —La confusión del medio vulcano era evidente, en sus ojos, la forma de fruncir las cejas y esa postura ligeramente ladeada de su cabeza—. Es el capitán del Enterprise y ha dado muestras más que suficientes de su inteligencia, dotes de mando, entrega a su trabajo, preocupación por el estado de su tripulación, y esa extraña habilidad para tomar decisiones aparentemente absurdas en situaciones de crisis extrema que, contra toda lógica, suelen ser las acertadas. Jim, no solo yo, todos los habitantes de la nave confían en ti, aunque escapa a mi discernimiento por qué dudas de mis afirmaciones, encontraría satisfactorio que aclarases ese punto.

—Hace poco más de cuatro años yo no era nadie, Spock, solo un chico de Iowa que trabajaba en un taller mecánico por el día y se metía en peleas de bar por la noche, creo que no estoy acostumbrado a que la gente muestre confianza hacia mi persona, ¡qué demonios!, no estoy acostumbrado a ningún tipo de emoción positiva, mucho menos de alguien como tú—. En ese momento, Jim decidió morderse la lengua; quizá sí que estaba un poco cansado para mantener una discusión con Spock y no soltar comentarios demasiado sinceros.

—¿Alguien como yo? No comprendo.

—Es algo así como en los colegios humanos, siempre había uno que era el primero de la clase, al que todo se le daba bien y los profesores adoraban y eso, y luego estaba el delincuente gracioso, que suspendía todo y al que nadie hacía especial caso si no era por sus trastadas… es como si el genio de la clase estuviera elogiando al delincuente y reconociendo su valía.

Spock pareció meditar un momento la metáfora, pero aún parecía confuso.

—Debo aclarar que mi posición en la academia era similar a la tuya —comentó muy despacio el medio vulcano, como si no tuviese muy claro qué decir—. Siempre fui infravalorado por lo que todos consideraban algún tipo de tara irremediable.

—¿Tú? ¿Un defecto?

—Mi madre, mi sangre humana.

—Oh…

—Por eso no consigo inferir en el motivo que te llevó a considerarme superior a ti —prosiguió Spock con su disertación—. Reconozco que mi fisiología me otorga mayor fuerza y un razonamiento lógico que pueda estar por encima de las posibilidades humanas, pero también poseo limitaciones inherentes a mi especie que los humanos no padecen.

—Vale, podrá ser una estupidez, pero es difícil no sentirse un poquito intimidado por ti antes de conocerte; sí, en el juicio pensé que eras un auténtico capullo, pero envidiaba la mente capaz de crear algo tan complicado como el examen del Kobayashi Maru, que fue harto difícil de piratear, si se me permite decirlo.

Kirk evitó mirar al medio vulcano después de su pequeña declaración. Se sentía un poco tonto e infantil por toda esa inseguridad acumulada de la que no terminaba de desprenderse, siempre asediado por un pasado demasiado cercano y que pesaba mucho más que sus dos años de capitanía.

—Debo agradecer que cambiaras tu evaluación sobre mi persona.

—No demasiado. —Jim esbozó una sonrisilla de las suyas—. Puedes seguir siendo un verdadero capullo si te lo propones, como esa actitud tan negativa que exhibes hacia tu yo futuro.

—Preferiría que omitiéramos ese tema, no es mi intención entablar una discusión en este momento—. La voz de Spock cambió al igual que su postura, informando a Kirk de su incomodidad.

—Sí, lo siento, solo bromeaba—. La disculpa iba acompañada de una mano en busca de contacto físico, un gesto humano que subrayara las palabras pronunciadas, pero Jim se detuvo a medio camino y acabó por cerrar los dedos en un puño y pegarlo a su propio costado, regañándose mentalmente por ser un idiota impulsivo que nunca se acordaba de respetar el espacio vital de su amigo.

—Jim.

—¿Sí?

—Consideré interesante tu sugerencia sobre observar más atentamente el comportamiento humano con respecto a su necesidad de interacción física, creo que comprendo un poco mejor algunos de los aspectos que intentabas explicarme.

—Me alegro, siempre es bueno aprender cosas nuevas—. Kirk sabía que no estaba resultando el ser más elocuente dentro de la nave en esos momentos.

—Y quisiera informarte que no me opongo a tus ocasionales acercamientos, entiendo que son una reacción involuntaria originada por la complejidad de las emociones humanas.

—Espera, ¿me estás dando permiso para tocarte?

—Tu afirmación es correcta. He detectado que en las últimas semanas has evitado cualquier tipo de contacto físico con mi persona y agradezco tu esfuerzo, sin embargo no considero correcto sacrificar tu forma de ser por mi propia comodidad.

Spock parecía tan estoico y sincero como siempre, pero Jim se sentía al borde de una crisis nerviosa solo de imaginar el abanico de posibilidades. Dioses, podía tocarle. Extendió de forma tentativa una mano y sostuvo el brazo del medio vulcano, al instante pudo notar su tensión.

—¿Estás seguro? —cuestionó Kirk, dubitativo.

Él no contestó, concentrado en aquella mano. Tras un par de segundos, alzó su propia mano y atrapó el brazo de su capitán, frunciendo el ceño igual que si estuviera en medio de una prueba altamente compleja. La tensión se fue diluyendo con cuentagotas. Entonces Jim tuvo una de sus corazonadas y se dejó llevar por ella, su intuición nunca le había fallado y esperaba que no eligiera ese preciso instante para gastarle una broma; se acercó muy despacio al medio vulcano, agradeciendo la altura de la camilla, y le abrazó como hacía un rato, pero esta vez se permitió permanecer así, con la frente apoyada en el hombro derecho de Spock y los brazos firmemente enredados en su cintura. Sintió la inspiración profunda contra su pecho y un nuevo estado de tensión generalizada, pero ni él se apartó, ni el otro intentó hacerle a un lado. Jim se relajó contra aquel cuerpo, siendo a medias consciente de sentarse de lado en la camilla sin soltar su agarre, perdido en ese olor tan característico y exótico que empezaba a asociar con el concepto de seguridad. Fue entonces cuando sintió los brazos que le rodeaban y la mano que se deslizaba con extrema lentitud entre el cabello de su nuca, en un movimiento hipnótico. Sabía que se estaba adormilando, agotado mental y físicamente, pero estaba demasiado cómodo como para pensar en moverse hasta su habitación, ni siquiera a una cama vecina. Necesitaba aquello, fuera lo que fuese —consuelo, tranquilidad, reafirmación—; había perdido a nueve personas en aquella base, lo que sumado la muerte de sus centenares de habitantes, lo convertía en algo casi imposible de digerir. Personas irremplazables. Personas que no regresarían con sus seres queridos.

En el límite entre vigilia y sueño, Jim sintió que le reacomodaban para tumbarle, pero la familiar presencia no se alejó, sino que le rodeó dándole el último empujón que necesitaba para caer profundamente dormido.

 **OooO**

McCoy se levantó como todas las mañanas, malhumorado. Se preparó para un día más de situaciones caóticas dentro de la Enterprise, que acabarían colapsando el departamento médico. No es que todos los días la nave sufriera una crisis seria pero, echando cuentas, salía de media una situación de vida o muerte por semana. Sabía que enrolarse en la Flota Estelar no iba a ser un paseo de rosas, sin embargo no imaginaba que acabaría de oficial médico en la nave de investigación más problemática de todas las existentes. Había tenido que hallar remedio a más toxinas y enfermedades desconocidas de lo que querría recordar, por no hablar de operaciones en situación límite y, cómo no, cuidar del idiota suicida que tenían por capitán. James Kirk era un maldito imán para los problemas, sobre todo los que implicaban serios perjuicios para su salud y ya estaría muerto si no fuera por el duende con complejo de niñera.

Salió de su camarote y comprobó que aún no habían encendido las luces. Echó un ojo a su reloj de muñeca, faltaba más de media hora, mejor así, podría desayunar sin demasiada animación en el comedor e ir a ocuparse rápidamente de su trabajo.

Lo primero extraño que notó nada más entrar en la enfermería fue el biombo. Frunció el ceño. Él no había dejado puesto ningún biombo, mucho menos para darle privacidad al orejas puntiagudas que supuestamente ocupaba aquella cama. Iba enfilado a ver qué demonios pasaba, cuando la enfermera Chapel le interceptó a medio camino.

—He sido yo, doctor —informó en un pequeño susurro—. No haga demasiado ruido, ¿de acuerdo?

McCoy asintió, molesto. Sabía que Christine sentía cierta debilidad por el vulcano, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que eso le diera privilegios sobre el resto de pacientes que pisaban sus dominios. Rodeó la pantalla blanca y quedó petrificado, atrapado entre las reacciones de gritar, caer al suelo, matar a alguien o palidecer, aunque lo último sí que lo hizo. Spock estaba echado sobre su costado izquierdo con un brazo por debajo de la almohada, sobre la que se apoyaba la cabeza rubia de Jim, y con el otro brazo envolviendo la cintura del joven capitán, cuerpos pegados por la estrechez de la cama, piernas enredadas, y ambos completa y plácidamente dormidos. La crisis nerviosa pasó y Leonard no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa, esos dos bobos conformaban una estampa adorable. La sonrisa se tornó maquiavélica. Fue hacia su despacho y cogió la cámara que usaba para documentar sus casos clínicos y, sin concesión a cualquier sentimiento de culpabilidad, hizo unas cuantas fotos.

—Doctor McCoy, no debería hacer eso —protestó Chapel, aunque parecía divertida con la situación.

—¿No? ¿Quizás si te doy una me guardarías el secreto? —ofreció el médico—. Eso sí, nadie más debe saberlo Christine, ya sabes la que se podría organizar en la nave ante tan jugoso chismorreo.

—Prometo no decírselo a nadie, Leonard, aprecio mucho al comandante y al capitán, ya lo sabes.

—Te mandaré una copia a la terminal de tu habitación, ya puedes guardarla bien.

—Por supuesto… tengo una duda, ¿para qué las necesitas?

—Oh, esos dos ya no volverán a escaquearse de ninguna de sus revisiones —sonrió él con auténtica perversidad.

 **OooO**

La luminosa luz blanca era un incordio y no le dejaba seguir dormido a gusto. Jim se removió y abrió los ojos con pereza. Un escalofrío le inmovilizó y le despertó a partes iguales, al encontrar el rostro dormido de Spock a milímetros del suyo. _Vaaaleeee_. Respiró hondo y obligó a su cuerpo a relajarse, aunque su mente funcionara a toda velocidad. Recordaba la conversación, el abrazo y luego nada; ¿se quedó dormido abrazado a su primer oficial? Movió un poco la cabeza, para poder examinar mejor su situación, y sintió que empezaba a hacer demasiado calor. ¡Estaba completamente enredado con el cuerpo del medio vulcano! Los ojos azules se fijaron entonces en el pálido rostro de Spock y las mariposas empezaron a hacer de las suyas en su estómago. Nunca le había visto dormir, seguro que nadie podía ostentar semejante privilegio, quizás Uhura, aunque algo le decía a Jim que no. Resultaba tan humano aún con toda su imponente presencia vulcana, la expresión tan relajada y la negligente manera en la que reposaba su cuerpo. Debía estar exhausto debido al envenenamiento porque, de lo contrario, se habría despertado antes que él y se habría escabullido para no enfrentarse a una situación por demás incómoda.

Las luces blancas anunciaban el inicio de un nuevo día. Su turno estaría a punto de comenzar, y si no se presentaban ni el capitán ni el primer oficial en el puente de mando la gente empezaría a preguntarse… cosas. Sus ojos detectaron un biombo ocultando la cama, ¿quién?

—Jim.

Descubrió la presencia de Bones, asomándose un poco y con una cara mezcla de irritación e hilaridad. Kirk sabía que él debía estar mostrándole la expresión de un niño cuando le cazan con la mano metida en el bote de galletas. McCoy le explicó por señas que podía seguir durmiendo, que ya había llamado al puente para avisar que estaban en la enfermería bajo su supervisión personal. _Gracias_ vocalizó Jim sin emitir sonido. Bones hizo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia, y volvió a marcharse.

Se relajó otra vez entre los brazos de Spock, dudando que semejante oportunidad pudiera repetirse. Le encantaba estar así, casi pudiendo fingir que aquello era normal entre ellos, dormir en el mismo espacio, compartir el calor y disfrutar de la presencia el uno del otro. No es que no quisiera hacer otras cosas con el hombre allí tumbado a su completa merced, pero no le parecía el momento para empezar a hacer tonterías. Sin embargo… sus ojos volaron hasta el liso cabello negro. Se mordió el labio. ¿Le despertaría? Siempre podría inventarse algo. Alzó muy despacio el brazo, aguantando la respiración, hasta que su mano pudo alcanzar los primeros mechones oscuros y deslizarse por ellos lo más sutilmente que pudo. Tocar estaba prohibido y eso lo hacía más excitante, aunque Spock le hubiera dado una especie de permiso para invadir su espacio personal, no creía que eso incluyera poder acariciarle. La caprichosa mano bajó por la línea de la sien, la mandíbula, el cuello, regresando a su posición original, en el pequeño hueco entre ambos cuerpos. Delicioso. Spock se removió un poco en su sueño. Jim esbozó una traviesa sonrisa, anticipando lo interesante que iba a resultar la expresión de su primer oficial al despertar. Los ojos oscuros se abrieron un poco nublados por el sueño, pero al instante se centraron en lo que tenían delante y el joven capitán pudo captar a la perfección la tormenta que estalló en ellos.

—Tranquilo, respira —musitó Jim dejando que una relajada sonrisa invadiera su rostro—. Parece que nos quedamos dormidos.

El medio vulcano se movió lo justo para examinar su entorno y terminar de ubicarse, muy parecido a lo que el propio Kirk había hecho hacía un momento.

—Tranquilo —insistió el rubio, sin cambiar su postura un ápice, no fuera a confundir más a su amigo—. Bones puso el biombo y ha informado que estamos en la enfermería para terminar de reponernos. No hay prisa.

El brazo que sostenía por la cintura a Jim se apartó y las piernas intentaron seguir el mismo camino, él asió la camiseta negra de Spock y evitó mirarle a los ojos para no provocarle y volar fuera de la biocama.

—Quédate.

 _Demonios_ , pensó Kirk, _tú dejaste que me durmiera, permitiste que me quedara en tu cama, me has abrazado durmiendo y ahora huyes, ¡maldita sea!_

Ese cabezota iba a volver a romperle el corazón, otra vez, y eso que Jim no se consideraba muy parecido a una quinceañera enamorada, pero el medio vulcano poseía una elegante forma de rechazarle que hacía más daño que cualquier ofensa verbal.

—No tienes por qué tocarme, pero no te vayas.

Spock terminó de incorporarse y se sentó con rigidez al borde de la cama, dando la espalda al humano.

—Necesito meditar.

—Acabas de despertar tras más de siete horas de sueño.

—No es la misma actividad, la meditación mantiene mi organismo equilibrado y ayuda a la supresión de emociones.

Jim estrujó la tela de sus pantalones, por no dar de tortas a Spock. Los dos estaban tranquilamente tumbados, sin complicaciones, pudiendo disfrutar de la mutua compañía, pero no, un vulcano respetable no permanece echado y compartiendo el mismo espacio con una persona que, por mucho que quiera negarlo, le atrae a nivel físico y mental. Estaba harto. Él siempre era el que respetaba los límites del medio vulcano, el que aceptaba sus costumbres, sus emociones o la carencia de las mismas, y a cambio solo obtenía un masoquista juego de retórica y extorsión emocional. Cegado por la más absoluta ira, agarró por los hombros a Spock y le tumbó de golpe con toda la fuerza que pudo desplegar para, de inmediato, besarle de la manera más salvaje y desesperada que recordaba en sus relativamente pocos años de vida. Se apartó respirando de forma entrecortada, grabando en su retina la expresión confusa de aquel pálido rostro teñido de una suave tonalidad verde.

—Suprime eso —gruñó Jim, antes de saltar de la camilla y abandonar la enfermería.

 **OooO**

McCoy vio como Jim salía de la enfermería, tan enojado que hubiera sido capaz de espantar a un escuadrón de klingons con solo mirarlos. Entrecerró los ojos. Podía notar como explotaba en su interior el conocido y exasperante sentimiento de sobreprotección por el joven capitán, algo así como si Kirk fuera un alocado hermano pequeño que debía ser resguardado de todo mal. Sabía que en cuestión de amores lo mejor era ver, oír y callar, dejar que aquellos dos lo manejaran a su extraña manera, pero a Leonard se le acababa la paciencia por momentos. Así que, con su mejor cara de «nací malhumorado», encaró al joven primer oficial que terminaba de ponerse su acostumbrada camiseta azul, de seguro facilitada por la siempre atenta Chapel.

—¿Y bien?

—No discierno la cuestión, doctor, si pudiera ser un poco más específico.

—Oh, perfecto, básicamente estoy deseando ver como utilizas esa irritante lógica tuya para explicarme a qué demonios estás jugando con mi mejor amigo, duende de sangre verde.

Había estatuas con más capacidad de expresión facial y corporal que el medio vulcano después de la pregunta-amenaza que le espetó el médico a bocajarro.

—Su conjetura es incorrecta, doctor McCoy.

—Yo creo que no —replicó al instante Leonard—. Sé que Jim siente algo por ti que ha sobrepasado los límites de la amistad o la fraternidad y, hasta ahora, me he dedicado a escucharle y observar la situación desde lejos porque eso es lo que hacen los buenos amigos, pero empieza a volverse un poquito insostenible para el muchacho. Jim es como un libro abierto, sus emociones se reflejan en su cara y en su actitud por mucho que intente ocultarlas, y el estrés al que le estás sometiendo con todo este juego del «ahora sí, pero después no» es cualquier cosa menos sano.

—No estoy jugando, doctor —le interrumpió Spock—. Le recuerdo que soy vulcano y mi especie no se guía por las emociones como los humanos.

—¡Y una mierda! Por mucho que reniegues de ello, en el fondo sabes perfectamente que eres sólo medio vulcano y que tu parte humana siempre estará ahí, amenazando esa perfecta compostura y la tremenda lógica de tu cerebro —espetó McCoy, fuera de sí—. Lo que pasa es que te aterra cometer un error, siempre caminando al borde del abismo de las emociones, tan asustado de hacer daño físico a los que te rodean que no ves el daño emocional que desencadenas.

Algo de toda aquella perorata parecía haber golpeado a Spock de alguna forma, su estoicismo se derrumbó de una manera sutil pero evidente, dejando allí sentado a un comandante demasiado joven y cargado de un aura triste.

—En el fondo no quería hacerte sentir mal, o no del todo —aflojó el médico—, es más una advertencia. He visto como se marchaba Jim y no estaba precisamente contento. Creo que pronto descubrirás lo… _difícil_ que puede ser cuando se cabrea y, lo digo por propia experiencia, es capaz de permanecer enfadado bastante tiempo si lo considera justificado.

—Ya he visto al capitán enojado en otras ocasiones —objetó con suavidad Spock.

—Sí, pero entonces no estaba enfadado contigo.

 **OooO**

Spock no entendió del todo las advertencias recibidas, aunque percibía detrás de las palabras el cariño y preocupación del doctor por el capitán y no una verdadera animadversión hacia su persona. Nada más abandonar la enfermería, se dirigió a su camarote. Necesitaba meditar, centrarse, analizar todas aquellas sensaciones confusas que asaltaban su cuerpo y su mente volviéndole inestable, contradictorio y peligroso.

Encendió el _assenoi_ y bajó las luces para facilitar la concentración. Se sentó encima de la cama, entrelazando las manos en una posición que ayudaba a la conexión y al flujo de pensamientos en su ida y venida. Cerró los ojos.

Comenzó por la expedición a la base estelar. Curiosidad. Preocupación. Miedo. Sí, sabía exactamente cada emoción que se adueñó de su cuerpo en el momento que aquella bestia se topó con su pequeño grupo científico. El temor ante el dolor y una posible muerte. La tristeza al ver morir a sus compañeros, la frustración al no poder hacer nada por ellos. Las analizó como quien disecciona un animal, clasificando cada aspecto de las emociones para luego desterrarlas de su organismo, purgándolo.

Su mente fluyó al despertar en la enfermería. Alivio y alegría. Gratitud por la nueva oportunidad concedida. Preocupación y miedo por el capitán ante la narración de McCoy. Irritación, una completa y absoluta irritación, la misma que surgía cada vez que el alocado Jim Kirk se lanzaba de cabeza y sin pensar en las misiones. Conocía el patrón, la cadena de emociones que seguían al concluir una misión llena de problemas y con riesgo de muerte para el capitán: enfado, miedo, ira, resignación, tranquilidad. Su mente lo archivó con relativa rapidez, familiarizada con el proceso.

Jim en la enfermería. La meditación cambió, más profunda. No solo emociones, sino también reacciones físicas a las mismas. Sonrisa, tranquilidad. Broma, humor. Abrazo… sorpresa, confusión. «…soy tu amigo, no tu novia», vergüenza… algo ininteligible. Oscuridad. Jim está pálido, ojeroso, ojos del azul del cielo terrestre pero sin su luz habitual; preocupación, necesidad de ayudarle. Debilidad física, frustración. Su risa…inclasificable. Elogio y confianza, Jim reacciona confundido y avergonzado; satisfacción, ¿por qué? Interactuar con Jim es satisfactorio, examinar su estado de ánimo también, propiciar a través de la interacción un estado de ánimo diferente, límpido, sin omisiones, contemplar al verdadero Jim, es extremadamente satisfactorio. Verse reflejado en aquellos ojos azules, percibir admiración, confianza y cariño; desencadena nerviosismo, alegría, confusión. Una mano que se alza y cae, frustración y anhelo. El contacto físico trae desorden, caos, desequilibrio; trae sosiego, calor, sueño.

Spock abrió los ojos antes de llegar al segundo despertar en la enfermería. Había alcanzado las cotas más profundas de meditación que conocía, pero no hallaba la serenidad de la lógica y no entendía por qué. No sabía qué hacer con Jim Kirk, la excepción a cada ley de su universo personal. Desencadenaba emociones que no conocía, imposibles de purgar sin deducir su esencia, su por qué. La lógica le impelía a llevar el curso de acción más razonable, preguntar a un humano que pudiera esclarecer la dinámica de sentimientos, pero una parte de sí mismo se mostraba inseguro al respecto, casi podría decir incómodo. Pospondría de momento la búsqueda de una solución, ahora debía acudir al puente de mando y hacerse cargo de sus obligaciones, pero antes se tomó unos instantes para el aseo personal y la muda por ropa limpia.

Algunos tripulantes le saludaron de camino al turbolift, él correspondió con ligeros gestos de cabeza. Percibía el desequilibrio de su mente, enmarañada incluso tras la meditación. Perder el control sobre sí mismo resultaba, cuando menos, inconveniente y en el peor de los casos peligroso. Las puertas se abrieron revelando la tranquila rutina del puente, cada persona ocupada en su terminal y centrados en su trabajo, quizá demasiado centrados.

—¡No, esto ya es demasiado! ¡¿Se creen que somos una nave de carga o qué?!

Jim Kirk entró en su campo de visión, procedente del puesto de comunicaciones de la teniente Uhura, con el rostro congestionado de pura ira.

—¡Nuestra misión consiste en explorar nuevas regiones del espacio, no transportar cosas! ¡Y quedan dos semanas para Navidad!

—¿Cuál es el inconveniente, capitán?

Kirk le miró apenas un instante antes de moverse para ocupar su silla y empezar a hablar.

—El problema, _comandante_ , es que la Flota Estelar ha programado nuestra ruta de retorno a la Tierra, haciendo escala en tres mundos para recoger personas, tecnología, material científico y suministros. Eso no es ni remotamente nuestro trabajo.

Todos los presentes habían reparado en el nimio y, no obstante, extraño detalle en las palabras del capitán; era la primera vez que trataba a Spock con semejante grado de formalidad desde que se convirtieran de forma oficial en amigos. El medio vulcano también era consciente, pero lo atribuyó al enojo de Kirk por las órdenes recibidas.

—Debemos seguir el curso de acción exigido por el Alto Mando.

—¿No me diga, _comandante_? —replicó Jim, no sin cierto sarcasmo—. Chekov, trace el rumbo al sistema de Regulus. Sulu, curvatura cuatro. Bueno, cumpliremos con nuestras obligaciones y luego disfrutaremos de unas merecidas vacaciones en la Tierra, mientras ponen a nuestra chica a punto para el verdadero viaje y no esta especie de paseo de pruebas.

—¿Sabe cuánto tiempo estaremos de permiso, capitán? —preguntó Uhura.

—No menos de un mes y, si todo va bien, no creo que más de tres. Les informaré en cuanto lo sepa, sé que la tripulación desea visitar sus hogares y la mayoría no están cerca de San Francisco, incluyendo el mío. Nos os perderéis las Navidades —sonrió Jim—. Dudas aclaradas, creo que iré a la sala de reuniones a terminar el informe de la última misión. El puente es suyo, _comandante_.

Spock asintió despacio, mientras veía desaparecer al capitán dentro del turbolift. Ocupó entonces el puesto científico y empezó a revisar las lecturas de los dos días anteriores, en busca de algo interesante, incluyendo las investigaciones sobre la criatura reptiliana que les atacó en Beta 24. El movimiento en el puente recuperó su pulso habitual, trabajo relajado salpicado de conversaciones esporádicas aquí y allá.

—Spock.

El medio vulcano giró levemente la cabeza. Uhura estaba parada junto a él con una expresión en el rostro… extraña, no alcanzaba a deducir si era enfado, preocupación o desconcierto. Quizás era eso que Jim le había explicado, que los seres humanos son capaces de sentir emociones mezcladas e, incluso, contradictorias, algo absolutamente ilógico desde cualquier punto de vista.

—¿Requieres algo, Nyota?

—Yo… sé que posiblemente es meterme donde no me llaman… y sé que a ti no te gusta mucho hablar este tipo de temas—. El idioma que utilizó era el vulcano y, aunque extrañado, Spock decidió proseguir el diálogo en el mismo lenguaje.

—Nyota, si no especificas no podré corroborar o confirmar tu aseveración.

—¿Sabes qué le pasa a Kirk?

—No comprendo el motivo de tu pregunta.

—Vamos, seguro que tú también te habrás dado cuenta que actúa extraño, no podía creérmelo cuando te ha llamado comandante, tres veces —explicó Uhura—. Le noto terriblemente tenso. Quizá sea por los compañeros que perdimos en la base; Kirk puede ser un poco obtuso a veces, pero tiene un corazón enorme y no poder proteger a su tripulación le afecta mucho más que a otros superiores de la Flota.

—Si su estado de ánimo es de tu interés, deberías preguntar directamente al capitán, no soy quien para inferir en los motivos que originan dicho estado —dijo Spock, devolviendo su mirada a la pantalla.

—Eres su amigo.

—El doctor McCoy es más cercano al capitán, si algo le preocupase lo compartiría con él no con mi persona.

Uhura permaneció en silencio, sin dejar de observarle en todo momento, como si buscase algo en particular en el primer oficial del Enterprise.

—Spock, quiero que recuerdes que, aunque nuestra interacción romántica haya concluido, sigo siendo tu amiga y puedes confiar en mí.

Las manos del medio vulcano quedaron inmóviles sobre los mandos, reflejando más de lo que su dueño sería capaz de expresar con su rostro.

—Gracias, Nyota.

Ella asintió y esbozó una ligera sonrisa antes de regresar a su puesto en comunicaciones. Spock agradeció la soledad y el poder concentrarse de nuevo en su universo de matemáticas y astrofísica.

El turno se desarrolló con normalidad, cuanto más adentro se encontrase la Enterprise de los límites de la Federación, más se reduciría la probabilidad de incidentes que pusieran en riesgo la nave y a su tripulación. Spock disfrutaba enfrentándose a lo desconocido, a nuevos retos para su inteligencia, pero reconocía que lo acontecido en la base estelar Beta 24 le había dejado más debilitado de lo que pensaba en principio, no podía exponerse tan pronto a las exigencias físicas de una misión de alto nivel de peligrosidad, mucho menos permitiría que el capitán se lanzara alegremente a una de esas expediciones suicidas.

Terminada su labor en el puente, Spock cedió el mando al señor Scott, que se había traído a la mitad de su equipo para revisar todo el sistema de computadoras aprovechando la relativa calma. El ingeniero jefe aún estaba un poco de los nervios por culpa del estropicio con el lagarto en la sala de transporte, y su particular manera de relajarse era poniendo a punto cada rincón de la nave.

Spock se dirigió al comedor al que solían acudir los oficiales, su cuerpo seguía clamando por comida que le ayudara en su proceso de curación. Recorrió con la vista las mesas, localizando a Kirk riendo a carcajadas en compañía de McCoy. Tomó la bandeja del replicador y fue al encuentro de sus dos amigos.

—¿Puedo acompañarles?

—Claro, comandante.

Leonard miró extrañado a Jim, un reflejo del ligero alzamiento de ceja de Spock.

—Así que ya sabes, Bones, no te metas con las chicas de la cubierta D, eso de compartir espacio físico con los de seguridad las debe estar contagiando algo de toda esa hostilidad.

—No soy yo el que va liándola por donde pasa —gruñó el médico—. ¿Alguna novedad en el puente, Spock?

—No, doctor, nada de relevancia en los escáneres, y el equipo de xenobiólogos aún está trabajando con el espécimen hallado en Beta 24.

—Me han dicho que Scott iba al puente en compañía de un ejército de sus chicos, pensé que se habría descompuesto alguno de esos cacharros infernales.

—El señor Scott ha expresado su deseo de revisar el equipo en previsión de posibles fallas.

—Jim, sigo pensando que lo de meter el lagarto en la nave sin avisar no fue buena idea, has dejado de los nervios a tu pobre ingeniero jefe.

—Ya se le pasará, es Scotty —sonrió Kirk, empezando a levantarse de la silla—. Bueno, yo tengo que irme a terminar más papeleo.

—¿Sería de su agrado una partida de ajedrez después de su turno de la tarde, capitán? —preguntó el medio vulcano.

—Cierto, perdí la apuesta y le debo unas cuantas partidas, comandante; le espero luego en la sala de recreo de la cubierta de camarotes —concedió Jim, sin perder su sonrisa.

—Ateniéndome a los precedentes, consideré que preferiría jugar la partida en su habitación—.

Las palabras de Spock funcionaron como un interruptor, toda la simpatía del rubio capitán se transformó en frialdad.

—Consideró mal. Sala de recreo cuatro, a las ocho.

El joven capitán recogió su bandeja y abandonó el comedor tras un breve «Hasta luego, Bones, y cuidado con las chicas». Spock se había quedado petrificado, incapaz de procesar semejante actitud en la persona de James Kirk; la frase se sintió casi como un golpe físico, igual que la ira mal reprimida en los ojos azules.

—Se lo advertí, señor Spock, cuando Jim se enfada puede resultar peor que un mal dolor de muelas. —Leonard le miraba con un poco de lástima—. Debería barajar la posibilidad de disculparse con él.

—No considero que haya nada acerca de mi comportamiento que requiera una disculpa.

El médico se llevó una mano a la cara, exasperado. Spock examinaba su reacción con curiosidad y un punto de molestia.

—¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Que voy a tener que soportar a un muchacho enrabietado por un lado y a un desorientado duende por otro, sois encantadores como amigos, sin duda.

—Doctor McCoy, ¿por qué le debo una disculpa al capitán? Si es tan obvio para su mente, explíquemelo.

—Ah, no, Spock, ese es el camino fácil y solo conduciría a repetir esta situación infinidad de veces, algo que no estoy dispuesto a tolerar, porque soy médico y no psicólogo; va a tener que descubrirlo por sí mismo, no será tan difícil para ese increíble cerebro con el que le ha dotado la naturaleza, ¿verdad? —sonrió Leonard, divertido con el leve fruncimiento de cejas que obtuvo en respuesta—. Y tómese la comida de una vez, no soy tan desalmado para dejarle aquí solo comiendo, y no, ni se le ocurra decirme que es ilógico. Voy a por un café.

Spock empezó a comer de forma sistemática los alimentos en su bandeja con McCoy sentado enfrente, bebiendo sin prisas su café. El silencio no era incómodo; ambos conscientes de la personalidad del otro, sabían que no hacía falta rellenar el espacio con charla vacía.

—Una pista —terminó por decir Leonard, cuando ambos dejaban sus bandejas en la zona de reciclaje—, deberías analizar con más detalle tus acciones entre el momento de despertar ayer en la enfermería y el instante que Jim salió hecho un energúmeno de la misma.

—¿Por qué me ayuda, doctor? El capitán es su mejor amigo —cuestionó Spock.

—Porque si dejo que las cosas sigan su curso natural, me temo que llegaremos a la Tierra y Jim seguirá de morros, eso, o yo os habré arrojado a los dos por una escotilla.

—Supongo que gracias.

McCoy hizo un gesto de la mano, quitándole importancia, y se marchó refunfuñando a su puesto en la enfermería. Spock regresó a su camarote y realizó otra sesión completa de meditación, o casi, su mente se bloqueaba en el momento de analizar el recuerdo de despertar junto a Jim en la camilla.

Abandonó su pose de meditación y se enfrentó a ello enfocándolo de manera diferente, considerándolo desde el punto de vista del capitán, estudiando su comportamiento y reacciones en lugar de las propias, pero tampoco sirvió de mucho. Spock le había explicado a Jim cómo funcionaba el metabolismo vulcano, todo acerca de la proximidad física, el complejo proceso de controlar las emociones en pro de una mente equilibrada, y habían acordado cuestionarse mutuamente si se producía algún malentendido. No entendía por qué Jim estaba enfadado, era ilógico y, reconoció para sí mismo, bastante incómodo; más cuando recordaba aquel beso cargado de rabia y las secas palabras que le siguieron, «suprime eso».

Su reloj interno le advirtió que ya era hora de acudir al salón de recreo para la usual partida de ajedrez. Guardó todas sus preguntas y las emociones asociadas a las mismas en un rincón de su mente, ya seguiría más tarde analizándolas.

Los pasillos empezaban a mostrar el ritmo relajado previo a la cena, empezaba el turno de noche aunque las luces se mantuvieran encendidas todavía unas horas. La mayoría de la tripulación abarrotaría los comedores, mientras que la sala de descanso se encontraba casi vacía. Localizó una mesa con ajedrez y empezó a colocar las piezas en sus posiciones de inicio, una forma de distraer la mente de la espera.

—Lamento la tardanza.

Un borrón amarillo pasó por el lado de Spock y tomó asiento al otro lado de la mesa, Kirk portando una de esas manzanas que tanto le gustaban. El medio vulcano sabía que siempre que oliera una de aquellas frutas en el futuro, la asociaría de inmediato con el rubio capitán.

—Casi he tenido que patear a Scotty fuera del puente para obligarle a descansar, a veces se pasa con ese entusiasmo suyo por nuestra querida chica.

—Su profesionalidad es elogiable —dijo Spock.

—Ja, es puro vicio, se moriría si no pudiera meterle mano a los motores.

El primer oficial se limitó a alzar una ceja, como siempre hacía ante los comentarios floridos e ilógicos de Kirk. La serenidad llegó al comprobar que la rutina de intercambiar comentarios al principio del juego no había cambiado.

—Bueno, centrémonos en la partida —decidió Jim, haciendo el primer movimiento.

Aunque la tranquilidad pronto se trocó en preocupación. La partida se desarrollaba igual que de costumbre, pero el rubio no volvió a abrir la boca para empezar a desgranar los pormenores del día o narrar alguna anécdota o protestar por las órdenes del Alto Mando. Nada. Se limitó a devorar la manzana, absolutamente concentrado en el tablero tridimensional.

—¿Jim?

Los ojos azules por fin se alzaron y le miraron.

—¿Sí, comandante?

Y Spock se quedó sin habla. ¿Qué pretendía exactamente cuándo interpeló al capitán? Una sensación desconocida se asentó en su interior, pesada en su intensidad pero ligera, casi como un aleteo, en cómo se percibía. Algo extraño le estaba sucediendo y no comprendía el qué.

—Si necesita mi colaboración respecto a los planes de ruta, hágamelo saber.

—Por supuesto, pero Chekov se defiende bien, ya nos movemos dentro de los límites del espacio de la Federación.

Silencio de nuevo. Movimiento de piezas. ¿Cómo hacían los humanos para iniciar conversaciones con tanta facilidad? Spock no encontraba una materia apropiada; si tocaba el tema del trabajo en la nave, Kirk haría como antes y contestaría rápida y tajantemente, si intentaba algo más personal no era capaz de conjeturar la posible respuesta del capitán. Quizá sí debería disculparse, aunque solo fuera por la falta de otras opciones más viables. Y esa incómoda y desconocida sensación…

Spock ganó la partida, como tantas otras veces.

—Ha sido entretenido. Ahora, si me disculpa, comandante, he quedado para cenar.

Dicho y hecho. Kirk se levantó y salió de la sala de descanso sin pronunciar una palabra más. Spock permaneció inmóvil, mirando sin ver el tablero tridimensional, su cabeza llena de preguntas para las que no sabía cómo buscar la respuesta.

 **OooO**

 **N. de A**.: ¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Prometo no mantener la tensión sexual no resuelta durante mucho más tiempo, resultaría insostenible para los pobres personajes. XD


	11. Capítulo Diez

**Capítulo 10**

 **N. de A. :** Siento el retraso. Como ya he explicado a aquellos que me han mandado mensajes, mi ordenador se estropeó y perdí la última parte del fic, me ha tocado estar redactándolo de nuevo, con el problema de que estoy liada con mi preparación de oposiciones y el trabajo. He decidido actualizar con lo que llevo escrito desde Septiembre, cuando tuvo lugar la catástrofe, pero no creo que pueda subir nada más hasta Julio, cuando acabo con el infierno del examen.

Espero que disfrutéis y gracias por seguir por aquí, aún cuando soy un impresentable desastre como autora. :)

 **OooO**

Los días que siguieron a la partida de ajedrez no fueron diferentes. Kirk parecía el mismo de siempre, solo actuaba extraño en torno a su primer oficial, tratándolo con cortesía pero sin todo el derroche de amistad y compañerismo que ya eran habituales entre ellos. La tripulación estaba acostumbrada a las puntuales discusiones entre los líderes de la nave, lo extraño era ver al capitán el enfadado en lugar de a su primer oficial. Los rumores empezaron a circular por los pasillos, sobre todo conjeturando el posible motivo de la disputa y, cómo no, cada vez resultaban más descabellados.

Spock terminaba de prepararse en su camarote, poco antes de empezar su turno de la mañana, cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Abrió y arqueó las cejas, curioso.

—Nyota, ¿requieres algo?

—Sí, hablar, ¿puedo pasar?

El medio vulcano asintió y se hizo a un lado, permitiendo a la teniente acceder a la habitación.

—Ya había olvidado el calor que puede llegar a hacer aquí dentro —sonrió Uhura, abanicándose con la mano.

—¿Puedo preguntar el motivo que requiera una conversación privada antes de empezar nuestro turno en el puente? —inquirió Spock, cruzando las manos a su espalda.

—Sí, ¿qué te ha pasado con el idiota de Kirk?

Fue fácil percibir la tensión en el cuerpo de Spock.

—No entiendo el objeto de la pregunta.

—Es fácil, necesito saber si debo tomar medidas violentas hacia él o no —informó ella—. Eres mi amigo, Spock, si ese retrasado no tiene una razón fidedigna para comportarse de la manera tan desagradable que lo está haciendo, entonces tendré que patearle el culo.

—Nyota…

—Sí, ya lo sé, mi actitud es ilógica y no debería meterme en medio de esa amistad tan extraña que tenéis Kirk y tú, pero no me gusta verte triste.

El medio vulcano no pudo evitar que se filtrara un punto de sorpresa en su rostro. ¿Él estaba triste?

—Te conozco, antes que tu novia fui tu alumna y tu amiga, aún sigo siendo lo segundo, y he aprendido a leer muy bien entre líneas. ¿Qué pasa con Kirk? Puedes contármelo, de verdad.

—Hace unos días cometí un error que molestó al capitán. No es necesario que acometas actos de índole violenta contra él —expuso Spock.

—¿Error? ¿Qué clase de error?

—No poseo esa información.

—Espera, no lo entiendo, ¿cómo puedes decir que cometiste un error y no saber cuál es?

—El capitán dio muestras de su enfado hacia mi persona en el comedor delante del doctor McCoy, él fue quién procedió a informarme sobre la existencia de la incorrección que cometí y que desencadenó el presente estado de ánimo del capitán —explicó el medio vulcano—. He cavilado mucho sobre ello, pero no he llegado a una conclusión satisfactoria al respecto.

—¿McCoy no te aclaró el problema? —insistió Uhura.

—No, dijo que lo apropiado es que lo averiguase por mí mismo.

—¿Sabes? Voy a ignorar tu recomendación de evitar actos violentos y arrojaré a Kirk y McCoy por la escotilla más cercana —gruñó la teniente, lo que le ganó un expresivo alzamiento de cejas—. Son dos rematados idiotas, pedirle a un vulcano que trabaje en una hipótesis partiendo de supuestos emocionales es como pedirle a un humano que ensamble un motor de curvatura sin usar los ojos.

El familiar cosquilleo de curiosidad es lo que animó a Spock a seguir la conversación. ¿Partir de supuestos emocionales? Sinceramente, no se le había ocurrido.

—Nyota, ¿qué supuestos emocionales son a los que haces referencia?

—Recuerda, actos que son naturales y lógicos desde tu punto de vista, pueden ser interpretados de otra forma por un humano, normalmente de manera ofensiva. Creo que perdí la cuenta de las veces que alguno de tus alumnos puso reclamaciones en la dirección de la Academia, bajo el único cargo de «humillación pública». Por no hablar de los malentendidos entre nosotros, ¿o tengo que recordarte el numerito del volcán?

—Sugieres que he dicho o hecho algo racional que pudo ser considerado como un tipo de desprecio.

—Me temo que sí, esa puede ser la respuesta que buscabas, tus _hechos racionales_ carecen de sentido en demasiadas ocasiones para nosotros, los humanos.

Spock cruzó los brazos, su inconsciente gesto de preocupación. Ahora comprendía. Sin pretenderlo había ofendido a Jim, lo cual era un grave error, porque Jim era una persona a la que afectaban profundamente los pensamientos, actos y emociones de aquellos en los que confiaba. Conclusión: había hecho daño a Jim.

—Solo discúlpate y que te explique porque se ha enfadado tanto, si aún así se empeña en proseguir con esa actitud tan inmadura, te prometo que cumplo lo de la escotilla —le dijo Uhura, con una bonita sonrisa de ánimo que chocaba con sus palabras.

—Agradezco que hayas venido a hablar conmigo, Nyota, me has ayudado en gran medida a desentrañar el enigma —dijo él, en un tono suave, casi cariñoso.

—De nada, para eso están los amigos. La próxima vez pide ayuda, no me obligues a perseguirte por la nave para que hables —replicó ella—. Ahora, deberíamos acudir al puente para empezar nuestro turno, o nuestro querido capitán empezará a protestar.

Abandonaron juntos el camarote de Spock, conversando sobre los últimos estudios de xenolingüística en los que se había embarcado Uhura en sus ratos libres. Así llegaron al puente, con Uhura riendo al salir del turbolift por un mal chiste creado por Spock sin pretenderlo, acerca de cierto dialecto klingon y su parecido con los ruidos emitidos por una suerte de pollo tellarita. Cuando Sulu preguntó el motivo de la diversión, Uhura intentó explicárselo con escasos resultados.

—Muy bien, vamos a centrarnos en el trabajo —llamó Kirk al orden, con una voz más seca de lo normal, a la que Uhura respondió un rictus de suficiencia—. Señor Sulu, prepare la nave para ponernos en órbita junto a Deneva.

—Sí, señor.

—Scotty —llamó Kirk, pulsando el intercomunicador de la silla de capitán—, ¿preparados en la sala del transportador?

—Sí, capitán, cuando nos pase las coordenadas empezaremos a subir la carga y a bajar el equipo médico.

—¿Uhura?

—El gobierno denevano nos da las gracias y envía las coordenadas de transporte.

Durante unas cuatro horas todo el trabajo se centró en el intercambio con Deneva, nada más terminar el Enterprise siguió su camino hacia la base estelar donde se requerían parte de los equipos obtenidos en el planeta.

—¿Tiempo de llegada?

—Cinco días, capitán Kurk —entonó Checov.

—Bueno, parece que llevamos un buen ritmo —Kirk se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a su primer oficial—. Comandante, turnos cortos para toda la tripulación. Nos vamos a mover por una zona tranquila, no hace falta que nadie se agote tontamente.

—Sí, capitán.

Fue a partir de ese momento cuando Spock se percató que aquel iba a ser un día extraño porque, nada más terminar su turno, intentó localizar al capitán para mantener esa conversación que tan necesaria resultaba y acabó por concluir que Jim le evitaba adrede, constantemente ocupado en los puntos más diversos de la nave y con asuntos que realmente no eran de su inmediata incumbencia. Decidido a mantener un diálogo serio con el capitán, decidió utilizar el último recurso lógico, le envió un aviso a su terminal para recordarle la usual partida de ajedrez; sabía que Jim no tendría más remedio que comparecer, obligado por la apuesta y su sentido del honor.

Le esperó delante del tablero tridimensional, en la sala de descanso donde se habían encontrado durante la última semana. Jim apareció, como era de esperar, y ocupó su sitio, más arisco y silencioso que las tardes precedentes, si es que eso era posible.

—¿Se encuentra bien, capitán? —Spock no pudo evitar la pregunta, al percibir la tensión en el cuerpo de su amigo.

—Sí, solo juguemos la maldita partida, tengo cosas que hacer.

Spock era vulcano, medio vulcano para ser exactos, pero también sabía tomar iniciativas fuera de toda lógica cuando la ocasión así lo requería, sencillamente lo ilógico se convertía en lo más lógico; en relación a lo cual, se dejó ganar por Jim, solo necesitó un pequeño error, que bien pudo ser tomado por descuido en medio del caos que el joven capitán solía organizar sobre el tablero.

La partida llegó a su fin con la victoria de Kirk. Fue extraño. Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Jim, iluminando hasta el último rincón y colmando sus ojos, revelando satisfacción y alegría. Luz, pura luz. De repente, su expresión se congeló, tosió con disimulo y la luz murió junto a la sonrisa, recobrando su actitud distante.

—Buen juego, comandante, le veo mañana a la misma hora.

—Jim.

Kirk se había levantado con intención de marcharse, literalmente huir, pero el cuerpo de su primer oficial se interpuso en su camino, a una velocidad tal que casi choca contra él. Retrocedió un paso, evitando el contacto. Spock frunció el ceño.

—¿Ocurre algo, comandante?

—No lo entiendo.

—¿Eh? —Jim parpadeó confuso.

—Desde hace seis días, veinte horas, dieciséis minutos y veintitrés segundos, está mostrando hacia mi presencia una actitud que no se corresponde con la habitual, el doctor McCoy y Uhura concuerdan en que se debe a un error por mi parte que requiere de una disculpa para ser subsanado.

—¿Y _ellos_ le han explicado ese supuesto error? —preguntó Jim, cruzando los brazos y recuperando su frialdad.

—No, solo han señalado el hecho de su existencia, y he intentado averiguar su naturaleza para poder disculparme apropiadamente —respondió Spock, todo compostura de puertas afuera—. Tentativa que, debo reconocer, ha fracasado de manera irrefutable, aunque conversar con la teniente Uhura me ha ofrecido una nueva perspectiva.

—Lo imagino —gruñó Jim.

—Ve, eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero, mis palabras son lógicas desde un puto de vista objetivo como el mío; sin embargo, mi última frase sólo ha conseguido enojarle más. —Spock tomó aire, buscando una calma inaccesible para él—. Resulta altamente insatisfactorio trabajar desde supuestos emocionales que, he de reconocer, son muy confusos.

—Resumiendo, no sabes qué has hecho mal con exactitud pero, aún así, quieres disculparte.

—Sí, es correcto. Nyota me animó a hacerlo, aunque sea ilógico a mi parecer.

—¿Por qué entonces disculparse, si tan absurdo lo considera, comandante? —Jim apoyó sus manos sobre las caderas, en una pose desafiante.

—Encuentro insatisfactorio el cambio producido en nuestra interacción.

—¿En qué sentido?

La mente del medio vulcano se convirtió en un hervidero de ideas y sensaciones, y algo de esa confusión debió reflejarse en su rostro, porque Jim aflojó un poco su postura cruel y desalmada.

—Spock… —Esta vez no intentó reprimir la sonrisa, al descubrir ese destello en los ojos negros de su primer oficial cuando escuchó su nombre—. Spock, entiendo que tu conocimiento y manejo de las emociones es limitado, básicamente niegas esa parte de ti mismo con tanta intensidad que, cuando las cosas se salen de los patrones establecidos, eres incapaz de comprender lo que ocurre. Será mejor que nos traslademos a tu habitación.

—¿Puedo preguntar el motivo del cambio de ubicación?

—No creo que te apetezca mantener una conversación sobre emociones al alcance del oído de nuestra chismosa tripulación, y un entorno familiar te ayudará a no perder la compostura e intentar estrangularme.

Spock precedió a Jim en el camino hacia los camarotes, aunque le dejó pasar el primero a la calurosa estancia. El vulcano encendió las luces y bajó un poco la temperatura, procurando hacer más confortable el ambiente a su invitado.

—Gracias —dijo Jim, reparando en su gesto—. Bueno, quizá te parezca un poco extraño pero espero confíes en mí lo suficiente como para seguirme la corriente; quiero que me contestes a un par de preguntas, de manera sincera y sin perderte en disquisiciones científicas dentro de ese privilegiado cerebro que posees.

—Por supuesto, Jim, ¿qué necesitas saber? —Spock se posicionó frente al capitán, no demasiado cerca, con las manos cruzadas a su espalda en una postura relajada.

—Tu madre era humana, ¿cierto?

—Sí, pero eso ya lo sabías Jim.

—Tú haz lo que te pido, solo responde —insistió el capitán—. Bien, ella era humana y la querías.

—Sí, es lógico, era mi madre.

—¿Solo la querías por eso? ¿Por un mero hecho biológico?

—No… —Spock frunció las cejas, concentrado.

—La querías por quien era, por cómo te hacía sentir cuando estabas con ella… seguro que te encantaba su sonrisa, en un planeta donde nadie sonríe debía ser chocante.

—Siempre que algo negativo sucedía, ella lo descubría como si tuviera algún don parecido a la telepatía vulcana… me abrazaba y el problema se transformaba en algo menos… insatisfactorio. Mi padre se lo recriminaba a veces, pocas veces.

—Los vulcanos tenéis emociones, pero las suprimís, ¿por qué?

—Nuestra naturaleza es como la de nuestros parientes romulanos, tiende a la violencia, pero en lugar de canalizarla y convertirnos en un pueblo guerrero y conquistador como ellos, nosotros optamos por la serenidad de la lógica y la supresión de emociones; ambas son soluciones válidas a un mismo problema, la autoaniquilación —explicó Spock, con esa cadencia de profesor durante una clase.

—Entonces, ¿suprimes tus emociones porque temes convertirte en una especie de bestia descontrolada?

—Es una forma decididamente tosca de describirlo, pero sí, si no organizara mis emociones a través de la meditación y las filtrase, podría llegar a agredir a alguien, como tú mismo pudiste comprobar hace algo más de un año, así como de forma más reciente la teniente Uhura.

—Lo que no significa que seas como una pared de ladrillos y no sientas absolutamente nada —sonrió Jim.

—No, los vulcanos nunca hemos negado la existencia de nuestros sentimientos, aunque los hay que optan por completar la disciplina de Kolinarh y purgar toda emoción. En nuestra raza las emociones están, se podría decir, «domesticadas», no permitimos que fluyan con libertad por nuestro organismo, así la razón se sobrepone a los instintos.

—Dijiste que encontrabas insatisfactorio mi cambio de comportamiento, ¿en qué sentido? Me gustaría mucho que intentaras ponerle nombre a la emoción, bastaría con eso para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

—Jim, no sabes lo que estás pidiendo —objetó Spock.

—Sé que estamos solos, que soy tu amigo y que lo que pido es una pequeña muestra de arrepentimiento, puede que hasta te sorprenda el resultado.

—¿Me explicarás exactamente cuál fue el error que cometí para enojarte?

—En cuanto contestes a mi pregunta.

Spock respiró hondo y dejó caer parcialmente sus escudos mentales, permitiendo que las emociones entraran en su sistema, como una droga, como un veneno, no del todo ansiado, no del todo desagradable.

—Tristeza. —La palabra escapó de sus labios rápida y calladamente, como si fuera algo censurable—. Sentí tristeza y preocupación. Es un poco confuso. Nunca me habías rehuido de esa forma, como si mi presencia fuera algo repulsivo, y no saber cómo solventarlo era… estresante.

—Gracias —dijo Jim, acortando un poco la distancia con respecto al vulcano—. Me enfadé la mañana que despertamos en la enfermería, porque te alejaste de mí como si estar tumbado en el mismo espacio vital que yo fuera la cosa más horrible que podría haberte pasado. Es la misma sensación que tú mismo describías hace un instante. Sé que es tonto e ilógico, pero me sentó fatal.

—No me retiré por ese motivo, Jim, compartir el mismo espacio que tú no es una experiencia desagradable. Mis patrones de proximidad física contigo a menudo exceden las costumbres vulcanas.

—¿Ah? —cuestionó un anonadado Kirk.

—Te informé que necesitaba meditación y era verdad, sin ella mis escudos mentales se resienten y, no solo soy incapaz de controlar mis emociones, sino que podría haber percibido las tuyas y tus pensamientos por accidente, algo así se considera indigno en la sociedad vulcana tanto como en la humana, porque violaría tu privacidad. Creo haberlo explicado con anterioridad. Sin embargo, si hubiera completado mi ciclo de meditación, no habría insistido con tanta firmeza en alejarme de tu presencia; preocupado por el posible perjuicio que podía generar una falta de control por mi parte, en ningún momento reparé en el daño emocional que ello te ocasionaba.

Un furioso rojo se extendió por toda la cara y las orejas del rubio capitán, acompañado de una expresión de pura perplejidad. Spock lo observó con positiva fascinación, siempre encontraba agradable ese tipo de reacción física en Jim.

—Oh, Dios, soy el ser más ridículo del Cuadrante Alpha. Debo aprender a interpretar mejor lo que dices y cómo lo dices —se autoregañó Kirk, llevándose una mano a la cara de pura vergüenza—. Lo siento, metí la pata, no debí ser tan obtuso. Lo siento, de verdad, que lo siento. Al final me he comportado como el resto de imbéciles prejuiciosos que te hicieron la vida imposible y…

—Jim. —Spock le agarró por la muñeca y le obligó a mostrar el rostro, una pequeña ola de emociones le llegó a través del punto de contacto antes de poder alzar los escudos: inquietud, vergüenza y algo casi irreconocible pero que quemaba, era la única forma que encontró para describirlo. A esas emociones le siguieron otras, pero ya reflejadas en su cara y eran más difíciles de interpretar para Spock, aunque el miedo sobresalía por encima de todas.

—Jim, ¿por qué tienes miedo? ¿No confías en mí?

—Confío en ti, tanto como tú declaraste hacerlo en mí. No, no tengo miedo de ti, Spock, es otra cosa.

—Explícamelo, no sería aconsejable un nuevo malentendido entre ambos recién resuelto el anterior.

—No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo —parafraseó Jim, con un punto de pánico en la voz a pesar del tono bromista.

—Por favor, Jim.

—No.

Intentó retroceder, pero la mano de Spock le atenazaba la muñeca con mayor eficiencia que unas esposas. Empezó a sentirse acorralado y nervioso, y se preguntó en qué momento cambiaron las tornas entre ambos.

—Jim.

Kirk evitó mirar a la cara al vulcano, intentando encontrar una vía de escape, aunque era complicado concentrarse cuando tu mente solo es capaz de registrar la proximidad entre ambos cuerpos, el tacto en su muñeca y las inflexiones en aquella voz tan condenadamente sexy. _No, mal Jim, ¡céntrate!_ Sin embargo, su maravilloso cerebro decidió desconectarse en el momento que la mano libre de su primer oficial le acarició el cabello, la línea del rostro y terminó sujetándole por la barbilla; un recorrido tan similar al que él mismo siguió sobre Spock aquella fatídica mañana, que le arrancó un escalofrío. Ejerciendo apenas un poco de fuerza, el vulcano le obligó a mirarle. Demasiado cerca. Podía sentir el efecto burbuja, cuando todo desaparece y el mundo se reduce a la persona frente a ti, aunque nunca había experimentado un caso tan grave que le dejara incapacitado física y mentalmente, debía comentárselo a Bones.

—Jim.

—No me hagas esto.

—¿El qué, Jim? —Spock estaba fascinado por el rostro del hombre frente a él, por expresiones en él desconocidas, por el tono de voz ligeramente ahogado, por el calor de la piel.

—Lo mismo que en la enfermería.

—¿Alejarme?

—Sí.

—Necesitaba meditación.

—Una parte de ti necesitaba meditación, la otra estaba huyendo.

A pesar del miedo, los ojos azules mostraban desafío, ira, esa energía interna que hacía resplandecer a Kirk y que ahora estaba por completo centrada en él, ahogándole en su intensidad.

—Eso es ilógico —objetó Spock.

—No, pero esto sí lo es.

Jim agarró al vulcano por la nuca e hizo desaparecer la casi inexistente distancia entre ambos, presionando sus labios contra los contrarios, realmente sin tener ningún objetivo en mente excepto acabar con la crispante situación. No esperaba el brazo que le rodeó por la cintura, atrayéndole, la mano deslizándose desde la muñeca hasta entrelazar sus dedos, liberando una descarga de fuego directa a su estómago, que solo se vio superada en intensidad cuando una boca atrapó la suya, enredándose, robándole el aliento.

Cuando la falta de oxígeno se volvió insostenible, se apartaron un poco, respirando de forma entrecortada. Spock decidió que, sí, le gustaba lo que percibía: la piel sonrojada, los brillantes ojos azules dilatados por la excitación, también el calor que transmitía el cuerpo atrapado entre sus brazos, el olor… Hundió la nariz en el desordenado cabello rubio, abandonado a la sensación, nueva y familiar a la vez.

—Spock… dios, voy a odiarme por esto… Spock, espera, ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo?

No, no lo sabía. Algo volvió a conectar en su interior y Spock fue capaz de razonar. Jim le vio abrir los ojos en un gesto de pura sorpresa, que le arrancó una pequeña sonrisa no del todo alegre.

—Puedes soltarme, no me enfadaré si lo haces —intentó Kirk, consciente de lo terriblemente confusa que resultaba la situación para alguien no acostumbrado a lidiar con emociones. Entonces, ¿cómo acabó enrollado con Uhura?

El vulcano siguió la sugerencia, aunque su mano regresó al punto de partida en la muñeca del joven rubio. Necesitaba demostrarle a Jim que no quería apartarle, a pesar de lo irracional que pudiera ser el impulso; sin embargo, fue una idea que se demostró acertada cuando Jim reparó en el gesto y su sonrisa se volvió luminosa, sincera, de esa forma tan particular que conseguía contagiar a sus ojos y tornarlos aún más azules de lo normal.

—Bueno, ahora solo espero que no pidas el traslado de nave después de esto —bromeó Kirk, tras intentar de manera infructuosa aclarar su garganta—. Eh, creo que lo debería preguntar, o disculparme, pero no sé exactamente cómo. ¿Estás bien?

—Ha sido una experiencia, hum, fascinante.

Jim soltó una carcajada un tanto histérica. Spock alzó una ceja, su típico gesto de extrañeza.

—Perdona, esto es un poco… digamos que cuando te pedí que habláramos, bueno, no pensé que acabaríamos así.

—No lo comprendo, Jim.

—Yo aun menos. Nunca imaginé que tú correspondieras… mi beso —se encogió de hombros, como si eso pudiera disimular el sonrojo que se negaba a abandonar su cara.

—Fue agradable —reconoció Spock, suavizando su expresión—, aunque inesperado y confuso.

—¿Repetible? —cuestionó el rubio, de la misma forma que un niño preguntaría por un segundo caramelo; aunque se quedó con la boca abierta nada más ver la pequeña sonrisa, apenas esbozada, que se adueño de los labios que deseaba volver a besar.

—¿Está solicitando un nuevo contacto físico, capitán?

—Ah, Spock, insisto en que hay que revisar esa particular forma tuya de usar el idioma, pero no hoy, al menos.

La primera vez había sido repentina, sin premeditación. Ahora que sabía lo que hacía, Jim se tomó su tiempo para aproximarse y tocar. Alzó su mano libre al rostro de Spock, acariciando la línea de su mejilla, mandíbula, cuello, subiendo hasta la nuca donde deslizó los dedos por el liso pelo negro. Le vio cerrar los ojos, tenso.

—Detenme si algo resulta molesto —le dijo.

—No es una experiencia desagradable, es nueva, diferente e intensa, requiere de análisis y asimilación —explicó Spock, abriendo de nuevo los párpados, revelando una oscuridad cargada de algo que hizo estremecer a Jim de pies a cabeza—. Si mi control resulta insuficiente, te lo haré saber de inmediato.

—Sería mejor si nos detuviésemos aquí, podemos ir despacio hasta que te familiarices con las sensaciones —propuso Jim, preocupado. Lo último que quería es que Spock perdiera el control, se asustara de sí mismo y se negara a mantener contacto con la raza humana para el resto de su larga vida vulcana. Otra vez surgía la misma duda, ¿cómo fue su relación con Uhura?

—Es una sugerencia muy acertada, Jim, aunque ¿me permitirías probar algo antes de concluir nuestro intercambio?

—Uh, claro, lo que quieras.

Spock sostuvo a Jim por la muñeca, dejando la palma de su mano vertical, e hizo algo que ahora sabía le pedía el cuerpo desde que viera al rubio ataviado con la indumentaria del _Van-Kal t'Telan_ , extendió su propia mano, usando los dedos índice y anular para acariciar un instante los de Jim. Fue como prender una cerilla, algo intenso y vivo, que Jim también debió sentir por la forma en que miró su mano después del contacto. Ahora cobraban sentido tantas cosas: la necesidad de protegerle, de permanecer a su lado, de acaparar su atención frente al resto de seres y la insatisfacción sin nombre cuando no lo conseguía, la perdida de concentración y control, el anhelo…

 _Suficiente_ , fue el pensamiento de Spock, liberando su agarre. No obstante, Jim mantuvo su mano con la palma hacia él, quería repetirlo pero no lo exigía. Solo una vez más y le explicaría el significado. Recorrió la palma de la mano, desde la muñeca hacia arriba, hasta volver a conectar sus dedos en una sutil pero abrasadora caricia. Luego retrocedió un paso, entrelazó sus manos a la espalda y evitó mirar a Jim, luchando contra la necesidad de seguir tocándole.

—Es la forma en que mi gente se besa.

—Spock.

Alzó los ojos en respuesta al llamado, a una voz trastornada por pura emoción.

—Si así es como se siente un beso, no puedo esperar a saber cómo se sentirá todo lo demás.

Spock respiró hondo. Por primera vez en su vida dejó de ver el Pon Farr como algo inquietante.

 **OooO**

La semana siguiente fue extraña para la tripulación del Enterprise. Resultaba evidente que su capitán y su primer oficial habían solucionado la discusión o problema que hubiera entre ambos, lo que en teoría hacía que todo volviera a la normalidad, pero no fue así. James Kirk parecía más hiperactivo y radiante que de costumbre, haciendo gala de unos niveles de felicidad casi insanos, que llevó a la parte femenina de los habitantes de la nave a una única conclusión: el capitán estaba enamorado y era correspondido, lo que explicaría su actitud, porque era eso o una infección alienígena de origen desconocido.

McCoy, como buen amigo y médico, no tardó en agarrar de una oreja al energético rubio y arrastrarlo a la enfermería para una revisión completa.

—Bones, que te digo que no me pasa nada, estoy sanísimo —protestó por centésima vez el capitán.

—Deja que lo dude.

—¿Por qué crees que estoy enfermo?

—Más que enfermo, yo diría drogado, así que con tus precedentes de reacciones extrañas a enfermedades extraterrestres, prefiero eliminar posibilidades de carácter mortal, si no te importa —replicó secamente McCoy.

—¿Drogado? ¿Te importaría ser más claro?

—En resumen, estás demasiado feliz, resplandeces tanto que algunos ya nos planteamos usar gafas protectoras, y ni siquiera te pusiste a maldecir en mitad del puente de mando cuando el Alto Mando volvió a cambiarnos la ruta de regreso a la Tierra.

—Bones, puedo explicarlo, no necesito que me sometas a un montón de pruebas y me cosas a hiposprays —dijo Kirk, consciente del problema—. ¿Podemos hablar en tu despacho?

—Más vale que no sea uno de tus trucos para escaquearte, que sepas que saque ciertas fotos la mañanita del biombo y puedo utilizarlas.

—¡Bones! —se escandalizó Jim, divertido—. Eso es más propio de mí, ¿acaso te estoy contagiando mis malas costumbres?

—Quizás. —Leonard cerró la compuerta y encaró a su mejor amigo—. Habla, chico.

—Resumido, me enrollé con Spock.

El ataque de risa de Kirk fue imparable durante los siguientes diez minutos ante la expresión de McCoy.

—Bromeas, Jim, dime que bromeas.

—No, no es broma, me devolvió el beso.

—¡Stop! ¡No necesito más información!

—Tú preguntaste —sonrió, ufano, el joven capitán.

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Estáis saliendo o algo así? —gruñó el médico.

—Hum, no lo sé, no quiero agobiarle más de la cuenta intentando aclarar qué somos exactamente, y a mí tampoco me apetece pensarlo, nos gusta estar juntos y creo que no es adverso al tema del contacto físico.

—¡Jim, no especifiques!

—No lo hago, ¿vale?, es vulcano, apenas han sido un par de besos, pero teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que le incomoda que le toquen, es un gran avance, al menos ya no sale huyendo si me acerco demasiado —explicó Kirk, molesto por la reacción de su amigo.

—Bueno, debería darte la enhorabuena y eso, aunque sea raro —dijo McCoy, divertido en cierta forma con el cambio dado por Jim, habiendo pasado de conquistador de una sola noche a enamorado a tiempo completo—. Un consejo: deberías intentar disimular un poco, tu tripulación ya anda chismorreando por los rincones sobre tu extraño comportamiento. Lo sé por mis enfermeras, siempre me entero de todo lo que pasa en la nave escuchándolas parloteando a mi alrededor.

—Nunca he sido bueno ocultando lo que pienso, pero lo intentaré —prometió Jim—, aunque solo sea por evitar el follón que se podría montar si el Almirantazgo se entera que un capitán se ha liado con su primer oficial.

—No eres ni el primero ni el último que lo hace, ya conoces lo que ocurrió con Archer.

Jim sonrió travieso.

—¿Sabías que los vulcanos no besan con la boca?

—¿Cómo…? —la curiosidad se sobrepuso a la aversión.

—Con las manos, ponen los dedos así y es como una descarga eléctrica.

—Interesante… espera. —McCoy escrutó el rostro de Kirk, captando esa pequeña sonrisa maquiavélica —. ¡Lo has hecho adrede! Así cada vez que os vea… ¡oh, dios! ¡Voy a matarte, Jim!

Segundos después, para sorpresa de los presentes, el capitán apareció perseguido a través de la enfermería por el primer oficial médico armado con un hipospray de dudoso contenido.

 **OooO**

Spock estaba confuso. No en un sentido esencialmente peyorativo, solo no terminaba de asimilar los últimos acontecimientos, en particular, el origen de todos ellos: James Kirk demostrando, exhaustivamente, estar interesado en él de una manera que sobrepasaba la categoría de amigo y, por ilógico que resultara, a Spock le agradaba la situación, como su cuerpo había tenido a bien confirmar sin siquiera consultar con su cerebro. La experiencia era decididamente nueva y desconcertante, nada que ver con el precedente de Nyota. Empezar a salir con la teniente había sido un proceso lógico, algo agradable pero no de la forma en que lo era Jim, con Nyota nunca había llegado a perder el control de semejante manera, a abandonarse hasta el punto de desconectar cualquier percepción y proceso neuronal que no estuviera vinculado al hombre entre sus brazos.

Abandonó la meditación, centrado y con sus escudos en perfectas condiciones, todo parecía en orden y equilibrado. Era extraño. La nueva experiencia debería estar interfiriendo en sus procesos habituales y, sin embargo, percibía una serenidad de difícil explicación.

Salió de su camarote, al trasiego habitual de los pasillos del Entreprise, con el objetivo en mente de terminar algunos experimentos pendientes en el departamento de ciencias y su pequeño proyecto secreto. Aunque pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo ayudando a dirigir la nave, como oficial científico en jefe siempre tenía reservado una mesa en la que trabajar cuando sus otras obligaciones se lo permitían. Ese pequeño rincón se había convertido en el escondite perfecto en el que trabajar durante sus ratos libres, casi siempre en el antiguo libro de encuadernación de cuero y páginas en blanco, que había estado rellenando con poesía vulcana y su traducción al estándar. Ahora que había desarrollado una relación de tipo romántico con Jim, el regalo de Navidad parecía mucho más apropiado.

La deriva de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpida por alguien gritando su nombre. Giró la cabeza y vio a Jim corriendo por el pasillo perseguido por el doctor McCoy armado con uno de sus hiposprays, una estampa más cotidiana de lo que debería ser, sobre todo si el capitán quería que su tripulación le respetase. Otro día hubiera amonestado al joven rubio, pero la alegre sensación que rondaba por su cuerpo desde hacía tres días le hizo actuar diferente. Atrapó a Jim por la cintura, con cuidado de no lastimarlo, y esperó hasta que el doctor les alcanzase, aguantando las protestas e intentos de escape.

—Doctor McCoy, ¿el capitán requiere atención médica? —cuestionó, al tiempo que lanzaba una significativa mirada al hipospray.

—¿Va a ponerse territorial, señor Spock? —replicó Leonard, con evidente buen humor.

—Eso sería ilógico.

Dicho lo cual, plantó a Jim justo delante de su mejor amigo. Leonard se echó a reír, incluso a su pesar, al ver la cara de desorientación del rubio.

—Has informado al doctor McCoy del cambio en nuestra interacción —observó Spock, liberando su presa.

—Es mi mejor amigo y ha estado aguantando mis quejas sobre ti los últimos meses, se lo debía —dijo Jim, con un encogimiento de hombros—. ¿Preferías que lo hubiera mantenido en secreto?

—No, comprendo la necesidad de informar a Leonard. ¿Considera nuestra relación inapropiada, doctor?

—No, demonios, no soy un cerrado de mente que se niegue a aceptar estas cosas. Además, tener contento al chico es una buena novedad, le sentará bien sacarse todas esas emociones negativas de encima —dijo McCoy, con una sonrisa de hermano mayor orgulloso—. Lo único que estaba intentando es meter, en esa cabeza tan dura que tiene, la necesidad de ser un poco más discreto con respecto a sus emociones. Está tan feliz que brilla y ya han empezado los cuchicheos. Lo último que quiero es que os nieguen la comandancia del Enterprise para la misión de cinco años, porque los jefes consideren que estáis comprometidos emocionalmente, en especial el pesado de Komack.

—Lo sé, lo sé… pero es que todavía no me lo creo —dijo Jim, alzando la vista hacia el medio vulcano.

—Es una situación inesperada, ciertamente, yo mismo aún estoy adaptando mis patrones de pensamiento en torno al cambio producido en nuestra interacción.

El rubio sonrió, demostrando a su pareja a qué se refería McCoy con eso de «estar brillante», y levantó la mano con dos dedos extendidos. Spock respondió al gesto casi por instinto, pero lo limitó a un leve contacto.

—Ah, maldita sea, va a ser imposible ocultar esto —resopló el médico.

—Es la novedad, para cuando terminen las vacaciones y volvamos a la nave prometo brillar dentro de un rango aceptable y no llamar la atención de los jefes —dijo Jim—. Al menos mientras estemos de cara al público.

—Hablando de lo cual, ¿cuánto queda para que atraquemos en la base lunar?

—No más de cinco horas. Voy a anunciarlo por megafonía para que todos se preparen y miren los planes de desembarco, aun así nos llevará unas cuatro horas sacar a la tripulación y eso contando con el flujo habitual de lanzaderas —respondió él, retomando su actitud de capitán—. He solicitado un transbordador de contención para el espécimen del lagarto y que lo lleven al Centro de Investigación de Xenovida; quizá podamos sacar algo de esa cosa que sea útil y compense una mínima parte de los muertos. Spock empezó a transferir los datos recogidos durante las misiones en cuanto entramos dentro del rango de recepción de la Tierra. Scott y su equipo están terminando de comprobar los sistemas de la nave, para así apagar en cuanto atraquemos.

—Os dejo entonces, tengo que asegurarme que la enfermería quede bien recogida y se envíen los casos clínicos.

—Te vemos luego en el embarcadero, Bones.

El médico masculló algo y se alejó en dirección contraria.

—Spock, terminemos nuestro trabajo y disfrutemos de nuestras vacaciones —clamó Jim, precediéndole hacia el puente de mando.

 **OooO**

En casa, por fin. Jim dejó que Sulu y Chekov efectuaran la maniobra de atraque, observando del otro lado del cristal los gigantescos astilleros espaciales que orbitaban la Tierra; ambos poseían experiencia más que sobrada como para que él diese órdenes innecesarias. Toda la tripulación había preparado sus equipajes el día anterior y cada miembro de la misma estaba al tanto del orden de desembarco establecido. Dado el reducido tamaño de la sala del transportador, la tarea de bajar a tierra a unas cuatrocientas personas se hubiera eternizado, así que se recurría al uso de lanzaderas.

Los comandantes se demoraron más tiempo en los astilleros, entregando la documentación necesaria y, sobre todo, los informes sobre el funcionamiento de la nave en previsión de su definitiva puesta a punto. Así que, el pequeño grupo que se había convertido en la familia adoptiva de Kirk, acabó en la última nave de regreso a la Tierra.

—Estoy agotada, no quiero volver a tratar con papeleo —dijo Uhura, hundida en su asiento.

—Ninguno queremos —la apoyó Sulu—. Adoro trabajar en el laboratorio, pero cuando se trata de presentar los resultados me desespero.

—Considero que la exposición de las investigaciones es la fase más sencilla del proceso, no entiendo el por qué de su extenuación.

—Usted no cuenta, Spock, su forma de hablar es una maldita ponencia en sí misma, apenas necesita esforzarse con ese cerebro vulcano, pero el resto de mortales debemos obligarnos a pensar en idioma técnico y es agotador.

—Pero ahiora tienemos vacaciones —fue el alborozado comentario de Chekov.

—Y es Navidad —coreó Scott.

—Jim, estás muy callado.

El interpelado se giró hacia su mejor amigo, saliendo de su estado de ensoñación.

—Solo estaba pensando si mi madre habrá llegado ya a la Tierra o volverá a perderse las Navidades. No he tenido tiempo de revisar mis comunicaciones.

—Creo que su madre previó tal posibilidad —dijo Spock, pasándole la tableta de la que no se había separado desde esa mañana.

Jim encontró en la pantalla un mensaje de su madre, informando a Spock de su llegada el día anterior a los cuarteles de la Flota y que incluía una invitación a cenar para su pequeño grupo de amigos.

—¿Por qué mi madre ha decidido adoptarte? —cuestionó Jim.

—El realizar tareas de mensajero creo que no entra dentro de los patrones que sugieres, Jim.

—Tú no conoces a mi madre, te ha adoptado, y para cuando acabe el día habrá adoptado al resto de la tripulación.

—¿Nos invita a cenar a todos? ¿Comida casera? —McCoy se había apropiado de la tableta.

—Sí, estáis todos invitados, ¿os dará tiempo antes de partir hacia vuestras casas o pensabais salir hoy mismo?

—Es 23, yo no pensaba salir hasta mañana —dijo Uhura. El resto respondieron de manera similar.

—Toma. —Kirk le devolvió la tableta a Spock tras arrebatársela a McCoy—. Informa a mi madre.

El vulcano enarcó una ceja, pero siguió la orden del rubio capitán. La ceja se alzó aún más cuando notó el peso del cuerpo de Jim apoyado contra el suyo, le miró pero él ya estaba con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados en una postura cómoda para sestear.

—Jim, no creo que esto se considere ser discretos —musitó Spock, sin dejar de escribir en la tableta.

—Nuestros amigos ya lo saben. Uhura te ha cazado besándome esta mañana y me ha sometido a interrogatorio, así que le he dicho que no me importaba que se lo contase a los demás y así me ahorraba un montón de explicaciones sobre romance que a mí se me dan fatal.

Spock recapituló y sí, recordaba haber estado hablando con Jim en el puesto del oficial científico; en un momento dado, Jim se había apoyado en su hombro y él le había tocado la mano. Quizás el rubio capitán era el que más resplandecía de los dos, pero sin duda Spock era quien estaba cometiendo un número mayor de indiscreciones.

—Lo mejor es que no tendremos que forzarnos a esconderlo durante la fiesta.

—¿Consideras que tu familia reaccionará de forma favorable?

Jim se medio incorporó y clavó una mirada escrutadora en su pareja.

—¿Qué te preocupa? Puedo saber que algo ronda esa cabeza vulcana y a veces te agobias por cosas que son tonterías para los humanos.

—No quisiera ser una fuente de disensión con tu familia, ahora que habéis solucionado vuestros problemas —respondió Spock.

El rubio capitán sonrió y atrapó la mano de Spock en la suya.

—Mi madre te adora y creo que, gracias a esos raros poderes materno-paranormales, ella ya intuía hacia donde nos dirigíamos; aunque no te puedo prometer que no se hagan unas cuantas bromas a nuestra costa, es algo típico a lo que se somete a las parejas nuevas. ¿Acaso vas a tener problemas con tu gente?

—No, T'Pau te reconoció como mi compañero de Pon Farr, lo que significa que, en última instancia, otorgaba su permiso como cabeza de familia para que nuestra relación se tornase más formal.

—Nunca me imaginé que tu abuela estaba jugando a las casamenteras como tu yo futuro —resopló Jim, acurrucándose de nuevo—. En serio, los vulcanos tenéis sorprendentes facetas ocultas.

El tono ligero y el punto de conexión de ambas manos le transmitían a Spock todo el buen humor que reverberaba dentro del joven, junto a otras agradables emociones en las que primaba el cariño. El vulcano agradecía la confianza que Jim mostraba al permitir que el contacto físico, sin miedo a que sus pensamientos se filtrasen; sin embargo, sentía una pequeña inquietud que no hacía más que resaltar un área de profundas memorias, debía tratarse de Tarsus, lo único que Jim no había compartido con él acerca de su vida, y no entendía el por qué de su reticencia a informarle al respecto.

El transbordador aterrizó en los hangares de San Francisco, en medio del típico caos de esas fechas cuando todo el mundo quería terminar sus obligaciones y marcharse a casa.

—Os he mandado un mensaje con la hora y localización para la cena, no vistáis demasiado formal, ¿de acuerdo? Tampoco hace falta que traigáis comida, pero algo de beber no será mal recibido. Disfrutad del día, luego nos vemos.

Fue la sucinta despedida de Jim a sus compañeros. Bones le dio una sonora palmada en la espalda y, en tono confidente, le recomendó no hacer demasiados experimentos con su novio antes de la cena, no fuera a ofrecer más posibilidades de que los otros se burlasen. Jim soltó una carcajada.

Nada más asomar su cabeza rubia fuera del transbordador, Jim pudo escuchar su nombre siendo gritado en medio del caos de los hangares. No le costó localizar la menuda figura de su madre, agitando la mano en alto para llamar su atención.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó él, tras estrecharla en un fuerte abrazo bajo las miradas curiosas de su tripulación.

—Quería invitar personalmente a tus amigos a nuestra pequeña fiesta de Navidad.

—No era necesario que te preocupases.

—No es por eso, sabía que Spock se encargaría de informarte sobre mi mensaje, pero me hacía ilusión conocerlos lo antes posible —dicho lo cual, dirigió una amplia sonrisa a los demás y extendió una mano hacia el más cercano, McCoy—. Encantada, soy Winona, la madre de Jamie.

—Doctor Leonard McCoy, CMO del Enterprise y madre sustitutiva de su hijo.

—¡Bones!

Winona fue la que más se rió de todo el grupo antes de estrechar la siguiente mano.

—Hikaru Sulu, piloto y jefe de xenobiología.

—Encantada. ¿Quién es el jovencito?

—Pavel Chekov, señora, astrionavegación —respondió el interpelado, con todo el temple que pudo reunir.

—De señora nada, querido, llámame Winona.

—Nyota Uhura, comunicaciones. Gracias por adoptarnos por una noche.

—No es nada querida, al contrario, gracias a vosotros por ser la familia de Jim durante estos últimos años.

—Mamá, es pronto para ponerse melancólicos —protestó el joven capitán—, espera al ponche de huevo al menos.

—No seas rancio, Jamie.

—No lo soy, solo quiero conservar mi dignidad un rato más —dijo Jim, a la vez que empujaba a Scotty al frente—. Te presento a mi ingeniero jefe.

—Montgomery Scott, señora.

—Encantada, pero en serio, dejad lo de señora y llamadme Winona.

—¿A qué horas quieres que te invadamos? —preguntó Jim.

—Oh, desde las siete es buena hora, pensaba servir la cena a eso de las nueve.

—Más o menos lo que yo había calculado. Ya sabéis chicos, descansad y nos vemos esta noche.

—Yo también debería volver a casa —dijo Winona, observando cómo los amigos de su hijo se perdían entre el gentío de los hangares, agitando la mano en alto a modo de despedida—. He dejado a tu hermano y a Aurelan a cargo de las compras, pero la cocina corre a mi cargo.

—¿Requiere que aportemos algún tipo de provisiones o nuestra colaboración para la preparación de la cena? —preguntó Spock, rompiendo su mutismo.

—Es muy amable de tu parte, cariño, pero no hace falta. Descansad del viaje para que luego podáis disfrutar de la fiesta. Uy, perdona —Winona apartó la mano, con la que había dado un afectuoso apretón al brazo del vulcano.

—No es necesario que se disculpe, mis parámetros de tolerancia al contacto físico se han adaptado parcialmente a las inconscientes muestras humanas de afecto.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa como respuesta. Spock no sabía por qué, pero algo le indicaba que el gesto era diferente a los anteriores exhibidos previamente por la mujer. Una parte de sí mismo, aquella sujeta por la disciplina del control de emociones, se estremeció evocando la imagen de otra mujer que ya no existía.

—Entonces, ¿puedo darte un abrazo? —cuestionó Winona.

Spock tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar y, cuando lo hizo, se limitó a un rápido asentimiento con la cabeza. Winona se acercó a él y le rodeó con los brazos, para evidente diversión de Jim, que se convirtió en la segunda víctima de la efusividad de su madre.

—Hasta la noche —se despidió ella, saliendo al trote de los hangares para ir a coger un transporte.

—¿Qué tal la experiencia? —inquirió Jim, echándose la mochila al hombro.

—¿Podrías especificar?

—El abrazo.

—Fascinante.

Jim no insistió en que especificase, el uso de esa palabra por parte de su pareja era más que suficiente.

—No quiero parecer muy pesado, pero me preguntaba si querrías que pasáramos la tarde juntos hasta la cena.

—Pretendía hacer una sugerencia similar, Jim, de manera que sí, encontraría satisfactorio disfrutar de tu compañía.

—¿Necesitas recoger algo de tu casa? —preguntó el rubio, abriendo paso hacia el exterior de las instalaciones.

—Sí, aunque no requiero demasiado tiempo —confirmó él.

—Muy bien, pues a tu casa se ha dicho.


	12. Capítulo Once

**CAPÍTULO ONCE**

Incluso a pocas horas de la Nochebuena, tanto las calles como los terrenos propiedad de la Flota Estelar hervían de actividad, casi más que los propios hangares. Jim saludó a algunas personas con las que se cruzaron de camino a las residencias de los oficiales, amigos de la academia en mayor medida. Era inevitable intercambiar anécdotas de los respectivos viajes estelares, incluso Spock se permitió intervenir en las conversaciones cuando éstas giraban en torno a nuevos descubrimientos científicos. Todavía había quien reaccionaba de manera insegura ante el vulcano, pero el recelo desaparecía en cuanto Jim soltaba alguno de sus tontos comentarios y su primer oficial le seguía la corriente a su muy estoica manera.

—Jim, pareces inquieto —fue la observación de Spock, cuando llegaron por fin a su casa.

—¿En serio? Pensé que no se me notaba tanto —dijo él, llevándose una mano tras la cabeza.

—¿Puedo cuestionar acerca del origen de dicha inquietud? —inquirió Spock, adentrándose en la vivienda tras introducir el código.

Jim permaneció en la entrada de la casa, mirando como su pareja se movía de un lado a otro con una impresionante eficiencia de movimientos. Nunca se cansaría de contemplarlo.

—Es una tontería. Creo que me siento un poco autoconsciente sobre nuestra relación, y es emocionante y me pone un poco de los nervios, todo a la vez.

Spock regresó junto a Jim, mochila al hombro y una de sus pequeñas sonrisas quebrando la seriedad habitual. Jim no lo pensó mucho, se inclinó hacia delante y le besó, apoyando una mano contra su pecho para no caerse. Un brazo le rodeó la cintura y le atrajo, haciendo desaparecer el escaso espacio entre ambos. Las drogas producían menos adicción que el hecho de tocar y besar, incluso a sabiendas que ya no era algo prohibido, pero no por ello dejaba de sorprenderle, igual que la intensidad de la respuesta de Spock a su contacto. El mordisco en el cuello hizo temblar sus rodillas y se rindió por completo cuando sintió las manos más frías contra la piel de su espalda.

—Spock —murmuró Jim contra su oído—. No me opongo a seguir con esto, pero me encantaría darme una ducha.

—En ese caso —el vulcano se apartó para poder mirarle a la cara—, deberíamos trasladarnos antes a tu residencia. Necesitas ropa limpia y no considero apropiado que recorras parte del campus con prendas que me pertenezcan, si es que deseas mantener en secreto nuestra interacción romántica.

—No es que quiera, ya lo sabes —gruñó Jim, echando mano del abrigo antes de salir al frío penetrante de San Francisco.

—Lo sé.

La mano de Spock se deslizó con extrema lentitud entre los mechones de pelo rubio de su pareja, una caricia que fue seguida de un etéreo beso vulcano a la altura de la sien. El nudo en la garganta le impidió a Jim hacer comentario alguno. Sabía desenvolverse sin problema con acciones de tinte sexual, pero cuando se trataba de gestos sencillos cargados de emoción y significado, se bloqueaba. Tosió un poco para disimular y precedió a Spock fuera de la vivienda.

Su apartamento se ubicaba a dos bloques de distancia. Volvieron a cruzarse con algunos conocidos por el camino con los que intercambiaron saludos y buenos deseos navideños.

Nada más entrar, Jim encendió la calefacción a toda potencia, buscando desterrar la sensación de cueva abandonada que invadía la casa.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Un té sería apropiado, pero pensé que preferías priorizar el uso de la ducha por delante de cualquier otra actividad —comentó Spock, dejando su equipaje encima del sofá y pasando a curiosear los libros que atestaban la estantería de la salita.

—Hum, puedes entrar al baño tú primero si quieres.

Spock arqueó una ceja al tiempo que se giraba para encararle.

—El proceso sería más eficaz si ambos compartimos la ducha, en base a reducir lo antes posible los efectos dañinos del frío. Las duchas sónicas son muy eficientes a tal fin.

—Este edificio es de los antiguos del campus, la ducha es de agua —indicó Jim, aún procesando lo dicho por el vulcano.

—Nunca se me ha presentado la oportunidad de experimentar una de ese tipo, ¿no constituye un gasto inútil de agua?

—El agua proviene de la procesadora de agua marina y luego se recicla para baños, riego y limpieza —el rubio se encogió de hombros—. Sígueme, ¿necesitas toalla?

—Sí, por favor.

Jim sacó toallas del armarito del pasillo y entró al baño. Era del tipo estándar, de metalizados blancos y negros; a la izquierda el lavabo, con encimera llena de cajones; de frente, el inodoro; y, a la derecha, una ducha con mampara de cristal bastante amplia, pensada para minusvalías en una época que todavía no se podía regenerar el daño en la médula. Todo estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero se percibía el sutil desgaste de los años de uso. Colgó las toallas en el toallero calefactado, que empezaba a temperar el ambiente, y se fijó en cómo le temblaban las manos al hacerlo.

—Jim.

No se volteó. En su lugar se sacó en un único movimiento la camiseta amarilla de capitán y la negra que llevaba debajo. Una mano más fría que su piel se deslizó por su hombro derecho, apenas tocando con la punta de los dedos, y bajó por su espalda consiguiendo arrancarle un estremecimiento.

—Sería conveniente que encendieras la ducha, Jim —fue la suave sugerencia—. Leonard se molestará si consiento que enfermes.

Él no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, notando como parte de su tensión se desvanecía y podía girarse a mirar al medio vulcano. Spock conservaba su pequeña sonrisa e imitó sus movimientos, desprendiéndose de las capas de ropa que protegían su torso.

Se observaron con abierta curiosidad en un contexto completamente nuevo para ambos, detectando semejanzas y diferencias, apreciando detalles a los que antes no habían dado importancia. Jim extendió la mano y rozó el vello oscuro que cubría el pecho del otro.

—Antes de conocerte, no imaginaba que los vulcanos tuvierais vello corporal.

—Tú careces de él, ¿no es eso inusual? —replicó Spock.

—Elegí quitármelo, no resulta práctico cuando me hieren cada dos por tres y a algunas de mis parejas les gustaba así.

—¿Todo el cuerpo? —cuestionó el vulcano, con su consabido alzamiento de ceja.

Jim se limitó a sonreír de medio lado, cómodo en la picaresca de la seducción, y se quitó de un par de tirones las botas para poder entrar a la ducha y abrir el grifo. Spock se descalzó con más calma, pero no se detuvo ahí, sino que también retiró sus pantalones y los dejó en la encimera, doblados con pulcritud junto al resto del uniforme. Notaba la mirada intensa del humano y el cosquilleo que producía en su piel, una sensación nueva y fascinante.

Los pantalones de Jim volaron para unirse en el suelo a las otras prendas y, tras un instante de duda, les siguieron los bóxers reglamentarios. Hacía siglos que no se ponía nervioso por desnudarse delante de otra persona, era una sensación refrescante y bienvenida, porque le indicaba cuanto le importaba el hombre que se aproximaba tan desnudo como él. Le besó y le condujo dentro de la ducha, aunque no bajo el agua.

—Espero sea agradable.

Spock tendió el brazo, dejando que el agua caliente golpease su piel; oh, aquello era mucho más que agradable. Avanzó hasta encontrarse por completo bajo el chorro, notando el calor del agua como una caricia, relajante y estimulante, que alejaba los restos de frío remanentes. La presencia de Jim a su lado fue bienvenida.

—Colócate aquí y echa la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, así, para que el agua solo te dé en el cuerpo —indicó Jim y entonces extendió jabón por el corto cabello negro, realizando movimientos circulares en un suave masaje. El gruñido de satisfacción de Spock fue respuesta más que suficiente. Le gustaba este cambio de rutina, ocuparse de su pareja y mimarla sin saber si todos los juegos acabarían en la cama. No quería precipitar las cosas y cometer uno de sus cientos de errores, no con Spock.

—¿Experiencia nueva?

—Afirmativo… Jim, debería informarte de algo.

—¿Y ese algo es?

El vulcano se giró y dejó que el agua se llevase todo el jabón de su pelo antes de hablar, consciente de cómo el joven rubio no dejaba de observarle.

—El hecho de que me ayudes… en mi cultura no tiene los mismos matices que en la humana. Nuestra telepatía es táctil y evitamos entrar en contacto con otros seres por respeto y autopreservación. Cuando dos vulcanos adultos participan juntos en las abluciones posee unas connotaciones tanto sexuales como de compromiso, pues forma parte de la ceremonia que precede al Pon Farr.

—Los humanos tampoco nos dedicamos a compartir la ducha de forma indiscriminada, para nosotros también posee un componente sexual según las circunstancias —explicó Jim, notando un rebrote de risa nerviosa que le costó controlar.

—En ese caso, ¿puedo proceder a lavar tu cabello?

La seriedad con la que formuló la pregunta, no llegó a esconder la necesidad que latía tras las palabras. Jim le ofreció el bote, incapaz de decir algo coherente, después del devastador efecto que había sufrido su cuerpo ante lo que antaño era casi una inocente propuesta.

Spock se tomó su tiempo en extender el jabón y masajear la cabeza rubia, disfrutando tanto de la sensación del pelo contra sus sensibles dedos como de las chispas de conciencia que captaba, impresiones mezcladas donde destacaba el cariño, el deseo y un miedo que iba y venía. Aclaró con cuidado el pelo, meditando si preguntar por la inquietud de su pareja.

—Jim.

—¿Hm?

—¿Te he incomodado de alguna forma?

—¿Qué? —Kirk se dio de la vuelta para encararle— No, claro que no. ¿Por qué lo…? Ah, telepatía, cierto.

El medio vulcano retrocedió un paso, o esa fue su intención, porque Jim le sujetó del brazo para que permaneciera a su lado bajo el agua.

—No me importa que percibas mis emociones, a veces resulta útil porque yo mismo no sé muy bien cómo entenderme a mí mismo o cómo expresarme. ¿Qué has visto?

—Nada específico, mis escudos mentales hacen de filtro y solo alcanzo a apreciar sensaciones efímeras, la mayoría de índole positivo, pero sigo detectando algo similar al miedo.

—Sí, supongo que se puede interpretar así. —Abrazó a Spock y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, deleitándose con los ojos cerrados en el calor del agua que seguía cayendo sobre ambos—. Supongo que lo sabes o lo habrás imaginado, pero todas mis relaciones previas fueron breves escarceos. Esta es la primera vez en mi vida que enfrento una relación seria, algo que quiero atesorar, y tengo miedo de cometer un error imperdonable y perderte.

—Jim, no creo que tal circunstancia pueda darse.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—No lo he comprobado de manera empírica, pero ciertos indicios parecen afirmarlo; la intervención de mi yo futuro, la actitud de T'Pau, o mis propias reacciones a tu persona. Las parejas de mi especie suelen acomodarse por su afinidad telepática; sin embargo, encontrar una mente que funcione en perfecta sincronía con otra es inusual, menos de un 1% de probabilidades.

—¿Crees que mi mente es el alma gemela de la tuya? —cuestionó Jim, en un tono ligero, desesperado por restar importancia al asunto.

—No lo creo, lo sé. Cada vez que mis manos rozan tu piel, mi katra clama que ceda a la necesidad y una nuestras mentes—. Spock cerró el grifo y apartó al rubio para poder observarle—. Si está en mi poder, nunca me apartaré de tu lado. Nuestros destinos se han cruzado y han quedado unidos en este universo, pero también en otros, como una ley matemática que no puede quebrarse, más férrea que el propio tejido del cosmos.

Jim solo podía contemplarle boquiabierto. Nadie en toda su vida le había dicho nada ni remotamente cercano a esa declaración de amor incondicional; irónicamente, tuvo que llegar y hacerlo un vulcano, un ser que carecía de emociones según opinaba la mayor parte del Cuadrante Alpha. Un escalofrío le sacó de su estado de bloqueo mental.

—Vas a enfermar, lo lamento.

Spock se movió para conseguir sus toallas. Se cubrió con una y con la otra convirtió a Jim en un burrito calentito y feliz.

—¿Querrías fusionarte mentalmente conmigo? —propuso el rubio.

—No lo exigía, si es lo que…

—Sé que no, es la única forma que encuentro de poder responder a tus palabras de hace un momento.

—Debo confesar que he cometido un pequeño plagio.

Jim miró con curiosidad a Spock, deteniéndose antes de salir del baño.

—Forma parte de uno de los poemas que tradujo mi madre, con pequeñas modificaciones.

Aquello hizo reír a Jim, que regresó sobre sus pasos para besar al vulcano, intentando transmitir todo el cariño que sentía por él.

—Has conseguido que me apetezca más aún esa fusión mental, ven.

Fueron al dormitorio y se vistieron con ropa cómoda. Entonces Jim se sentó en la cama e invitó a Spock a que le imitase. Le besó de nuevo en la boca y, tomando su mano, la llevó hacia su rostro.

—¿Estás seguro, Jim?

—De verdad, quiero que lo hagas.

—Si hay algo que no deseas que vea…

Una repentina risotada fue la respuesta, para desconcierto del vulcano.

—No hay duda que el viejo es tu yo futuro —dijo Jim y tomó una buena bocanada de aire antes de seguir—. Es posible que encuentres un pequeño y oscuro lugar entre mis memorias. No he hablado de esa parte de mi vida con nadie, ni siquiera el bueno de Bones, en parte porque no me gusta rememorarlo y porque creo que destruiría la imagen que aquellos que me rodean tienen de mí.

—Jim, no es necesario que reveles nada en este preciso instante, incluso aunque yo considere que no existe algo que pueda alterar la percepción que tengo de tu persona.

—¿Quieres apostar? —Se pasó una mano por el pelo aún húmedo y suspiró—. Pensé que estaría borracho de atar el día que le contase esto a alguien, pero qué le vamos a hacer. ¿Has oído hablar del genocidio de Tarsus IV?

Jim iba a hablarle de Tarsus por propia voluntad. Si hubiera albergado dudas sobre la veracidad de los sentimientos del joven capitán, en aquel momento se habrían esfumado.

—Poseo la información recogida en la base de datos de la Flota Estelar, pero existen muchos informes clasificados a los que solo tiene acceso el Alto Mando.

—Han procurado mantener enterrado lo que ocurrió allí, fue un golpe demoledor a las políticas de colonización terráqueas, cambiaron los protocolos a raíz de aquello —asintió Kirk—. Yo fui uno de los supervivientes. Me mandaron a un centro de rehabilitación para delincuentes juveniles en Tarsus IV, justo después de despeñar el coche de mi padre, ese del que Fran se había apropiado. Al principio no estuvo mal, convivía con otros chavales con pasados parecidos, o incluso peores, que el mío; ayudábamos con los cultivos y asistíamos a terapia, pero también teníamos tiempo libre para jugar. Una de las tutoras fue la culpable de que ahora sea un adicto a los libros viejos de papel, su colección de Julio Verne me enganchó por completo.

»Entonces llegó la plaga y las cosechas empezaron a pudrirse. Siempre recordaré aquel asqueroso olor. Luego llegaron la desesperación y los disturbios. El gobernador Kodos tomó la decisión de establecer la ley marcial, su propia ley, y sacrificar a la mitad de la población de la colonia para que la otra mitad, la que él consideraba digna de ello según sus tesis eugenésicas, sobreviviera. Por supuesto, un grupo de adolescentes problemáticos no estaba entre sus prioridades. Saqué a cuantos pude del centro y nos internamos en el bosque, despistando a las patrullas gracias al tiempo que habíamos pasado explorando el lugar y los refugios que conocíamos, pero necesitábamos provisiones. —Jim se pinzó un momento el puente de la nariz—. Yo era el más listo y conseguí que un par de planes para robar comida dieran resultado, sobre todo aprovechando el caos; sin embargo, el segundo mes fue un constante arrastrarnos al borde de la inanición. Con casi todo el mundo encerrado, las patrullas empezaron a cercarnos y perdimos al primero de nuestros compañeros en una emboscada. Cambié de estrategia y fuimos nosotros los que empezamos a matar gente. Si hubieran sido solo soldados podría justificarlo, pero también asesinábamos civiles que tuvieran algo que necesitásemos…

»Al final, incluso mi grupo fue arrestado, solo quedábamos nueve, y el mismísimo Kodos nos visitó en las celdas la tarde previa a nuestra ejecución, que nunca llegó a suceder gracias a la oportuna llegada de las naves de la Federación. Nos mandaron de vuelta a la Tierra como testigos protegidos y barrieron lo demás bajo la alfombra, incluyendo los más de cuatro mil muertos. Vivimos juntos en una casa de acogida del gobierno, hasta que todos fuimos mayores de edad y tomamos rumbos diferentes. Yo regresé a mi casa vacía, a Riverside, donde habían empezado a construir nuestra querida Enterprise y donde habría trabajo para alguien como yo, al que le gustaba trastear con la mecánica. Allí fue donde me encontró Pike, amortiguando los recuerdos a base de alcohol, peleas y sexo.

 _Vaya mierda de vida que había tenido_. Jim parpadeó, enfocando la pared en la que había clavado la mirada hacía rato, perdido en sus memorias. Por ello no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando una mano le acarició el rostro.

—¿Spock?

—Tenías trece años, Jim, eras un niño intentando sobrevivir en un entorno hostil y sin esperanza de recibir ayuda externa, aprovechaste todos los medios a tu alcance y protegiste a tus compañeros a riesgo de tu propia vida, sacrificando tu moralidad en el proceso. Considero que nunca, en toda tu existencia, has dejado de creer que podías derrotar cualquier adversidad, nunca has aceptado la existencia de un escenario invencible, y eso te hace ser quien eres, el capitán que ha protegido la Tierra en dos ocasiones, dando su vida a cambio de la de su tripulación.

—Pero, maté gente...

—Nunca lo has hecho por crueldad u odio, tu violencia siempre ha estado basada en la necesidad que han exigido situaciones extremas. Si algún día decides informar a Leonard, él compartirá mi opinión sin reparos —replicó Spock, acogiendo las manos de Kirk entre las suyas—. Eres muy mal apostador Jim. Mi percepción o mis sentimientos sobre ti no se han visto alterados después de tu revelación, es más, se han visto reforzados.

Algo terminó por romperse dentro de Jim, liberando algo que no recordaba siquiera que existiera o que doliera tanto. Empezó despacio, pequeñas lágrimas que escapaban a su control, frágiles sollozos y una angustia que desbordó y quebró sus perfectos muros, y se echó a llorar como jamás se había permitido hacerlo, ni siquiera en privado, un llanto demasiado tiempo retenido y que ahora fluía como una inundación, arrastrando a su paso cada experiencia traumática, la rabia y hasta el último remanso oscuro de soledad y desesperación.

Después de la tormenta, llegó la calma. Tumbado sobre la cama entre los brazos de Spock, notaba los dedos que se entremezclaban con su cabello una y otra vez, una serena caricia a la que el vulcano parecía adicto en particular.

—Nos quedan dos horas antes de partir hacia la fiesta, puedes dormir si lo requieres, Jim.

—No hace falta. Perdón por la explosión emocional.

—Hace mucho que nos conocemos, Jim, estoy acostumbrado a tus _explosiones_. Las emociones en ti siempre han poseído especial fuerza, lo que unido a tu honestidad te convierte en un ser humano altamente demostrativo. Paradójicamente, también has desarrollado una rara habilidad para controlar y encubrir dichas emociones cuando la situación lo exige, por ejemplo, durante las misiones diplomáticas.

—Vaya, sí que me has observado —replicó el rubio—. Y yo que pensaba que tu enamoramiento era algo reciente.

—Después de meditarlo los últimos tres días, he considerado la posibilidad de haber sentido atracción hacia ti desde que nos conocimos.

—¿Durante mi audiencia disciplinaria por el Kobayashi Maru? —Kirk se incorporó sobre su codo, olvidado cualquier ápice de sopor.

—Destacabas por encima del resto de humanos con los que había tratado hasta el momento, no solo por atractivo físico, inteligencia o tu casi innata necesidad de enfrentar figuras de autoridad, también en tu actitud hacia mí.

—Creo recordar que mi actitud consistió en irritarte, insultarte y forzarte a perder los estribos usando a tu madre, así que no entiendo que pudo atraerte de mí —se burló él.

—Eres como una fuerza desbocada de la naturaleza, Jim, nadie que interactúe contigo puede evitar verse afectado por esa energía que posees. Es una de las razones por las que el Enterprise conserva, de forma simultánea, los mayores porcentajes de éxito en misiones diplomáticas de la Flota y en quebrantar su normativa —explicó Spock—. Afirmativo, encontraba censurable tu actitud nada más conocernos; sin embargo, mi opinión se transformó a lo largo de nuestra odisea contra Nero, confuso por los marcados contrastes de tu personalidad, esa nula capacidad de autopreservación cuando protegías a otros, y la forma en que me tratabas, idéntica a cualquier otro de tus compañeros humanos. No mostrabas respeto, pero tampoco miedo u odio hacia mi presencia basado en prejuicios.

—Deberías dejar de elogiarme de esa manera, Spock, vas a conseguir que me lo crea y me volveré increíblemente arrogante —rió Jim.

Todavía le avergonzaba un poco escuchar cumplidos tan sinceros, pero también le hacía feliz, llana y sencillamente, tanto como saber que el vulcano tumbado en su cama le quería. Echó un ojo al reloj, era cierto que todavía quedaba un buen rato hasta la hora de la cena y solo tenían que cambiarse de ropa.

—¿Quieres que nos fusionemos? —inquirió Jim, con una amplia sonrisa.

—Siempre que te sientas confortable con ello, Jim.

—Siento curiosidad y confío en ti —se echó hacia delante y besó despacio a Spock.

La mano derecha del vulcano se alzó, posicionando sus dedos en los puntos de conexión del rostro contrario. _Mi mente a tu mente, mis pensamientos a los tuyos._ Palabras apenas murmuradas contra los labios y entonces ya no hubo cuerpos. Jim se sintió caer como en anteriores ocasiones, pero era un descenso suave, como si alguien le sostuviera aunque no existiera nada físico en aquella inmensidad. Respondió a ello con una ola de cariño y la sintió hacer eco y regresar hacia él multiplicada por diez. Spock era una cálida e infinita oscuridad salpicada de destellos de conciencia, pensamientos y emociones, tan similar a la noche de Nuevo Vulcano. Se concentró entonces en sus recuerdos sobre Spock, los buenos y los malos, en los sentimientos de amor, admiración y gratitud; en el traumático descubrimiento en Bolarus y la desesperada necesidad que le había perseguido durante meses. Podía percibir el buen humor de Spock al saber de sus tontas conversaciones con Bones. Los recuerdos fluctuaron y se disolvieron, siendo sustituidos por otros ajenos. Era él, a través de los ojos de Spock. De repente, igual que un disparo de phaser, le golpeó la verdad de la atracción temprana a la que se refería el vulcano. Podía sentir la furiosa necesidad de Spock por desentrañar el misterio que representaba la existencia de James Kirk, la frustración que causaba la confianza ilógica que había depositado en el joven capitán, la necesidad absurda de permanecer a su lado y nunca perderlo de vista, incluso cuando él mismo le hubiera matado por algunas de sus acciones irreflexivas. Jim había conseguido evitar el recuerdo del núcleo, Spock no. La muerte de la luz. Para él había representado un poderoso punto de inflexión —piezas rotas de dogmas inamovibles— cuando sintió morir una parte de sí mismo del otro lado del cristal. Nuevo Vulcano. El claro de las Ogsu. Podía verse a sí mismo con aquel extraño ropaje, _Van-Kal t'Telan sai-vel_ , y percibir cada sensación y pensamiento de Spock. Una llama dorada en medio de la oscuridad, con la vida del cielo y los océanos de la Tierra condensada en sus ojos. Jim reconoció enseguida las emociones asociadas a aquella imagen, una confusa tormenta en la que lidiaban la férrea lógica contra un completo y absoluto enamoramiento. Jim rió en su mente. Vaya par de idiotas estaban hechos, negando la atracción y el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

La fusión mental empezó a disolverse y pronto Jim se encontró contemplando el rostro de Spock, no había control de emociones, solo una expresión de feliz sorpresa, digna del niño que recibe un regalo que nunca creyó posible.

—Ashayam ka'ug'yelik.

—Yo también te quiero.

—¿Comprendes el significado de mis palabras? —se extrañó Spock.

—No, pero algo pronunciado de semejante manera solo puede ser una afirmación romántica, ¿estoy equivocado?

Spock le besó al estilo vulcano y sonrió.

—No has errado.

—Debería aprender vulcano, puede ser muy útil para decirte cosas impropias durante las misiones —comentó, ufano, Kirk.

—La teniente Uhura domina mi idioma natal y es la experta en comunicaciones del Enterprise.

—Aguafiestas. —Jim le sacó la lengua, en un tonto gesto de burla—. Aún así, quiero aprenderlo. Me parece importante saber más cosas sobre ti.

—Puedo mostrarte más aspectos de mi cultura Jim, no obstante considero poco probable hallar algo que desconozcas sobre mi persona, especialmente después de nuestra prolongada convivencia a bordo del Enterprise y de nuestra amistad.

Jim esbozó una sonrisa desconocida para Spock, oscura y peligrosa, que afectó de lleno a su parte más instintiva. Un escalofrío tensó todo su cuerpo, en previsión de algo incognoscible. Jim avanzó, hasta encontrarse encima de un vulcano muy confuso, y murmuró junto a su oreja, asegurándose que sus labios la acariciaran al moverse.

—Sé como tomas el té, tus técnicas favoritas al ajedrez, hasta la última de tus manías, incluso las partes más complejas de tus estudios sobre física estelar; sin embargo, siento curiosidad…

—¿Sobre qué, Jim? —Spock notaba la boca extrañamente seca, ese debía ser el motivo de su errático tono de voz.

—¿Qué tipo de sonidos harás si muevo mi boca por tu cuello, todo tu pecho y bajase más allá de tus caderas? —Acompañó las palabras con un suave deslizar de su mano, siguiendo la trayectoria que describía—. ¿Qué tipo de expresiones me mostrarás cuando el placer sobrepase al control? ¿Cómo se sentirá ser dominado y tomado por ti, por una fuerza como la tuya, y cómo se sentirá hacer mía esa fuerza?

Jim, adicto al peligro y a las actividades sexuales. Spock empezaba a encontrar cierta lógica en el proceso de enamoramiento del joven rubio. Le sostuvo por la cintura y le obligó a apartarse un poco, alejar el calor que no le permitía pensar con claridad.

—Jim.

—Si voy a ser tu pareja de Pon Farr, lo lógico será practicar para evitar posibles incidentes innecesarios —fue la réplica de Kirk, forzando sus caderas contra las manos que buscaban apartarle.

—La fiesta…

—No me importa.

Spock contempló un rostro de pupilas dilatadas, que aún así no conseguían ocultar el azul y la necesidad. Toda la vibrante energía del rubio estaba concentrada en él, era como sostener una estrella a punto de estallar entre sus manos.

—No soy delicado y no voy a romperme, Spock.

No temía por Jim. Conocía su fuerza mental y física, las dificultades que había afrontado y las cicatrices que portaba con orgullo; no, Jim no iba a romperse, pero no compartía la misma opinión respecto a sí mismo.

El joven capitán ladeó la cabeza, un gesto cargado de preguntas, y que acabó en una sonrisa desbordante de comprensión. Se echó hacia atrás, sentándose sobre el regazo del vulcano antes de sacarse la camiseta.

—Los vulcanos mostráis vuestro amor a través de la conexión de vuestras mentes, confluís como un solo ser, compartiendo recuerdos y emociones para los que no existen palabras en estándar, vulcano u otro idioma del universo. Spock, los humanos hacemos lo mismo uniendo nuestros cuerpos. Es por ello que te deseo aquí y ahora. ¿Puedes comprender esa necesidad?

Spock se incorporó en la cama hasta quedar sentado, sujetando a Jim por la espalda para que no se alejase.

—Lo entiendo. No soy adverso a experimentar, de la misma forma que hemos probado la fusión mental.

—¿Hay más? —Parpadeó Jim—. Es decir, ¿a parte de intercambiar recuerdos y emociones?

Fue el turno de Spock de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa, apenas perceptible, que desarmó a Jim por completo.

—Ah, es imposible —suspiró, dejando que su cabeza cayera hasta apoyarse contra el hombro del medio vulcano.

—¿Qué es imposible, Jim?

—No enamorarse de ti, y creo que el síndrome se agrava por momentos.

—El sentimiento es recíproco.

—¿Puedo quitarte la camiseta?

Spock alzó los brazos como respuesta. Jim enseguida tironeó de la tela hasta dejar al hombre bajo él desnudo de cintura para arriba, pero pareció dubitativo a la hora de continuar.

—Si no te gusta algo de lo que hago…

—Jim, el contacto físico contigo es en extremo agradable.

—Hum, el sentimiento es recíproco —dijo Kirk, medio en broma—. Voy a intentar algo un poco más allá de caricias y besos, y me preocupa que, si te dejas llevar, luego me rechaces y te cierres en banda por eso de que has ido en contra de las reglas vulcanas del control y, si eso pasa, yo… no sé si…

—Si no me siento cómodo te informaré antes que repercuta negativamente en nuestra relación, te lo prometo, Jim.

Aquello le bastaba. Rodeó el cuello de Spock con los brazos y le besó, despacio, enlazando ambas bocas en un movimiento que despertó las mariposas de su estómago. El vulcano se entregó sin reservas, acariciando la espalda desnuda de Jim y entremezclando sus dedos con el rebelde cabello dorado.

La impaciencia propia del joven capitán, le llevó a explorar el cuello que había amenazado poco antes con sus caricias. Pequeños mordiscos hasta alcanzar el punto donde conectaba con el hombro, allí mordió con fuerza suficiente para arrancar un sonido grave y delicioso a Spock. En respuesta, sus caderas se movieron hacia delante; una mezcla de satisfacción y excitación se extendió por su cuerpo como fuego líquido al percibir que no era el único disfrutando de la experiencia. Las manos de Spock se aferraron a sus caderas, ayudándole a repetir una y otra vez el mismo vaivén, cada vez más desesperado. Jim empezó a gemir, mientras el calor y la tensión seguían aumentando y él luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos y observar como el control de Spock se caía a pedazos y mostraba un rostro transmutado por el placer. Era la imagen más erótica que jamás hubiera podido concebir, mil veces mejor que cualquiera de sus fantasías de los últimos meses. Quiso que Spock también contemplara algo similar, así que tomó una de las manos que le sujetaban y, tras un par de caricias y un destello de curiosidad de los ojos negros, Jim atrapó con su boca los dos dedos que Spock usaba para besarle y sincronizó su movimiento con el de sus caderas. La reacción sobrepasó todas sus expectativas. Los gemidos del vulcano se unieron a los suyos y la mano libre descendió hasta aferrar su trasero y endurecer las embestidas. No hubo más pensamiento racional, solo embates salvajes, gemidos y el calor que los devoró a ambos.

—Necesitamos otra ducha —dijo Jim, con voz saciada.

Spock se limitó a un sonido suave de confirmación y enterró el rostro en el cabello de Jim, aprovechando que éste se había derrumbado contra su cuerpo.

—Ha sido genial, ¡y ni siquiera nos hemos quitado los pantalones!

Otro pequeño gruñido, esta vez amortiguado.

—Spock, ¿estás bien?

—Afirmativo, Jim.

—Lo digo porque es como si quisieras esnifarme.

—El cambio producido en tu olor corporal es fascinante y, debo admitir, que atrayente.

De repente, una lengua más áspera que la de cualquier humano se deslizó por su cuello, desatando una descarga eléctrica que le erizó el vello de la nuca y despertó una vez más su entrepierna.

—¡Spock! —Jim notó como su cara ardía bajo el escrutinio del vulcano.

—Eres en extremo sensitivo, Jim.

Manos frías de esbeltos dedos se desplegaron por toda la piel a su alcance, experimentando con las reacciones que obtenían del joven rubio, hasta que no fue suficiente. Aprovechando su fuerza, Spock volteó las tornas y tumbó a Jim boca arriba en la cama, para después sacarle los pantalones sin excesiva ceremonia y proseguir su exploración. El rubio ni siquiera llegó a plantearse en oponer resistencia, arqueándose de placer, aunque más adelante quizás…

—Posees una mente dinámica y muy creativa, Jim. —Una de las manos de Spock había vuelto a su rostro—. Si la idea de restringir tus movimientos por la fuerza te resulta estimulante, puedo satisfacer tu deseo.

Sin esperar respuesta, el vulcano sujetó a Jim de las muñecas y las presionó contra la cama por encima de su cabeza. Percibió el aumento de la presión sanguínea, el olor penetrante y exótico, el rubor de la piel y los ojos dilatados, y los intentos no demasiado serios de liberarse. Satisfacción. Su mano libre besó el cuerpo bajo su dominio, hasta alcanzar la boca que se abrió dócil, recorrió los labios pero no se detuvo allí, prosiguió hasta la sien donde proyectó su deseo en respuesta al percibido.

—Oh, joder —gimió Jim, rodeando la cintura de Spock con las piernas, atrayéndole en busca de mayor contacto—. Más… necesito…

—No deberíamos… la fiesta…

—Spock, o me sueltas las manos o sacas el lubricante de la mesilla —amenazó Jim, revolviéndose.

El vulcano no estaba dispuesto a tolerar las bromas de sus compañeros durante la fiesta, menos delante de la familia de su pareja, así que optó por una tercera opción. Su mano conectó con los puntos de fusión mental y los sumergió a ambos en una ensoñación, nacida de una de las múltiples fantasías que flotaban libres por la mente de Jim. Su despacho en la Academia, las notas del Kobayashi Maru llamativas en varias PDA sobre el escritorio, él en su sobrio uniforme gris y un rubio cadete parado a escaso metro suyo, que miraba a su alrededor con la misma expresión que Spock había visto en algunos cérvidos de la Tierra. Resultaba fascinante, sobre todo porque sorprender a Jim se presentaba como un reto.

—Cadete Kirk.

Jim centró su atención en el vulcano.

—Consideré que una reunión privada sería más productiva a la hora de aclarar el incidente, pero aún no me ha facilitado una argumentación lógica que me convenza de evitar una audiencia pública con los almirantes.

La realidad de lo que estaba pasando caló en Jim y le arrancó una de sus devastadoras medias sonrisas. El sexo con Spock nunca iba a ser aburrido, no si podía convertir sus infinitas fantasías en una especie de realidad virtual.

—No creo haber cometido ninguna falta que exija un juicio público, _profesor_.

Spock arqueó una ceja.

—Pirateó la simulación, hizo trampas.

—Creo que me ha juzgado bajo una premisa falsa. —Jim avanzó hasta Spock, al borde de su área de confort—. Mi pirateo no pretendía derrotar la simulación por diversión o el mero deseo de quedar el primero, sino que fue la única respuesta ante un examen imposible de superar. Siempre hay una salida. No creo en el escenario invencible.

—¿Incluso bajo la amenaza de ser expulsado de la Academia?

—Como ya dije, creo que un juicio sería excesivo ante la falta de la que me acusa, _profesor_ , seguro que usted mismo puede tomar las pertinentes acciones disciplinarias sin necesidad de inmiscuir a nadie más en el asunto.

Y, como si la abierta insinuación no hubiera sido suficiente, Jim procedió a desabrochar su chaqueta roja y arrojarla a un olvidado rincón, todo bajo la intensa mirada del vulcano.

—Creo que puedo concluir que entró a este despacho con una acción específica en mente, cadete.

—Es posible —sonrió Jim, disfrutando de la anticipación, que no hizo más que aumentar cuando Spock abandonó su inmovilidad y comenzó a circundarle con pasos lentos y medidos.

—En tal caso, debería retirar más prendas de ropa.

—¿Tiene alguna predilección por un orden específico?

—La camiseta es un comienzo apropiado.

Jim se estremeció cuando sintió las palabras pronunciadas con voz baja y grave junto a su oído. Obedeció, quedando esta vez desnudo de cintura para arriba.

—Ahora, las botas y, a continuación, los pantalones, cadete Kirk.

Esa maldita voz. Hacía tiempo que Jim había reconocido que le gustaba la forma de hablar del vulcano, pero su tono explicativo o de mando estaba a otro nivel, y Spock parecía saberlo.

—Parece que sí es capaz de seguir órdenes, cadete.

—Solo cuando considero que no son una estupidez.

—En ese caso, retire su ropa interior.

El hecho de encontrarse desnudo mientras Spock conservaba su impecable uniforme gris, le hacía sentirse expuesto y excitado a partes iguales. El control de la situación estaba por completo en manos del vulcano. Una vez más, Spock procedió a caminar a su alrededor sin mostrar emoción en absoluto, aunque Jim sabía que eso era solo la superficie. De repente, una fría mano se posó en su espalda y le empujó con firme suavidad, hasta que se encontró con las manos apoyadas contra el escritorio; entonces la presión cedió paso a una lenta caricia a lo largo de su columna, se arqueó de forma involuntaria y apenas contuvo un gemido.

—Tan sensible.

El roce de la rígida tela del uniforme contra su piel, las manos que empezaron a recorrerle con extrema dedicación y eficiencia, y la boca que alternaba oscuras palabras en vulcano y besos y mordiscos a lo largo de su cuello. Le estaba volviendo loco.

—Por favor… Spock…

Una de las manos abandonó la tortura y se movió hacia su trasero.

—En verdad sí venía preparado para su acción disciplinaria, cadete.

Jim notó como los dedos entraban con facilidad. La idea de haberse preparado a sí mismo antes de ofrecerse a Spock en bandeja resultaba electrizante, una fantasía dentro de otra fantasía. Se echó sobre la mesa, sin importarle los objetos que caían al suelo, necesitado de apoyo cuando los dedos fueron sustituidos por algo mayor. Los primeros movimientos fueron lentos, casi agónicos, arrancándole gemidos y súplicas; entonces se vio boca arriba encima del escritorio y a Spock sobre él, la delicadeza abandonada en favor de una intensidad desesperada que alimentaba a ambos. El ensueño empezó a desvanecerse, a medida que era devorado por la excitación y la incapacidad de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran los sentimientos y emociones, hasta que todo desapareció en la vorágine del clímax.

Parpadeando de modo perezoso, Jim empezó enfocando el techo blanco. Notaba el peso del cuerpo medio tumbado sobre él, la respiración contra su cuello y los rápidos latidos que rebotaban cerca de su estómago. Giró la cabeza y topó con una mirada de ojos negros.

—Ey —musitó él, incoherente.

—Fascinante.

—¿Yo? ¿Tú? ¿El increíble sexo mental?

Spock cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente contra la de Jim.

—Posees una mente dinámica y luminosa, estaba en lo cierto cuando afirmé que nuestros katras se complementan con una precisión inaudita, incluso entre aquellos de mi especie.

—Creo que empieza a gustarme esa idea de ser tu alma gemela —sonrió Jim, notando un confortable murmullo dentro de su propia cabeza—. Y, aunque me encantaría quedarme aquí contigo, me temo que debemos ponernos en marcha o acabaremos llegando tarde a la fiesta.

Dicho lo cual, se sentó y estiró los brazos, saltó de la cama y fue a la ducha.

—Tardo poco. Y no, mejor que nos duchemos por separado o nunca saldremos de casa.

—Jim.

—¿Hm?

Spock observó desde la cama a su capitán, amigo y amante. Un ser humano más y, no obstante, único; pelo rubio revuelto, ojos cargados de poderosa inteligencia, glorioso en su desnudez.

—Debo informarte de algo con urgencia.

—¿El qué?

Ceño fruncido y gesto preocupado.

—Sé que mis sentimientos hacia ti han sido esclarecidos y probados…

—Exhaustivamente —bromeó Jim.

—Sin embargo, me gustaría efectuar una última afirmación al respecto.

—Uh, si lo crees necesario.

Spock disfrutó por un instante la sensación de anticipación.

—Te amo, Jim, ahora y en cualquier otro segmento espacio temporal existente.

 _Una vez dijiste que ser capitán de una nave estelar era mi primer y mejor destino… si eso es verdad, entonces el tuyo es estar a mi lado. Si hay algo verdaderamente lógico en el universo, acabaremos en ese puente de mando otra vez algún día._

Primero, sorpresa. Después, comprensión. Por último, la sonrisa; joven, inocente y cargada de pura y absoluta luz.

 **OooOooOooOooO**

 **N. de A.:** Bueno, dicen que más vale tarde que nunca. Voy a dejarlo aquí, aunque mi intención original era llevarlo hasta la fiesta de Navidad, pero no me gustaba como estaba quedando, así que preferí centrarme en la interacción entre los dos tórtolos. Quizás algún día haga un capi extra de regalo o algo, pero de momento na de na.

Gracias a todos los que me habéis leído y esperado por este pequeño final. Espero que os haya gustado tanto el fic como a mí escribirlo.

Long live and prosper.


End file.
